<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good As Gold by xxenjoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351252">Good As Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy'>xxenjoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good as Gold [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(is that a thing?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Geralt's Canonically Huge Cock, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Ish?? - Freeform, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jealousy, Lap Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Massage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Performance Issues, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behaviour, Praise Kink, Prostitute Jaskier | Dandelion, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sharing Clothes, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Switch Jaskier | Dandelion, Trust Kink, alternating pov, biting kink, consensual voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geralt finds himself in Hagge, he's very nearly escorted out of the local brothel until one of the prostitutes seeks him out.<br/><b>OR</b><br/>Geralt falls for a prostitute and doesn't realize until he's in far too deep.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>|| now complete</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good as Gold [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best Geralt, The Witcher - Various Alternate Universes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5bdPZNRLtytNqjUmSr4S0P">this song</a> which I adore and think everyone should listen to 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hasn't been long since Geralt left Kaer Morhen for the spring, but he's been travelling non-stop since. He usually does after having been cooped up for months, but this year he's been unusually restless, even for this time of year. But he's beginning to feel the effects of taking contracts for weeks straight without stopping. Truthfully, he should have made his way to town days ago - maybe longer - because the itch under his skin remains despite the exhaustion creeping up into its place. So town is where he heads and Hagge is the closest town to where he is. </p>
<p>It's not his favourite city, but there are many that are worse and most people here don't bat an eye at a Witcher in town anymore. Which is a good thing for him, especially tonight. All he wants is a warm bed and something decent to eat, maybe a bath. And he's intrigued to find a brothel on his way to the bathhouse. It hadn’t been part of his plan for the evening, but once he passes by, the thought of good company sticks in his mind. </p>
<p>He hasn't had any sort of relief since before he headed up to the keep last autumn and thinking about it, it would do him well to feel the touch of someone other than himself. Either way, no one will take him for any amount of coin looking and smelling the way he does now; bathing in rivers and lakes may be enough for a lone traveller on the road, but not for cities and not for civilized company.</p>
<p>Geralt pays extra for oils at the bathhouse so he can be somewhat presentable and he lingers in the hot water longer than he usually would. His aches and pains are soothed by the heat, but the itch under his skin remains, sharpened by the heat of the water and the calming scents of the oils. But bathing is one of the few things Geralt allows himself to enjoy and he takes his time despite his body's insistence that he needs to move on. </p>
<p>Once he's sufficiently clean and relaxed, if not settled, Geralt makes his way from the bathhouse to the brothel. He tethers Roach to a fence at the side of the building and pushes the door open, ignoring the insistent buzz under his skin. He's used to not getting his hopes up; many places won't let a Witcher through their doors, never mind let them spend time alone with their women, but tonight he's trying not to think about it. He wants this; his body <i>needs</i> this and if he’s turned away, it will just be another night getting off alone in his room at the inn. If the inn will take him.</p>
<p>As soon as he walks in, he spots a man at one side of the room; he's tall and fit in a pair of pale blue trousers and boots all the way up to his thighs. Geralt's eyes roam over him before he pulls himself away. He's talking to someone else anyway, and on the rare occasions when men will service other men, none of them are interested in him. So Geralt doesn't even try anymore. Even if he did, the man <i>looks</i> expensive and Geralt isn't exactly drowning in wealth. He makes his way over to the madam but as soon as she spots him, her expression turns sour.</p>
<p>"There's no one here for you," she says before he can so much as open his mouth. </p>
<p>Geralt can feel eyes on him and he isn’t sure if the bouncers are watching for any sign of a confrontation or if the others in attendance are interested purely because he’s a Witcher. It doesn’t matter either way and Geralt doesn’t press the matter. It’s not like it’s the first time and he would never entertain the idea of being with someone who doesn't want him - whether it's their job or not. </p>
<p>He thanks her anyway and he’s about to turn away when the click of bootheels catches his attention, approaching from behind. A gentle hand curls around his bicep and Geralt forces back the urge to spin around and defend himself. He’s safe here, even the bouncers won’t try to harm him unless he resists. And bouncers don’t touch so softly. </p>
<p>Geralt turns slowly, coming face-to-face with the bright-eyed man with bows on his trousers. Up close, he’s even more beautiful, eyes shining even in the dim light and his own scent of citrus and cloves is overwhelming, masking the scent of liquor and sex. Geralt’s cock takes that particular moment to remind him that he hasn’t had sex in <i>months</i> and Geralt does his best to ignore it. </p>
<p>“Oh, come on Lorelei,” the man says, keeping his eyes on Geralt’s, “you’re not going to turn him away.” It’s a statement, not a question and he says it with a seductive smirk, his gaze drifting slowly down Geralt’s body. The hand around his arm squeezes and the man looks up to him again.</p>
<p>“I saw you looking,” he says, “and I’d be more than happy to spend the evening between those thighs.” He slides both hands down, running up the front of Geralt’s thighs to punctuate the claim and grins up at him. Geralt’s mind shuts down and his cock takes over, twitching against the front of his trousers. </p>
<p>It's a ploy he knows. All the women he's been with are the same, but there's a look in this man's eyes that's more than just forced enthusiasm and Geralt wants to see how far he'll take it. At any rate, the man isn't disgusted by him and that's hard to find sometimes. </p>
<p>"You're responsible for yourself then, Julian," the madam huffs and turns in the opposite direction and Geralt casts a look in her direction as she goes. Interesting dynamic, for him to be able to be so commanding, he must be highly sought-after. And Geralt can understand why with those eyes and that voice, talking his way into anyone’s bed.</p>
<p>"Jaskier, if you please," he says before turning back to Geralt. "Don't worry about her, darling, she'll forgive me. Now, why don't we head upstairs and see what I can do for you, hm?" Geralt is weak when it comes to beautiful young men, weaker still when they show interest in him the way Jaskier does. Geralt agrees despite his better sense and allows Jaskier to take him by the hand and lead him through the room and upstairs. </p>
<p>When the door is closed, Jaskier turns to look at him and Geralt isn't sure what to do with the attention. In the past, the prostitutes Geralt has seen are quick to get him into bed and get to it, Jaskier seems less enthusiastic about the sex and more about Geralt himself. Which is unusual, but not unwelcome.</p>
<p>"They usually let you talk to them like that?" he asks, curiosity winning out over good sense. He's never seen a whore quite like Jaskier and a part of him wants to know more. </p>
<p>"I pretty much have free reign," he says simply, and Geralt lifts an eyebrow in response. "I'm very good at what I do. Now, you know my name, what can I call you, gorgeous?" </p>
<p>"Geralt."</p>
<p>"Hmm," Jaskier hums, "I like that." His hands press against his chest and Geralt immediately wants to press into the touch. It's been a long time since anyone has touched him without anger or fear and the boldness of it sends a shiver up his spine. </p>
<p>"You're not afraid of me?" he asks and Jaskier huffs a little laugh.</p>
<p>"Should I be?"</p>
<p>"You don't get many Witchers through here, do you?"</p>
<p>"You're my first," Jaskier confirms, "but enough of that, let's get you out of these clothes." He gets his hands on Geralt's belt, keeping his eyes on Geralt's as he gets it undone.  </p>
<p>There's no fear there, and Geralt doesn't realize how much he's relaxed because of it until Jaskier's hands find his bare skin, tugging his shirt up and grazing his stomach as he goes. He's intrigued by Jaskier's boldness, his utter lack of hesitation in his presence because he doesn't remember the last time someone was this forward and confident with him. And when he shuts his eyes and tips forward, inhaling his scent, there's no hesitancy, only excitement and an underlying spice of arousal that has a wave of heat rolling up the back of his neck. He hadn't realized how badly he wanted to be wanted by someone. </p>
<p>It's such a basic desire that he's never considered achieving, something he's repressed for so long that when Jaskier's body presses against his own, Geralt can't help the rumbling groan that bubbles up from his chest. His shirt is pulled up over his head and Jaskier's hands find his chest again, running over his bare skin with an enthusiastic hum. </p>
<p>"Gods, look at you," he breathes. His fingers press into every dip, running reverently over his chest and down his stomach. "Stunning." </p>
<p>Geralt shudders as Jaskier's hands move down over his hips, but they settle on his waist, gently pushing to get Geralt to walk backwards. He lets himself be guided back toward the bed and sits when he's directed to, keeping his eyes on Jaskier as he kneels between his feet. He tugs Geralt's boots off gently, setting them to the side before running his hands all the way up his legs. </p>
<p>Jaskier reaches up with one hand, turning Geralt's medallion between his fingers. He considers it for a moment then lets it drop back into place, happy apparently, to let him keep it on. He looks up at Geralt and Geralt meets his eyes, looking for any sign of hesitation but there's nothing. </p>
<p>Jaskier rises to his feet, lifting Geralt's chin with two fingers, looking down on him and Geralt takes one look at the soft arousal in his eyes and finds himself eager to please, even if he's the one paying here. Soft fingers brush up the column of his throat and as Jaskier pulls away, Geralt's mouth goes dry. </p>
<p>He makes a show of getting undressed, bending low to remove his boots before pushing his trousers to the ground sauntering away toward the cabinet on the other side of the room. He continually casts looks over his shoulder, watching the way Geralt watches him as though he enjoys being on display. When he returns, he's got a delicate glass bottle in one hand and when Geralt catches sight of it, Jaskier smiles.</p>
<p>He presses in between Geralt's thighs, looping his arms casually around his neck and Geralt feels the last of the tension leave his body. It should be worrying for him to be so comfortable with a man who is really only here because Geralt is paying him for it. But he can feel Jaskier's cock press against his stomach and that, at least, is hard to fake. Though his experience with male prostitutes is scant, Geralt has had partners who couldn't perform due to fear or disgust or whatever else - Jaskier is a pleasant change of pace. </p>
<p>"What do you want me to do?" he asks, leaning forward to breathe against Geralt's ear. </p>
<p>"Mm. Anything you don’t do?" Geralt asks and he's surprised to find his voice rougher, scratchy in his throat.</p>
<p>"Not a lot if you pay enough, but if you want to get kinky, it’s gonna cost you. And I won’t do anything without discussing it first.”Jaskier leans back and looks at him, "and no kissing on the mouth. Other than that, I'm all yours. What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Fuck," Geralt mutters, hands clenching in the sheets at his sides. "I want your mouth, your hands, your ass- anything. I don't care." Jaskier's eyes light up and he pushes Geralt back against the bed before sliding off his lap and settling back between his knees. </p>
<p>“Easy to please,” he hums, “I like that.”</p>
<p>He gets Geralt's trousers open with quick precision, pushing them out of the way of his cock. The scent of lust spikes as Jaskier takes hold of him and Geralt groans despite himself, clenching his fists around the sheet. It's been far too long since anyone has touched him and as Jaskier's fingers slip up to play with the head, Geralt nearly growls his impatience. </p>
<p>"It's true then, what they say about Witchers," Jaskier smirks, crouching down so his mouth hovers just above Geralt's cock, hot breath maddening as it rolls over him. </p>
<p>"And what do they say?" he grits out. </p>
<p>"That you've all got massive cocks."</p>
<p>"Never fucked a Witcher," Geralt mumbles, "wouldn't know." Jaskier hums thoughtfully and wraps his mouth around Geralt's cock and that's the end of that. </p>
<p>Jaskier's mouth is hot and slick around him and Geralt's eyes drop shut at the rush of pleasure. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he keeps them fisted in the sheet, hoping it doesn't tear under the strain. And Jaskier pushes further between his thighs and takes Geralt's cock deeper than anyone has managed in the past and Geralt's not sure his hand alone will ever be good enough again.  </p>
<p>When he draws back, he looks up with wide, dark eyes and Geralt's breath catches. He's still surprised that Jaskier is so enthusiastic about being with him and he looks so incredibly beautiful, which is an odd thing to think about someone with a cock in their mouth. </p>
<p>"You can touch me," Jaskier breathes, smiling softly at him, "I want you to." </p>
<p>Geralt reaches out, tentatively sliding his fingers into Jaskier's hair and he finds he likes the feeling of his hair between his fingers. Jaskier presses into the touch and sighs softly as he ducks back down and takes Geralt's cock back into his mouth. He sucks him down hard and Geralt's fingers tighten in his hair, gripping tight to keep from thrusting into Jaskier’s mouth. He shuts his eyes and leans back on one arm, letting his fingers trail across Jaskier's skull. </p>
<p>He'd be happy to come just like this; his cock presses against the back of Jaskier's throat and there isn't so much as a note of hesitation in him. If anything, Jaskier pushes harder, flicking his tongue against the head of Geralt's cock when he slides up and taking him down again in one quick motion that has Geralt breathless. </p>
<p>And he curses himself for not coming to town sooner, regrets his stubborn decision not to bring himself off on the way here because now he's too sensitive and this won’t last as long as he wants it to. If it hadn't been so long since the last time he'd come, he would have been happy to have Jaskier's mouth around him for as long as he'd allow, but already he can feel himself tensing up. Evidently, Jaskier notices too, because he runs his tongue along the underside of his cock and pulls off, wrapping one hand around the base of him. </p>
<p>"You're sensitive," he hums and the delight in his voice is unmistakable. "When was the last time?"</p>
<p>"Don't know," Geralt mumbles. His mind is foggy, eyes nearly shut as he looks down at Jaskier. He could probably figure it out, but it doesn't seem important enough right now. </p>
<p>"Well," Jaskier rises up, resting his elbows on Geralt's knees. From this angle, Geralt has a clear view of all of him and he can't tear his eyes from Jaskier's cock, already slick and fully hard. He wants so badly to touch him, but he doesn't know if that's part of the deal. Jaskier had said <i>anything</i>, but Geralt has had too many bad experiences to risk it.</p>
<p>"As much as I'd love to make you come with my mouth, I had some other ideas." Jaskier looks up at him and Geralt finds himself agreeing to whatever it is Jaskier wants to do to him. Whatever it is, it can't be bad. </p>
<p>Jaskier asks him to lie in the center of the bed and Geralt complies, letting himself be stripped of the rest of his clothes before Jaskier grabs the little glass bottle and returns to him. He climbs up over him, straddling his hips with both hands planted on Geralt's hips. He opens the bottle and slicks Geralt's cock, taking care to touch every inch of him, both hands wrapped around his girth. It feels amazing but the sensation only lasts a minute before Jaskier is shuffling forward again and leaning over him. </p>
<p>He takes one of Geralt's hands, reaching around behind himself and pressing Geralt's fingers between his cheeks. Instead of skin, Geralt touches something hard and solid. Frowning, he ducks his head, but Jaskier is preoccupied, running his fingers through Geralt's chest hair and kissing along his shoulders. </p>
<p>"Pull it out," he breathes and Geralt nods before doing just that. There’s some resistance and Jaskier moans into his chest, but once he moves past that, the toy slips out easily. </p>
<p>It looks like glass, black and solid and tapered at one end. He doesn't have much time to inspect it though before Jaskier is taking it back from him and setting it on the table next to the bed. He takes the oil again, slicking his own fingers up and Geralt inhales sharply as Jaskier pushes three fingers into himself. </p>
<p>"What is it?" he asks and Jaskier doesn't even acknowledge his lack of knowledge, just presses his nose under Geralt's jaw and groans. </p>
<p>"Keeps me ready," he breathes, "so you don't have to wait." And with that, he withdraws his fingers, readjusts his position and pushes back onto Geralt's cock. </p>
<p>Geralt's hands fly to his hips as Jaskier sinks down on him, fingertips digging into Jaskier's skin. Most women aren't so enthusiastic about taking him like this and Jaskier is tight around him. Geralt isn't an idiot, nor is he oblivious; he knows he's big and he knows that's a deterrent for a lot of people, but Jaskier seems determined to take as much of him as he can. And he does it with grace and without much trouble which sends a weird little thrill through Geralt's core.</p>
<p>Jaskier shifts, rolling his hips forward experimentally and Geralt's head drops back against the pillow. Jaskier is tight around him, pushing Geralt deeper into him and pressing his hands into his skin. He reaches out, slipping his hands around Geralt's and for a second it's too much and Geralt's eyes flash open. But Jaskier takes his hands and places them on his own hips, holding them against him until Geralt's fingers grip his skin. </p>
<p>"I love your hands," he breathes, "fuck, Geralt, touch me."</p>
<p>He knows it's a ploy, that Jaskier is a whore and his tools are his words; the more you pull a client in, the more likely they are to come back. But Geralt can't help falling for it if only just a little. He likes to think that he could do anything to make this good for Jaskier, too. </p>
<p>He rolls his hips and Jaskier groans above him, pushing his hands up and brushing his thumbs over Geralt's nipples. It sends a spark of lust straight down to his cock and he groans as he pulls Jaskier down against him. He gets a startled moan in surprise but Jaskier is nothing if not enthusiastic and when he clenches around him, Geralt goes all but limp beneath him. He won't last long like this, but even spending five minutes with Jaskier is long enough to make the absurd amount of coin he's spending on him worth it. </p>
<p>But Geralt isn't uncaring as some might suggest; he'd never leave a partner unsatisfied and he'll make Jaskier come even if he can’t make him come <i>first</i>. He slides his hands tentatively down Jaskier's thighs; he's still a little unsure about touching and he's been told off for it in the past, but Jaskier seems to welcome it, and when he doesn't get told no, Geralt continues. He wraps a hand around Jaskier's cock, slipping up slowly to the head and squeezing gently.</p>
<p>He keeps his eyes on Jaskier's face, watching the flutter of his eyelids and the way his mouth drops open in a little 'o' when Geralt's thumb sweeps over the head. </p>
<p>"Fuck," Jaskier grunts and he thrusts into Geralt's fist. The sight of his face pinched in pleasure and his lip trapped between his teeth is all the encouragement Geralt needs. </p>
<p>He needs this and Jaskier is here for him to take his own pleasure, but Geralt has always been better at giving than taking, even when he's aching for it. It's nothing for him to gather Jaskier into his arms and flip him onto his back and the surprised smile he gets when he looks down at him is enough to know he hasn't overstepped. If anything, Jaskier's breath comes a little quicker, the scent of his arousal stronger. And that's what really gets to him. Jaskier isn't just good at what he does, but he's genuinely enjoying this; so many whores see Geralt and get things over with as quickly as possible - Jaskier is the opposite. </p>
<p>Geralt drapes himself over him, resting his head on the cushion above Jaskier's head. He thrusts hard, keeping a steady rhythm and he's so lost in his own pleasure that he barely understands the words spilling from Jaskier's lips. He shoves a hand between them, propping himself up on his other arm, and wraps around Jaskier's cock.</p>
<p>"Yes," Jaskier grunts, "fuck me- fuck, those hands. And your cock, I know they say Witchers are big, but this is ridiculous," he huffs a strained laugh. "You’re fucking incredible- how does it feel darling, filling me up like that? Do you want to come like this?" he asks and Geralt squeezes his eyes shut and groans against Jaskier's shoulder. </p>
<p>He gives a quick sharp thrust of his hips, measuring his own restraint and as Jaskier lets out a tiny gasp, fingers Geralt didn't realize were in his hair tug on it. Heat sears through his body and Geralt's cock jerks inside him. </p>
<p>"You like that?" he asks, knowing full well Jaskier won't tell him anything but yes. The little <i>mmhm</i> that slips from his lips isn't as enthusiastic a response as Geralt was expecting, but he seems genuine about it and Geralt does it again, angling his hips and thrusting hard again. But he doesn't stop this time, taking Jaskier's cock in his hand again and stroking him in time with his motions. </p>
<p>And Jaskier babbles under him like he's never been fucked before. Which is an achievement considering the way he takes Geralt's cock like he was born for it. </p>
<p>"Geralt," he groans and for the first time, he sounds like he's not in control. "I'm gonna come-" <i>Good</i>, Geralt thinks, because Jaskier is hot and tight around him and he's so close he just wants to let go. </p>
<p>Jaskier whines as Geralt squeezes around his cock, rocks himself back onto Geralt's cock and then he's coming. His hands tangle in Geralt's hair, tugging with every thrust and when he looks up at him, his eyes are dark and glossy, his bottom lip swollen between his teeth. He whines again as Geralt's hand slips from his cock and Geralt leans over him, pulling one of Jaskier's thighs up over his hip as he pushes into him again. </p>
<p>"Gonna come in me?" Jaskier huffs and he's breathless, voice rough and Geralt just grunts before letting go. He buries himself deep, hips jerking unevenly as he comes and Jaskier's hands slip down to his ass, encouraging him. </p>
<p>Once the rush is over, he pulls out and rolls off of Jaskier, draping his arm over his eyes. He should want to leave immediately; he didn't come here to chat, after all, but he has nowhere better to be and Jaskier hums thoughtfully as he settles into the bed. </p>
<p>"You're welcome to the room," he says, "I'll stay with Astrid for the night."</p>
<p>"Stay," Geralt mumbles, "not about to kick you out of your own room."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't mind."</p>
<p>Geralt hums softly and as long as he lives, he'll never be able to figure out why he looks up at Jaskier and says, "I'd like the company. Been a long time since I shared a bed with anyone." It's true but that doesn't make it any less odd. As a rule, he doesn't share his feelings, least of all those about his personal life and here he is asking a whore to sleep with him because he's lonely. </p>
<p>But if Jaskier finds the request odd, he doesn't show it. He offers Geralt a soft smile and goes about cleaning up before sliding into bed next to him. And it's nothing, Geralt tells himself, that Jaskier presses up close and shuts his eyes. This is his job; Geralt is his client and that means doing anything he can to make him happy so he comes back. But Jaskier is soft and warm and it has been a long time since Geralt has had a bedmate, so he doesn't think too much of it. But then he speaks.</p>
<p>"What's it like?" Jaskier asks and Geralt cracks an eye at him.</p>
<p>"What's <i>what</i> like?"</p>
<p>"Being a witcher."</p>
<p>"Don't have anything to compare it to."</p>
<p>"Is it always lonely?"</p>
<p>"Mostly."</p>
<p>"Why do you do it?"</p>
<p>"Didn't really have a choice."</p>
<p>"Sounds awful," Jaskier frowns. </p>
<p>"It's not all bad." That's not entirely true, but Geralt is feeling particularly good right now and he's willing to be positive about it. </p>
<p>"Tell me some of the good things? I'd hate to think I'm sending you back into the world only to suffer." </p>
<p>Geralt huffs a laugh, turning to look at Jaskier. His eyes are still shut and he looks perhaps more beautiful like this than before. Geralt has no reason to keep these things from him and no one better for conversation, so he entertains him. And when he gets a reply, Jaskier asks for more. He keeps asking until Geralt's replies become slower, more drawn out. His eyes are heavy and his mind slows with the desire to sleep. Next to him, Jaskier hums and curls closer. </p>
<p>"Sleep," he whispers, "you've indulged me long enough."</p>
<p>Geralt hums and settles into the bed. When he slips a tentative arm around Jaskier's waist, the man just hums and shifts to make space for him. His breath is steady against Geralt's neck and Geralt focuses on that, the soft rise and fall, and shuts lets all other worries slip away. He finds, disappointingly, that he very much likes falling asleep with a warm body next to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt returns to Hagge and to Jaskier. Because he's already close by, and what's the harm in getting what he wants for once?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's in Vattweir. </p>
<p>It's reasonably close to Hagge - or at least that's what Geralt tells himself. It's been a couple of weeks since he visited the brothel there, but the event has been in the back of his mind ever since. Lately, he's even caught himself thinking about Jaskier's hands on him, pulling on those memories when he's desperate and far from town. It's a dangerous line to toe, thinking about someone in particular while he brings himself off under the cover of the trees, even more so a whore - and an expensive one at that. </p>
<p>But it's been a long time since he was that satisfied after sex. Which is what he tells himself when he leaves Vattweir heading north. And Jaskier felt sincere; after a few decades, the same forced enthusiasm you find in brothels gets tiring and stale and Geralt would rather just skip it altogether. But when Jaskier talked to him, Geralt felt like he was any other client, any soldier or shoemaker or farrier off the street and that's not something he's accustomed to. But he liked it. He liked a lot of things about Jaskier, if he's honest with himself, though none of them particularly warrant a return visit. Not that he's going to let something like good sense get in the way of a good fuck. </p>
<p>Which is all it is. Jaskier is incredibly good at his job and Geralt could use the relief. He pointedly doesn't think about lying in bed with the other man, about the soft way Jaskier asked about his life, or the soft sounds of his breathing when Geralt woke in the morning. A ploy, he reminds himself, to bring people back to the brothel and he's not going to let himself be pulled in by it. But if he has particular tastes and Jaskier happens to check every one of those boxes, why would he seek out anyone else? So Geralt moves forward toward Hagge, picking up work where he can find it and spending long nights on the road where he can't. </p>
<p>Hagge greets him as kindly as it ever has, but the weather is pleasant and he gets a room at the inn without any trouble so he can't complain. The innkeep offers a bath and Geralt takes him up on the offer; it saves him a step between now and seeing Jaskier again. His body thrums with anticipation as he makes his way up to the little room. </p>
<p>The bath is warm, the maids who fill it friendly enough, but Geralt isn't satisfied until he's stepping through the door of the brothel. He scans the room for Jaskier, disinterested in subtlety. There's no mistaking why he's here or what for, and what's the point in considering any other options when he knows Jaskier will give him what he's looking for. He's so focused on looking for the man that he almost misses him as he approaches from behind. </p>
<p>"Ah, Witcher, I was wondering if you might come back." Jaskier hums the words, sliding up behind him and pressing himself to Geralt's back. </p>
<p>"Are you free?" Geralt asks, ignoring the way his body heats at the simplest touch. </p>
<p>"For you?" Jaskier asks, "always."</p>
<p>Already, Geralt finds himself having to remember that Jaskier says what he says to get paid. It's why he's here, realistically, for the fantasy of being treated like a real person for a little while, but it's just that; a fantasy. </p>
<p>Jaskier slips to his side, twirling to face him and he reaches out, curling two fingers around the collar of Geralt's shirt and starting backward toward the stairs. Geralt follows without complaint, eager to get upstairs and get him into bed. He leads him into the same room as before; dark walls, soft furnishings, an old chair in the corner. It's the latter that Geralt finds himself pushed toward, Jaskier's hands gentle but firm as they maneuver him into place. His breath comes shallow and steady under the touch and Jaskier looks at him like he knows how much he likes this. </p>
<p>Once he's seated, Jaskier takes a step back and looks at him. He bites his bottom lip like he's considering something and if Geralt wasn't desperate to know what it was, he'd ask why he doesn't just get on with things. But he suspects this is just Jaskier; he's already different from other whores in every other way. </p>
<p>"What?" Geralt asks. Jaskier grins at him. </p>
<p>"What if we do something different?" he asks, "would you be interested in that?"</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>Jaskier comes closer again, leaning into Geralt's space and sliding his hands up his thighs. Geralt's cock picks up on the action and he has to resist shutting his eyes and just enjoying the sensations. </p>
<p>"You liked watching me, didn't you? You like looking."</p>
<p>Geralt can't even deny that because he <i>does</i> like watching Jaskier. He's stunningly handsome and often during his time on the road, Geralt found himself wondering why he didn't find himself some other career path. With a face like that, people are willing to pay a hefty fee for a good many things. But that's not important, and Geralt is actually glad that he didn't go out and find a new job because now he's got him here alone and that pretty face can be his for a couple of hours. </p>
<p>"I did," he admits and Jaskier's grin spreads across his face. </p>
<p>"Watch me then."</p>
<p>"If I wanted to get myself off I'd go and do it in a room at the inn," Geralt argues, though there's no real threat behind his words. "It'd be much cheaper."</p>
<p>"Don't worry," Jaskier purrs, "I'll make it worth your while darling." He pushes himself up, letting his eyes slip from Geralt's down to his chest and back. "Undress at your leisure," he says, "though you'd make it easier for me if you're not hidden away under all those clothes."</p>
<p>He turns with a quick spin and lets his loose shirt fall back off his shoulders as he crosses to the bed. He's wearing different boots today and Geralt finds himself missing the other ones, wondering what Jaskier would look like in those thigh-high boots and nothing else. Heat sears at the back of his neck and he licks his lips as Jaskier presses a hand to the front of his trousers. </p>
<p>Jaskier is confident in a way that makes Geralt's breath come a little quicker, makes his blood rush south. And Jaskier was right; he does like watching him. If it hadn't been weeks since last time, Geralt would be happy just to sit here and watch him. </p>
<p>He holds off from touching himself, keeping his hands on his thighs because he doesn't want to get ahead of himself. This is a game and if Jaskier wants to play like this, Geralt can play along - want to, even, because Jaskier has already worked his way under his skin and knows exactly how to get Geralt riled up. And he <i>likes</i> the way Jaskier does it to him, though he's not sure he'd willingly admit it to anyone - least of all Jaskier himself. </p>
<p>It's his job, Geralt reminds himself. But it doesn't stop him from being the one person who not only actively enjoyed the prospect of fucking him, but also figured out what he wanted and gave that to him. Even the people he's been with outside of brothels have never cared so much to figure out what <i>he</i> wants. Not that Jaskier cares, but he does try. </p>
<p>Like now, the way he spreads his thighs and slides his hands up them toward the growing bulge in his trousers. Not that it was hard for him to figure out Geralt liked looking at him last time, he wasn't exactly subtle about it. Jaskier brings both hands to his hips, pressing them flat against his trousers to accentuate the swell of his cock and Geralt's hands clench involuntarily around his thighs. </p>
<p>He wants to put his hands on him, wants to wrap his mouth around the line of his cock and a low growl slips from his lips unbidden. It doesn't go unnoticed and Jaskier flicks his eyes up to Geralt's, slipping his thumb under the waist of his pants and flicking open the first clasp. </p>
<p>Geralt is usually the one to take things slow, to feel each other out and enjoy the moment, but Jaskier has barely even started and Geralt is struggling to keep from getting up and shoving him down against the bed. His body tingles with the need that rushes through him and Jaskier is still half-dressed. </p>
<p>Geralt's breath catches with each clasp undone and he can't keep his eyes off Jaskier's hands. He's felt them against his skin, wrapped around his cock and he knows how good it feels and he can imagine the sensation when Jaskier's cock finally slips free from his trousers and he runs his fingers up its length. Geralt's own cock throbs in its confines and he wants it to be him; wants Jaskier's fingers brushing lightly against his skin and he knows he can have it but he has to be patient. He wouldn't indulge a whore like this if some part of it didn't like it, too. </p>
<p>And he does. A part of him thrills at being denied, at having to wait to take his own pleasure from the man because he knows it will be that much better when he finally  presses Jaskier into the bed and sinks into him. Geralt's eyes flutter shut and he groans at the prospect, one hand slipping to press against his trapped erection. </p>
<p>Jaskier pushes himself up from the bed and his trousers slip a little, revealing the full length of his cock as he turns to remove his boots. He bends over the bed, pushing his hips out intentionally and Geralt is so focused on the curve of his ass that he doesn't notice Jaskier has removed his boots until the silky fabric of his trousers slips down his ass. Just a little, not nearly enough for Geralt's impatience, but he eases them down slowly until the dark curve of the plug is visible. The sight of it makes Geralt's mouth go dry and he squeezes himself through his trousers, sliding up to cup the head in his hand. If nothing else, Jaskier is certainly good at making people want him. </p>
<p>Jaskier pushes his trousers to his feet, stepping gracefully out of them and he bends over the edge of the bed. Like this, he's on full display, his cock handing heavy between his legs, and it would be so easy for Geralt to cross over to him and fuck him just like this. But he finds he doesn't want to. Not yet. He wants to wait and see what Jaskier will do next, to see what <i>he</i> likes and how he touches himself. Geralt's pulse quickens a little at the thought and he presses more firmly against his cock. </p>
<p>But Jaskier doesn't let him look for long, climbing up onto the bed and turning to sit with his legs over the edge. He spreads his thighs and leans back, pushing his hips forward with a pointed look at Geralt. It feels like an invitation and like this, Geralt has a full view of his cock, almost fully hard and curved up over his hip. </p>
<p><i>Fuck</i>, he looks good like this and Geralt wants more than anything to lick up the length of him and wrap his lips around him. If he shuts his eyes, he can imagine it; crawling along the floor on his hands and knees, shoving Jaskier's thighs apart and sucking him down all at once. He shudders at the thought and the realization that thinking about it almost makes him harder than watching Jaskier. <i>Almost</i>. </p>
<p>Jaskier's hand curls around his cock and Geralt groans out loud, biting down on his bottom lip in a futile attempt to stifle the sound. He knows Jaskier hears him anyway and he risks a glance to judge his reaction. Jaskier stares back at him, eyes wide and dark, and Geralt can smell the arousal wafting off of him. </p>
<p>Jaskier gives an experimental tug, and Geralt's whole body aches to touch him. He watches with anticipation, his own needs almost forgotten as Jaskier's hand slips over his cock, slow at first, but building into an easy rhythm. He pushes his hips into it, keeping his eyes on Geralt. </p>
<p>"You're very quiet over there," he huffs, "what are you thinking about?"</p>
<p><i>Touching you</i>, Geralt thinks, <i>sucking you off and making you come in my mouth. </i></p>
<p>"Tell me how it feels," Geralt breathes, keeping his voice steady despite the way his cock jumps against his fingers. </p>
<p>"Feels wonderful, darling, do you like it?" </p>
<p>Geralt doesn't respond in more than a choked-off sound because Jaskier takes that particular moment to lay back on the bed, Giving Geralt a perfect view of the plug nestled firmly between his cheeks. </p>
<p>"<i>Fuck</i>," Geralt breathes and his hand are on his trousers, quickly pushing the buttons open so he can slip a hand inside. The first stroke is overwhelming and Geralt squeezes around his cock, giving in to the thoughts of Jaskier clenching around him. He lets out a shuddering groan and presses into the touch, sliding through his fingers as Jaskier's hand slips down behind his balls. </p>
<p>Geralt knows where he's going with this before he does, but it doesn't keep his cock from throbbing in his grip when Jaskier's fingers slip around the base of the plug. He wiggles it a little, pulling it out enough that Geralt can see the thickest part of it before pushing it back into himself with an obscene moan. He repeats the process and Geralt watches, captivated as he bites his bottom lip, aching to take the toy out altogether and replace it himself. But he waits because watching Jaskier does something to him that he never expected. </p>
<p>And Jaskier seems very much to be enjoying himself. He arches off the bed as the plug stretches him open again and one hand squeezes around the head of his cock moving in quick, stunted movements. Geralt is sure his enthusiasm is just a tactic like the rest of it, but when Jaskier whines and his legs shake, he isn't so sure. His hand drops from his cock into the sheets and he digs his fingers in, clenching around the soft fabric; he's a stunning sight like this and for a second, Geralt contemplates letting him finish like this. Even if Jaskier won't let him fuck him after, it would be a sight he'd never forget. </p>
<p>But Jaskier lets out a soft little moan and whine that sounds like <i>Geralt</i>, and all of Geralt's resolve crumbles in an instant. He barely realizes what he's doing before he's on his feet and halfway toward the bed. He rests one knee on the edge of the bed, wrapping his hand around Jaskier's cock and stroking right up to the tip. He's graced with a needy moan in response and slips his hand down to press against the base of the toy. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Jaskier breathes, "please, I need you." He shifts his hips, giving Geralt more space and wraps a hand around his forearm. Like this, Geralt is weak to resist him; Jaskier is everything he wants and everything he's never been allowed, only here in this room, he <i>is</i>. </p>
<p>He works the plug out slowly, setting it aside and replacing it with his fingers before Jaskier can complain. He works into him with two fingers to start, but Jaskier is slick and loose and Geralt doesn't hesitate before adding a third. Jaskier arches off the bed and moans as Geralt thrusts into him, fingers squeezing hard around his arm and the sheets next to his hip. </p>
<p>"Fuck me," he pants and Geralt has considered it. Still is. But he likes the way Jaskier reacts to his touch, likes seeing how close he can push him without using his cock. </p>
<p>"Hmm."</p>
<p>"You just really like doing this, don't you?"</p>
<p>"I don't wanna hurt you," Geralt hums, "but yes. I do."</p>
<p>"Fuck," he groans, "where have you been my whole life?" He says it under his breath, quietly enough that Geralt is sure he wasn't supposed to hear it, but it fans the heat in his gut and steals his patience. If this happens again, he decides, he'll have to mention his hearing, but one slip-up is harmless.</p>
<p>Quickly, Geralt pulls his fingers out and fumbles with his trousers, struggling with slick fingers to get them undone. Eventually, he just shoves them down, pulling his cock free and slicking himself up before pressing into Jaskier's heat. </p>
<p>They groan in tandem and Geralt's hand slips against the sheets, bringing him closer against Jaskier's body and he presses into him. Despite his impatience, he's hesitant, always checking Jaskier's heartbeat and his breath to keep from pushing too deep, too quickly. But every time he stops, Jaskier will huff out a quiet <i>more</i> and Geralt is happy to oblige. </p>
<p>Jaskier starts rocking back onto him before he's fully sheathed and Geralt pushes him further across the bed, sliding the rest of the way as he climbs up after him. Jaskier lets out a little <i>oh</i> as he sinks in, then Geralt rolls his hips back and slides in again and he just groans. </p>
<p>He keeps his thrusts steady at first, careful not to push too hard, but also to keep himself under control. Jaskier is so hot and tight around him and it would be so easy to just take what he wants from him, but he wants Jaskier to feel good too and he wants to savour this. But all it takes is one little word, uttered with such urgency and determination to undo him. </p>
<p>"<i>Please</i>," Jaskier breathes and Geralt takes one look at him, panting and dishevelled under him, and forgets everything he'd been trying to do. </p>
<p>He crowds against him, thrusting hard and pulling Jaskier's thigh against his hip. He keeps a rough pace, shutting his eyes as Jaskier clenches around him and there's only a muffled gasp before Jaskier's coming, spilling onto his stomach. It hits Geralt's senses like a blow to the chest and he pushes in deep, rutting into Jaskier until his own control breaks and he comes inside him with a rush. </p>
<p>Panting, he heaves himself up and off of Jaskier and flops next to him on the bed. His limbs feel loose, a pleasant warmth spreading through him and when Jaskier mutters a soft <i>fuck</i>, Geralt can't help that laugh that slips from his lips. </p>
<p>Jaskier is still catching his breath, when he huffs out, "I like you, Geralt."</p>
<p>"You don't know me," Geralt mumbles, slipping his hand up behind his head. He won't stay the night this time, but he can hear Jaskier out. </p>
<p>"I don't have to. Do you know how many men let me come when they fuck me?" he leaves the quetion unanswered, but Geralt can assume it's not a particularly high number. "People say Witchers are heartless and uncaring, but you're kinder than most of them."</p>
<p>Geralt frowns at the ceiling because it sounds like the kind of thing he would expect a lover to say, but not a whore. Jaskier has no reason to praise him when it doesn't mean a return visit to the brothel. But as Geralt lays there and counts down the minutes until he really does have to get up and leaves, he realizes maybe he likes Jaskier, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Geralt comes twice early in his visit, Jaskier proposes an experiment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovelies! First of all I want to say thank you all for all your lovely comments and for supporting this fic &lt;3<br/>There are been so many amazing comments and I read every single one of them but I don't have time to reply to every single one. That being said, if you have specific questions you can always message me over on <a href="https://witcher-and-his-bard.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and I will be much more likely to respond &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt is nowhere near Hagge. He hasn't even been back that way in weeks, but the first thing he thinks of when the coin purse is pressed into his hand is Jaskier. He's been south of Wyzima for a week now, tracking a forktail that's been killing off the baron's prize horses and now he's been paid royally for it, especially considering the ease with which the beast went down. </p><p>He turns from the manor now, leading Roach toward the main road. He's not as glad to leave the city as he usually is, but he is happy to be out on the road again with his path ahead of him and no one to dictate where he goes, but him. And this time he has the coin to last him on the road for some time. </p><p>But his mind keeps going back to Hagge. There's an armourer there who charges more than Geralt is usually willing to spend, but he could do with a bit of work - the last few contracts have taken a toll. And there's a particularly friendly barkeep at one of the taverns who will slip Geralt free drinks if he promises not to let the locals start anything. So maybe Hagge is where he should head next. There are plenty of places between here and there where he could reasonably pick up a contract and there's no reason for him not to go to Hagge, after all. </p><p>And well, if he stops by the brothel while he's in town, it's been a while and he can spare the extra coin for once. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't realize just how long it's been until he's standing in the doorway and Jaskier catches his eye from across the room. Geralt's armour is gone, taken to be repaired and he's left in just a thin linen shirt and he should not feel as hot as he does watching Jaskier slip into someone else's space and whisper in their ear. But when he turns just slightly and spots Geralt, he stops dead, a wide smirk spreading across his face. He quickly pulls one of the other courtesans aside and he takes his place as Jaskier saunters across the room. </p><p>Without hesitation, he pushes up into Geralt's space, running his hands up his chest and letting the fabric bunch under his fingers. </p><p>"I like <i>this</i>," he hums. Geralt just scoffs, but Jaskier's fingers slip over his nipple and his breath catches. "Are you staying?" Jaskier asks.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good. Come upstairs." Jaskier doesn't hesitate to grab his hand, but Geralt doesn't need any convincing. His cock has already caught up and Jaskier's enthusiasm is enough to have him swelling in his trousers. </p><p>As soon as the door is shut behind them, Geralt is guided into the middle of the room and Jaskier drops to his knees immediately. Geralt doesn't even have a chance to strip his gear from his back before Jaskier's hands are at his waist, skillfully unbuttoning his trousers. He's half-hard already and Jaskier's hands so close to his cock are doing nothing to dampen his arousal. But if anything, Jaskier seems <i>more</i> eager than he is, shoving Geralt’s trousers to the floor and regarding his cock like it's something precious. </p><p>Geralt's hips twitch and Jaskier wraps a hand around him, stroking him to full hardness as he tips forward, pressing kisses into Geralt's hips that quickly devolve into licking and biting. Geralt's head swims and he braces himself on Jaskier's shoulders to keep from stumbling forward. </p><p>When Jaskier's mouth pulls from his hip, it finds the head of his cock, barely hesitating before sliding over him and moaning around his length. Geralt's fingers dig into his shoulders and he should be more careful because whores don't like to be marked up, but Jaskier seems unfazed. His eyes roll back in his head and his hips jerk forward before he has time to correct himself. But Jaskier just moans again and takes him deeper. </p><p>Geralt steadies himself, but one of Jaskier's hands comes up, pressing against his ass and encouraging the roll of his hips and Geralt can't even stop him. And Jaskier just takes everything as he's given it, reaching under him with one hand to cup Geralt's balls in his hand. He rolls them softly between his fingers and Geralt groans and pitches forward as his orgasm overtakes him. His fingers twitch against Jaskier's shoulder and his hips snap forward as he rides through the rush, but then he's left panting and embarrassed. </p><p>It shouldn't matter. He's sure Jaskier has seen many men who came too early, who couldn't control themselves, but Geralt still feels bad about it. He's ready to apologize, the words are on his lips, before Jaskier pulls off, giving a final flick of his tongue to Geralt's cock before it drops against his thigh. </p><p>"Fuck," Jaskier huffs, "that was hot."</p><p>"Been on the road a while," Geralt says by way of explanation, still avoiding Jaskier's gaze. He catches a whiff of arousal as Jaskier rises to his feet.</p><p>"Clearly you need to visit me more often," he hums, pressing back into Geralt's space.</p><p>"You'd like that?" he asks, trying not to sound hopeful. </p><p>"Very much." Jaskier winds his arms around his neck, letting his body move against him. Like this, Geralt can feel his arousal as well as smell it and it stirs something inside him. To keep from letting himself get carried away, he takes a step back, pointedly ignoring the way Jaskier's hands drag down his chest. </p><p>"Do you want to come?" he asks and Jaskier smiles seductively at him. </p><p>"Are you offering to help?" he asks, "or to watch? Because you know I'm partial to that."</p><p>"Up to you," Geralt says offhandedly, tucking himself back into his trousers and buttoning them back up. </p><p>"If you insist."</p><p>Once Jaskier is naked and kneeling on the end of the bed, Geralt finds he’s not quite as composed as he’d like to be. He's seated on the opposite end, leaning against the wall and all he can think about is tipping forward and wrapping his mouth around Jaskier's cock. He could easily get himself off again that way, stroking himself in time with his mouth on Jaskier's skin. He thinks Jaskier might let him, too; he doesn't seem to be opposed to any of the things Geralt wants to do with him, if anything, he encourages it. </p><p>But leaning forward would mean giving up this view of him, knees folded under him, spread wide for Geralt's visual pleasure and his head thrown back. And Geralt isn't inclined to do that. But his cock strains against his trousers, apparently oblivious to the fact that he just came, and his fingers itch to <i>touch</i>. </p><p>He sates the need by pressing against his own persistent erection, inhaling sharply at the touch, though the sound is drowned out by a shuddering moan from Jaskier. When he looks back up, he realizes Jaskier is watching him now, his hand moving a little quicker over the length of his cock. </p><p>"Come here," Geralt huffs and Jaskier doesn't miss a beat, quickly shuffling forward until he's straddling Geralt's hips. </p><p>His breath comes a little quicker, but he doesn't say anything and Geralt reaches for his own trousers, quickly unbuttoning them and tugging his cock free. Jaskier groans at that. </p><p>"<i>Gods</i>," he breathes, "how are you already so fucking hard again?" </p><p>"Mutations," Geralt grunts, unwilling to elaborate. </p><p>Generally, any part of his history isn't up for discussion during sex, but Jaskier asked and he felt obligated to reply honestly. But Jaskier doesn't react the way any of the others would, or have. He gets a look in his eye that normally Geralt would think meant trouble, but he just angles his hips down, sliding his cock against Geralt’s and any thought of conversation is gone. </p><p>Geralt’s hands move to Jaskier’s hips, guiding his thrusts to keep them slotted together like this. Jaskier drops his head, panting against Geralt’s shoulder and Geralt reaches down, wrapping a hand around them where they’re joined. It doesn’t take long for Jaskier to come like that, hips grinding down hard and shuddering as he releases. </p><p>Geralt runs his hands up his back, feeling the hammer of Jaskier’s heart under his palms as he settles and for a second, Geralt considers staying just like this, but Jaskier shifts and bends to look up at him. He hums at Geralt with intrigue and Geralt quirks an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"What?" he asks, shifting to press his hips up with a soft sigh. Jaskier shudders.</p><p>"How many times can you come in one day?"</p><p>"Don't know. Never thought about it."</p><p>"And no one ever thought to try?"</p><p>"Didn't care enough, I guess."</p><p>Jaskier releases his own cock, slipping his fingers between Geralt's where they're wrapped around him. "Do you want to find out?" he suggests, his lips pulling up in a grin. "You've got me all night and I can't think of anything I'd rather do than watch you come over and over again."</p><p>Geralt should say no. He's not a novelty for people to experiment with. But his cock gives a twitch at the mere thought of it and he considers it. If it was anyone but Jaskier, he would turn them down with certainty, but Jaskier has proven to be nothing but kind and patient with him and indulging him has only ever paid off. So after a moments' deliberation, Geralt agrees. </p><p>Jaskier backs off, stepping off the bed and wiping himself down with a cloth before holding a hand out to Geralt. Otherwise occupied by the soft smattering of hair on Jaskier's chest, he doesn't realize at first. But Jaskier takes his hand and Geralt lets himself be tugged back into a sitting position. </p><p>"You won't want to be dressed for this," Jaskier hums, happily tugging Geralt's shirt from his trousers. "It can get messy."</p><p>"Done this before?" Geralt lifts his arms for his shirt to be removed and rises to his feet when Jaskier nudges his thigh.</p><p>"A couple of times. I have a customer who likes pushing himself."</p><p>Geralt considers that while Jaskier continues undressing him. He's surprisingly more comfortable letting someone peel his clothes off of him than he is thinking about Jaskier with other customers. Which is absurd because he's known all along that he must; no one can get away with charging so much if they don't have experience. He pushes the odd discomfort down and rises to step out of his trousers as Jaskier gets them to the floor. </p><p>Once he's fully naked, Jaskier guides him back onto the bed. Geralt lays on his back, turning onto his side as he watches Jaskier move around the room, collecting things. When he returns, he lays everything out next to Geralt and settles himself between his legs, running his hands up his thighs. </p><p>"Sure you're okay with me doing this?" he asks and Geralt nods. He wants to tell Jaskier that he trusts him and that there's no one else he'd rather experiment with than him, but that all seems like a bit much for their third encounter, so he just nods. </p><p>Jaskier smoothes a hand up his chest as he leans over him to pluck one of the bottles from the bed. He opens it quickly and tips it upside down, letting the golden oil spread over his palm. It has a sharp, floral scent that burns in the back of Geralt's throat, but as Jaskier sets the bottle down on the floor and wraps a hand around Geralt's cock, he finds it's easy enough to divert his focus. </p><p>He starts slow but keeps a firm grip, slipping up the length of him and rubbing this thumb over the head. He gives a little squeeze before sliding back down and Geralt can't help the little groan that slips from his lips. He tips his head to the side so he can see Jaskier, watch the focus on his face and the soft amusement as Geralt struggles to hold back his pleasure. He comes quickly like this, hips twitching as Jaskier refuses to increase his speed and he barely has a chance to recover before Jaskier's bending over to grab the oil again. </p><p>"Good?" he asks and Geralt just grunts at him and shuts his eyes as Jaskier drips oil down the length of his cock. It's cool against his heated skin and he mentally follows it as it slips down to the base of him and gets lost in the hair there. </p><p>This time, Jaskier starts with his mouth, licking and sucking his way up his thighs, working him up to it again. But Geralt's cock needs no encouragement, twitching against his hip as soon as Jaskier's hand is on him. The initial touch is sensitive, but it barely takes a moment to adjust before the sensitivity turns to pleasure once more. </p><p>Geralt lies back and settles against the sheets, focusing on the drag of Jaskier's lips against his skin. He lets his hands slip down, pushing through Jaskier's hair, resting against his head. He gets a soft hum of approval in response and Jaskier tips his head up, watching him. </p><p>"That's it, darling, let me take care of you. You just lie back and relax, we're gonna be here for a while." Just the thought of that sparks something in him and Geralt rumbles low, tangling his fingers in Jaskier's hair. </p><p>Jaskier's hand slides over him again and when the second joins it, Geralt lets himself settle back against the bed, focusing solely on the warmth of Jaskier's hands around him and the softness of his hair between his fingers. He lets himself enjoy it, there's no reason not to; they'll be here for a while, after all. And Jaskier seems intent on using his time wisely. This time, he picks up the pace a little, keeping his eyes on him as he finds a steady rhythm that has his thumbs pressing beneath the head near constantly. </p><p>Geralt knows this is Jaskier's job, that being good at what he does is what keeps him employed, but it still catches him off guard how quickly and easily Jaskier can get him worked up. Tools of the trade, he tells himself; Geralt has his swords, his potions, his mutations. Jaskier has his lips, his tongue, his hands. And he uses them just as well as Geralt does any of his. But Geralt has never been at the receiving end of this kind of enthusiasm and expertise and he soaks it in now while he has the chance, letting his hips rise and fall with Jaskier's ministrations. </p><p>And it doesn't take him long before he's pushing toward that edge again. Jaskier's hands fall to the base of his cock and one slips away as his mouth takes its place. Geralt groans and his hips twitch up into the heat of his mouth as one of Jaskier's hands slips under him, encouraging the motion. </p><p>His hips work slowly, but only because he restrains himself. He knows Jaskier well enough by now to know that he would probably encourage Geralt to fuck his mouth, but he doesn't know Jaskier's limits well enough to trust himself. So he holds back, lets Jaskier take the lead and rocks gently into his mouth. </p><p>Jaskier's hands wander and Geralt's hips jerk, pressing his cock against the roof of Jaskier's mouth. He groans softly and Jaskier hums around him. When he looks up, he's got a mischievous look in his eyes and he sinks down fully. Jaskier just holds him there and Geralt's eyes nearly roll back in his head before he lets up. He lifts up again like he's about to pull off, but then his fingers slip down, cupping Geralt's balls and pressing back behind them. Geralt shudders and the motion doesn't go unnoticed; Jaskier hums encouragingly and presses a little further, skirting his hole.</p><p>The heat in his gut swells and Geraltrolls his head to the side, lips parted as he whispers a breathy <i>fuck</i> to the air. Jaskier hollows his cheeks and Geralt groans as he tips over the edge. He tries to warm Jaskier, but there isn't time before his orgasm hits and his hips stutter. But Jaskier just holds him steady, pressing his nose against his abdomen and letting Geralt fuck his mouth with short, stunted thrusts. He doesn't let up until Geralt whines under him, bordering on oversensitive, and tugs Jaskier's head up off his cock. </p><p>Geralt's breath comes heavy and a pleasant numbness spreads through his limbs. He settles against the sheets and Jaskier rises up over him looking him over with a satisfactory smirk. </p><p>"That's three," he hums, slipping his fingers up Geralt's thighs, "again?" </p><p>Geralt's tired, can feel the drowsiness seeping into his bones, but his cock perks up again at the thought of <i>more</i> and he does want to find out how far he can take this. He lets his eyes drop shut but gives a hum of assent and he can hear the smile in Jaskier's voice when he continues. </p><p>"You like when I touch you like that?" he asks, teasing back between his cheeks again. Geralt huffs as his hands draw away. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Has anyone had you like this before?"</p><p>"Mm," Geralt breathes, "long time ago. Easier to find interested women than men who want me like that."</p><p>"But I can-?" Jaskier asks Geralt can hear the uncertainty in his voice and he breathes out a steady, <i>yes</i>, leaving no room for doubt. He reaches out, brushing his fingertips along Jaskier's shoulder and spreads his legs a little further. He doesn't miss the little groan as Jaskier presses closer, pushing his knees under Geralt's thighs. </p><p>He slicks his fingers again and Geralt shifts to give him space. Even after three orgasms, his cock still throbs at the thought of Jaskier being <i>inside</i> him because he knows that's what he really wants, but he can't ask for that. It's been too long and he's not ready to give himself up to someone like that. But <i>this</i>, this is so close, so very close to what he can't have and Jaskier is clearly excited about it, too. </p><p>He slips his fingers over Geralt's cock, moving down over his balls and back behind again. He rubs against him, a hair's breadth from his hole and Geralt's entire body shifts in an attempt to guide him closer, but Jaskier is clearly sticking to his own plans. He slips one hand around the head of Geralt's cock in a futile attempt to distract him, but it's been too long since Geralt has let anyone touch him this way and he's needy for it now. Jaskier's fingers slip further, circling around his hole but not quite touching and Geralt bites back a whine, rocking his hips back. </p><p>"Please," he finds himself saying, "Jaskier, <i>fuck</i>, please."</p><p>"<i>Oh</i>," Jaskier breathes and Geralt is reminded that he was supposed to mention the enhanced hearing thing to Jaskier. But then Jaskier's fingers finally slip into place and Geralt's entire world is reduced to the few inches of skin where they're connected. </p><p>Jaskier's fingers are slimmer than his own but it feels infinitely better than when he does this on his own. Maybe because when he does, he has to rush or because having someone else touch you always just feels better or maybe it's just Jaskier himself. But it drives him mad; he'd forgotten exactly how good it can feel not to deny yourself something and when Jaskier pushes a little harder, breaching the first ring of muscle, Geralt arches off the bed with an unconstrained moan. He throws an arm over his face, and Jaskier's fingers trail along his wrist. </p><p>"You don't have to hide," he hums, switching up the angle so he can press a little deeper. Geralt ignores him, rolling his head back as he lets his arm drop back to his side, fingers curling around the sheets. </p><p>Jaskier reaches for the oil again, coating his fingers and rubbing against Geralt's hole again before pressing back in. He draws back experimentally and when Geralt just sighs, he pushes in again. He thrusts lightly, letting Geralt adjust, but it doesn't take long before it's not enough anymore and Geralt is groaning softly, desperate for more. </p><p>He rocks his hips and pushes off the bed, anything to encourage Jaskier to give him more and then he does and Geralt nearly collapses under him. With two fingers inside of him, it's easier to imagine the real thing and Geralt <i>wants</i> so badly he nearly asks for it. He rocks his hips down onto Jaskier's fingers, wondering what it would be like to sit back on his cock instead. How would Jaskier fuck him, if Geralt let him? Would he take a step back, let Geralt fuck himself on his cock? Or would he bend him in half, fuck into him until they were both panting and sweat-slick. </p><p>He finds, as Jaskier circles a third finger around his rim, that he doesn't really care all that much. He just wants to come with Jaskier inside him and it doesn't matter if it's his fingers or his cock. Distantly, he considers the idea of Jaskier's <i>tongue</i> inside him and heat sears through his chest, his cock pulsing against his hip. He's getting close already, and when Jaskier presses a third finger into him, stretching him further, Geralt nearly growls his impatience at him. </p><p>And Jaskier just keeps going, fucking into him with increasing vigour until Geralt is right on the precipice, so close he can taste it. And if he hadn't have come three times already, he'd probably come just like this, but right now it's not enough. Then Jaskier's fingers slip around his cock again and it feels like the breath has been punched from his lungs. </p><p>His hips snap up involuntarily, seeking the warm friction of Jaskier's palm and it's only a few minutes before he's coming again, squeezing around Jaskier's fingers as he spills onto his stomach. For a few seconds, he lies still with Jaskier's fingers still inside him, then Jaskier pulls out and he shudders at the loss. For a moment, he feels utterly bereft, but he chides himself for it and shifts to get more comfortable. </p><p>This isn't anything special. It's different than before, but Jaskier is still only here because he's being paid and Geralt is still a mutant at the end of the day. But it doesn't stop Jaskier from smiling down at him like <i>that</i>, all breathless and soft. And it doesn't stop Geralt from feeling, just for a little while, like maybe he could be something more than just a monster. </p><p>But he's not delusional and he knows how these things work. It doesn't stop him from dropping his hand to cup Jaskier's jaw, running his thumb over his bottom lip. </p><p>He really is a sight, flushed and sweaty from exertion. Jaskier is incredibly beautiful to begin with, but with a pink tinge to his cheeks and his hair ruffled like that it's no wonder people come back to him time and time again. People - and Geralt. But he really doesn't have much choice if he wants to get laid so he comes back even knowing he's being drawn into the game. And when Jaskier leans over him, tracing his fingers up his sensitive cock, he can't even be bothered to care. </p><p>"You really like that, don't you?" he muses, sliding back against Geralt's rim and circling it with his index finger. Geralt sighs in response, shifting in place. He's sticky with sweat already and judging by the look on Jaskier's face, they still gave a while to go. </p><p>When Jaskier presses into him again, Geralt lets himself sink into the bed but he keeps his eyes on Jaskier. This time, when Jaskier's fingers seek out that spot inside him, Geralt is too worked up to do more than lie there and let him. Not that it's much of a hardship. </p><p>Jaskier works him through another orgasm like this - or maybe two - alternating bringing him off with his mouth and hand before Geralt's eyes drop shut on their own. Pleasure rips through him as Jaskier's mouth slips over the head of his cock again and he groans and reaches back behind him, wrapping his arms around the pillow under his head. </p><p>"That's it, beautiful, you're doing so well." Geralt groans as Jaskier takes him down deep and as he comes, he whimpers, shuddering against the bed. </p><p>Jaskier doesn't stop. Geralt doesn't even have time to get soft before Jaskier's tongue is running along the underside of his cock again, working him up to it again. He's lost count now, of how many times Jaskier has made him come tonight, but his body is still vibrating from the last when Jaskier starts fucking into him again. </p><p>"<i>Gods</i>," he breathes, "you look beautiful like this. Tell me how you're feeling Geralt, still good?"</p><p>"Mmhm." It's as much as he can get out right now, but Jaskier seems happy enough with the response. Jaskier shifts above him and Geralt is vaguely aware of him talking as he leans up over him. Geralt looks up into striking blue eyes and groans as Jaskier drops to kiss the side of his neck. </p><p>"No idea," he mumbles, "what you do to me." Geralt manages to muster up a scoff before Jaskier reaches up and takes his hand. He pulls him down between them, wrapping Geralt's hand around his cock, now hot and hard against his skin. And that does something to Geralt. </p><p>Jaskier is a whore and a popular one. He's probably gotten off at least once already today, if not more, and the thought that he can still get hard for Geralt is impressive. And arguably the biggest turn-on Geralt has experienced in his long life. It makes his breath catch and he finds his hand moving without his permission, curling around Jaskier's erection and stroking in time with Jaskier's thrusting into him. </p><p>It's such a stupid, simple thing but the fact that Jaskier is aroused by him, especially when he’s so passive and helpless like this, sparks his arousal. For the first time since the fourth orgasm, he is eager to come again, to feel that heat swell and swell until he can't hold on anymore. Because for the first time, he believes the things Jaskier has said to him, believes that this stunning man <i>enjoys</i> the time they have together. And stupidly, he lets himself dwell on that. </p><p>He lets himself feel every touch as real; every breath that Jaskier mouths against his skin, every thrust, every brush of fingertips - real. His head swims with it, with the utter thrill of being wanted and his need spikes. Geralt groans as he rocks back onto Jaskier's fingers and the man hums and pulls from Geralt's grasp. He shifts to straddle his thigh, his free hand curling around Geralt's cock again and it's <i>wonderful</i>. </p><p>Almost more than the touch on his own body, Geralt thrills in the press of Jaskier's cock into the soft flesh of his thigh. Jaskier gives more than he takes, but as Geralt shifts closer and closer to the rush, he can feel Jaskier's urgency grow. He rocks his hips slowly and Geralt presses his leg up against him, encouraging Jaskier to take his own pleasure from him. And that's something he didn't think he would like quite so much as he does - especially from someone he's paying for his own satisfaction - but his blood rushes at the thought. And maybe that's why he's so inclined to let Jaskier do what he wants with him. </p><p>And maybe Jaskier knows that. Maybe that's why he does what he does next. Because Geralt is so close - <i>so fucking close</i> - but he can't quite push over that edge. His body is physically exhausted, but he needs it and he can't quite get there like this. He wants to ask for Jaskier's mouth, but he can't quite form the words and then Jaskier leans over him. His cock sits heavily against Geralt's hip, drooling against his skin and Geralt's senses and filled with the scent of him, both the oils he uses and the scent of his arousal. And Jaskier dips his head, lets his lips brush against Geralt's ear, soft and warm. </p><p>"You keep coming back to me," he breathes, "and one day I'll make you come on my fingers alone."</p><p>That's all it takes, apparently, and Geralt comes with a desperate whine, spilling over Jaskier's fingers and arching off the bed. He's sweaty, sticking to the sheet as he falls back against them and Jaskier wipes his hand on the bed before reaching out to push the hair from Geralt's face. </p><p>"You are so beautiful like this," he whispers. </p><p>"Y'know I can hear you, right?"</p><p>"Had heard something about Witcher hearing," Jaskier huffs, "don't mind. Wouldn't say anything if I cared that you'd hear it." He dips down, pressing his lips to the swell of Geralt's stomach, placing soft kisses in a line there. "That was eight, gorgeous, think we can make it nine?"</p><p>Geralt just hums, still sighing against the fog in his mind. He can come again, he thinks, but some other way. He doesn't have to say as much for Jaskier to catch on. But when Jaskier changes position, shifting to straddle Geralt's hips, his cock slides alongside Geralt's rubbing against him as he leans down over him. Geralt's cock twitches lightly as he groans at the touch and Jaskier smiles down at him before bending to kiss his collarbone. </p><p>"I'm gonna take that as a yes?" He shuffles forward a little, cock pushing into Geralt's stomach as he reaches back behind him. </p><p>His fingers are still slick, but he reaches for the oil again, sliding his fingers into the bottle before curling them around Geralt's cock. The initial touch is too much and Geralt shudders at the touch, breathing out a whine that sounds far too needy to have come from him. </p><p>"This alright?" he asks and Geralt nods as he slides his hands up Jaskier's thighs, curling around the soft curve of his hips. </p><p>Jaskier strokes him back to full hardness. It takes a few minutes this time but once he's past the initial oversensitivity, Geralt's body lights up with the touch. It's not so constant as before, not quite such a sharp sensation, but when Jaskier sits back on him, his fingers dig in instinctively. </p><p>"Make me come again," Jaskier breathes, planting his hand on Geralt's chest. He runs his fingers through the hair there, tugging lightly as he tests out a slow pace. </p><p>Geralt likes any way Jaskier touches him, but he prefers this. He prefers to come with the warmth of another body against him, around him. And Jaskier touches him everywhere, presses himself flush against his chest and kisses his neck. Before he came to Hagge, Geralt never appreciated the effect a soft mouth could have on him, least on all on his neck. But that's Jaskier's target tonight, kissing and sucking softly at the skin, careful not to leave marks. Although a deep, secret part of Geralt wants him to leave marks, imagines seeing the splotchy skin in his reflection in the river. </p><p>He can't know if Jaskier understands exactly the effect it has on him, but he doesn't let up. If anything, Jaskier's kisses become more desperate, less controlled as he bounces on Geralt’s cock. </p><p>Jaskier comes first, biting his lip and stripping his cock as he sits back, clenching around Geralt. He comes all over himself and Geralt is quick to follow, still blindly thrusting up into him. </p><p>This time, he's exhausted and his eyes stay shut despite his best efforts. He ignores Jaskier's protests, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him against his chest and once they're pressed together, the slick of Jaskier's spend against both their skin. Jaskier's protests fail him. He hums softly instead, reaching up to run his fingers over Geralt's cheek. </p><p>"You were incredible," he whispers, "so good, my darling." And Geralt hums, barely understanding the words through the fog of satisfaction and exhaustion. He's sweaty and covered in come and oil, but he's been covered in much worse in the past and when Jaskier shifts gently out of his arms, he wants to protest, but he's too tired. </p><p>"Rest now," Jaskier says, "I'll have them fill a bath for us."</p><p>"Thank you," Geralt murmurs and Jaskier huffs a soft laugh.</p><p>"For the bath?"</p><p>"For caring." It's maybe not exactly how he intended to word it, but as Jaskier's fingers slip through his hair, he thinks he got his meaning across anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upon Jaskier's insistence, Geralt considers what he wants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a baby update this time. Thank you all again for all sticking with this &lt;3</p><p><b>edit:</b> Oop! I forgot to mention, this chapter was inspired by <a href="https://artemisthehuntress.tumblr.com/">artemisthehuntress</a> over on tumblr! Thanks for the idea, lovely &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's all well and good, darling, but what do <i>you</i> want?"</p><p>"I already told you," Geralt says. He's sitting on the edge of the bed, fingers twisting in the sheets and Jaskier is standing above him looking down at him doubtfully. </p><p>"<i>Anything</i> isn't very clear. You realize we're here for <i>you</i>, don't you? That my whole purpose is to make you feel good, not the other way around - not that I don't appreciate your indulgences." </p><p>And that's the thing, isn't it? Geralt has known since day one that this was something more than just a regular brothel transaction, but he hasn't been able to put his finger on exactly what's different about it. There are little things, of course, like Jaskier's treatment of him and the fact that Geralt feels surprisingly safe here in this room with him, but there was something immediate he felt the first time. Something that told him this was a bad idea. </p><p>And he has the same feeling now. An anxiousness skirting the edge of fight or flight and he knows it's because of what he really wants from Jaskier. He has known since the beginning, but despite their comfortable companionship, Geralt won't let his guard down like that around someone he's known for six months, especially not a whore. </p><p>He's been focusing on a knot in the floorboards, contemplating his wants and what he could say to Jaskier to appease him at this juncture. Apparently, he's been focusing too hard because when he tips his head up again Jaskier is right there, reaching out to him. Geralt didn't even hear him approach. Jaskier's hand slips over his shoulder, his thumb just grazing Geralt's neck. </p><p>"Why are you so afraid to tell me what you want?" he asks, "I know you know what you like." </p><p>Geralt tugs out of his grasp, shuffling back up the bed to lean against the bed. Jaskier follows but makes no attempt to touch him again. Instead, he sits in the center of the bed, waiting patiently. </p><p>"Not used to it," Geralt shrugs, "don't get a lot of women who are interested in what I want past getting off. Most of them would rather get it over with as quickly as possible." Jaskier purses his lips like he's considering something and a shadow passes over his face before he reconsiders. </p><p>"You always talk about women," he says, "if it's just me you don't want, I can-"</p><p>"No," Geralt snaps. It’s an instinctive response delivered a little too quickly, too harshly, but true, nonetheless. "It's not that," he adds, softer, "you're... fine." It's utterly unconvincing if the look on Jaskier's face is anything to go by, but any other way to describe him seems unfit considering their relationship - or lack thereof. Men like Geralt don't go around telling whores they're perfect or beautiful, even if it may be true. </p><p>"Well," Jaskier continues, readjusting his position to lean forward on his hands, apparently unfazed, "I'm not like them. I'm here for you, so why don't you tell me what you want and we can get on with it." </p><p>"Trying to get rid of me?" Geralt quips and Jaskier huffs at him. </p><p>"Hardly. Tell me about your fantasies."</p><p>Geralt frowns but he supposes he could make something up. He'd rather lie than offend Jaskier when he's trying so hard. But nothing comes to mind; nothing, at least, other than the things he refuses to ask for. Because he wants intimacy; touch and softness and not having to worry about time or what someone else might have to say about it. Jaskier gave him exactly that the first time he was here and now the only thing left is too much. Meanwhile, for Jaskier, it would probably be nothing. </p><p>Even if Geralt has spent countless nights thinking about it, has brought himself off under the cover of trees to the thought of Jaskier's cock and his hands and his body against him. But thinking about letting another man fuck him and asking for it are two very different things, and Geralt isn't comfortable enough to let his guard down that much. </p><p>"I want your mouth," he says at last and Jaskier looks at him. He looks disappointed almost, but not surprised and Geralt swallows back the feeling of guilt that he's done something wrong. </p><p>"There has to be something more than that."</p><p>"No." Geralt falls silent and Jaskier considers him for a moment before rising to his knees and shuffling forward. He climbs into Geralt's lap, pushing his hands up over his shoulders. </p><p>"You can have whatever you want with me," he breathes, dipping his head to kiss the side of Geralt's neck. "Anything. Don't hesitate to ask if you do think of something." He runs his hands the rest of the way down his chest and to the waist of his trousers, wrapping his fingers around the fabric to push the buttons open. </p><p>Geralt hesitates, his breath coming a little quicker than it should and he reaches out without meaning to, grabbing Jaskier by the wrist. </p><p>"Wait," he breathes and Jaskier stops immediately, "maybe... just like this?" It's not very clear, but Jaskier seems to understand nonetheless. </p><p>Jaskier is naked already and has been since Geralt arrived, but he takes great care in ridding Geralt of his shirt. Once it's gone, Jaskier finishes unbuttoning his trousers. He curls a hand around Geralt's cock, still soft in its confines, but it doesn't take him long to work him up to full hardness. </p><p>Geralt tries to shut his mind off, but he can't. Instead, he focuses on every touch, on the scent of him - not quite arousal, but something soft and warm that Geralt doesn't recognize. <i>Fruity</i>, he thinks, <i>sweet</i>. He shouldn't focus on Jaskier this way, shouldn't focus on the man himself, but the way he makes him feel. Because this isn't personal, it's just about sex. </p><p>He's been in an odd state of mind lately and he knows he shouldn't have come to Jaskier feeling the way he does, feeling <i>needy</i> the way he does. But even as Jaskier sinks down onto his cock, Geralt's mind is elsewhere. He feels good, always does, and Geralt brings him close as Jaskier's lips press under his jaw, making their way down his neck. Jaskier does everything he can to make him feel good, to give him exactly what he thinks Geralt wants. But even as he rocks in his lap and moans against his skin, Geralt doesn't want the charade, he only wants <i>him</i>. </p><p> </p><p>After, once they're both cleaned up and dry once more, Geralt flops back onto the bed and Jaskier climbs up next to him. He slips under Geralt's arm, throwing an arm over his chest and Geralt shifts to let him get more comfortable. His fingers slip absently through Jaskier's hair and he shuts his eyes, relishing the warmth of Jaskier’s body against his own. </p><p>"Are you comfortable here?" Jaskier asks and Geralt's hand stills against his scalp. "Don't stop," he says, "feels nice."</p><p>"More than I should be," he says honestly. Afterward, he's unable to figure out what inspired him to be so honest about it, but Jaskier seems to appreciate it, at least. </p><p>"I want you to be comfortable with me," he says. "I want you to know you can tell me anything. I know whores are notorious gossips, but you can trust me."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"You don't have to, of course, but you can."</p><p>Jaskier falls silent again and when he curls back against Geralt's side, Geralt finds himself holding him a little closer, pushing his fingers through his hair again. He can't remember the last time he let himself relax like this around someone he knew so little. But Jaskier has a way of soothing his fears, even if he doesn't know it yet. And he has been in Geralt's life a lot longer than most people stick around for. </p><p>"The plug," he says suddenly, "do you always wear it?" Jaskier seems unfazed by his bluntness and Geralt can only be relieved because this is the closest he can get right now to asking for what he wants. </p><p>"Yeah, a lot of the time. Most men I see are... impatient. Don't like to wait. So yeah, pretty often." When Geralt is quiet again, Jaskier continues. "Why?" he asks, "do you want me to stop?"</p><p>"No. Do you like it?"</p><p>"Do <i>you</i>?"</p><p>Geralt shrugs before retracting his arm and pulling it in against himself. "It's intriguing," he says.</p><p>"Geralt," Jaskier asks tentatively, "do <i>you</i> want to try it?" He shrugs again and Jaskier rolls onto his side to face him. He presses a hand to his stomach, sliding up through the hair on his chest. "You took my fingers so well, I think you'd probably enjoy it."</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>Jaskier lets it sit at that, but just as Geralt is about to drift off, he cuddles up close, presses his nose to Geralt's cheek. "If you want to try it, wear one next time you come."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp, sorry about the inconsistent posting. This chapter took me two weeks to write and I literally had to beat it out of my brain.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt knows better than to be going back to Jaskier as often as he does, especially after his revelation last time that he does feel more comfortable with Jaskier than most other people he knows. But again and again, he finds himself in Hagge. He tells himself it's because the armourer there is better or Roach behaves better for the stable boys at the inn. But every time that itch creeps under his skin, it's Jaskier, not anyone or anything else, that he finds himself thinking about. And he knows it's wrong, knows that nothing good can come of returning to a particular prostitute for any significant length of time. But he can't bring himself to stop, wouldn't want to even if he could. </p><p>Because Jaskier is kind and soft and incredibly skilled in bed and Geralt hadn't realized how badly he'd been missing that in his life until Jaskier had offered it. </p><p>This time, he's held off longer than usual. He's spent over a month considering what Jaskier had said; <i>you can have whatever you want with me, you can trust me</i>. And he feels like that's true. Even if Jaskier wasn't honest about not talking about him, what's the worse he could do? If he tells someone Geralt likes getting fucked it would make little difference to his reputation. Somewhere along the line, Geralt has fallen into easy companionship with a whore and while he doubts any good can come from it, he does trust Jaskier.</p><p>And once he made up his mind that he was going to go back, it was just a matter of waiting. Because he may trust Jaskier out here in the wild where he's most comfortable, but in the confines of the brothel, he's likely to go back on his decision. So he waits until he's getting desperate, until the need is overwhelming and Jaskier is on his mind near constantly because he knows if he's aching for it when he arrives, he'll ask. Jaskier wants him to ask for it and <i>gods</i> does Geralt want it. </p><p>Now he's on his way into town, anticipation carrying him forward toward the inn. Outwardly, nothing seems different at all, but there's a new item in his satchel and he's so hyper-focused on the thought of it that he can almost feel the extra weight. He pays for his room and makes his way down the hall in the direction indicated. He regrets not being able to spend the night at the brothel, but the distance will be good for him. He thinks about Jaskier too much already without spending the night with him every time he visits. </p><p>When Geralt gets to his room, he lays his things out on the bed and sits and waits. The innkeeper said he would have a bath sent up shortly and Geralt intends to wait for it. A bath is just what he needs to calm his nerves and let him relax. </p><p>The bath doesn’t take long and as soon as it's filled, and Geralt slips into the water, the arousal he's been trying to keep at bay surges through him. He reaches between his legs, giving his cock a couple of quick strokes before moving further to press against his rim. Next to the tub on the floor, a little vial of oil sits in wait, next to it the smooth, dark plug he picked up in Novigrad. It's been sitting heavy in the bottom of his bag since and Geralt has barely been able to think of anything else. </p><p>He slips a finger inside, just pushing past his rim and drops his head back against the edge of the tub. It'd be so much easier to wait and let Jaskier do this to him, but he had agreed to wear it there. He doesn't suspect Jaskier would be upset about it, nor would he be averse to working him open and doing it himself, but Geralt wants to keep his word. </p><p>He winds up getting out of the bath before the water has even cooled because he can't stand the wait any longer. Anticipation thrums through his limbs and Geralt fumbles with the oil and the plug as he grabs them and crosses to the bed. He doesn't bother to dry off before settling against the scratchy sheets; they'll have time to dry while he's at the brothel. </p><p>Finding a comfortable position is easy enough; there are walls here to prop himself against and the last time he did this was in a forest just on the edge of Velen. All things considered, his current surroundings are much more pleasant. </p><p>He's hard before he even touches himself and he considers bringing himself off first, to cut through the aching need, but decides against it in favour of letting Jaskier do what he will with him. The thought sends a thrill up his spine and Geralt gets to work. </p><p>By the time he's got the plug settled inside himself, Geralt's overwhelmed. He doesn't usually try to hold himself off, isn't very good at it, and his cock aches to be touched as he dresses himself with some difficulty. His trousers are too tight around him and every shift in the fabric has him clenching his fist to keep from moaning out loud. He has no hope of meditating while he's like this, but he sits on the edge of the bed and shuts his eyes, focusing his mind as well as he can. And when he's as calm as he's going to get, he slips from the inn and makes his way to the brothel. </p><p>He's becoming something of a regular customer and only a few other guests give him unsure looks. One of the younger courtesans even offers up a shy smile as she slips past him into another room. But Geralt isn't bothered with any of them and if he had any less restraint, he'd take the stairs two at a time up to Jaskier's room. </p><p>The door is shut, but there's no sound from inside when Geralt pricks his ears, so he reaches out and knocks, shifting from foot to foot as the anticipation creeps up on him again. It only takes a moment before the door is pulling open and Jaskier appears in the door, smiling up at him. </p><p>"Geralt," he says lightly, "it's been so long I wasn't sure if you were coming back." There's an honesty to his voice that Geralt appreciates, but under that is something not unlike worry that he likes much less. It dissipates as Geralt takes him in and he has to wonder if Jaskier can't read his thoughts, even for a moment. </p><p>Jaskier's dressed in a silk robe that barely covers the curve of his ass, dark blue trimmed with gold, that Geralt can't keep his eyes off of. His own needs are pushed aside for a moment as he follows the vee of the neckline, the way it accentuates Jaskier's chest and the dark hair that stands out starkly against the gold of the fabric. He wants to speak, but when he opens his mouth, he finds it's gone dry and he just hums. </p><p>He wants to get his hands all over him, rub that silk against Jaskier's skin, push it aside only enough to give him access to his cock, his ass. Geralt nearly groans at the thought and for a second reconsiders his plans for the evening; he'd be more than happy to fuck Jaskier in this stupid robe and he nearly suggests it when Jaskier interrupts his thoughts.</p><p>"Coming in?" he asks and Geralt's thoughts snap back to the present. He nods and as Jaskier steps back, walks into the room. The plug shifts inside him and Geralt lets out a soft, shuddering breath, stopping dead in the middle of the room. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Jaskier asks and Geralt just hears the door click shut before Jaskier slips up behind him. </p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>"Are you-" Jaskier curls an arm around him, pressing his hand flat against Geralt's chest and sliding down over his cock. And he's already so hard, so desperate that he can't help the way his hips jump forward, seeking out the friction of Jaskier's hand against him. "<i>Oh Geralt</i>," he purrs, "you do spoil me." </p><p>Jaskier winds both arms around him, cupping his erection with both hands and Geralt leans back against him as he rubs him through his trousers. It doesn't take long to Jaskier to move on, undoing his trousers and slipping a hand inside to curl around him. </p><p>"Thought we talked about coming back <i>more</i> often," he teases, nosing at the back of Geralt's neck, "what's got you all worked up like this?"</p><p>Geralt rolls his head back, resting it on Jaskier's shoulder. "Been thinking about what you said," he admits, "I want you to fuck me tonight." The spike of arousal is all the answer he needs and Geralt bites down on his lip to suppress a moan. </p><p>"<i>Oh</i>. In that case," he breathes, "why don't you go lie down." </p><p>Jaskier slips away from him, crossing toward the dresser and Geralt walks toward the bed, tugging his shirt up over his head as he sits. He watches after Jaskier, eyes tracking the way the silk slips over his skin as he moves. The heat in his gut flares when Jaskier bends to open the top drawer and it's all Geralt can do not to cross over to him and drape himself over his back. He makes a mental note to ask about the robe next time because the thought of fucking him in it drives him to distraction. </p><p>But not tonight. Tonight, he has a plan and this is what both of them want so he climbs up onto the bed, pulling his boots off and dropping them on the floor next to the bed. When Jaskier comes over, Geralt has a hand on his trousers, working on getting them undone, but he quickly gets his hand batted away as Jaskier slides onto the bed next to him. </p><p>"Let me," he says, "I like undressing you."</p><p>He gets them undone much quicker than Geralt would have on his own if only because Jaskier is practiced at getting men out of their clothes and Geralt is a very willing participant. Jaskier leans over him, presses his lips against the spot directly under his ear and slowly, slowly makes his way down. It feels like an eternity that Jaskier teases him with his mouth in some entirely unnecessary move to rile him up. Because Geralt has been horny since he set foot in Hagge and nothing Jaskier can do now will make him want him any more. </p><p>Not, at least, until his lips graze the head of his cock. They slide through the seed collected there and Geralt looks down at him just in time to see Jaskier's tongue dart out between his lips, licking the wetness from them. Geralt groans, dropping his head back against the bed and Jaskier hums as he wraps around the head of Geralt's cock, tongue slipping easily around him. </p><p>Jaskier doesn't take him deep, just holds him there, shallow enough that he can continue licking around the head of him - a motion that has Geralt groaning in a matter of seconds. Jaskier's fingers slip down, toying with the end of the plug and judging by the pleasant hums that fill the air, he's thoroughly impressed with himself. So is Geralt, if he's honest, but he doesn't have a chance to say so before Jaskier presses the plug deeper into him, wiggling it around, and Geralt's words fail him entirely. The whole process of working himself up to it had him hard, but now when it's someone else touching him, someone else making sparks skitter across his skin, it's so much more. </p><p>Geralt has had a long life and he has a good memory. There aren't many things anymore than he easily forgets, but there are those few things he denies himself, those things that he so rarely gets to enjoy that every time he’s blessed with the occasion, the result is almost overwhelming. This is one of those things. </p><p>He remembers the last time he let another man fuck him, but not the feeling, not the overwhelming pleasure that rips through him now - that was all overshadowed by waking up alone without the majority of his things. Jaskier hasn't even done more to him now than Geralt had himself earlier, but already he's willing to risk more than he should just to let Jaskier fuck him - and as soon as possible. </p><p>"<i>Please</i>," he finds himself saying. He's used to strict control and the word startles him when he realizes it came from him. Jaskier's hand slips up his side and Geralt squirms under the touch. He's been keyed up for too long now and Jaskier is doing nothing to help ease the need. If anything, he's making it worse. </p><p>"Roll over for me?" Jaskier asks. </p><p>Somewhat reluctantly, Geralt turns onto his front, folding his arms under his chin. It feels wrong to be so exposed to Jaskier, to put so much trust in him like this and Geralt has to slow his breathing to calm the rising anxiety in his mind. He knows he has nothing to worry about her and that he can trust Jaskier, so he pushes through the discomfort, focusing instead on the steady sound of Jaskier's heartbeat. He doesn't feel unsafe and once Jaskier gets his hands on him again, the feeling of <i>wrong</i> dissipates. </p><p>Jaskier enjoys just touching him and tonight Geralt is very appreciative of it. The touch sends little sparks of pleasure up his spine and he shifts under Jaskier's hands, pressing up against him. </p><p>When Jaskier shuffles down the bed, Geralt shifts his hips encouragingly, but Jaskier isn't letting himself be sidetracked. He kisses Geralt's thighs, nips lightly enough that he won't leave marks, presses his fingers into the flesh. He doesn't once touch Geralt's cock or his ass and yet Geralt already feels like he's going to crawl out of his skin. Then Jaskier gets his hands on the plug again and Geralt moans into the pillow under his face, lifting his hips against the press of the toy. </p><p>"Good?" Jaskier asks and Geralt just groans at him as Jaskier slides the plug out completely. "As much as I'd love to keep you like this all night, I think you had a request, hm?" He slips his hands under Geralt's thighs, nudging him up to his knees. </p><p>Geralt feels exposed like this, too open to the world, but Jaskier slips his hands up over his hips and he settles. Jaskier slips back, squeezing the flesh of his ass and bending to kiss his spine. Every time he moves forward, his robe brushes against Geralt's legs and it's surprisingly enticing the way it touches his skin. </p><p>Jaskier groans softly and Jaskier sits back on his heels, pushing the robe back off his shoulders, but Geralt reaches back to stop him.</p><p>"Keep it on?" he asks and Geralt can't see him, but he hears the smile in Jaskier's voice. </p><p>"You like it?"</p><p>"Mm. I'd like to fuck you in it."</p><p>"<i>Oh</i>. Well, we can definitely arrange that. But not today, hm?" Jaskier brushes his thumb against Geralt's hole, pressing just enough that Geralt groans when he pulls away. "I'm quite looking forward to our other plans, today." Jaskier readjusts, pressing both hands to Geralt's hips. His cock slips between Geralt’s cheeks and Geralt's skin prickles with the knowledge that Jaskier wants this just as much as he does. </p><p>He pushes his hips back against him and Jaskier's fingers press into his skin. The slick of Jaskier's seed eases the slide of his cock and Geralt rocks in time with him, pressing his face into the pillow. He wants Jaskier's mouth on him and the urge is strong enough that he nearly asks for it before stopping himself. Most whores won't, he knows, and he doesn't want to risk making things uncomfortable or pushing Jaskier into something he doesn’t want to do. It isn't hard to imagine anyway, with the way Jaskier's fingers and his cock slip through his own slick. </p><p>It becomes apparent after a few minutes of this, that Jaskier is just enjoying himself, sliding over his hole and pressing against him, but never quite pushing <i>in</i>. Geralt groans as he does it again and he can hear Jaskier hum from behind. The fucker is doing this on purpose. Geralt doesn't even mind, not really, but his body feels like it's moments from bursting apart at the seams and Jaskier's cock is the only thing that can keep that from happening. </p><p>"I need you," he groans and as soon as the words are out of his mouth, he regrets saying them. </p><p>His stomach churns uncomfortably and he wants to bury himself in the sheets, but Jaskier drapes himself over his back, pressing kisses between his shoulder blades. He gets his hand around Geralt's cock, giving it a few long, slow strokes before sliding back to his knees and Geralt settles under the touch. </p><p>Jaskier slips a finger into him and Geralt's legs nearly give out on him. Despite having had the plug inside him for hours, Jaskier manages to make him feel like it's the first time all over again. And in fairness, it's been longer than he can remember since the last time he let someone do this. And once Jaskier starts, he doesn't hold back and before long he's got three fingers in him, working into him quickly.</p><p>"Still good?" he asks and Geralt moans a stuttered <i>yes</i> as Jaskier bumps up against that spot inside him. "That's right," he breathes, "feels good, doesn't it beautiful? Just wait, I'm gonna make you feel so good." He pulls out and Geralt doesn't even have a chance to miss the feeling of him before Jaskier's cock is nudging against him and <i>oh</i>, he'd forgotten how good that feels. </p><p>Jaskier stretches him wider than the plug and Geralt has to catch his breath. He curls his fingers around the sheets, pulling them under his head as Jaskier's thighs bump against his own. Soft hands smooth down his back and Jaskier rolls his hips slowly, pulling the breath from his lungs all over again. </p><p>"Fuck." Jaskier's hands slide back, gripping Geralt's hips as he rocks into him and Geralt already feels like he's losing control. "You feel so good," Jaskier huffs, "you like that?"</p><p>Geralt finds that he's speechless, overwhelmed by the sparks shooting up his spine. He presses his forehead to the bed, pushing his hips back onto Jaskier's cock and the little groan he gets in response is electrifying. He continues, riding the thrill of Jaskier's enthusiasm. He's either an incredible actor or Geralt has managed to somehow impress a whore in bed, which seems unlikely, but he's happy to accept the former. </p><p>He'll play into it, squeezing around him when Jaskier tells him how tight he is or rocking back with increased vigour whenever Jaskier groans. And it always gets a good response. Jaskier's little moans and grunts go straight to Geralt’s cock and it takes all his willpower not to reach down and jerk himself off right then. He thrusts back instead, grinding against Jaskier's hips. </p><p>"Fuck, Geralt-" he groans, "<i>Gods</i>. Lie down, darling." He draws out, and Geralt shifts under him, sliding his knees out from under him. He shifts, reaching a hand under himself to adjust his cock, stroking himself a couple of times before folding his arms under his head again. </p><p>Jaskier bends over him, nosing up his spine to kiss the back of his neck and his cock slips against Geralt's ass again. When he draws back, his fingers press in again, rubbing into him as he nips at his skin. Absently, Geralt realizes this is the best fuck he's had in <i>years</i> and he's not sure why it took him so damn long to ask for something so simple. Something Jaskier is more than willing to give him.</p><p>When he slides into him again, Jaskier groans and drops over him, plastering himself to Geralt's back and burying his nose in his neck. He huffs and mumbles, but most of it is garbled and unintelligible and only adds to Geralt's arousal. His cock throbs under him and he rocks against the mattress without realizing it, rutting against soft sheets as Jaskier snaps his hips above him. </p><p>He'd never admit it - to Jaskier or anyone else - but he likes the heavy weight of a body above him. It goes against all of his training, to turn his back to someone, to let someone get him into such a vulnerable position, but something about Jaskier makes him feel safe. And fuck if he doesn't feel incredible. </p><p>His cock aches under him and Jaskier mouths at his neck as he groans, dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin of his shoulder as Geralt <i>whines</i>. He could come just like this, with Jaskier pressing him into the mattress and the thought is enticing, but Jaskier shifts and pulls up. He pushes his knees under Geralt's thighs, bracing himself on his lower back as he rocks slowly into him. </p><p>"Darling," he hums dipping to kiss Geralt's spine, "can we do something?" Geralt hums approvingly and rolls onto his back when Jaskier slips out of him. At this point, he'd let Jaskier do anything to him regardless of which one of them is supposed to be in charge here. </p><p>Jaskier flops onto his back next to him, turning to face him and the look in his eyes is so soft Geralt isn't quite sure what to do with it. When Jaskier reaches for him, guiding him, he goes easily, straddling his hips so he rocks back against his cock. Jaskier bites his lips and groans, slipping his hand up Geralt's thighs.</p><p>"Fuck, you're incredible," he breathes. He slips a hand around Geralt's cock, running his thumb through the slick at the head and spreading it down the length of him. He gives a few test strokes and when Geralt's eyes drop shut and he digs his fingers into his chest, Jaskier squeezes around him. "I want you to come on my cock." He slips a hand between them, teasing around his hole before slipping in again and thrusting lightly. </p><p>With his free hand, Jaskier circles Geralt’s cock again, pulling slowly up to the head and rubbing his thumb against the slit. He watches Geralt carefully, lips parted just so with the faintest hint of a smile playing upon them.</p><p>"Fuck," Geralt mutters. His head is foggy with lust and he's so close he could come with just a few short thrusts into Jaskier's hand. So he bats him away, pulls off his fingers. When Jaskier gives him a look, Geralt just rises to his knees and lifts Jaskier's cock, positioning it against himself before sitting back on him. </p><p>The sounds the spills from Jaskier's lips are indescribable and Geralt almost loses it right there. He stabilizes himself on Jaskier's stomach, curling his fingers around his sides to ground himself. Gradually, he shifts his hips, letting himself adjust to the new position because Jaskier is so deep inside him now. He's not totally certain about being the one in control like this, but Jaskier whispers encouragements, rocks his hips up to meet him, and it feels so good that he doesn't mind indulging Jaskier a little more. </p><p>Especially when his thrusts get quicker, when his fingers grasp at Geralt's hips and hold him down against him. Geralt shuts his eyes, not even trying to hold back the moan that bubbles up as he wraps a hand around himself. He gives a few good strokes, but he's thrown off by the jerk of Jaskier's hips under him and he holds himself steady, squeezing around the head of his cock as Jaskier continues fucking into him. </p><p>Pleasure zips up his spine and Geralt barely mumbles a warning before he's coming, shooting up his stomach and clenching back around Jaskier's cock. He strokes himself through it, only vaguely aware of Jaskier following shortly after. Jaskier rambles as he comes, telling Geralt how beautiful he is and how good he feels and in the haze of his orgasm, Geralt almost believes him. </p><p>When Jaskier's arms wind around his waist, he doesn't protest, letting himself be pulled down against him. For a few minutes, they lie just like that and Geralt listens to the thud of Jaskier's heartbeat, the soft sound of his breath as it slows to its regular pace. He's tired now, warm and comfortable and he doesn't want to go back to his room at the inn. But he shouldn't spend more time with Jaskier than necessary, especially when he's already feeling reluctant to leave him - and all his things are back at the inn. </p><p>When he moves to get up, Jaskier lets his arms slip from Geralt's waist, but he looks up at him questioningly. </p><p>"I should go," Geralt says, but Jaskier just continues to look at him.</p><p>"Stay?" he asks.</p><p>"I shouldn't."</p><p>"Okay." </p><p>Geralt wants to keep to his plan, but he can feel Jaskier's disappointment, even if he does a good job of covering it. Before the words even leave his lips, he knows he's going to give in.</p><p>"Just for a little while," he suggests and Jaskier grins, shuffling over on the mattress. Geralt takes a cloth from the side table and cleans himself up before passing it over to Jaskier.</p><p>He kneels on the bed next to him, flopping down against the mattress and pulls one of the pillows up under his head. "Wake me if I fall asleep?" he asks and Jaskier hums his agreement, though both of them know he won't.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt is forced to deal with his feelings about Jaskier fucking other people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>More and more often, when Geralt finds himself thinking about returning to town, he thinks about Hagge. And less and less often, he finds himself thinking about sex. He thinks about Jaskier, yes, more than he should, but it's rarely with lust - that's a whole other thing. Sometimes he'll lie awake all night the day before he leaves for town, imagining Jaskier's hands on him, his body pressed close, or, when he's really let his guard down, the soft sound of his breath as Jaskier rests next to him. It's a dangerous game, and one he never lets himself indulge in when he's close enough to act on the urges, but while he’s out in the wilderness it’s fine. So long as he keeps his thoughts to himself and never considers them when he's in town, it doesn't matter. </p>
<p>Because he knows the difference between a man who shows interest in him and a whore who's paid to do it. And Jaskier fits nicely into the latter category, even if he is calm and patient and <i>soft</i>. Geralt isn't under any misconceptions, in fact, he tries very hard to remember the truth of this arrangement every time he finds himself wanting. But it doesn't stop him from pretending, on occasion, that Jaskier isn't getting fucked by the whole population of Hagge and then some. Because thinking about that sparks feelings in his gut that he's not ready to acknowledge. </p>
<p>But he thinks about it a little as he makes his way east, justifying it as a lack of physical contact with anyone else. And it's not like it's a problem anyway; he doesn't have to see Jaskier with anyone else and barely even notices the evidence of his other interactions. So it doesn't matter whether or not he <i>likes</i> Jaskier seeing other customers because it will never affect him. </p>
<p>When he arrives at the brothel, he's stopped short of going upstairs and wonders for a moment if they're finally done with him. Wonders if Jaskier has had his fill of a Witcher and the madam can finally have her way and shoo him back out into the city streets. But she looks much too disappointed to see him for that to be the case, so Geralt waits patiently when he's told to.</p>
<p>Jaskier appears at the top of the stairs a moment later, dressed only in a pair of cropped trousers that fit far too well not to be tailored. But Geralt's thoughts are torn from his clothing as soon as Jaskier slides up to him, that same charming smile on his lips. </p>
<p>"What's all this about?" Geralt asks and Jaskier just shrugs. </p>
<p>"Anise and I switched rooms for the day," he says, taking Geralt's hand and leading him toward the staircase, "her room is smaller and she's entertaining multiple guests this afternoon."</p>
<p>"An orgy? Do you ever do that?" Geralt asks and Jaskier laughs lightly.</p>
<p>"Yes, an orgy. And no, not anymore." Geralt is silent for a moment and Jaskier stops on the landing, turning to face him. "Do you like that idea? Sharing me with someone?" Geralt's skin crawls at the thought of it, but he tries not to let it show.</p>
<p>"Can't think of anyone I'd want to share you with."</p>
<p>"Good." Jaskier’s lips curl at the corners and he moves again, leading Geralt further down the hall. He turns the corner and pushes open a door into a bright but significantly smaller room. "I used to," he says unprompted, "when I first started there wasn't much I wouldn't do. Eager to please, you know. But I prefer to see people one on one now."</p>
<p>Geralt ignores the sharp feeling that spikes at the idea of Jaskier and multiple other people, stuffs it down where he doesn't have to acknowledge it. "How did you get started, anyway?"</p>
<p>"Hmm." Jaskier shuts the door behind them, gently guiding Geralt into a chair while he busies himself in a cabinet. "I left home when I was young - too young - because they didn't support my dreams of becoming a bard. <i>The most famous bard the Continent has ever seen</i>," he adds wistfully, almost to himself. "I was horny all the time anyway - got myself into a fair bit of trouble with it, too - until someone suggested I try whoring. Looking back, I'm certain she meant I should <i>visit</i> whores, but I've been here ever since."</p>
<p>"Now," he adds, turning back to Geralt. He climbs up into the chair, straddling Geralt's thighs and winding his arms around his neck. "Enough about me, what can I do for <i>you</i>?" he slips his fingertips into the hairs at the back of Geralt's neck, twisting them around his fingers. </p>
<p>Geralt hums thoughtfully, tipping his head as Jaskier's mouth closes around the side of his neck, the tip of his tongue tracing lines in his skin. Geralt runs his hands down Jaskier's back, pushing his trousers down over his ass and out of his way. He wants to keep him just like this today, even if it means fucking him in his clothes because the way Jaskier shifts in his lap is already getting him hard and he's pretty sure it's intentional. </p>
<p>Geralt slides his hands down, fingers slipping between his cheeks and Jaskier moans at the first brush against his hole. Encouraged, Geralt pushes, further, finding him surprisingly slick and open already. </p>
<p>"No plug today?" he asks and Jaskier hums. </p>
<p>"Didn't need it. There were others."</p>
<p>The answer isn't quite vague enough to keep Geralt's breath from catching and he pushes Jaskier off his lap, rising with him. It’s unintentional and he’s not sure which one of them is more shocked about it.</p>
<p>As it turns out, he <i>really</i> doesn't like the idea of anyone else fucking Jaskier. His blood rushes in his ears and even when Jaskier touches his arm, he can't push through the red hot feeling of <i>wrong</i> flooding through him. </p>
<p><i>Fuck</i>. This is bad. He's not supposed to care what whores do with their time - private or otherwise. He's not supposed to care that he's not the first person Jaskier's had today or that he won't be the last. But something in him seethes with the knowledge that another man - <i>men</i> - have touched him. Hours ago, minutes ago, it doesn't matter because he can smell them. Usually, Jaskier is fresh and clean when he arrives, but today he stinks like sex and spend and Geralt's blood boils. </p>
<p>He's not jealous. He doesn't get jealous, least of all over a whore from Hagge, but something swells within him, hot and possessive and if he were a lesser man, it would consume him. It's not the first time he's felt like this, but this is so much more powerful than before. </p>
<p>"Geralt?" </p>
<p>Something in him breaks at that and he pulls Jaskier against him, burying his face in his neck and nipping at his collar bone. Jaskier lets out a shaky breath as he winds his arms around Geralt's neck, fingers pushing up into his hair. "Oh," he breathes, "<i>fuck</i>, Geralt." </p>
<p>The soft brush of his fingers tells Geralt he hasn't pushed too far and he extracts himself from Jaskier's hold, walking him back toward the dresser. When Jaskier looks up at him, wide-eyed and obviously aroused, Geralt grips his hips and turns him around, pushing him against the dresser. He presses him down, bending him over so Jaskier's balanced on his elbows, his ass pressed out enticingly.</p>
<p>Geralt shoves his trousers down and presses up against him, running one hand up Jaskier's chest.</p>
<p>"I like it when you take control," Jaskier huffs and when Geralt's hand slips downward, he curls around Jaskier's cock, already thick and eager. </p>
<p>"<i>Fuck</i>," Geralt growls, pressing his hips forward to press his own cock between Jaskier's cheeks. Jaskier's still slick, but it won't be enough and Geralt releases his hold on him, fumbling blindly for the oil. Jaskier is quicker, pressing the vial into his hand without hesitation, hips rolling back against Geralt's cock. </p>
<p>Geralt pulls back just enough to give himself space. He opens the bottle with his teeth, dropping the cork on the floor as he spills oil over the length of his cock and his fingers. Shoving the bottle back onto the dresser, he pushes two fingers into Jaskier, testing his readiness and he wasn't wrong. Jaskier's still loose, slick with oil and someone else's come and Geralt burns with the need to fuck it out of him. </p>
<p>Jaskier is surprisingly silent as Geralt fucks into him with his fingers, but as soon as he pulls out and replaces them with his cock, he lets out a low moan and pushes himself up to his hands. Geralt takes advantage of the position, fitting his hands around Jaskier's hips and nipping at the skin between his shoulder blades. He'll leave marks like this, he knows, and something in the back of his mind tells him he shouldn't, but Jaskier isn't stopping him and the adrenaline running through his veins makes it difficult to listen to reason. </p>
<p>Geralt fucks him hard, spurred on by the bruises blooming in his skin and the stuttered moans that spill from Jaskier's lips. He thinks about who was here before him, wonders if they fucked him like this, if they took him to bed and touched him gently or if they took what they wanted and left him. He's not sure which idea seems more detestable to him and he pushes them from his mind, slipping one hand from Jaskier's hip to the dresser, steadying himself. </p>
<p>Jaskier groans and fucks back onto him, squeezing around him as Geralt shoves himself deep, rutting into him blindly. He can barely think straight, the whole of his mind taken up by lust and rage and the feel of Jaskier's skin under his hands, the tight heat wrapped around his cock. </p>
<p>He comes hard, shuddering as he growls into Jaskier's shoulder. His heart is beating too quickly, his breath uneven and as the rush of his orgasm wanes and his mind settles, Geralt panics. </p>
<p>In an instant, he evaluates his surroundings. Jaskier is panting heavily but seems unharmed and his scent tells Geralt he was nothing if not a willing partner, but it doesn't ease the guilt that creeps under his skin, pushing out any of the lingering gratification from his orgasm. </p>
<p>"Did you come?" he asks and Jaskier nods weakly. </p>
<p>"Yeah. <i>Fuck</i>." His voice shakes, heavy with pleasure, but Geralt can't focus on anything but the marks on his shoulders, spreading clear across the span of them, dark and blotchy. </p>
<p>He wrenches himself away from Jaskier, tugging his trousers up over his softening cock and without a word, rushes out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt returns to the brothel to apologize. Jaskier doesn't react how he's expecting him to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to add a chunk to the end in editing, so I hope it still flows okay bc I was too lazy to re-read the whole chapter again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt doesn't get far from Hagge before the shame and guilt catch up with him and he realizes he's just left Jaskier there without so much as an explanation. <i>Fuck</i>. He should have known this couldn't last long before he'd inevitably fuck it up. He wants to turn in the opposite direction, head west and get as far as he can from Hagge and never return. There are other Witchers who can take care of problems in the area, there's no reason Geralt need ever come back. </p>
<p>Only he knows he can't leave Jaskier like that. He owes him an explanation at least after Jaskier was so kind to him when no one else was. But he can't go back right now, Jaskier would surely have him thrown out and then he'd never get a chance to apologize. So, grumpy and angry and wracked with guilt, Geralt heads for Ban Gleán. </p>
<p>He picks up a contract for a werewolf to keep his mind off of things and to work out some of the excess energy. The hunt doesn't go exactly as anticipated and as he turns back toward Hagge, his purse slightly heavier than before, his whole body aches. </p>
<p>By the time he's bathed and clean, it's getting late and Geralt is no less stiff than when he departed Ban Gleán three days prior - if anything, he feels worse. But he made a promise to himself and now that the anger has drained from him, replaced only with simmering guilt, he's determined to keep that promise. As he approaches the brothel, a woman scoffs at him and he wonders if she saw him leaving last time or if she saw Jaskier afterward. The one woman who acknowledges him inside is no more kind and Geralt braces himself for the worst. </p>
<p>Geralt did a lot of stupid things the last time he was here and he wouldn't blame any of them for telling him to leave - not least of all for the marks he left on Jaskier's back. Jaskier will probably turn him away, even if the others don't. </p>
<p>But by some miracle, he runs into Jaskier in the hall upstairs and he seems, for lack of a better word, <i>relieved</i> to see Geralt again. A small smile crosses his lips and he reaches out tentatively, brushing a hand down Geralt's forearm. </p>
<p>"Hey," he says softly, "I wasn't sure you'd be coming back. Certainly not this soon. Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>"Can we talk in your room?" Geralt asks, expecting to be turned down for somewhere more public, somewhere with witnesses. Jaskier just clasps his hand and turns toward his room. </p>
<p>Once inside, he shuts the door behind him and when his back is turned, Geralt can see the remnants of his work. The bruises are smaller now, faded, but still there and shame wars with something like pride inside him, but he pushes both feelings aside, reaching out to brush his fingers over the darkened skin. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he says, frowning at Jaskier's shoulders. "I got carried away last time, I shouldn't have-" </p>
<p>Jaskier turns, taking both his hands and setting them on his shoulders, pushing closer against Geralt's chest. "I know," he says quietly, "that I said no marks, but I liked it. I like looking in the glass and seeing them. Reminds me of you." Geralt scoffs and turns away, but Jaskier leans in, nosing under his jaw. "Last time was incredibly hot, Gealt, though I get the feeling you weren't feeling exactly yourself."</p>
<p>"No. I shouldn't have... I could have hurt you."</p>
<p>"Oh, darling, I've had so much worse."</p>
<p>"That doesn't make it okay," Geralt grumbles. </p>
<p>"Sure, you marked me up a bit," Jaskier shrugs, "but honestly, I wanted you to. If I didn't, I would have stopped you. But you didn't do anything I told you not to and you felt amazing. So why don't we just forget about last time, hm?" He plants his hands on Geralt's chest, pushing him slightly backward, but Geralt winces as the unusual movement and Jaskier stops. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" he asks and when Geralt just grumbles, his hands drop back to his sides. "What's wrong, Geralt?"</p>
<p>"Just a little stiff. Jaskier, I shouldn't stay, I betrayed your trust-"</p>
<p>"You did no such thing," Jaskier insists. "I'm not going to send you away like this, you're clearly in pain. Come," he says, taking Geralt's hands again and leading him toward the bed. </p>
<p>He sits him down and when Geralt shuts his eyes, he doesn't sense any hesitation, Jaskier's scent is as sharp and bright as usual, though maybe tinged with a hint of worry. No fear. No disgust. So he lets it play out, lets Jaskier remove his boots and shirt and when he's standing between his knees looking down at him, Geralt realizes Jaskier isn't upset with him. If anything, he's worried about his well being. It doesn't make any sense, but Jaskier is insistent. </p>
<p>Jaskier climbs onto the bed behind him, settling behind him and he runs his hands up Geralt's back, brushing lightly against his skin. His fingertips press into the tense muscle in his shoulders and Geralt lets out a shut-off groan, shifting under the touch. </p>
<p>"Okay?" Jaskier asks and he nods. "Your shoulders are like rocks," Jaskier comments, "what happened?"</p>
<p>"Hunt," Geralt mumbles, "had to lure out a werewolf."</p>
<p>"And that's why your shoulders are so tense?" Jaskier asks skeptically. </p>
<p>"Didn't have a lot of space to move around."</p>
<p>"For how long?"</p>
<p>"A while," Geralt shrugs and instantly regrets the motion, wincing at the stiffness in his muscles. "Hard to keep track of time while you're just sitting there."</p>
<p>"Gods, Geralt, you need to take better care of yourself." </p>
<p>Geralt just hums doubtfully at him but Jaskier ignores it, continuing his ministrations. His hands are soft, but manage to find every knot, working it out with something like practiced ease and Geralt melts under his touch. None of the massage techniques he's picked up over the years quite compare to this - not even the ones he learned at Kaer Morhen. Most of those were intended to be self-administered, for times when stiffness and sore limbs were simply not an option. None of them involved soft hands and delicate touches, knowing exactly where each muscle needs to be worked to ease the tension. Geralt wants to ask where he learned this, but he doubts he'd like the answer and after last time, he doesn't need any reminders of Jaskier's other bedmates. </p>
<p>"You're-" he stutters as Jaskier's fingers slide around the back of his neck, pressing in near the base of his skull "-very good at this."</p>
<p>"Feels good?" </p>
<p>"Mm."</p>
<p>"Good. Are you planning on staying tonight, gorgeous?"</p>
<p>"Wasn't really, no." After what he did, he doesn’t deserve it.</p>
<p>"That's a shame." Jaskier hums and lets his hands drop back to Geralt's shoulders. "Though," he adds thoughtfully, "I can't very well send you off like this. "Lie on your stomach for me, darling, I'll be right back."</p>
<p>He slips from the bed and Geralt watches after him until Jaskier looks back over his shoulder and gives him a look. Geralt just grumbles softly to himself and readjusts to lie on his front. He settles into the sheets, resting his arms along his sides and he shuts his eyes. Geralt lets himself take in the scents and sounds of the room; he's gotten particularly good at blocking out the sounds of other people fucking around them, narrowing his attention to Jaskier and Jaskier only. But tonight he's having a harder time of it and the woman in the room next to them is making no attempt to be quiet. Geralt wants to bang on the wall and tell them to shut up because his head aches and he's grouchy, but Jaskier returns just in time, holding a small bottle of oil - one Geralt recognizes to be his favourite because it's only lightly scented and surprisingly pleasant. Jaskier doesn't mention it, but Geralt is sure he picked it specifically for him. </p>
<p>"How are your legs?" he asks, pressing his palm up the backside of Geralt's thigh. </p>
<p>"Sore."</p>
<p>"Gonna need you out of these then," Jaskier says, smoothing up his leg again. When Geralt grunts in response, Jaskier climbs up over him, reaching under him to get his trousers undone before tugging them down and discarding them with the rest of his clothes. A wave of heat rolls, unbidden, up Geralt’s spine.</p>
<p>"Neat trick," he mumbles into the pillow. </p>
<p>"I'm very good at getting men out of their clothes. Now, are you comfortable like this?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Good." Jaskier climbs up over him and it's not until he sits back that Geralt realizes he's naked too, the soft brush of Jaskier's leg hair ticking against his thighs. A bolt of arousal zips up in his spine and Geralt inhales slowly, forcing his body to relax. </p>
<p>But Jaskier is done with his shoulders apparently, and his hands wrap around one thigh, squeezing and pushing right up to the swell of his ass before pulling away entirely. And Geralt groans at the loss before he can get himself under control. There's a soft huff of breath from above him, ever so faint and very self-satisfied. Geralt decides not to mention it. But Jaskier keeps squeezing and rubbing and he always knows exactly where to press and Geralt's control can only hold so long. </p>
<p>"Tell me about your hunt," Jaskier says and when did he get that close to his ear? </p>
<p>To his credit, Geralt tries. But thinking and keeping control of his body are both difficult right now and his control slips further, stuttering out a moan as he tries to describe the trap he set for the werewolf. He stumbles through the rest of the story and Jaskier hums along with him. His hands are soothing and the stiffness eases from Geralt’s muscles, but it does nothing to keep him from getting hard under his touch. </p>
<p>And Jaskier realizes, the bastard, and leans into it. He slips up over the curve of Geralt's ass, squeezing hard before drawing away, then he does it again. Geralt's heart thuds against his ribs, his breath comes in short bursts and he buries his face in the pillow to keep from moaning out loud. But the cushion smells like Jaskier and combined with the thick scent of his own arousal, it just makes it harder to concentrate on anything but the pulsing need flowing through him.</p>
<p>"<i>Jaskier</i>," he chokes, but just as he does, one warm slick finger presses between his cheeks, circling his hole and this time the moan drops from his lips unhindered. </p>
<p>"You can tell me to stop any time, darling." The thing is, he doesn’t want him to stop. But he doesn’t deserve this. And he shouldn't let Jaskier continue because he came here to apologize, but this feels too good and he's so relaxed and Jaskier just <i>knows</i> what to do to get him riled up. </p>
<p>He gives up on talking, pressing his face back into the cushion, stifling another moan as Jaskier's finger slips into him. He presses deeper, thrusting lightly in and out and Geralt has to struggle to keep from pushing his hips up. When Jaskier presses a second finger against him, Geralt's breath catches and he spreads his thighs a little wider, hoping it will encourage him - and it does. Jaskier gets both fingers into him, fucking him steadily without hesitation and Geralt's body goes limp under him. </p>
<p>He shifts and even the ache in his back doesn't stop him from rocking his hips back onto Jaskier's fingers. His cock catches on the sheets on the down thrust and he lets out a needy whine that he almost doesn't recognize as his own. Under him, his cock aches to be touched, the soft bedding only doing so much to satisfy his need and Jaskier is relentless. </p>
<p>He fucks into him steadily, never once changing speed, until Geralt is rutting into the mattress and Jaskier's cock sits hard and wet against the back of his thigh. Then he pulls out and Geralt nearly whimpers with the loss, but Jaskier draws up over him, straddling his thighs to reach his shoulders. And Geralt moans as that hot, wet head slides against his hole. His own cock throbs beneath him and he very nearly asks Jaskier to just fuck him, but then Jaskier climbs off of him and rolls him onto his back. </p>
<p>For a moment, nothing happens and Geralt looks up to find Jaskier just looking at him like he's appraising him. </p>
<p>"Stunning," he concludes and without another word, gets back to work, massaging the front of Geralt's thighs. He smoothes his hands up his chest and Geralt just groans in frustration, fisting his hands in the sheets as Jaskier's fingers brush against his nipples. </p>
<p>Pleasure zips through him and it's all he can do to keep still with Jaskier's hands mapping out his stomach and chest. And when his hands slip lower it's worse; just barely there brushes against his cock, light enough that Geralt might not even notice it if he wasn't aching for any little touch. And just when he thinks he can't take it any longer, when he's about to wrap a hand around himself, Jaskier stops him. </p>
<p>He slips his hands around Geralt's fists, gently unfurling his fingers before pushing his arms up above his head and running his hands back down. Geralt stays in place, curious to see where Jaskier is going with this as Jaskier's hands run down his arms and he bends to kiss his chest. He's mumbling something, too muffled for Geralt to quite understand though he can feel the way his lips move against his skin. Then he's moving on, winding his tongue around a nipple and Geralt presses into the touch as a jolt goes straight through his cock. </p>
<p>Jaskier takes his time after that, licking and sucking until both his nipples are swollen and red and Geralt's cock drips constantly against his hip. When Jaskier finally works his way lower, Geralt is so aroused he can barely keep still. Each brush of Jaskier's lips has him twitching, each time his hair brushes his skin. And when he finally slides his lips around the head of his cock, Geralt lets out a choked-off moan that he's sure they'll hear all the way down the hall. </p>
<p>But Jaskier is unconcerned about how loud he is or who will hear them, winding his tongue around him and dipping it into the slit. His hand wraps around where his mouth doesn't reach and he squeezes firmly, pressing his thumb up along the underside of him. </p>
<p>Jaskier works over him with ease, bobbing quickly in his lap and taking him down further than Geralt would have thought comfortable. It's when he bumps against the back of Jaskier's throat that he really has to steady himself because Jaskier doesn't stop there, doesn't stop until the muscles in his throat contract around him. </p>
<p>Geralt groans, groping blindly until his hand finds Jaskier, cupping the back of his head and tangling his fingers in his hair. He doesn't push, but Jaskier doesn't give him a chance even if he wanted to, sinking down obscenely before sliding back up his entire length and repeating the process. In his life, Geralt can't count the number of mouths he's had wrapped around his cock, but none of them were able to take him like this - most of them were afraid to try once they saw the size of him. But Jaskier seems to see him as a challenge of sorts and for the first time, Geralt is happy to have someone experiment on him. </p>
<p>Jaskier pulls off of him with a wet sound and Geralt tips his head to look at him. He's flushed a pretty shade of pink, his lips slick and swollen and Geralt struggles to come up with a word to describe him other than <i>beautiful</i>. His cock throbs as if to remind him that he's ignoring it, but Geralt's attention is temporarily diverted despite the heat that creeps under his skin and spreads through his entire body. </p>
<p>He presses his fingertips into Jaskier's scalp and he shuts his eyes, pressing up into the touch. The resulting moan is soft and low and Geralt can't help doing it again. Jaskier's eyes drop shut, but a smile creeps onto his face.</p>
<p>"I know you said you come here to talk," he says and Geralt can't get over how rough his voice is, "but I would very much like to fuck you right now."</p>
<p>"Fuck, yes."</p>
<p>Jaskier's eyes snap up to his and when Geralt doesn't look away or retract his permission, Jaskier dips down, running his tongue along the arch of Geralt's hip bone before drawing up over him. He pushes his knees under Geralt's thighs, pressing in until their cocks slot together in delicious friction that has Geralt tugging Jaskier closer. Jaskier presses his lips to the bolt of Geralt's jaw, reaching down with one arm to lift Geralt's leg over his hip and he groans against him as the motion presses them together. </p>
<p>He nips at Geralt's jaw, groaning with each little shift in their position, then he gets down to his neck and Geralt tips his head back with a stuttered sigh. He's never thought much about places on his body that are sensitive, not at least outside his nipples, his cock, or his ass, but Jaskier sucks on that one spot under his jaw and he feels it all the way through him. And it's so fucking good, like a tingling that spreads slowly before overtaking him completely. And Jaskier seems to know this because he always pays special attention to his neck and throat, kissing and sucking at the skin like it's all he could ever want. </p>
<p>Geralt rocks his hips slowly, happy enough to let Jaskier bring them together with each of his movements. It's soft and Geralt wonders if this is what it feels like for people who fuck just to be close to each other. Something twists in his chest, but he quickly dismisses it, assuring himself it's a byproduct of his exhaustion and the way Jaskier hums against his skin. </p>
<p>Jaskier shifts above him, tilting to one side as he adjusts himself, pressing his cock against Geralt's rim and giving a few short thrusts before pushing in. It's a little tight, a little dry, but it keeps Geralt's mind from wandering where it shouldn't and he's almost disappointed when Jaskier reaches for the oil again. <i>Almost</i>. </p>
<p>It eases the intrusion, allows Jaskier to fuck him more easily, but it eases the bite and without that, Geralt feels like he's floating. They slip easily against each other, both of them now slick with the oil covering Geralt's skin and it's pushing the boundaries of <i>too much</i>. Geralt doesn't get softness or tenderness and he's never quite sure what to do with a compliment or even a simple thank you, so Jaskier's insistent tenderness creeps under his skin and makes it crawl. Geralt wants him to fuck him hard, without hesitation; quick and hard and impersonal, but a much more needy part of him doesn't want this to stop.</p>
<p>Jaskier seems to realize something's up and he traces a line down Geralt's neck with his lips, thrusting just lightly as he lifts his mouth from his skin. </p>
<p>"Okay?" he breathes.</p>
<p>"You don't have to be so careful with me," Geralt mumbles, carefully avoiding eye contact. Jaskier's lips find his skin again. </p>
<p>"I know, darling, and next time I'll fuck you so hard you can't walk straight, but you're sore." He noses at the underside of Geralt's jaw with a soft, pleased sound. "You could barely stand up when you came in here, I'm not going to risk hurting you just because I can't keep my hands off you."</p>
<p>Geralt wants to protest, to tell Jaskier's he's fine, that he <i>wants</i> this, but at that moment, Jaskier moves back over him, sliding deeper and the words die on Geralt's lips. He groans softly, winding his free hand around Jaskier's waist and grinding up against his stomach. </p>
<p>"That's it, gorgeous, let me feel you."</p>
<p>"Why do you call me that?" Geralt rumbles, turning to press his nose into Jaskier's hair. </p>
<p>"Gorgeous?" he asks, "because you are. Just look at you-" he runs a hand over Geralt's chest as if to prove his point. "Your eyes and your body and-" he huffs a soft laugh against Geralt's skin, reaching down to curl around him "-your cock. Do you know who I usually see? Old men who can barely get it up anymore.” </p>
<p>A wave of jealousy surges through him but Geralt shuts his eyes and pushes it away, focusing on Jaskier’s body against his own. </p>
<p>"I'm much older than them," he breathes, much of his effect lost by the breathlessness of his voice. </p>
<p>"And much more beautiful." Jaskier's lips press against his neck again, moving down to leave a little wet trail of kisses down his chest as far as he can reach. "I could spend a month describing all of your lovely features and still find myself wanting for more time."</p>
<p>Geralt's body heats under the praise, but he finds that coming from Jaskier, it's surprisingly welcome. He rocks back onto him, pressing his leg a little tighter around him, and Jaskier moans. </p>
<p>"<i>Fuck</i>," he whispers, "you feel so good wrapped around my cock like that. Gods, how do you do this to me?" Jaskier shifts, snapping his hips hard and Geralt is helpless to do anything but hold onto him as pleasure rips through him. </p>
<p>He realizes with a start that Jaskier must be close because his thrusts become quicker, less controlled and the words mumbled into his skin become muddled. Every little movement has Geralt fucking up into Jaskier's hand and his grip just gets tighter as he gets closer. </p>
<p>Jaskier's thrusts get quicker until he's snapping his hips, grinding up against that spot inside him with every thrust. Geralt comes almost unexpectedly, wrapping himself around Jaskier as he ruts into him. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Jaskier pants, "that's it beautiful, come on. Fuck, you're so fucking good for me-" Geralt doesn't hear anything else through the rush in his ears and then he's coming hard, hips stuttering as he presses himself into Jaskier's stomach. </p>
<p>Jaskier continues, back arched and panting and Geralt holds him through it. </p>
<p>"Geralt," he huffs, "<i>ah, fuck, Geralt-</i>" he snaps forward, burying himself deep and gasping and grunting into Geralt's neck as his hips continue to twitch. </p>
<p>Jaskier stays inside him until Geralt's oversensitive, twitching at every little movement. His fingers are still tangled in Jaskier's hair, Jaskier's head tucked into his shoulder and Geralt can feel exhaustion creeping up on him. </p>
<p>"I'd like to come with you some time," Jaskier murmurs and the confession is enough to jolt Geralt back to wakefulness, "to see what you do. I could help when you have to sit in small spaces for a long time."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't let you," Geralt mumbles. </p>
<p>"What? Help?"</p>
<p>"Come with me. It's too dangerous, you'd get hurt, or worse."</p>
<p>"I can take care of myself."</p>
<p>"Not against a monster," Geralt counters. "Besides, I wouldn't take anyone with me unarmed."</p>
<p>"I could get a sword."</p>
<p>He scoffs. "Not a sword."</p>
<p>"Then what? I've never used a bow before."</p>
<p>"And you've used a sword?" Geralt asks, quirking an eyebrow at him. </p>
<p>"I've used a rapier."</p>
<p>"It's not the same."</p>
<p>Jaskier pouts at him, but he falls silent, apparently considering this. He's quiet for so long that Geralt nearly drifts off, even sticky and slippery as he is, but then Jaskier pipes up again. </p>
<p>"If you were to stop all of this, to give it up, where would you settle?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't," Geralt says without hesitation, "Witchers don't settle down. We can't have families, so we continue on the Path until, inevitably, we die."</p>
<p>Jaskier screws up his face at that, pushing himself up and out of Geralt's arms. "That's a terrible outlook to have."</p>
<p>"It's true for us. I've never known a Witcher to live a happy life."</p>
<p>Jaskier falls silent, but Geralt can practically feel his mind working. He shuts his eyes, but there’s a sudden spike of sadness and when he opens his eyes, Jaskier leans up, looking down at him. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he says, “about last time. I didn’t mean for it to be like that. Anise came to me and asked me to change rooms and I’d barely finished setting up when I heard you were here. I didn’t have time to bathe properly like I normally do. I should have sent you away, asked you to come back later. I was too eager to see you and I didn’t think it would be a problem.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Geralt huffs, stiffening at the reminder. “I was the one who overreacted.”</p>
<p>“Just… don’t think that I did it on purpose. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Geralt doesn’t respond and Jaskier pulls out, settling himself next to Geralt on the mattress. He cuddles closer, draping one leg over Geralt’s and sliding his fingers around the side of his neck. “Are you really alone all the time? Do you ever take wives, at least? Husbands?"</p>
<p>"My brother," Geralt starts, considering how much is acceptable to say, "has a partner. Of sorts."</p>
<p>"Do they live together?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Then what's the point if they’re still alone?" Jaskier rises up over him, looking down expectantly. He sounds pained and Geralt sighs softly.</p>
<p>He reaches up, brushing the damp hair from Jaskier's forehead. "I know it's hard for you to understand," he says, "it's not hard for humans to find people to love them. Even the most awful humans live their lives surrounded by others, but it's different for us. They may not see each other all the time, or even often, but in their darkest moments, they have someone to think of, someone to help them push through. Any relationship a Witcher has is going to be far different than human partnerships." </p>
<p>As Jaskier settles back against him, Geralt runs his fingers through his hair, relieved that he seems to be finished with this conversation. </p>
<p>"But what about you?" Jaskier asks, "in your darkest moments, who do you have to think of?" Geralt's breath catches and he freezes for a moment. </p>
<p>"No one," he says because he can't admit to Jaskier that the last time he was in trouble, the last time he really thought it might be the end, he thought of <i>him</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt is hurt fulfilling a contract and when the local inn won't house him, he goes to the brothel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by <a href="https://fierce-invalids.tumblr.com/">fierce-invalids</a> over on tumblr and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/contemplativepancakes/pseuds/contemplativepancakes">contemplativepancakes</a> ❤︎</p>
<p>Again, I just want to say that I'm overwhelmed by the incredible comments you guys keep leaving for me. Know that I read every single one (over and over again), but there are just too many to reply to all of them. Thanks for sticking with this and thanks for being so lovely about it all the time ❤️</p>
<p>Also! I'm going to try and update on some sort of schedule! Probably just once weekly because I'm back to full time at work and I don't have a huge amount of time for writing. But my goal is to have a new chapter up every Saturday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt's up to his knees in muck, stinking of water hags and bloedzuiger acid and regretting ever taking on a contract in a swamp. He should have known better; they never end well for him. He trudges through the muck, barely holding the water hag head above it in his exhaustion as he makes for solid land. It's a half-hour ride from here back to the village, but there's no way Roach will let him anywhere near her like this, so he'll have to walk. which would be fine if not for the gaping wound down the whole right side of his body.</p>
<p>He's had years of experience with water hags - alone and in packs of drowners - and he's never had so much trouble with them as he did with this one. It didn't help that she was joined by a stray bloedzuiger or that she got her claws under a broken buckle in his armour. And so he's frustrated with himself, exhausted and bleeding, and dreading to a long walk back to town. </p>
<p>As soon as he reaches Roach, he drops the hag head, digging through Roach’s saddlebags for his potions and downs Swallow. The last thing he needs after this day is to wind up with an infection because his wound got full of mud. Roach protests even the brief touch, snorting and stomping at him and Geralt mumbles an apology as he readjusts the bags and pulls out a rope to tie the head to her saddle. Once he's away from her, a few paces ahead with her reins in hand, she settles and it's a small mercy that she doesn't kick off every time he gets too close. </p>
<p>"It's not as though I enjoy stinking of swamp," he grumbles, but she just snorts. </p>
<p>They're not far out before he starts limping, the uneven ground doing nothing to help the searing pain in his side. But Geralt presses on because he can hear the sounds of civilization, however faint, in the distance, and he's had worse injuries than this. He’ll get paid, find a room for the night and by morning he’ll be feeling up to travelling again - and Roach will be happier to bear him once he’s clean.</p>
<p>But somewhere between the physical exhaustion and the fog in his head, he must have gotten turned around because when they arrive in town, it's not the one he was headed for. This town - city?- is much bigger than the place he set out from, but at the moment, he almost doesn't care. He's aching and his skin is tacky with sweat and muck and blood and who knows what else. He's got potions still running through his system and he's too keyed up to meditate, but he'd like to find somewhere to rest, if only for a little while before heading back in the other direction. </p>
<p>He asks for where to find lodgings at the gate and though suspicious, the guard doesn't seem inclined to take on a toxic Witcher, so he mumbles directions to the inn and lets Geralt pass without trouble. It's not until he's in the middle of town - until he's passing the brothel - that he realizes how badly he’s miscalculated. This is <i>Hagge</i> and that's Jaskier's brothel and with any luck - or lack thereof - Jaskier is in there right now. </p>
<p>And, as if by some sort of cruel fate, as Geralt turns the corner, he spots him. </p>
<p>Jaskier is leaning against the side of the building, talking animatedly with one of the other courtesans and Geralt curses himself for being so stupid. He can't let Jaskier see him like this. Jaskier is calm and patient and unafraid, but Geralt isn't sure how far that stretches and he's not naive; he knows what he looks like right now. He veers off the road, taking an alternate route, but it proves to be in vain because once he finds the inn, the innkeeper takes one look at him and sends him on his way. </p>
<p>Which is fair, he supposes; he looks like hell, looks like a monster and he'll scare away business. But the bathhouse is no different when he tries there and it's getting too dark to head back to the other town. He has two options: sleep out in the forest or see if the brothel will give him a room for the night. He'll pay what he can and he doesn't even have to see anyone; all he wants is a room and some rest, maybe a bath if they're feeling generous. </p>
<p>But when he arrives, striding into the main hall with as much confidence as he can muster, the madam just wrinkles her nose at him. </p>
<p>"Julian's waiting for you," she says stiffly, indicating the stairs. Geralt frowns because <i>he</i> didn't even know he was going to be here, how could Jaskier? He gives her a questioning look, but she just rolls her eyes and says, "go on then," like he's a child. </p>
<p>He does though, making his way toward the stairs and up toward Jaskier's room. On the one hand, he's relieved that he spent the time and money to have Roach stabled at the inn, but on the other, he's dreading having Jaskier see him like this. The only thing that keeps him moving is the prospect of a warm room and somewhere quiet to sleep.</p>
<p>Very reluctantly, he reaches out to knock on the closed door. His stomach knots up almost as soon as his knuckles touch wood. He shouldn't be so worried about what a whore thinks about him but Jaskier is one of the few people Geralt can let his guard down around and he's been enjoying their time together, brief as it may be. The door swings open and Geralt's heart leaps into his throat as Jaskier grins up at him. </p>
<p>Jaskier's smile fades as soon as he sees him and it takes all of Geralt's strength not to just turn and leave right now. The forest floor isn't a bad place to sleep when the alternative is seeing Jaskier's disgust plain on his face. </p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" Jaskier asks and the question catches Geralt off guard. He was expecting hatred or fear, not this awful stench of concern that engulfs them both. "You never show up before you're all tidied up." He tries for a lighthearted smile, but Geralt sees straight through it. </p>
<p>"They wouldn't take me at the inn." The scent in the room turns metallic, the hot scent of anger and when Geralt meets Jaskier's eyes, his eyes are downcast, jaw set. "It's fine," Geralt assures him, "look at me, would you take me in?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Jaskier snaps, then breathes deeply and shuts his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry the world is cruel." He reaches out and Geralt flinches instinctively, but Jaskier's fingers slip around his hand, his thumb slipping across his palm. He closes his hand around his, tugging him forward gently and Geralt goes with him. </p>
<p>"You can use my bath," he says, turning to shut the door behind Geralt, "I had it filled not long ago, it should still be hot."</p>
<p>Geralt opens his mouth to protest but he's struck with the realization that Jaskier had <i>plans</i> for them. Why else would he be waiting for Geralt with a hot bath ready? He doesn't have a chance to bring it up when Jaskier's hands slip over his shoulders, working at the buckles of his armour.  </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" he asks and Jaskier just huffs a soft laugh.</p>
<p>"You can't bathe in your armour, darling. I know you don't think you deserve it or some other such nonsense, but I insist. I won't have you in my bed smelling like this."</p>
<p>"That's not why I'm here."</p>
<p>"You visit me very often for someone who claims not to come for sex." Jaskier's voice is light, amused, but as he moves his hands around Geralt's sides, Geralt grunts in pain and the amusement vanishes. "What's wrong?" Jaskier asks, pulling his hands back and inspecting Geralt's torso. </p>
<p>"Nothing. I can do the rest on my own."</p>
<p>"I won't have it." Jaskier sighs. "You can lie to me all you want, but I won't let you suffer any longer in this godsforsaken city." He falls silent and not feeling any need to argue or to fill the silence, Geralt lets him continue undressing him. </p>
<p>But once his armour is off and in a tidy pile on the floor, there's no mistaking the wound on his side. His shirt is torn from the sleeve nearly all the way to the hem and Jaskier's eyes go wide with concern when he sees it. </p>
<p>"What happened?" he asks, breathless. </p>
<p>"It's fine. Just a water hag, nothing I haven't recovered from before."</p>
<p>"Is there always so much blood?"</p>
<p>"Depends how bad it is."</p>
<p>"And they-" he huffs, "they turned you away at the inn <i>like this</i>?" He scowls and Geralt just looks at him, almost amused. But Jaskier is very much not amused and tells him as much. It doesn't keep him from undressing Geralt the rest of the way and guiding him toward the tub.</p>
<p>"Will you be okay in the hot water?" he asks.</p>
<p>"Better than cold bog mud," Geralt shrugs and Jaskier looks horrified all over again. </p>
<p>He steps into the tub, sighing as the hot water stings wounds he didn't realize were there. It's better than the mud and sweat and he can put up with a little pain if it means getting clean and warm. His muscles relax in the heat and he lets himself lean back, content to stay here and rest for a little while. And he does, for a few minutes at least, before Jaskier's footsteps catch his attention, walking away and then right up behind him.</p>
<p>"Sit up," Jaskier says gently and Geralt does, turning to look at him. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" </p>
<p>"You have... gunk… or something in your hair. I'm just going to wash it out for you."</p>
<p>"You don't have to-" Geralt starts, but Jaskier interrupts him. </p>
<p>"I know. I want to, let me." He sets the bucket down next to the tub and crosses to the other side of the room. When he returns, he's got a small box of soaps and oils in his hand and Geralt looks up at him questioningly. </p>
<p>"These ones don't smell too strong," Jaskier says, offering the soap for Geralt to smell. Surprisingly, he's right and Geralt nods his assent, pushing himself back up so Jaskier can dump the water over his head. </p>
<p>The water is cooler than that in the tub, but Jaskier's hands are soft, working the soap all the way down to his scalp. He tugs a little when he comes across a knot or a clump of something, but Geralt is patient with him, although reluctant to agree he genuinely likes it. Like before, Jaskier's hands seek out every place he wants them, slipping down to massage his neck once he's satisfied with Geralt's hair. Normally, Geralt wouldn't let him, but he feels better about it knowing that he'll be paying Jaskier for taking up his time. </p>
<p>Once he's warm and relaxed and Jaskier is sufficiently pleased with the state of his hair, Geralt gets out of the bath, taking the offered sheet from Jaskier and sitting himself on a stool by the fire. He lets the sheet drop around his waist and digs through his satchel for his potions and salves. The potions he took earlier have nearly run their course, but he takes a dose of white honey anyway, following it up with swallow a few minutes later. </p>
<p>With the wound clean, it will be easier to dress, but when he tries to rub salve on it, it proves more difficult than expected. The wound wraps around his side and up his back toward his shoulder - turning to reach it is too painful and with stiff muscles, he couldn't reach properly anyway. He grunts in frustration but before he can do anything about it, Jaskier is at his side with the little tub of salve in his hand.</p>
<p>"Can I help?" he asks and Geralt lets him because he knows he won't shut up about it otherwise. </p>
<p>Jaskier turns out to be a much better helper than expected and his hands are soft and gentle, careful where Geralt wouldn't be. He's calm, not even a hint of fear or disgust and Geralt can't understand why not, but he appreciates it. Even the bravest soldiers who have seen him hopped up on potions have turned and run in the other direction, but Jaskier just finishes wrapping the bandages around him and guides him toward the bed. </p>
<p>"I can't afford the night," Geralt mumbles, looking up at Jaskier from his seat on the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>"Then consider it a favour for a friend." </p>
<p>Geralt wants to ask why he would do this, but Jaskier is already away, busying himself on the other side of the room. Geralt considers the word <i>friend</i> and how it fits for them, whether it actually does at all. </p>
<p>"I'm supposed to get back to see the alderman of..." the name of the town escapes him, but Jaskier just turns back to him and smiles softly. </p>
<p>"It can wait until the morning. I'll be back, alright?"</p>
<p>"Alright?" Geralt asks, not sure if he should ask where he's going. </p>
<p>He doesn't have to wait long to find out. It's barely been ten minutes when Jaskier returns to the room with a platter of food and a bottle of wine. He swishes the bottle at Geralt and plops himself down on the bed next to him. </p>
<p>"Eat," he says, "I already had supper, but I figured you probably hadn't. And you didn't seem in the mood to turn down wine." He offers a small smile and something in Geralt twists uncomfortably, though he can't quite place the feeling. This is so vastly different from their other encounters and Geralt isn't quite sure what to do with it, but he takes the offered food. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he smelled it. </p>
<p>Jaskier picks at it a little, but mostly he drinks and talks and prods Geralt to drink, too. It doesn't affect him the way it affects humans, but even then, Jaskier doesn't drink enough to get drunk, just enough to make him pleasantly soft and more physical than usual.</p>
<p>He clambers up onto the bed and leans against the wall, crossing his legs and pulling a pillow into his lap. He gets his arms under Geralt's shoulders, gently easing his head into his lap. The excess energy has drained from Geralt's veins and he's feeling much more himself, although dead tired. </p>
<p>He drifts off with Jaskier's fingers running through his head and the steady sound of his heartbeat above him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Geralt wakes, the room is dark, but the fire casts light across the floor, enough he thinks that Jaskier could even see. He rolls onto his side and Jaskier is there, leaning against some cushions and writing in a notebook. When he sees Geralt, he sets it on the floor and turns to him. </p>
<p>"Sorry," Geralt mumbles, "didn't mean to disturb you."</p>
<p>Jaskier just shushes him. "Don't worry about it, I was just struck with inspiration, had to get it out. Are you feeling better?"</p>
<p>"Much."</p>
<p>"Mmm. Good." Jaskier leans over, pressing a kiss to his chest, just shy of the bandages. And Geralt is so warm and relaxed that he can't help the way the heat from his lips creeps through his skin, prickling as it spreads through him. </p>
<p>"Jaskier," he warns but Jaskier is already shifting to lie next to him, running a hand down his stomach, dangerously close to where Geralt's cock sits against his hip. "Don't think that's gonna work tonight," he hums.</p>
<p>"Seems to be working perfectly," Jaskier smirks, brushing his fingers just over the head of Geralt's cock. When Geralt doesn't pull away, he curls around him, humming as Geralt groans. "See, you want this." Jaskier presses his nose against Geralt's neck, kissing him softly. "Let me."</p>
<p>Geralt doesn't respond, just shuts his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Jaskier's hand around him. A wave of heat rolls over him as Jaskier strokes him but then suddenly, he stops. Geralt's eyes open, flicking over to Jaskier.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Jaskier whispers, "I shouldn't push. You're hurt." Geralt nuzzles against his hair, ignoring the pain in his side as he shifts. </p>
<p>"Don't stop," he breathes. </p>
<p>"Sure?" Jaskier asks and Geralt nods against him.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Geralt mumbles. He knows he'll regret it in the morning because he's already stiff and sore and he's terrible at keeping still with Jaskier's hands on him. But when Jaskier touches him again, he's not thinking about anything but the slide of skin on skin. </p>
<p>He doesn't go straight for Geralt's cock this time, smoothing down the inside of his thigh and scraping his nails back up again. It sends little shivers of pleasure through Geralt's body and he curls one hand in the sheets, shifting to wrap his other arm around Jaskier's shoulders. Jaskier shifts so he's propped up on one arm, Geralt's hand sliding to his lower back. </p>
<p>He leans over him, pressing wet kisses to Geralt's chest as his fingers slip around him again. He squeezes around the base of Geralt's cock and rubbing the pad of his thumb along the vein underneath. Geralt's hips jump at the sensation, a soft groan escaping his lips. </p>
<p>"Careful darling, don't want to reopen that wound," Jaskier's lips barely leave his skin as he speaks, breathing the words into his skin. "Let me make you feel good, just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. Do you want it faster?"</p>
<p>"No." He likes it slow, likes the way Jaskier can draw every ounce of pleasure from him with nothing more than his hands. They could lie here like this for hours if Jaskier didn't have to sleep and Geralt didn't have to leave in the morning. As it is, he should probably try to sleep off the worst of this, but he's weak when it comes to Jaskier and he so rarely gets to spend the night with someone warm and willing. </p>
<p>"You're very quiet tonight, what are you thinking about?"</p>
<p>"Your hands. Always feel so good."</p>
<p>"I can tell," Jaskier hums, pressing up to kiss the spot right beneath Geralt's ear, "you're already so hard for me." Geralt just groans as Jaskier's lips wrap around his earlobe, his hand slipping to the head of his cock with a twist of the wrist. Jaskier shifts closer, fitting his stomach against Geralt's side and slipping one leg up over his thigh.</p>
<p>His cock presses into Geralt's skin, still soft but unmistakably interested in what's happening. Every time Jaskier shifts, his cock pushes into the flesh of Geralt's thigh, thickening against him with each shift of his hips. And Jaskier groans softly into his skin, working his hips a little quicker. </p>
<p>"Has anyone ever told you you have a magnificent cock?" he rumbles, "so thick and hard and -" he groans as he buries his face in Geralt's chest and Geralt can feel Jaskier's cock twitch against his thigh. "Gods, I can barely get my mouth around the damn thing," Jaskier continues, "but I think about it all the time. Think about making you come with just my mouth, licking and sucking until you just can't take it anymore. Think I could do it too," he slips up again, tracing the shell of Geralt's ear with his tongue as if in demonstration and Geralt's hips shift again. </p>
<p>"You'd like that, wouldn't you? What about my hands? Could you come like this?"</p>
<p>Geralt wants to tell him that he could come any way with Jaskier talking to him like this, but he doesn't get the chance. Jaskier shifts away from him, shifting onto his knees with Geralt's cock still in his hand. He leans over him, still straddling Geralt's thigh and strokes him quickly, twisting at the head. Geralt moans softly into the air, sliding his fingers up the back of Jaskier's thigh. He wants to touch him, wants to slip all the way up and press into that tight heat, make Jaskier moan - but he's been told to keep still and he knows he should. Still, thinking about Jaskier's hole stretching around him, even around his fingers, makes his blood rush. </p>
<p>He lifts his hips with a low moan, pressing up into Jaskier's fist despite the twinge in his side as he does. Jaskier presses his hips back into the mattress and Geralt is struck by how comfortable Jaskier is with him, how willing he is to push where most people would be afraid to simply be with him. Because he's a Witcher. Because who knows what he'd do if they step out of line. But he finds he likes it, and not only Jaskier's fearlessness but the way he pushes him around like it's nothing. Even if it's just gentle nudging, it sends a shiver up his spine. </p>
<p>"You like that?" Jaskier asks, slipping his hand back over Geralt's hip, pressing him into the mattress. Geralt's cock twitches in his hand and Jaskier grins down at him. "Fuck, you look lovely like this. What do you want, beautiful?"</p>
<p>"I want to fuck you," he grits but Jaskier just mumbles something muddled into his chest and gives another firm squeeze to Geralt's cock. </p>
<p>"Not tonight. You need to rest and heal and then you can fuck me till I can't walk straight, alright?" Oh, the mental image that presents. Geralt thinks about it and he's struck with an idea. </p>
<p>"Talk to me," he breathes.</p>
<p>"What do you want to hear about? Because I don't think it's a mystery that you get me so fucking hard." Geralt groans as Jaskier punctuates the words with a quick roll of his hips and Jaskier continues, mouth sliding down Geralt's stomach. "I think of you sometimes," he says, "when I'm alone... or not. Sometimes I imagine it's you, wishing the cock inside me was longer, thicker. Wishing it was your voice in my ear when they come."</p>
<p>"Or," Jaskier continues, shifting back onto his hip, "sometimes when I'm home, when I'm lying in bed alone I think about what I'll do to you next time, wonder how long it'll be before I see you again." He presses his nose under Geralt's jaw, running his tongue along the edge of it. "I get hard thinking about it, bring myself off thinking about your hands on me, your cock in my mouth."</p>
<p>Geralt squirms under him. His legs spread instinctively, pushing himself into Jaskier's erection and it only adds to the arousal searing through his veins. He knows it's just a story, that he <i>asked</i> Jaskier to tell him one, but the thought of him alone in his own room... he aches to wind his arms around him and haul Jaskier on top of him. He wants to fuck into him, spread him open on his fingers, so wide his cock just slips into him. And fuck, the thought of that is too much. </p>
<p>"Gonna come," he chokes, tangling his fingers in Jaskier's hair and pulling him against his chest. Jaskier's mouth finds his nipple, sucking lightly and circling the nub with his tongue. </p>
<p>"That's it, beautiful, you're so good for me."</p>
<p>"Show me," Geralt growls. The command surprises even him and Jaskier just lifts his head and stares at him with dark, wide eyes. "Show me how you touch yourself."</p>
<p>For the first time, Jaskier says nothing, but he shifts his body away from Geralt's rising to his knees to straddle Geralt's hip. And Geralt watches every little movement with intense interest, holding back a groan as Jaskier sits back on him and the heat of his body radiates through him. </p>
<p>Jaskier drops Gerat's cock, smoothing up the underside as he takes himself in hand. Geralt is quick to mirror him, stroking himself as slowly as his arousal will allow as he watches Jaskier's fingers wrap around his cock. He's already hard, slick pooling at the tip of his cock, and Jaskier groans as he touches himself, biting down on his bottom lip. He runs his thumb through the collected seed, spreading it down his length.</p>
<p>"<i>Fuck</i>," Geralt mumbles, giving himself a squeeze as his cock twitches in his hand. He's so close, would have come by now if he'd let himself, but he wants to enjoy watching Jaskier as long as he can. Not long, judging by the look on Jaskier's face. "I think about you too," he tries, and Jaskier's hips jerk and he falls back onto his heels. </p>
<p>"Fuck, Geralt. Tell me."</p>
<p>"It's lonely on the Path, I don't see people often. Sometimes I wake up hard, sometimes I just get horny for no good reason. "</p>
<p>"Do you touch yourself?" </p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Tell me what you think about," Jaskier huffs, dropping his head back with a moan. He works himself quicker, pressing his hips into it and Geralt has to shut his eyes to keep from coming right then. His mind goes back to a favourite fantasy; Jaskier pressing him up against a wall and fucking him from behind. He's been over it so many times he can nearly feel Jaskier's hands on him, tweaking a nipple or wrapping around his cock. </p>
<p>"You," he grunts, squeezing around the head of his cock, "fucking me. Pressed against me, so deep I can barely breathe-" he whines and a little seed spurts from his cock. He won't last long, not being forced to re-live this.</p>
<p>"You'd like that, hm? I'd gladly fuck you any day." He slips a finger between his lips and Geralt laser-focuses on the way he sucks it, the way his lips part as he pulls it out again. But it's not until Jaskier reaches down and presses one slick finger against his rim that Geralt falters. </p>
<p>Geralt's hips twitch and Jaskier rubs him, pressing just hard enough to push through the ring of muscle. It's a little dry and Jaskier stops him from pushing further, but when he slips out, pressing his thumb against him and spreading him wider, Geralt's control snaps. </p>
<p>He comes hard, hips snapping, and it's only Jaskier's hand on his hip that keeps him from pulling him down on top of him. Jaskier's fingernails dig into his skin and he moans as he jerks himself urgently, mumbling Geralt's name under his breath. He spills onto Geralt's hip, eyes pinched shut and lip trapped between his teeth. Unthinking, Geralt reaches up, stroking his thigh as Jaskier works himself through his orgasm. </p>
<p>When he opens his eyes again, he presses his cock against Geralt's hip, slipping through the mess. He looks up at Geralt with a soft, lopsided smile and for a moment, Geralt's chest constricts with warmth before everything he said comes back to him.</p>
<p>It's like launching into a freefall and as Jaskier slips off the bed with a command for him to stay still that Geralt barely hears, he wants to throw himself out the window. How could he say something like that? Whores are supposed to tell stories, to say whatever they need to keep their customers coming back, but Geralt just went and told him something deeply private, something he'd intended never to tell another soul. The sheer mortification that encompasses him is overwhelming. </p>
<p>Shutting his eyes, he pulls a cushion over his head, trying to ignore the scent of Jaskier that surrounds him. He's an idiot, and worse, Jaskier probably thinks he's an idiot. He could try to play it off as a story, but he's sure Jaskier knows him well enough by now to see right through that - he usually does. There are men out there who fall in love with prostitutes, who spend their life chasing after a dream that will never be - Geralt isn't one of them and he doesn't want Jaskier thinking he is. He doesn't know why he said what he did, but he wishes he could take it back now.</p>
<p>When Jaskier returns to the bed, Geralt tries to school his face into something neutral, but judging by Jaskier's frown, it doesn't work very well. Jaskier takes the cushion from him, setting it to the side.</p>
<p>"You've got that look on your face again," he says, kneeling on the bed next to him. He takes a warm, damp cloth to Geralt's skin, wiping away the mess and leaving him cool against the open air. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"What I said-" Geralt starts then looking up at Jaskier, finds he doesn't know how to finish. He can save himself the pity and embarrassment of Jaskier thinking he feels more for him than he should, but he risks offending Jaskier. Or, he could suffer in silence and say nothing. Jaskier's expression is so honest and open that Geralt can't bear to risk saying the wrong thing. "Nevermind. Thank you. For everything."</p>
<p>"Geralt," he says softly, "you don't have to thank me. It's the least I could do after the way you were treated."</p>
<p>"Hmm."</p>
<p>"There is one thing I wanted to know, though."</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>Jaskier huffs a soft laugh, tugging the cushion out of Geralt's hands and setting it next to him. "When you came in your eyes were almost black." Geralt groans, regretting the loss of his cushion. But Jaskier doesn't press and eventually, he sighs. </p>
<p>"It's from the potions I take when I fight. They're toxic - enough that even the healing potions would kill a human very quickly. The toxins do... that."</p>
<p>"You don't like it, do you?" Geralt just scoffs, but Jaskier lays down next to him, pressing up against his side. "I think it's sexy." Geralt gives him a look but does nothing when Jaskier smiles back and presses his face into his neck. "You're always welcome here, Geralt. Even in the middle of the night, I'll come let you in."</p>
<p>Geralt considers that for a moment. Perhaps it's a bit too much, but he's thankful for the offer and he'd rather stay here with Jaskier than pay for a musty inn room, anyway.</p>
<p>"I'll be back this way in a few weeks," he says, avoiding the sentimentality, "I've got an appointment in Vattweir." </p>
<p>“I look forward to it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen, I know I said I was gonna update on Saturdays (and I will) but I'm updating now because I'm bored and no one on tumblr told me not to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The appointment in Vattweir turns out to be a contract and not one Geralt is enthusiastic about taking on. He'd rather be on his way back to Hagge, rather be in Jaskier's bed. But the pay is good and he can't exactly keep visiting Jaskier if he doesn't have the money to do so. So when he's offered extra coin to haul the corpse back to have it stuffed, Geralt regrettably accepts. He's sure the lord will just claim to have slain the beast himself, but Geralt's mind is already drifting back to Hagge and taking credit for one of his kills is hardly the worst someone could do to him. </p>
<p>So he takes the contract - a highly irritable forktail - and spends far longer than he'd like to trying to take it down without damaging it too much physically. It's well past dark when he's finished but he manages to drag the beast back into the city and he's offered a room in the manor so he can present it to the Lord himself in the morning. Geralt is regretful for the further delay but glad at least that he will be rested and clean when he travels to Hagge in the morning. </p>
<p>Thankfully, the lord is more than happy with his work and is quick to have him paid and sent on his way. It's barely midmorning before he's riding out toward Hagge. There are a few more delays - a horde of nekkers, a washed-out road and a travelling merchant in need of a guide - and Geralt doesn't ride into the city until twilight. He dismounts outside the inn, walking Roach to the stables where they'll keep her for the night. He considers renting a room at the inn but remembers Jaskier's words the last time they met and decides against it. </p>
<p>The brothel is close and Geralt makes his way toward it; if he isn't allowed in tonight, he'll just return in the morning. But he finds the door unlocked and no one around to ask him to leave. He takes the stairs slowly, anticipating his likely removal and doesn't relax until he's outside Jaskier's door, one hand held out to knock. But the door opens first and Jaskier appears, leaning in the doorway in nothing but his blue, silk robe. Geralt swallows back the urge to touch him. </p>
<p>"What kept you?" Jaskier asks, mock-impatient. </p>
<p>"Doesn't matter, I'm here now."</p>
<p>"Mm, true." Jaskier pushes himself from the doorframe, stepping forward to wind an arm around Geralt's waist and he shuts the door as he guides him into the room. "I had a bath poured as soon as I heard you were in town."</p>
<p>"Presumptuous," Geralt hums but there's an odd warmth that blooms in his chest knowing Jaskier was thinking about him.</p>
<p>"Maybe. But it's still hot and I don't see you as the type to turn down a hot bath." Jaskier gives him a cheeky smirk, moving to stand in front of him. Geralt is in nothing but his shirt and trousers and Jaskier makes quick work of getting him out of them, tossing his clothes to the side and taking his hand. </p>
<p>Jaskier leads him to the tub, pausing to run his hands down Geralt's chest. They settle on his hips, smiling softly up at him.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you came tonight."</p>
<p>"You said you'd let me in," Geralt says and Jaskier's grin widens. </p>
<p>"I did. Come," he says, "get into the tub. I want you nice and relaxed tonight." Geralt looks up at him as he lowers himself into the steaming water. </p>
<p>"You do, hm?" He spreads his arms, resting them on the edges of the tub and leaning back. From here he has a perfect view of the bed and as Jaskier steps toward it, Geralt lifts an eyebrow at him. "Where are you going?" </p>
<p>"Why don't you watch me and find out?" </p>
<p>Jaskier loosens the tie around his waist, letting the smooth fabric of his robe slip down past his shoulders as he saunters toward the bed. Geralt couldn't look away if he wanted to. There's something about the garment that drives Geralt absolutely wild. It hangs just below the swell of his ass in a way that begs Geralt to just push it up out of the way and take him from behind. And he could, if he wanted to, Jaskier would let him - would probably encourage it. And Jaskier's naked under that dark, tantalizing silk - he always is. </p>
<p>Geralt's fingers tense around the edge of the tub as Jaskier kneels on the bed. He's not even doing anything yet and already Geralt's cock swells between his legs just imagining the things he might do with Jaskier tonight. He can no longer count the number of times he's visited, but somehow Jaskier can still rile him up like it's the easiest damn thing in the world. He watches as Jaskier adjusts himself, moving carefully enough that his modesty remains intact - as well as Geralt's frustration. </p>
<p>Geralt shifts, letting his legs fall open against the sides of the tub. He resists the urge to reach between them, to take himself in hand and let himself properly enjoy the view. But that's not how this game works and Jaskier is so fond of these little games. He likes making Geralt wait until he can't stand it anymore and then drawing it out a little longer. And at any moment, Geralt could stop him, could cross the room and haul him into his arms, but he likes it, too. The longer Jaskier makes him wait, the better it is when he finally touches him and Geralt is already aching for him. </p>
<p>He shifts his hips as Jaskier's hand slips back over his own hip, tugging the robe open in the same motion. Jaskier's cock sits against the sheets, half-hard and far too enticing. Geralt considers climbing out of the tub and closing the space between them, pushing Jaskier over onto his back and sucking him into his mouth. The way Jaskier would swell between his lips, the soft little sounds that he'd make, the heady scent of his arousal as Geralt would press his nose against his skin. It's all too much and Geralt finds his eyes dropping shut, the softest sigh slipping from his lips. </p>
<p>There's a stuttered gasp from across the room and Geralt blinks, eyes searching for Jaskier for any sign of what caused the sound. It doesn't take long to figure it out. Geralt can’t <i>see</i> what he's doing, but Jaskier's arm is bent behind him, and the little huffs continue. He's touching himself, Geralt realizes, working himself open and preparing himself to take Geralt’s cock. In all the time Geralt's been coming to him, he's never seen him do this; Jaskier is always well-prepared in advance, happy to take care of all the prep work beforehand. But Geralt is fascinated by the slight shift of his arm and the way his face contorts with pleasure. Jaskier likes this part of it and Geralt is struck with the need to do it himself, to be the one to work into him and stretch him open on his fingers. Another time, he thinks, but it doesn’t ease his breathlessness. </p>
<p>He may not be able to see what Jaskier is doing, but he can imagine it as clearly as though he's watched every other time. The way his fingers would press into himself, the little gasps of urgency as he thrusts in and out. But his breath remains mostly steady, only faltering when he presses deeper, and if anything he slows down. <i>Fuck</i>.</p>
<p>Jaskier lets himself enjoy it, slipping his fingers into himself and mumbling nonsense. Once or twice, Geralt hears his own name amongst the jumble, but it's mostly unintelligible. And Jaskier just goes on and on and the little sounds that drop from his lips are incredible, then he shifts just so, giving Geralt a full view of what he's doing. </p>
<p>It takes all of Geralt's strength not to leap out of the bath and have him right there and then. He's so hard, desperate for it, but he doesn't dare touch; he knows if he waits long enough, Jaskier will come to him and give him everything he wants. And he does, once he's finished, sweeping up behind Geralt and reaching down over his shoulders. His hands slip down Geralt's chest, winding around the base of him and stroking him deliciously slowly. </p>
<p>"Oh, you <i>do</i> like watching me, don't you?" </p>
<p>"You know I do," Geralt hums, "why don't you join me?"</p>
<p>"Love to, darling."</p>
<p>Jaskier withdraws his hand from the water, brushing it along Geralt's shoulder and down his arm as he comes around to the front of the tub. He slips out of his robe, letting it fall to the floor around his feet and for the first time, Geralt can see the full length of Jaskier's cock, jutting proudly from his body. And fuck, he's stunning. Geralt wants nothing more than to get his hands on him and taste his cock, but he waits. He doesn't think he'll ever tire of seeing Jaskier this way. </p>
<p>Jaskier steps into the tub, nudging Geralt with his foot to get him to move forward - and he does, casting an inquisitive look up at Jaskier. Jaskier settles behind him, wrapping both arms around him. One finds his cock, the other slipping up his chest, just touching. He sings softly under his breath, slow in contrast to the quick way his hand moves along Geralt's cock. Geralt slips his fingers around Jaskier's wrist, steadying his pace.</p>
<p>"That song," he breathes, "it's lovely. What is it?"</p>
<p>"It's nothing," Jaskier whispers, "one of my own, but it isn't complete without the music." Jaskier's grip tightens a little, but he continues at Geralt's slower pace. His heartbeat is soft and steady, his breath a warm puff on the back of Geralt's neck and Geralt finds himself relaxing in his arms. He leans back against Jaskier's chest with a soft sigh.</p>
<p>"'S lovely."</p>
<p>"Hm." He gets the feeling Jaskier wants to say more about it, but he doesn't. He just brings his hand up, thumbing over the head of Geralt's cock and leaning over his shoulder. "Do you want to fuck me, tonight?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Geralt says because it's fine to want to know what's going on in Jaskier's head, but his <i>hands</i> are doing their best to drive him mad and it's distracting. </p>
<p>"Sit forward," Jaskier says and Geralt does, shifting back into place as Jaskier comes around in front of him. </p>
<p>Jaskier slips to his knees, pressing between Geralt's thighs. He runs his hands up his chest, kisses the line of his collarbone and Geralt's hands fall to his hips, holding him lightly enough to let Jaskier move beneath them. He rises up and Geralt's hands slip to his ass as he presses closer, slotting his cock alongside Geralt's and giving a short, sharp thrust. </p>
<p>Geralt groans, wrapping both arms around Jaskier's waist and hauling him closer into his body, rolling his hips up to meet him. He lets out a little gasp as Jaskier's teeth graze the side of his neck and tips his head to the side. The feeling is surprisingly welcome and his skin tingles with it even as Jaskier moves on. He nips and sucks at Geralt's skin, just lightly enough not to leave marks, but absently, Geralt wishes he would. </p>
<p>He doesn't say anything for fear that it's too close to something he shouldn't want, but Jaskier's body is more than enough to occupy him anyway. Jaskier winds his arms around Geralt's neck, using him as leverage to grind up against his cock with long, stuttered motions. And Geralt shudders beneath him, fingertips digging into Jaskier's skin as he drops his head back, opening himself up to Jaskier's mouth again. </p>
<p>The combination of his teeth and his cock is dangerous and Geralt finds himself creeping toward the edge of <i>too much</i>. He huffs against Jaskier's ear, groaning with every little twitch of Jaskier's hips. But Jaskier doesn't let up. He waits until Geralt is panting against him, practically begging to fuck him, before he gives in.</p>
<p>Disentangling himself, he rises to his knees again and turns around. Briefly, he reaches back to stroke Geralt's cock before readjusting to straddle his hips and sit back on him. He doesn't hesitate once he's ready, sliding onto Geralt's cock with ease. The hot, even pressure around him is overwhelming and Geralt has to shut his eyes and clench his jaw to keep from thrusting up too quickly. But Jaskier doesn't make him wait long, seating himself and shifting his hips to adjust. </p>
<p>"Fuck," Geralt groans, "you're tight."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Jaskier huffs, "'s been a while since I wasn't just prepped and ready to go for someone. Never done it in front of someone before. Well - not since I first started."</p>
<p>"Why tonight?"</p>
<p>"Not working tonight," Jaskier hums, "but I knew you were coming to town. <i>Fuck</i>, it feels good though. Most of my guys-" he stops himself, glancing over his shoulder, "sorry, I know you don't like it when I talk about them."</p>
<p>"It's fine. Tell me."</p>
<p>"Most of them are small," Jaskier huffs, shifting his hips forward, "even the ones who do have nice cocks don't know how to use them. But fuck, Geralt, just having you inside me is incredible."</p>
<p>"Do you need more oil?" </p>
<p>"No, I like this."</p>
<p>"<i>Fuck</i>." Geralt's eyes flutter shut as Jaskier tentatively lifts his hips. He's right; it feels fucking good like this, like it's just the two of them with nothing between them.</p>
<p>Geralt tries to hold back, to let Jaskier adjust and take things at his own pace because this isn't like every other time and if Geralt can feel it, Jaskier certainly can. But he's so hot and tight around him and even Geralt can only control himself for so long. His hips twitch up and Jaskier groans loudly, flopping back against his chest. </p>
<p>"Fuck me," he grits and Geralt's hips snap forward hard. He gives in to the thrumming need under his skin, thrusting up quick and hard. He snakes one arm around Jaskier's body, sliding his hand down his chest to follow the arch of his body as Jaskier pushes off of him. </p>
<p>Water sloshes around them and it doesn't take long before Jaskier's dripping, his cock red and swollen where it bounces off his stomach. Geralt keeps one arm on the tub to steady himself, but the other holds Jaskier against his body so every movement has them bumping against each other. Jaskier drops his head back, pressing his nose under Geralt's ear with a soft groan. </p>
<p>"Fuck," he breathes, "you feel so fucking good, darling. You're gonna make me come like that." He bites at Geralt's neck, dragging his teeth against the sensitive skin and it obliterates the last of Geralt's control. </p>
<p>He thrusts up hard, keeping a steady rhythm, but as Jaskier pushes back onto him, trying to match his pace, Geralt's hips stutter. He buries his face in Jaskier's shoulder, inhaling the scent of him, clean and crisp but entangled with the heady aroma of arousal. </p>
<p>Jaskier comes suddenly, one hand working quickly over his cock as the other digs into Geralt's thigh. Geralt's certain there will be bruises in the morning and even if they won't last long, a rush of anticipation washes over him at the thought of it. Jaskier's mouth is hot and damp on his neck, soft words disappearing into his skin and Geralt comes almost immediately after him, groaning as he leans forward into him. </p>
<p>And Jaskier continues, pressing him back against the tub and rocking back on his cock. Geralt gasps at the sensations that surge through his body, gripping Jaskier's thighs and throwing his head back. He groans and whines and Jaskier doesn't stop until he's pulled every ounce of pleasure from his body and Geralt's legs are shaking under him. </p>
<p>"<i>Jaskier</i>," he huffs, "you're gonna get me hard again like that." </p>
<p>Jaskier tips his head back, smiling up at him. "You want me to?"</p>
<p>Geralt huffs a soft laugh, smoothing his hands up Jaskier’s thighs. "Another night. Tonight I'm tired and I'd like to hear your song."</p>
<p>"Really?" Jaskier asks, rolling his hips slowly. </p>
<p>"Fuck, if you keep doing that, I might change my mind."</p>
<p>"In that case..." Jaskier grins. He lifts himself carefully from Geralt's lap, taking the cloth from the side of the tub to wipe himself down. He barely gets the cloth around Geralt's cock before Geralt bats his hand away, taking the cloth to do it himself. "Forgot how sensitive you can get," Jaskier hums, he looks up at him through his lashes and Geralt knows he's considering going for a second round. Evidently, he decides against it, rising to his feet and offering a hand to pull him to his feet.</p>
<p>Geralt steps out of the tub and gets his hands on Jaskier's hips again, pulling him close. He lets Jaskier dry him off and then he's being pressed backward until he hits the bed and sits. He climbs up to lean against the wall and watches after Jaskier as he retrieves a lute case from a closet he never noticed before. He handles it so delicately, setting it down on the edge of the bed and pulling the lute from within. </p>
<p>Jaskier sits at the end of the bed, lute in his lap and not a scrap of clothing on him and something in Geralt's chest tightens. Jaskier doesn't look back at him before starting, fingers picking out the notes with ease. </p>
<p>The song is slow and sad and Geralt isn't much of an expert, but he thinks it's quite lovely. With the gentle music and the looseness in his limbs, his body relaxes and he settles in the sheets with a blanket bunched under his arm. He shuts his eyes, breathing softly and focusing on the sound of Jaskier's voice, the twang of his lute. </p>
<p>Geralt has never had much time to enjoy music or poetry, but he does enjoy Jaskier's voice. The song itself is sad, a tale of unrequited love or forbidden love or something of the sort. Geralt is too tired to be able to fully understand right now but the feeling flows through him as if the emotions were his own. When it's over, Jaskier is quiet for a moment and Geralt hums softly.</p>
<p>"You've got a beautiful voice," he says, "would you sing another?"</p>
<p>Jaskier is more than happy to comply and he plays through a couple more songs before Geralt starts to drift off. He can't keep his eyes open now, even if he wanted to, and there's a soft huff of a laugh from across the room and the music stops. It's quiet again for a few minutes, just Jaskier shuffling around the room before he climbs up onto the bed next to him. </p>
<p>Jaskier settles next to him on the mattress, rolling toward him and brushing a stray strand of hair from his face. He says nothing but continues running his fingers through Geralt's hair as he picks up the last song where he left off. This one is happier than the first, though it seems to fit the same theme of forbidden love and Geralt finds he likes it quite a lot. It's like this, with the soft lilt of Jaskier's voice in his ear and the brush of his fingers against his scalp, that he finally drifts off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I should have a tag for this chapter but idk what it is. CW for Geralt not knowing how to deal with his emotions. </p><p>A big thank you to everyone here reading and those of you patiently waiting until it's finished to read. You guys are amazing and I nearly drowned in all the love for the last chapter (what a way to go!) so thanks for sticking around and thanks for being amazing ❤︎</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt is already on his way out of town when he spots her, peeking out from behind one of the empty market stalls. He's never been very good at judging the age of people, children especially, but she can't be very old judging by her height and the wonder she regards him with. As he approaches, she slips a little further out into the street and Geralt can't help but smile at her boldness. She's quite taken with something and as Geralt veers toward her side of the road, he realizes what it is. </p><p>The little girl grins and points at Roach, wide-eyed, so Geralt steps ahead of Roach to lead her closer toward the girl. The child is thrilled, giggling as she wobbles out into the road and toward them. </p><p>"Be nice," Geralt warns under his breath. Roach snorts and swishes her tail at him, ducking her head to investigate the child coming at her. But the child never even gets to her before she's scooped up by a frantic-looking woman. </p><p>"Gods' sake Annie, you can't just go running about in the road!" The woman looks up and Geralt can tell the instant she sets eyes on him. She stiffens immediately and the scent in the air sours. "We don't talk to them," she says to the child. </p><p><i>Them</i> meaning <i>Witchers</i>, Geralt knows. It's not the first time. He's even been imprisoned in the past because someone thought he was trying to steal their child away. He turns back toward the road with a sinking feeling, tugging Roach a little too roughly after him. </p><p>This had already been an unfriendly visit, the girl the only bright spot until she too, was pulled away. The farmer who had put out the contract was none too pleased to find a Witcher standing on his front door and had all but thrown payment at Geralt when he'd brought proof of the kill. He'd considered asking the farmer who he thought was going to show up when he hired a Witcher but held his tongue lest he face worse than that. </p><p>It's fine, he thinks; it's not the first time and it certainly won't be the last. But the visit - brief as it was - leaves a bad taste in his mouth and he wants not to think about it anymore. He's a day's ride away, but he needs a distraction and Jaskier is the best distraction he knows. </p><p>As the hours drag by, Geralt's mood only worsens, dwelling on the people in the last town and the way they treated him. It's been too many years for him to let things like this bother him, but they do still sometimes, even if he tries his hardest not to think about it. And today he can't not think about it. The child had just wanted to pet Roach, she shouldn't have been scolded because of something Geralt encouraged her to do. He should know better than that by now, but a small part of him had been happy to indulge the child. Her smile had touched something deep inside him that he'd nearly forgotten existed. </p><p>By the time Geralt arrives in Hagge, he's worked himself up to the point of bitter irritation. He's wound too tightly and he doesn't think as he crosses the main room to where Jaskier's lounging and chatting with another courtesan. When he spots Geralt, he turns his head and smiles up at him, rising to his feet and closing the rest of the distance between them.</p><p>Geralt doesn't wait for him to speak before he's got his hands on Jaskier's hips, walking him back into the wall. He pins him there with his own body, desperate to feel anything but the seething rage and disgust that flows through his veins. He's angry, ashamed, embarrassed at his own stupidity and he wants Jaskier to see the monster that he is, the monster everyone else sees. </p><p>He shouldn't be so kind to him, shouldn't be so soft with him. And Geralt needs him to know what he's dealing with and he needs to rid himself of the burning need that flares in his chest - the need to fuck until he can't feel anything but Jaskier's skin under his own. </p><p>Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows this is wrong, that he's taking advantage of Jaskier's trust and he'll regret it in the morning. But he needs to feel something other than <i>wrong</i> and Jaskier is the only one who will give it to him. </p><p>Around them, people start to stare and Geralt's hatred only increases. They're afraid for Jaskier. They think Geralt will hurt him - but he won't, he would <i>never</i>, he just needs him right now and he can't let him be soft. And maybe Jaskier realizes this because he lets himself be manhandled against the wall, pressed hard against it as Geralt's mouth finds his neck, biting more firmly than he should. </p><p>Someone approaches from behind and Geralt braces to defend himself. The steps are heavy like those of the bouncers, but before they get close enough to be a problem, Jaskier waves them away. </p><p>"It's okay," he says and one hand comes up between Geralt's shoulder blades. </p><p>Something in him breaks then, like a twig snapping beneath a boot and Geralt pulls back in horror, staring at Jaskier for a second before moving to pull away. But Jaskier doesn't let him. He pulls him close, guiding Geralt's head to his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. </p><p>"Shh," he whispers. "You're fine, darling. Let's go upstairs." </p><p>Geralt is stunned by the casual trust, the softness of Jaskier's fingers as they slip between his own, squeezing only hard enough to encourage Geralt to follow him. And he couldn't refuse if he wanted to. His body feels loose, like all the tension that's built up over the past few days all flooded out at once and he's left feeling almost floaty like he can't quite reach the ground. </p><p>He doesn't even realize they've made it up to the room until Jaskier sits him on the bed and kneels between his feet. Jaskier is talking or, no, humming. It isn't unusual, but tonight Geralt can't focus on it, has no idea what the song is or even what Jaskier is doing until his hands slide up Geralt's thighs. He squeezes a little, sliding up to the buttons on Geralt's trousers and he gets them undone quickly, sliding a hand inside to wrap around his cock. </p><p>Geralt looks down at him, readjusting himself to give Jaskier better access. But he feels almost none of it, as though his body is numb to anything but the lingering, pounding feeling of <i>wrong</i> and <i>bad</i> in his chest. Jaskier dips down, wraps his mouth around him and Geralt knows he should feel good, that he should be aroused by the feeling of a hot mouth around his prick, but his mind remains hyper-focused elsewhere. </p><p>Eventually, Jaskier pulls off and sits back on his heels, sliding his hands along the outside of Geralt's thighs. </p><p>"What's wrong, darling?"</p><p>"Nothing," Geralt says a little too quickly, too sharply. Jaskier's thumbs rub little circles into the fabric of his trousers and Geralt looks at them rather than face him. </p><p>"Geralt," Jaskier says plainly, "I have made you come in every way I know - which is a <i>lot</i> - and right now I can't even get you hard. Talk to me."</p><p>"Not a good night," Geralt grunts.</p><p>"<i>Geralt</i>, I hardly think you need to be so closed off with me after so long. You know I can help, why won't you let me?" Geralt just grunts at him and Jaskier sighs as he pulls his hands away. For a moment, Geralt feels disappointingly vindicated, but then Jaskier pushes himself to his feet and climbs into his lap. He slips his hands over Geralt's shoulders, rubbing them softly. He lets his thumbs brush against the sides of his neck and Geralt shuts his eyes. </p><p>"You're safe with me." </p><p>He presses his forehead to Geralt's and something shifts then. Geralt draws back - just far enough to look Jaskier in the eye. It feels like Jaskier is looking directly through him like he already knows all the things he's asking Geralt to tell him. And Geralt itches to pull him closer, aches with a sudden urge to feel the press of his lips against his own. The realization is so sudden that he doesn't have time to react when Jaskier's palm presses against his cheek.</p><p><i>Fuck</i>. He shouldn't want this, not nearly as badly as he does. </p><p>But it's nothing. It doesn't matter. Jaskier is just physical with him in a way that doesn't hurt, that doesn't make him feel <i>wrong</i> and he doesn't know what else to do with that. </p><p>"I-" he starts but he doesn't know how to finish. He wants to say that he's sick of this, of the way people treat him, but he has no right. He is the way he is and nothing can or will ever change the way he is or the way people look at him. "She just wanted to pet Roach." The words tumble out of his mouth and his tips forward, pressing his head into Jaskier's shoulder. </p><p>"Who did, darling?"</p><p>He doesn't know why he tells Jaskier about the girl in town and later when he thinks back, he won't even remember saying the words. It's all a blur and when Geralt has finished with his story, with spilling all the things he never meant to say to anyone, he finds himself lying in Jaskier's arms. </p><p>Jaskier's fingers smooth through his hair, gently untying the leather string and letting his hair fall onto his shoulders. </p><p>"You don't deserve that," he says and his voice shakes with a rage Geralt can't understand. </p><p>"I do," he says and it's supposed to be soothing, but the fury surrounding Jaskier just rises. "Jaskier," he breathes, "it's just my life."</p><p>"Well, I hate it. And I hate them."</p><p>Geralt stiffens in shock. In all the time he's known Jaskier, he's never heard him speak badly of anything or anyone and to hear him say he outright hates something... he doesn't understand. But Jaskier just hums and pulls him closer, pressing his nose against the top of his head. </p><p>For a long while, Jaskier just holds him and Geralt focuses on the rise and fall of Jaskier's chest against him until the stench of his anger fades to nearly nothing. Geralt is nearly asleep when Jaskier finally shifts, slipping his arms around his waist. </p><p>"I know you said Witchers don't settle down," he whispers, "but what if you did? There has to be a first time for everything, right? What if you stopped fighting for ingrates and found something nice for yourself? You could find somewhere to live - somewhere out of the way where no one would bother you."</p><p>"Who would want me?"</p><p>Jaskier sighs softly, pressing his nose between Geralt's shoulders. "You're not unlovable, Geralt, you just have to find the right person."</p><p>Geralt scoffs but Jaskier rolls him over so they're facing each other. Cautiously, he takes one of Geralt's hands, lifting it to his lips and kissing his palm.</p><p>"Someone out there will love you," he says, "you just have to be open to it."</p><p>Geralt shuts his eyes, but Jaskier keeps his hand, setting it on the bed between them and covering it with his own. After a few minutes, Jaskier shifts, pressing his chest up against Geralt's and wrapping his arms around him again.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Geralt asks and Jaskier hums softly, the beginning of a somewhat familiar tune.</p><p>"Shh," he breathes, "just relax." His hand slips up Geralt's back running through his hair. "Sleep now, darling, you need it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier has a sexy dream. Geralt is intrigued.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just went back and re-read all the comments on chapter ten in an attempt to formulate some kind of appreciation that wasn't just: thank. But I don't even know what to do with all of you because all of your comments are so kind and lovely and perfect. Thanks for sticking with me and this big dumb Geralt &lt;3 We appreciate it.</p>
<p>I also feel like the tone of the chapters has been a bit back and forth? I promise it will even out eventually and I hope it's not giving anyone whiplash :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt wakes in the middle of the night to something soft and hot pressed against his side. He realizes he's in Jaskier's bed, remembers falling asleep next to him - well fuck and exhausted. The warm body next to him is Jaskier. He's fine. He's safe.</p>
<p>A cry breaks through the stillness and next to him, Jaskier shudders. Immediately, Geralt is alert, instinctively checking the exits before looking Jaskier over. But no one is in the room and Jaskier is still asleep. A nightmare, he realizes and he reaches out to wake him but Jaskier players himself to Geralt's side. He drapes a hand over Geralt's thigh and a soft gasp is pulled from Geralt's lips as Jaskier rolls his hips, pressing the firm line of his erection into his hip. Not a nightmare, then. </p>
<p>Jaskier moves again, long languid rolls of his hips that have Geralt wide awake and biting back a moan. A spark of arousal shoots up his spine, and he wants to roll over, tangle their legs together, and let Jaskier take his pleasure from him. But it isn't right. Jaskier fucks him for coin, sure, but he's unconscious right now and this isn't something they've ever discussed. </p>
<p>Carefully, Geralt extracts himself from Jaskier's limbs, careful to touch him as little as possible. But Jaskier still stirs, stretching his legs before turning onto his stomach. He tips his head to look over at Geralt and smiles sleepily. When Geralt doesn't immediately respond, Jaskier pulls himself up onto his side to face him. </p>
<p>"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" </p>
<p>"You were -" Geralt starts but finds he doesn't know what to say, "you're aroused," he says and Jaskier friends for Moment before realization dawns on him. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was just-" </p>
<p>"Oh gods, I'm sorry Geralt, I didn't realize -" </p>
<p>"Trying to give you space." </p>
<p>Jaskier stares at him for a moment, stunned. "Trying to give me space? Geralt I was the one rutting against your leg." </p>
<p>"Did I not satisfy you?" Geralt asks, "I could if you want." Jaskier's face settles and the spike of worry in his voice is gone when he speaks again, replaced with something soft and comforting.</p>
<p>"Kind of you to care, Geralt, but that's not the case. You were wonderful tonight, as always." He tips forward, kissing the curve of Geralt's shoulder. "It was a dream, that's all."</p>
<p>He knows he shouldn't ask, that he probably doesn't want to know the answer, but Geralt's curiosity gets the better of him and he shifts to prop his head up on his arm. </p>
<p>"What did you dream about?"</p>
<p>Jaskier huffs a laugh as a pink tinge spreads through his cheeks. He puts a hand to Geralt's shoulder, shoving him onto his back and ducks his chin.</p>
<p>"Don't pretend like you don't know."</p>
<p>Geralt settles into the sheets, turning his head to face Jaskier without moving. "Tell me anyway?" Jaskier quirks an eyebrow at him. "Unless you don't want to."</p>
<p>"I probably shouldn't," Jaskier purses his lips, "but I will because I like you, Witcher. I dreamt about you, as I’m sure you can guess, about having you under me."</p>
<p>"We do that all the time," Geralt frowns, unsatisfied.</p>
<p>"Not like this. I had you...Have you ever been tied up in bed? "</p>
<p>"No, is that what you dreamed about - being tied up?"</p>
<p>"Not exactly," Jaskier meets his eyes for a moment before focusing on his chest. His scent changes, sours with the tang of fear and Geralt draws back to look at him properly, but Jaskier keeps going. "I had you tied up," he admits, "totally open to me. Do you know what that feels like? Knowing someone like you would willingly give up control? It's intoxicating." He speaks quickly and Geralt realizes the fear comes from this admission.</p>
<p>"Tell me?" he asks, eager to assure Jaskier he has nothing to worry about. In return, he gets a small smile and Jaskier meets his eyes again. </p>
<p>"You looked so beautiful like that. I had you on your back so I could see you and I knew you'd be able to get out of your restraints if you really wanted but knowing you'd let me in the first place was overwhelming."</p>
<p>"You like tying people up?"</p>
<p>"I like doing different things with different people, but yes, on occasion, I like having my partner bound - if that's what they want, too. In my dream you wanted it and I don't know if you know this Geralt, but I have a very hard time denying you anything. I wanted to see you like that all open for me, wanted to feel the way you reacted to each touch not knowing what was coming. It's about giving, about letting them have something they want. I like tying them up because I like the way they react to it not because I like controlling them."</p>
<p>"And how did I...?" Geralt's breath catches in his chest and he hangs on Jaskier's words. He's been taught his whole life never to let himself be caught, that being bound is all but a death sentence if you don't know how to get out. But listening to Jaskier talk about it makes him want to try. He shifts to cover the way his cock swells at the idea and if Jaskier notices, he doesn't mention it.</p>
<p>"React? Incredibly well, darling. You never disappoint."</p>
<p>Geralt groans. His cock twitches where it's trapped and he has to force his voice to remain steady. "And in your dream," he asks, "you fucked me like this?"</p>
<p>"That was the plan. But I was interrupted."</p>
<p>"Hmm. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Don't be," Jaskier smiles, reaching up to cup his jaw, "you had the best intentions and it was only a dream." </p>
<p>"You're still hard," Geralt mumbles, forcing back his own arousal as he presses closer, "do you want me to help?"</p>
<p>"You don't have to do that, darling. It's late, you should get some sleep." </p>
<p>He turns away from Geralt, settling on his side with his arm under the pillow. Geralt reaches out to him without thinking, brushing his fingers along his arm and Jaskier shudders under him. If he feels anything like Geralt does right now, he'll never get to sleep. But he doesn't want to push, so he keeps his touch light, not straying past his arm.</p>
<p>Jaskier sighs and presses his shoulders back and Geralt can't help but press his nose against the back of his neck. He's drowsy and thoroughly turned on and the combination makes him reckless, slow to reason, but Jaskier doesn't seem to mind. He presses back a little further and Geralt lets his hand slide forward over Jaskier's stomach.</p>
<p>"If you wanted me, you just had to ask," Jaskier teases, tipping his head back with a soft sigh. </p>
<p>"When was the last time someone made you feel good without expecting something in return?"</p>
<p>"Hm? I don't really know. I spend most of my own time composing or writing so..." he shrugs like it really isn't that important but Geralt moves closer, carefully angling his hips away from Jaskier's body.</p>
<p>Immediately, he can hear Jaskier's heart rate pick up and his breath catches as Geralt's hand slips down his chest. When Geralt's hand wraps around him, Jaskier groans and his hips buck. Geralt's own cock throbs at his enthusiasm, but he ignores it, determined to make it good for Jaskier. And judging by Jaskier's reaction, it is. He rocks his hips in time with Geralt's hand, breathing heavily and pressing back into his chest. It does nothing to ease Geralt's own arousal and he buries his face in Jaskier's hair to stifle a groan. </p>
<p>When he can feel him getting close, when Jaskier shudders against him and his thrusts get shaky and uneven, Geralt shifts, pressing his free hand down Jaskier's spine and over the curve of his ass. Jaskier pushes back encouragingly and Geralt presses between his cheeks, sliding his fingers against his hole. He's still slick and loose from earlier and Geralt slips two fingers into him with ease, testing him with slow, short thrusts. </p>
<p>"You don't have to," Jaskier huffs, but the following moan belies him and when Geralt presses a third finger into him, he buries his face in his pillow with a whine. His hips jerk back as Geralt pushes deeper.</p>
<p>"Good?" Geralt breathes and Jaskier just whimpers. It takes longer to get him there this time, but Jaskier squirms against him, mumbling about how good he feels and <i>fuck, Geralt I don't deserve you-</i> He cuts himself off with a moan as Geralt crooks his fingers and Jaskier shudders before he stills completely and then he's coming, spilling over Geralt's fist. </p>
<p>A little of Geralt's control slips at that and he fits himself right up against Jaskier as he fucks him through it, thrusting his fingers into him until Jaskier's thighs are shaking and he collapses back against him. </p>
<p>"Geralt," Jaskier hums. He shifts backward, accidentally pressing against him and Geralt's cock jerks against him. Whatever it was Jaskier was going to say is forgotten and he reaches back between them, brushing his fingers along Geralt's erection. "Why didn't you come?" he asks and Geralt just grunts. He doesn't have the energy to think up a response and also keep himself from rutting against Jaskier's ass. </p>
<p>"If you're trying to prove something, darling, there's nothing for you to prove." Jaskier reaches back, curling his arm around the back of Geralt's neck. He rolls his hips back, pressing his ass against Geralt's cock and Geralt's whole body jolts with the relief of it. "You always treat me so well," he breathes, "always make sure it's good for me, too. You have nothing to prove to anyone. And I want to make you feel good. Not because it's my job or because you're paying me but because I like you, Witcher, and if no one else is seeing to your needs, I can sure as hell make sure <i>I</i> do a good job of it."</p>
<p>And that is... well, it's too much for Geralt to know what to do with right now. So he presses his face into Jaskier's neck and pulls his hips close. Jaskier arches against him and Geralt gives in, pressing between his cheeks and rolling his hips slowly against him. </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck. That's it, just like that. Come on, Geralt, that's right." </p>
<p>Geralt shuts his eyes, barely aware of the motions of his own body as he rocks up against Jaskier, pulls him close and holds him there. His head is foggy with sleep and lust and all he can focus on are Jaskier's words next to his ear. The last thing he catches before his orgasm overwhelms him is a soft, whispered <i>good boy</i> and then he's coming, pinning himself against Jaskier's back as he spills his release between them. </p>
<p>He doesn't remember moving, but when he opens his eyes, Geralt is on his back with Jaskier draped over his chest. He hums and runs a hand up the back of Jaskier's thigh, smiling at the little sounds Jaskier makes in response. For a few minutes, he's content just to lie there and drift off; Jaskier is warm and soft against him and Geralt's body is loose and satisfied and sleep is already creeping up on him again.</p>
<p>But his mind snaps back to what they were talking about before, what woke him up in the first place. He shifts, making himself more comfortable and lets his fingers dance along Jaskier's skin as he considers what he wants to say. He has to do it now or he knows he'll lose his nerve. </p>
<p>"I'd like to try," he says bluntly and Jaskier tilts up to look at him.</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"What you were talking about earlier. In your dream. I'd like to try. If you want to."</p>
<p>"You seem to have gotten confused again about who's in charge here, darling. You don't have to submit to my fantasies."</p>
<p>"I want to," Geralt says and he knows it's not wholly selfless, but he does like the idea of letting Jaskier have his way with him. Jaskier settles back against his chest, pressing his lips to his sternum.</p>
<p>"Gods," he whispers, "you're going to ruin me for anyone else, you know that?" Geralt just hums and brings his arm up to Jaskier's waist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I woke up this morning to Joey and an alpaca so any sense of normalcy went out the window right off the bat. Fuck the schedule. (Also, I kind of wanted to post these 2 together anyway so 🤷)</p>
<p>cw for blindfolding and light bondage</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It feels like months since the last time he was in Hagge, but in reality, it's probably only been a couple of weeks. He's been to Cintra and back in the time that has passed, picking up contracts where he can find them, but his patience has run thin and it's starting to detract from his focus. </p>
<p>The plug sits at the bottom of his pack, wrapped in a clean shirt, and it holds all of his attention. Not three days ago he nearly made himself hard thinking about it while he was supposed to be negotiating pay for the removal of a drowner nest. So once that was finished, he'd saddled up Roach and made for Hagge. Which is where he is now, arranging for a room with the innkeeper. </p>
<p>For the past fifteen minutes, he's been attempting to reason with the same man who in the past has both welcomed and refused his patronage. At least this time he has cleanliness on his side. </p>
<p>In the end, it's an offer to pay extra that sways his reason and Geralt wastes no time heading up to his room and stripping out of his clothes. </p>
<p>This time, he's as quick and efficient as he can be, working himself open on the scratchy bed and inserting the plug. It still takes a moment to adjust when he rises to his feet again, but he dresses quickly in his spare clothes and leaves the rest of his belongings in the room. It's a waste of coin really since he never seems to make it back to his room, but at least he knows his things will be safe and he has some privacy should he need it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The short walk from the inn to the brothel seems to take an eternity and Geralt has to focus on the sounds around him to keep his head. The last thing he needs is to get an erection in the middle of town and be run out. He doesn't let himself relax until he's outside Jaskier's door, listening to his footsteps approaching.</p>
<p>The door opens and Jaskier's hands are on him immediately, smoothing up his chest and pressing him backward. Jaskier joins him in the hall, looking up at him with muted excitement. </p>
<p>"What we talked about last time," he says quickly, "are you- do you still want to do that." Geralt gives a short nod and the full force of Jaskier's enthusiasm breaks through in a wide smile. "You really are wonderful."</p>
<p>"Hmm."</p>
<p>"Do you want to do it with a blindfold or without?"</p>
<p>Geralt's heartbeat picks up at the suggestion and he takes a quick breath before muttering, "with." </p>
<p>"Wait here for a moment," Jaskier says and he already sounds breathless. Geralt watches him disappear back into the room. He's wearing the robe again and it swishes as he turns, revealing the swell of his ass and something warm and needy swells in Geralt's chest. Maybe it's that he's been thinking about this since Jaskier brought it up or maybe it's just his fascination with that stupid robe, but after all this time just seeing Jaskier like this shouldn't turn him on the way it does. </p>
<p>When Jaskier returns, he has a long strip of silk in his hand and he looks almost nervous as he lifts it to cover Geralt's eyes. </p>
<p>"Tell me if it's too tight," he says, slipping around behind him to tie it. While he's fussing with it, Geralt considers exactly what they're about to do, walking himself through what Jaskier talked about to steady his already erratic heartbeat. </p>
<p>"How much extra do you charge for something like this?" he asks and he feels the huff of Jaskier's laugh against the back of his neck. </p>
<p>"Nothing for you, dear Witcher."</p>
<p>"Why nothing," he says, turning instinctively before realizing it won't help him see Jaskier, "why just for me?"</p>
<p>"I'm hardly going to charge you for playing into one of my own fantasies, Geralt - good?"</p>
<p>"It's fine."</p>
<p>"Last time you asked when was the last time someone did something for me without expecting anything back? Consider this an example."</p>
<p>"But I <i>am</i> getting something in return," Geralt insists. Jaskier makes a little <i>hm</i> sound and Geralt can practically feel him shrug it off as he comes to stand in front of him. </p>
<p>"No one said it was a perfect example." Warm fingers wrap around his and Geralt closes his hand around them. "Come on, let's get you to bed before I lose my patience and fuck you right here." Heat sears through Geralt's core at the mental image that presents and he stumbles a little as Jaskier guides him into the room. The door shuts behind him and then Jaskier's hands are on him again, working at the buttons on his shirt.</p>
<p>"You want me?" Geralt asks, feeling a little lost and bewildered as Jaskier lifts his shirt up over his head. </p>
<p>"I thought you would have figured that out by now," Jaskier says, "some days I can barely get it up and then you show up and get me hard in my sleep." </p>
<p>Jaskier huffs his amusement, pulling his hands from Geralt's trousers to lift one of his hands and press it against his crotch. Geralt's surprised to find him already hard and he gives a little squeeze through the fabric of the robe as Jaskier resumes his task of undressing him. </p>
<p>"See? Haven't even done anything yet and you've already got me rock hard. Did you wear the plug?" Geralt nods and Jaskier hums, pleased. "Good." He moves carefully and Geralt can feel when his knees bump against his shins. Jaskier tugs his trousers down his legs, tapping the side of Geralt’s leg to get him to step out of them. He does and Jaskier rises back up to his feet, fingers slipping around Geralt's once more.</p>
<p>"Come with me, darling. To the bed." He guides Geralt forward, turning him after a moment and pressing him backward. Geralt follows willingly, letting himself be sat down on the bed while Jaskier steps away from him. He waits for him to come back, sitting with his hands on his knees until Jaskier's knees bump against him.</p>
<p>"Lie down, darling, make yourself comfortable." </p>
<p>Geralt does as he's told, laying on his back and nestling into the blankets. Jaskier kneels on the bed and shifts to straddle him. The silk of the robe brushes against his skin and Geralt shudders under the light touch. Jaskier's breath is steady, but Geralt can hear the way his heartbeat picks up as he leans forward over him. Jaskier's hands wrap loosely around his biceps, pushing Geralt's arms up above his head. </p>
<p>"Okay?" he asks.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Perfect." Jaskier shifts against his thighs and when he leans back, he wraps a length of silk around Geralt's left wrist. Geralt turns his hand, feeling the soft fabric slide against his skin and he can hear the smile in his voice when Jaskier speaks again. </p>
<p>"I thought you might like that," he hums thoughtfully, "I remembered you liked the feel of my robe and thought silk might be nicer than regular rope." Geralt does like it very much, and he says as much to Jaskier. </p>
<p>When both his wrists are bound to the bed frame, Jaskier smoothes his hands up and down Geralt's arms, letting his fingertips press into his palms before sliding back down to his chest one last time. </p>
<p>"Not too tight?" Jaskier asks and Geralt shakes his head. "Good. You should be able to get out easily enough if you need to. But if you want me to stop, just say so. I'll stop immediately. If you need anything, tell me, alright?"</p>
<p>"Alright," Geralt says but he finds his voice is thick with anticipation and disuse. He gives a short tug, finding Jaskier's words to be true; should he need to, he could easily pull himself free or tear the fabric around him. He can feel Jaskier's eyes on him and while his scent is still sweet, Geralt feels the need to assure him. "I trust you," he breathes and he can feel Jaskier's exhale against his chest. </p>
<p>Jaskier dips low, his breath hot against Geralt's chest, but it's not his mouth that catches Geralt's attention. The robe slips over Jaskier's hip, brushing against Geralt's cock. The movement is light, but he's so hyper-focused on every little touch that he has to hold back a moan. Jaskier is always incredibly physical whenever he undresses Geralt and tonight was no different, but otherwise, he's barely touched him and Geralt is already stiff as iron as the fabric grazes his heated cock. </p>
<p>His whole life, Geralt has been taught not to let himself be tied down, taught every possible way to get out of such a situation, but lying here in the dimly lit room, he feels surprisingly peaceful. Even Jaskier's weight on top of him is welcome rather than worrying. Jaskier's shifts again, lifting himself off Geralt to sit pressed against his side. One soft hand cups his cheek and Geralt leans into it. </p>
<p>"Tell me if you want me to stop at any point. I just have to get the last couple of things and we can get started." He rises from the bed and Geralt shuts his eyes, inhaling slowly. </p>
<p>He's calm and there's something he even likes about being tied down. It's settling not to have to worry about whether or not he'll make a wrong move - not that he's ever had that problem with Jaskier. And that's part of it, too, something that doesn't really sink in until he's alone on the bed - he trusts Jaskier implicitly. Even at the first suggestion, before Jaskier's assurance that he'd be able to free himself easily, Geralt had been fully prepared to put all his trust in him. </p>
<p>It's a shockingly welcome thing, realizing how much trust he has in a man he barely knows outside of this room. There are so few people Geralt trusts in his life and it's freeing to be able to let go, even just a little. He lets himself relax into the mattress, letting the little remaining tension slip from his limbs. The silk feels good around his wrists and Geralt slips his fingers around the tie where it binds to the bedposts, rubbing his fingers against it. There's a soft huff of a laugh and Jaskier's fingertips brush down Geralt's thigh before something is set down on his other side. There's a clink of glass and then Jaskier climbs up onto the bed, settling between his thighs. </p>
<p>"You really are lovely," Jaskier hums as though to himself. His hands slip up Geralt's thighs again, his robe brushing against his skin as Jaskier leans up over him. </p>
<p>Jaskier's hair brushes against his skin before warm lips press against him and Geralt hums at the soft touch. Jaskier’s hands settle on Geralt's hips, pressing him down into the bed and it sparks something inside Geralt that blooms as Jaskier's mouth travels lower. He stops just short of Geralt's cock, diverting to lick up the vee of his hip. Geralt groans out loud and Jaskier huffs against his skin before nipping at it and drawing another stuttered sound from Geralt's lips. </p>
<p>Encouraged, Jaskier kisses his way up to Geralt's chest, pressing his hand against the bed on either side of him. He uses his lips and teeth and tongue and Geralt lets himself slip into an almost meditative state. He feels like he's floating, with only Jaskier's touch holding him down, keeping him centered where he might otherwise float away. </p>
<p>Jaskier climbs up over him, straddling his hips as he leans down over him. He leans close enough that his chest hair tickles Geralt's skin, his fingers pushing up into Geralt's hair, and rolls his hips slowly, dragging the full length of his cock against Geralt's hip. </p>
<p>"See what you do to me?" he breathes, low and husky against Geralt's ear. Geralt moans softly, pressing his hips up to meet Jaskier's. He gets a little gasp in response and Jaskier's palm slides up the underside of his cock. </p>
<p>His hips jerk on their own and Jaskier closes around him, stroking up to the head of his cock and squeezing. He pushes his thumb through the slick at the head, dragging it down his length before disregarding his cock altogether. Geralt nearly whines at the loss, but then Jaskier is pressed against him, his mouth fitted around his collar bone and moving up toward his neck. </p>
<p>Jaskier touches him everywhere and Geralt is more than happy to let himself be maneuvered in whichever way it pleases him. Jaskier gets his knees under Geralt's thighs, sliding up close so that every time he moves, his cock presses against Geralt's, shifting deliciously against him. </p>
<p>Geralt is already keyed up past the point of words, each touch that much more intense for not knowing when it's coming. And Jaskier has never given any less than 100% with him - tonight is no different. He drags his fingertips down Geralt's just, touching so lightly that his fingers occasionally lift from his skin completely, and Geralt arches into it, desperate for more, wanting every tiny touch Jaskier is offering. </p>
<p>Then, without warning, hot lips close around the head of his cock and Geralt pushes off the bed. He tugs at his bonds, groaning as the silk presses into his skin and he can feel the way Jaskier smiles around his cock. But he makes no attempt to take him deeper, flicking his tongue at the slit and licking around the head until Geralt is whimpering under him.</p>
<p>When Jaskier finally sinks down on him, he moves quickly, flattening his tongue along the underside of his cock and pressing Geralt into his throat. Geralt immediately moves to press a hand to his head, but the silk digs into his skin and he groans softly before relaxing his arms. He tries not to push, but when Jaskier sucks on him, his hips jerk up quick and hard. Jaskier just takes him down again, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls back up to the head.</p>
<p>"Still good?" he asks, pulling off with an obscenely wet noise. </p>
<p>"I want to touch you," Geralt groans. Jaskier's fingers drift up to his chest, twisting in the short curly hairs there. </p>
<p>"Do you want me to untie you?" </p>
<p>"No," Geralt admits a little too quickly. He hears Jaskier mutter a breathy <i>fuck</i> and then his mouth is right against his ear, hot and damp. </p>
<p>"Then be good for me, Geralt, and you can touch as much as you like when we're done." Geralt nearly whimpers as Jaskier's lips wrap around the curve of his jaw, teeth grazing against his skin. </p>
<p>"I can be good," he breathes and Jaskier practically purrs against his skin. </p>
<p>"I know you can darling, you're always so good for me. Lie down and just relax, all right?"</p>
<p>"Touch me. Please." </p>
<p>The words come out almost as a whisper, but Jaskier is quick to comply, spreading his hands against Geralt's skin and moving up his chest. Jaskier's thumbs brush against his nipples and Geralt groans with surprise, arching off the bed and into Jaskier's touch. He lets out a strangled moan and Jaskier breathes evenly against his skin, humming softly as he drags his lips down Geralt's neck. </p>
<p>He doesn't stop and this time Geralt is anticipating the touch, but when Jaskier's tongue slips around his nipple, it's no less satisfying. Geralt arches up against his hands and Jaskier moves with him, running his fingers down the centre of Geralt's stomach, stopping just shy of his cock and sliding around his hip instead. </p>
<p>Geralt mentally follows the path of Jaskier's fingers, leaving warm lines in his skin that tingle even after he's moved on. He's soft and gentle, fingertips just barely touching his skin and testing Geralt's patience. Geralt aches to touch him, to slip his fingers through silky hair and press into soft skin he squeezes his hands into fists, wraps his fingers around the silk that binds him and groans. </p>
<p>Jaskier just continues on his path downward, huffing softly against Geralt's thigh as he presses them apart. For a moment, all contact is lost and Geralt can hear him shuffling, then wet heat slides up the inside of his thigh and Geralt squirms against it. His cock throbs as Jaskier's mouth gets closer, then Jaskier's hand is on his other thigh, squeezing and sliding up to the join of his hip and Geralt lets out a soft moan, shifting his hips. Jaskier's mouth switches to his other thigh, sucking at the soft skin and running his tongue over it. Geralt's cock twitches, eager to have that wet heat around it, but Jaskier has other ideas. </p>
<p>The plug presses deeper into him and a rush of need rolls through Geralt's body. His limbs tingle with it and when Jaskier does it again, he tugs against the silk, flexing his fingers. Jaskier knows what he needs and he's going to take his time with it. Geralt groans as the plug pulls back, stretching him around its thickest point and as he shudders, Jaskier's breath catches. It's uneven already, Geralt's only indication that Jaskier isn't as calm and collected as he seems to be and he likes that. Likes the fact that Jaskier gets worked up over him and that his patience can only hold out so long. </p>
<p>It only makes sense considering this was something Jaskier wanted first, but he still likes thinking he can be the reason Jaskier feels good. Gods know he deserves it after taking Geralt apart piece by piece with so very little effort. </p>
<p>Geralt floats as Jaskier plays with the plug. He slips it in and out, tracing Geralt's rim with the tip before thrusting it just slightly forward again. Just enough for Geralt to feel the stretch before it's pulled away again. And <i>gods</i>, the press of it is enough to have him writhing at the best of times, but not being able to see, not being able to control the push of it somehow makes it all the more overwhelming. </p>
<p>He pulls his knees up and Jaskier drapes his arms over them, abandoning Geralt's cock and the plug for a moment. He dips to kiss one knee and then the other before smoothing his hands down Geralt's thighs and over his hips. </p>
<p>"Still feeling good?" he breathes, nosing against the inside of Geralt's thigh. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Geralt says but his mouth is dry, his voice rough. </p>
<p>"Good." Jaskier breathes against his leg, kissing the skin beneath his mouth. "You look very good like this, Geralt. So hard for me, so good. So patient." </p>
<p>Geralt wants to tell him that he's not, that he's desperate for Jaskier's cock, but the praise washes over him like sunlight and he rolls his head back against the pillow. </p>
<p>The toy is withdrawn and for one shocking moment, Geralt is left feeling bereft and vulnerable, until Jaskier's fingers take its place. Two press into him at once and Jaskier pauses once they're fully sheathed, running his free hand up Geralt's inner thigh. Jaskier allows him a moment to settle before immediately seeking out that most sensitive part of him and rubbing up against it. </p>
<p>It takes no time at all for him to have Geralt writhing under him, arching off the bed to press further onto him. Jaskier's breath comes in quick puffs, interspersed by soft groans and muttered words of praise. The sound of him makes Geralt ache, his voice nearly as arousing as his fingers where they slip from his body and wrap around his thigh. </p>
<p>Lips press against his abdomen, moving slowly inward. His breath tickles, too light against Geralt's skin and he moans as his hips shift. Then Jaskier's lips are on his cock, the tip of his tongue peeking out between them, and Geralt's body goes limp again, his mind focused on nothing but the wet slide up to the head of his cock. Jaskier's tongue circles the head, licking the collected seed from the slit before sliding back to the base of him. </p>
<p>He shifts but doesn't move away and Geralt can feel the motion of his body as Jaskier touches himself, jerking his cock quickly as his fingers slip back against Geralt's hole, slick and eager. </p>
<p>“I want you," Geralt huffs and Jaskier's breath catches, just a momentary pause before he withdraws his fingers and shifts to settle between Geralt's legs.</p>
<p>Jaskier's cockhead nudges between his cheeks, slick and hot and exactly what he wants. Geralt groans with the desire to touch and pushes his hips down encouragingly. To his surprise, Jaskier doesn't hesitate to press forward, letting Geralt engulf him at his own pace. </p>
<p>By the choked off moan the breaks the silence, Jaskier is expecting him to take it slow. But Geralt has been aching for this since he rode into town and weeks before that. He's been slick and open for what feels like hours trying not to fuck himself on the plug before he could get Jaskier inside him. And it's been difficult, so his eagerness now should be nothing if not expected. And when Jaskier huffs a quiet laugh Geralt thinks he knows and can't help but wonder if he's doing it on purpose. </p>
<p>As he settles deep inside him, Jaskier's hands press into the bed on either side of Geralt's head. He rests his head against Geralt's, working his hips slowly to let him adjust but Geralt can feel his neediness in every shift. He's holding back, keeping himself under control and Geralt pushes back against him with a determined groan.</p>
<p>"You don't have to be so careful with me," he pants, arching off the bed with a well-aimed thrust from Jaskier.</p>
<p>He can practically feel the smirk on Jaskier's face as he does it again. Warm lips press against his neck, sucking at the spot just under his ear and Geralt tips his head back to give him space. </p>
<p>Jaskier just continues nipping and sucking at that same spot, his hips an even pace, slow but with a snap as he pushed forward again. It drives Geralt up the wall and he grasps at the silk between his wrists and the bed, knuckles white with the force with which he grips it. Geralt wraps his legs around him and Jaskier makes a soft little <i>oh</i> sound, running a hand up Geralt's thigh. </p>
<p>He's not used to this, to anyone taking the time to fuck him slow, but once he lets his body settle, Jaskier feels incredible. He presses himself flush against Geralt, pushing his fingers through his hair and working his hips steadily, even as Geralt's legs tighten around his waist. </p>
<p>Like this, the pleasure builds in a whole other way. It starts slow and Geralt doesn't realize at first until Jaskier leans over him, bumping against his cock. </p>
<p>A needy moan escapes his lips and he tightens his hold around Jaskier, digging his heels into his ass. </p>
<p>"Fuck," he breathes, "Jaskier, please-" </p>
<p>Jaskier pushes himself up, readjusting to slide his knees on either side of Geralt's hips, Geralt's legs still around him. He smooths his hands up his stomach, brushing Geralt's nipples with his thumbs. </p>
<p>The pleasure crests and Geralt groans as his hips jerk of their own will. Come splatters against his stomach and almost immediately Jaskier's fingers wrap around him, stroking him through the rest of it. He doesn't let up, not even when Geralt's body finally sags back against the bed, his limbs loose and shaky. </p>
<p>For a split second, he feels open and exposed. He wants to wrap his arms around Jaskier's neck and pull him close, bury himself in him. But then Jaskier's hand slides around the side of his neck and he leans over him, pressing his forehead to Geralt's again. </p>
<p>Jaskier's breath against his lips is calming and he groans his displeasure at not being able to touch, but doesn't let it bother him; Jaskier said he could touch <i>after</i>. So he keeps his legs wound around his waist and rocks back onto him with as much force as his body can manage. Jaskier pants against him, groaning with each roll of his hips. When his breaths become erratic, Geralt squeezes around him, rocking up to meet him and Jaskier presses his face into his neck, mumbling softly as he shudders through his orgasm. </p>
<p>He lies still, one hand on Geralt's neck and the other snaking up into his hair. He breathes steadily against him, pressing the faintest of kisses into his shoulder until he finally presses himself up, detangling himself from Geralt's legs. Jaskier withdraws slowly, gently, and Geralt feels a chill as he moves away from him. </p>
<p>He feels surprisingly empty and alone despite Jaskier's breath still audible above him. It's not until Jaskier climbs over him again that the feeling dissipates and he lets himself sink back into the bed as Jaskier's fingers brush against his cheek. Geralt feels his head lifted and he holds it up so Jaskier can untie the blindfold, slipping it up over his head and setting it aside. </p>
<p>The room is too bright for a moment, but as his eyes adjust, the first thing he sees is Jaskier sitting over him, looking down at him. For a split second his eyes drop to Geralt's mouth, but he's quick to correct himself, leaning down to kiss the dip of his throat, before moving up his arms to untie his wrists. </p>
<p>The edge of Jaskier's robe brushes along the length of his cock and Geralt shudders under the touch, letting out a soft groan as his hand is freed. He wraps one arm around Jaskier's shoulders and gets a small huff of a laugh in response as Jaskier moves to free his other hand. </p>
<p>Once he's free, Jaskier gently massages each wrist, checking to ensure Geralt is still feeling alright before slipping from the bed to find a towel. He gets them both wiped down and Geralt wraps an arm around his waist, holding him even when Jaskier moves to stand up again. With a soft laugh, he relents, tossing the cloth off the bed and settling on his side so he's facing Geralt. </p>
<p>"Did you enjoy that?" he asks and Geralt shuts his eyes. </p>
<p>"Mm," he hums, "even more than I expected to."</p>
<p>"I'm glad. Wait here a moment, darling.” Jaskier slips from the bed, returning only a moment later with a glass of water which he presses to Geralt’s lips. Geralt drinks the whole glass before flopping back against the bed and looking up at Jaskier. </p>
<p>"Was I... alright?"</p>
<p>"Darling, you were perfect." Jaskier presses up close, bumping their heads together and Geralt sighs softly as warm fingers come up to run along his side. It's soft and relaxing and Geralt is nearly asleep when he realizes Jaskier is tracing the scars up his side. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" he asks</p>
<p>"These healed up nicely."</p>
<p>"Thanks to you."</p>
<p>Jaskier scoffs, but when he speaks again his voice is soft and earnest. "I was so worried about you that night. You need to take better care of yourself. You need someone to look out for you."</p>
<p>"Like you?" Geralt asks, the corner of his lips upturned.</p>
<p>"Precisely."</p>
<p>"Jaskier, we've talked about this."</p>
<p>"Oh I know, it's too dangerous- but that's exactly why you shouldn't be alone out there."</p>
<p>"It's too dangerous," Geralt says, "I wouldn't risk you." Jaskier huffs indignantly. </p>
<p>Geralt shifts onto his opposite side, back to Jaskier's front but Jaskier just presses up against him, nose in his hair. "I know," he says reluctantly, "you just come in here battered and bruised and I like to think I could help more if you didn't have to spend days travelling to get to me."</p>
<p>"You're not a healer, Jaskier, there isn't much you could do."</p>
<p>"I'd like to <i>try</i>," Jaskier mumbles, slipping an arm around Geralt's middle and sliding his fingers across the back of his hand. Geralt hums, spreading his fingers to let Jaskier's slip between them and curling his hand around them.</p>
<p>"You do help," he says softly, "more than you know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier receives an unexpected visitor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was hell on earth to get through originally and is now probably the longest one to date. Thank you so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/valdomarx">Valdomarx</a> for all her insight and for helping me not hate this chapter ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's late. Late enough that he's considering turning in for the night, but there's a verse in his head that just won't let him be. Not, at least, until he's written it down. So instead of lying down and trying to sleep, he plops himself down on the edge of the bed and crosses his legs, notebook propped up on his knees. </p><p>It feels good to be writing again after so long. Feels like years since he's been properly inspired to do anything and the poetry - if it can be called that - that he's produced in the meantime is severely lacking. Uninspired. But now it just seems to flow through him like it used to, which becomes a problem when he's supposed to be focused on the person above him and all he can think of is how badly he wants to roll out of bed and write down this one line before he forgets it. Or whether spring or winter provides a better metaphor for love. For the first time in a long time, Jaskier finds himself thankful that his customers pay little attention to him once they've got him naked. </p><p>Tonight, the piece he’s working on is happier than usual; the excitement of new love, the utter thrill of reciprocation. Jaskier’s mind is working faster than his hand can keep up with. He jots his thoughts down in note form, just descriptive enough to remember it correctly for later because there's so much rolling around in his brain that he's liable to forget if he doesn't get the ideas out. Though, as frustrating as it is not to be able to get all his thoughts down before there are more crowding for attention, he wouldn't give it up. Inspiration is a fickle beast and one not to be taken for granted. </p><p>There's a knock on the door, right as he's in the middle of deciphering a quite fitting metaphor and it startles him, causing him to blotch the page he's writing on. Jaskier pauses; he never sees customers this late, Lorelei usually refuses to let anyone through the doors past dusk - unless it's Geralt. He smiles to himself at the thought of the Witcher and sets his book down, tucking his quill between the pages to keep his spot for later. He's sure the unexpected guest is Anise, she frequently brings wine to his room after hours and they'll spend hours talking about their days. </p><p>Jaskier rises to his feet, setting the book on the table next to the bed. He'll return to it later and hopefully, his inspiration won't have flitted off into the night. He'd like to decline the offer of wine and company, but he's already turned Anise down once this month because Geralt showed up and Jaskier could hardly turn him away. He still tells himself that it's because he has loyal customers and they deserve the same from him, but it's a different feeling when Geralt turns up at his door. One he doesn't risk naming. </p><p>"One moment," he calls, tugging his robe closed to tie it around his waist. There's a beat of silence and Jaskier crosses to the dresser to put away the scraps of paper that remain from his earlier attempts at writing. It's too personal to be left unattended, even if it's only Anise. Especially if it’s her. So he pulls the drawer open to tuck it away, but then the door creaks open behind him. He turns to look, a mock accusation on the tip of his tongue, but it dies when he finds Geralt in the open doorway, smiling dopily at him and staring across the room. Jaskier's heart clenches and he pushes the drawer shut again before crossing the room. Geralt tracks him as he gets closer, eyes flicking up to Jaskier's as he approaches. </p><p>"Hello, darling. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company? It's much later than you usually visit." Late enough that he's surprised anyone would let him in, but he doesn't say that. </p><p>"Was nearby." Geralt stumbles as he comes closer, that stupid lopsided smile still in place. Jaskier frowns at his misstep, but can't help but return the smile. </p><p>"Ah. Well, give me just a moment, alright?" He closes the door behind him and turns back toward the dresser. He can feel Geralt's eyes on him the whole way. Then the sound of footsteps coming toward him and he smiles to himself. </p><p>He hears something crash behind him and then warm hands settle on his hips, slipping the robe up to his waist. Jaskier ducks his head, giving up any pretense of putting things away, as Geralt's fingers slip to the ties on the back of his trousers. It's only Geralt. Geralt would never invade his privacy by reading something he shouldn't. Geralt toys with the ties, tugging lightly and winding the silk around his fingers, but makes no attempt to get them undone. He likes the feel of it, Jaskier assumes; Geralt is very particular about fabrics and scents and the ties are soft.</p><p>Geralt says nothing, but he runs his hands down Jaskier's thighs, squeezes softly, cups his ass and squeezes that too. He's clearly eager, pressing against him and touching him like he's afraid he'll disappear. And Jaskier can feel how badly he wants it, but Geralt makes no attempt to undress him or move past simply touching him. Jaskier huffs softly, tipping his head back against Geralt's shoulder. </p><p>"What's gotten into you tonight?" </p><p>Geralt leans in, pressing his lips against Jaskier's neck and it tingles, sending sparks skittering down his spine. Jaskier bites his lip, shuts his eyes, losing himself in the soft warmth of Geralt's mouth. He kisses him with a sort of urgency, groaning into it and rubbing his nose against the back of his neck. He drags his teeth against Jaskier's skin and Jaskier shudders against him, leaning back into the touch.</p><p>"<i>Oh, Geralt</i>." </p><p>Geralt's fingers slip into his hair and Jaskier just sighs. He almost prefers this to the sex sometimes and maybe it's because he doesn't get this with anyone else, wouldn't let anyone else get this comfortable with him. But Geralt is so soft, contrary to the rumours about Witchers, and Jaskier is happy to let him have his way with him. </p><p>Maybe it's dangerous - not the way Astrid and Viv seem to think it is, but in a different way. Geralt is a customer, nothing more. Or he shouldn't be anything more. But that doesn't stop Jaskier's heart from beating just a little quicker when he spots him coming toward the brothel. It doesn't stop him from making stupid decisions when Geralt is there, saying things he shouldn't. There's just something <i>different</i> about this man who's supposed to be some heartless killing machine and yet has, more than once, been happy to pay for just the pleasure of Jaskier's company. </p><p>Geralt's arms coil around him, his fingers slipping through the loops of the bows on his trousers, tugging a little this time, but still not trying to undo them. </p><p>"I want you," he breathes and something about his voice sounds off -unsteady. Jaskier turns in his arms to face him and Geralt's hands only leave him for a second. </p><p>He's grinning when he looks at him, that same lopsided grin that seems so out of place on his face and somehow makes him even more beautiful. He tugs Jaskier close, rolling his hips against him and from here, Jaskier can smell the alcohol on his breath. <i>Ah, that explains a bit.</i></p><p>"You're drunk," he says but it's not accusatory. </p><p>"A little."</p><p>Jaskier almost laughs out loud. "Darling, I can smell it on you."</p><p>"Hmm." </p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Came to see you."</p><p>"Mm, I gathered that much. Why did you get drunk first?"</p><p>"Ran into my brother," Geralt hums, dipping down to lick a stripe up Jaskier's neck. "Got to drinking. Eskel hired a girl-" Geralt nips at his skin and Jaskier's body reacts despite himself "-I came to see you. Missed you."</p><p><i>Oh, that's something.</i> His heartbeat picks up again and Geralt clearly notices because he grins down at him, bumping his nose against Jaskier's. </p><p>"Like the way I feel when I'm with you, like the way you touch me."</p><p>"Right," Jaskier says, breathless.</p><p>"And the way you talk to me. Fuck, Jaskier," he rumbles low in the back of his throat and Jaskier's cock twitches at the sound, "I want you. Please." </p><p>And there's that line again between what's normal and what isn't. The line Geralt sits right on top of at all times. Jaskier doesn't think much about it when Geralt isn't there. There are weeks at a time when they don't see each other, but it all floods back so quickly when they do. The truth is, that line is there for a reason, the rules are there for a reason, and with Geralt, Jaskier is learning all too well what that reason is. </p><p>"Very polite, darling, but I'm not going to fuck you when you're like this." He pulls back a little and Geralt pulls a face that can only be described as petulant. "I won't take money from you when you're out of your mind." </p><p>"'M not," Geralt protests, but Jaskier just laughs softly. </p><p>"You very much are."</p><p>"You like it. When I came in. I could smell it on you. Still can," he lifts an eyebrow as if to prove his point and if Jaskier was a man of less strength, he might give in to him. Geralt is stunningly beautiful, whatever anyone might say about Witchers, and there's something inherently arousing about not being able to hide his desire from him. </p><p>But tonight it's working against him. </p><p>"I can feel you," Geralt whispers, pressing a hand to Jaskier's crotch and dragging his fingers up the length of his cock, "let me touch you." He presses his nose into Jaskier's neck, mouthing at the sensitive spot under his jaw and mumbling into his skin. "I want your cock. Could use my mouth, make you feel amazing."</p><p>Jaskier's breath catches and a soft moan escapes his lips. Geralt huffs a laugh against him. </p><p>"See," he purrs, "you want it, too. I'm good at it. I know you'd like it."</p><p>It takes all of Jaskier's willpower to pull away from him, to keep Geralt at arm's length when he steps forward again. Because he does want that. He's been thinking about Geralt's mouth wrapped around him since the first time, but he's never seemed so inclined. And <i>Gods</i>, if the offer isn't tempting now. But the fact that this is the only time he's brought it up makes Jaskier less inclined to act on it. Geralt is drunk and horny and while regularly, Jaskier is more than happy to have him in every possible way, this feels like taking advantage, even if Geralt is the one pushing for it. </p><p>"Not like this," he says finally, looking up to meet Geralt's eyes, "not when you're drunk. You should get some sleep, is your brother still here?"</p><p>"He's busy," Geralt mumbles, "I can hear him. Fucking," he adds as if it's unclear.</p><p>"Then he'll probably be occupied for a while, hm? Why don't you lie down and rest, I was thinking about turning in myself." </p><p>Geralt groans indignantly, pressing forward and wrapping his arms around Jaskier's waist. "Wanna fuck you," he rumbles, but Jaskier just shakes his head and leads Geralt toward the bed. </p><p>"Not tonight, love. Tell me you still want me in the morning and I'm yours, but not tonight." He pries Geralt's hands from his waist and presses him gently down to the bed. Geralt goes surprisingly without complaint, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. </p><p>"You're sexy," he says and Jaskier huffs a laugh. Geralt really is... <i>something</i>. He's beautiful and even like this, Jaskier can't keep the fondness from rising in his chest. He longs to lay down next to him, to curl around Geralt's back and breathe in the scent of him. But he shouldn't think these things, certainly shouldn't encourage Geralt when he's like this, and he sighs and stiffens his resolve. </p><p>"Thank you, Geralt, now get some rest. I'll still be sexy in the morning." He runs a hand down his arm, relieved when Geralt shuts his eyes. </p><p>Jaskier crosses to the other side of the room, pressing his head against the wall. His whole body is hot and his cock throbs where it's trapped inside his trousers. Fuck, this is stupid. He shouldn't let anyone get to him like this. He should be stronger. But Geralt touches him and says he likes the way he talks to him and Jaskier is almost ready to take him to bed, drunk or not. He wouldn't even ask for payment in the morning. </p><p>But he won't because he's a better person than that, because Geralt deserves better than that. There are already so many people who take advantage of Witchers, Jaskier refuses to be one of them. </p><p>Across the room, he hears shuffling and the sound of something soft thumping against the floor. Clothes, he thinks, and he knows Geralt's naked. Which is just one more thing he doesn't need right now. Jaskier turns to find him a blanket, anything so he doesn't have to look at him, and finds Geralt with his trousers shoved down his thighs, hand wrapped around his cock. Heat coils in his gut and Jaskier just catches the sound of his own name on Geralt's lips before hurrying out the door into the hall. </p><p>He pulls the door shut behind him, leaning heavily against it and shutting his eyes. He should be stronger than this. He knows he's a mess; Geralt thoroughly mussed his hair and he's hot and breathing hard and the only thing that could be worse about this is someone finding him like this. Which, naturally, Anise does. </p><p>She gives him an odd look, wrapping her shawl a little tighter around her shoulders and leaning against the wall next to him. </p><p>"You okay?" she asks, "Is someone in there?" She nods toward his room and Jaskier sighs.</p><p>"It's Geralt."</p><p>"Did he hurt you?" she asks quickly. She's been talking to Astrid, evidently.</p><p>"No," Jaskier says with certainty, "he wouldn't."</p><p>"Then you're out here because...?"</p><p>"He's drunk. I told him I wouldn't fuck him like this and he took matters into his own hands. Literally." </p><p>"So? Join him," she says, raising an eyebrow at him. "Seems like you could use it." She presses her palm against the front of his trousers and Jaskier's eyes flutter shut. </p><p>"We don't fuck for free, remember?"</p><p>"You know he's good for it. He'll pay you in the morning."</p><p>"No," Jaskier shakes his head, "I won't make that decision for him. I won't take money from him while he's drunk. I won't touch him."</p><p>A shadow passes over Anise's face and she looks at Jaskier suspiciously. "Viv was right,” she says, “you're soft on him.” </p><p>"I'm not," Jaskier says but he can't meet her eyes. </p><p>"<i>Jaskier-</i>"</p><p>"I'm <i>not</i>. He's just a customer - he just happens to be better at getting me worked up than the others. I wouldn't fuck any of them if they were drunk, either." Anise just looks at him and shakes her head with a smile. </p><p>"Be careful with him, Jaskier. You fall so easily, I don't want to see you get hurt."</p><p>"I'm fine," Jaskier says, pulling up a smile as she walks away, "you know I always am." Anise disappears down the stairs and he lets his expression drop. </p><p>He waits for a little while before pushing the door open and entering the room. The darkness is silent, broken only by the soft sound of Geralt's breath from across the room and Jaskier smiles to himself. He approaches the bed slowly, relieved to find Geralt has divested himself of the rest of his clothing but has also managed to cover himself somewhat with the blanket. Jaskier adjusts it so it covers him and Geralt shifts, turning to lie on his back and blink up at him. </p><p>Jaskier's stomach trips over itself. <i>Ah. Problematic.</i></p><p>"Shh," Jaskier breathes, "don't get up, it's just me."</p><p>Apparently satisfied, Geralt grumbles softly to himself and rolls back toward the wall. Jaskier can't help but smile to himself. It's a wonder anyone can be afraid of Witchers, seeing him like this and Jaskier fights back the urge to wrap himself around him.</p><p>But he's still hard and he doesn't want to disturb Geralt, so he slips the robe off his shoulders, lays down, pressing his hips into the mattress, and keeps as much distance between them as the bed will allow. He likes falling asleep with Geralt and this feels very unfair, that he should be so close and Jaskier isn't allowed to touch him. Or won't. He shuts his eyes, listening to the soft huff of Geralt's breath and buries his head in his pillow. </p><p>But he doesn't sleep. </p><p>Geralt makes soft, snuffling sounds in his sleep and Jaskier lays awake, torn between absolute adoration for the man lying next to him and petty bitterness at his unannounced arrival. Because now Jaskier is achingly hard and wide awake. And there's something horrendously unfair about that fact that Geralt came here wanting to fuck him and Jaskier turned him down for this. </p><p>He shuts his eyes, pressing his face into the pillow, but apparently, this is the one Geralt had been using earlier because now it smells like him and Jaskier barely holds back a groan of frustration. Geralt shifts next to him, pressing back against his side and Jaskier silently curses him for it. He squeezes his eyes shut and shuffles toward the edge of the bed a little, distancing himself again as he rolls onto his back. He considers shoving a hand down his trousers and relieving the ache himself, but it feels wrong with Geralt right there next to him. And the worst part is, he <i>knows</i> this wouldn't happen with any other customer; any other customer wouldn't even have been allowed to stay. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier wakes to the feeling of a body moving against his own and he groans in protest before remembering who he fell asleep next to. Only Geralt is very much wrapped around him now, one leg pressed between his thighs and an arm slung over his hip. He shifts as he stretches, pressing his cock up against Jaskier's ass. He's hard and Jaskier has to bite down on his lip as his unsatisfied arousal from the night before flares back up again.</p><p>"Sorry," Geralt mumbles, but he makes no attempt to move. "What am I doing here?"</p><p>"I'm not totally clear on that myself," Jaskier says, shifting onto his other side. He keeps space between them, hoping that his cock will get the idea and calm down. "Something about your brother."</p><p>"I remember running into Eskel, but how did I make it into your bed."</p><p>"Ah, well, that part was much more clear. You waltzed into my room, incredibly drunk and horny and wanted me to fuck you."</p><p>"<i>Fuck</i>," Geralt mutters, tilting his head to look at him, "what do I owe you? I seem to remember losing a hefty sum to Eskel in a card game."</p><p>"Nothing, darling. I turned you down."</p><p>Geralt pauses, "and yet I'm still in your bed."</p><p>"You are. Because I put you here to sleep if off. I don't' make a habit of taking advantage of drunk men who stumble into my room in the middle of the night. Especially not ones I'd like to see again." Geralt frowns like he can't quite comprehend that and Jaskier just huffs a laugh and reaches out to run a hand through his hair. </p><p>"Not that you didn't try your best to persuade me. But I can't be bought with pretty words."</p><p>"You absolutely can," Geralt mumbles, shutting his eyes again. </p><p>Jaskier laughs softly. "You're right of course, but not when it's important. I put you to bed and told you if you still wanted me in the morning, I'd be here." He pauses for a moment, trying to get a read on the situation before offering himself up again. "And here I am." Geralt is silent again and while Jaskier is trying to work out whether or not that's a good thing, he looks up to find Geralt's eyes open, watching him. </p><p>"I would have paid you."</p><p>"I know," he says gently, "it was never your honour in question. I didn't want to take advantage of you."</p><p>Geralt looks at him like he doesn't quite understand and he pushes Jaskier back against the bed. He moves to lie between his legs, chin just above his navel as his hands move up to bracket his ribs. His thumbs brush soft circles into his skin and Jaskier smiles down at him. </p><p>"You said if I wanted you in the morning, you'd be here. Does that offer still stand?"</p><p>"You know I'm always yours, darling."</p><p>Geralt dips his head immediately, keeping his eyes focused on Jaskier as he presses a soft kiss against the curve of his belly. Jaskier hums, looking down at him and Geralt lowers his eyes, brushing his lips against Jaskier's skin. He kisses him softly, leaving little wet spots on his skin and Jaskier drops his head back, shutting his eyes and focusing on the press of Geralt's lips. </p><p>He can't remember the last time someone was this soft with him. It's not that all his customers are hard and uncaring, but the most affection he usually gets from them is asking if he wants to come - something Geralt considers a necessity. But Geralt has always been different than his regular customers, always softer, and this is just like him. Jaskier reaches down, slipping his fingers through his hair and pressing his fingers against his scalp. </p><p>He loves his hair. It looks like it should be stiff and wiry, but even when it's thick with dirt or blood or gods know what, it's soft. And Jaskier takes any chance he can to run his fingers through it, enjoys it most when he can play with it - usually in the evenings when Geralt is tired or the mornings before they dress. He undoes the tie, dropping it to the floor and gathering Geralt's hair in his hands before it can fall into his face. Geralt hates when his hair is in his face and one day, Jaskier would like to braid it for him but he hasn't been brave enough to ask. </p><p>Jaskier's drawn from his thoughts as Geralt's fingers graze his abdomen, sending a shiver through him. He sighs softly, slipping both hands around the back of Geralt's head. He doesn't look up until he feels a tug and finds Geralt fiddling with the bows on his trousers. A wave of arousal washes over him and his cock pulses in his trousers, apparently catching up with the fact that Geralt's mouth is very near to it. </p><p>Geralt says nothing and, in fact, pays no mind to the fact that Jaskier is watching him, nor that his cock is hard and pressing against the front of his trousers. He moves down, kissing a line all the way to Jaskier's waistband before pulling his trousers open and dipping lower. </p><p>Jaskier can't help the groan that spills from his lips. He's been wanting since the first time he laid eyes on him, wondering what Geralt's mouth would feel like wrapped around his cock, what those lips would feel like stretched around him. But he hasn't dared mention it, nor thought too much about it when Geralt is there because he's never shown any interest in it - not until last night, at least. </p><p>Geralt takes so long getting his trousers undone that Jaskier isn't even sure that's what he's doing at first. Geralt is always very tactile, has always favoured Jaskier's softer, silkier clothing and he assumes this is just one of those things until cool air and hot breath dust against his cock at once. </p><p>He holds his breath and then, as Geralt's lips press against the head of his cock, releases it in a soft moan. Geralt's lips are soft where they're pressed against him and they part, slipping over the head of him and it's all he can do not to buck into the touch. He's been hard for so long and he's not used to being denied - even of his own will. Usually, he's having more sex than he can physically cope with, but he's spent the last eight hours wishing desperately for his erection to desist. And now that Geralt's touching him - and more than that, <i>mouthing</i> at him like this - he doesn't know how to restrain himself. </p><p>Geralt's mouth moves up, closing around the head of his cock and slowly sliding down the entire length of him. Jaskier's eyes flutter and his hands tighten instinctively, careful not to tug too hard. His hips twitch, pressing himself deeper and Geralt moans around him, flattening his tongue to the underside of his cock as he pulls back up again. He lets Jaskier slip from his mouth, winding his tongue around him before sucking the head into his mouth again. </p><p>Jaskier wants to ask <i>why</i>, but he knows what the answer will be; Geralt is just the kind of man who sucks a whore off just so that he feels good, too. And <i>gods</i>, it does feel good. Geralt is eager and attentive, carefully memorizing every little spot that makes Jaskier's hips lift and returning to them again and again. </p><p>Jaskier can't hold back, but Geralt doesn't seem to want him to. Every time Jaskier's hips buck, Geralt just takes him deeper, sucks him harder and Jaskier drops one hand to the sheets, clenching his fist around them as he arches off the bed. </p><p>He's struck with a sudden pang of guilt, letting Geralt do all the work, but Geralt is so enthusiastic about it that Jaskier suspects any refusal to let him would be ignored. And it's a little overwhelming having all of that thrown at him. Geralt has been nothing but kind to him since the beginning and that was confusing enough, but something comes back to him now. <i>When was the last time someone made you feel good without expecting something in return</i>. He didn't know what to make of that then and he still doesn't now.</p><p>None of his other customers have ever thought to suck him off like this, not even to get him hard when it's a struggle. But Geralt- <i>fuck</i> - perfect, beautiful Geralt who only ever wants Jaskier to feel as good as he does. How was he ever supposed to withstand that? How was he ever supposed to see this lovely man who only wants to make other people happy and not fall absolutely head over heels for him?</p><p>Jaskier squeezes his eyes shut, forcing down the urge to haul Geralt up and kiss him, to lose himself in those soft lips against his own. He rolls his head back with a groan, dropping his hand to Geralt's cheek, brushing his thumb over his skin as the pleasure swells within him. Geralt makes him come more often than the rest of his customers combined and yet still Jaskier has never <i>wanted</i> so badly in his life. </p><p>Geralt sinks down on him, nose pressed against Jaskier's skin and he rumbles low around him as his palm slips up Jaskier's chest. Jaskier's cock twitches against Geralt's tongue and he curls his fingers under his jaw, moaning as he rolls his head back. </p><p>"<i>Fuck, Geralt</i>-" he tries to keep himself steady, to keep from coming with Geralt's mouth around him, but Geralt looks up at him. He locks eyes with him for just a second, but it's enough to snap Jaskier's carefully managed control and he comes with an unintentional moan, hips stuttering even as Geralt holds him against the bed. </p><p>He shudders under Geralt's hand, pulls his legs up and lets them drop again, pushing his hips forward. And then Geralt pulls off, licking up the length of his cock before kissing the skin beneath it. Jaskier's breath comes heavily, his chest heaving with it in contrast to the soft little kisses Geralt presses into his skin. </p><p>It's not until Geralt lifts his head that Jaskier realizes he's got a hand tangled in his hair. He doesn't even remember putting it back there, but Geralt doesn't seem to mind, pressing up into the touch. He slips both hands under Jaskier's hips, curling his fingers around the bunched waist of his trousers and tugging them down. Jaskier's hand slips from his hair and he sinks into the bed as Geralt pulls them off and settles back in place between his legs. </p><p>He slides one arm under Jaskier's thigh, curling arm around it and presses his lips to the most sensitive part of it. He sucks lightly, careful not to leave marks and Jaskier wants to tell him not to worry about it, that he likes the marks, but he knows he shouldn't. His customers don't like seeing the evidence of another man on him, but Jaskier has spent hours last time looking at the marks Geralt had left. But Geralt had felt so guilty Jaskier doesn't think he could ever convince him of how much he loved seeing them. So he stays quiet now, slips his hands through Geralt's hair and shuts his eyes as Geralt's tongue slides up the inside of his thigh. </p><p>"<i>Oh</i>," he breathes softly, "you're very enthusiastic today. Maybe I should make you wait more often." There's a huff of breath against his skin and a gentle bite that's sexier than it has any right to be. </p><p>Geralt kisses his way up both of his thighs before turning his attention back to Jaskier's cock, now sitting soft against his hip. He runs his tongue up the length of it, coiling around the head and Jaskier learns very quickly that Geralt is very good with his tongue. </p><p>Jaskier isn't immune to a mouth wrapped around his cock, but it's rare that he gets hard multiple times in a <i>day</i>, never mind an hour. But Geralt's tongue wraps around him and Jaskier can feel himself swelling under his ministrations, the heat in his core rising again. Geralt sucks him down, pressing his tongue against the underside of Jaskier's cock as he slides up his length and back down again. He doesn't pull off again until Jaskier is rock hard, straining when he drops from Geralt's lips. </p><p>Geralt crawls up over him, pressing his chest against Jaskier's and pushing his knees under his thighs. He pushes his nose through Jaskier's chest hair, kissing a line up his chest. </p><p>"Can I fuck you?" The words are muttered into his skin, followed up with a series of wet kisses, and Jaskier almost laughs. But thick fingers curl around his cock, drawing a soft moan instead and Jaskier looks at the ceiling instead of Geralt.</p><p>"I'd be offended if you didn't, darling." </p><p>Lust and something that feels too close to affection swells in his chest as Geralt's fingers slip back behind his balls, pressing against his rim. He lets out a little gasp and reaches over the edge of the bed for the little bottle of oil he keeps there. It's in case of emergency - or for his own personal use when he's left high and dry at the end of the day - and he's thankful for it now. </p><p>He pushes it at Geralt and no further direction is needed before Geralt is tipping it over his fingers and pressing back against Jaskier's hole. He shouldn't let him do this. It's too much, too intimate; the whole reason he wears the plug is to prevent anyone from touching him like this, from pushing in and working him open - but he can't say no to Geralt, wouldn't want to anyway. </p><p>Jaskier lets himself be stretched on Geralt's fingers, works his hips to help speed up the process because as much as he loves having Geralt's fingers inside him, it leaves him with an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach. Because what if Geralt realizes he doesn't do these things with anyone else? What if he realizes Jaskier is pushing too far, asking for too much? He couldn't bear to lose him. But the fear isn't quite strong enough to counteract the aching need in his chest. So he lets Geralt ease into him, lets Geralt prep him in the way no one else ever has - not at least since he started working here. </p><p>Geralt fucks into him with quick, precise movements, like he's doing this for Jaskier’s enjoyment and not just so he can fuck him. Which does something to his head and his heart that's too much to cope with right now. So Jaskier shuts his eyes and lets himself be looked after. Because it feels good and Geralt wants to. And isn't his entire job to make Geralt happy? It's maybe not the most honest way of looking at things, but Geralt's lips press against his neck and Jaskier can't do anything but whimper in response. </p><p>By the time Geralt gets around to fucking him, Jaskier's so worked up he could come at any second. His thoughts are foggy, mixed up in Geralt's scent and his touch. This is not a regular rendezvous, not a regular fuck with a regular customer - and maybe it hasn't been with Geralt for a long time. </p><p>When Geralt pushes into him, he presses his forehead against Jaskier's stomach, groaning against him. Jaskier can feel the tension in his body, in the way he keeps himself from pushing too hard, too quick, and he slides a hand over Geralt's cheek.</p><p>"You don't have to be so careful," he breathes, then realizes maybe Geralt is just pacing himself. "When was the last time?"</p><p>"When I was here," Geralt groans, rocking back before slipping deeper. </p><p>"Fuck," Jaskier shuts his eyes, trying to focus through the pleasure zipping through him, "Geralt, that was months ago." He only gets a soft hum in response and something in Jaskier's chest tightens. He runs his thumb over Geralt's cheekbone and sighs.  "Why didn't you see anyone?"</p><p>"I don't go to other brothels." Geralt rolls his hips slowly, sliding fully into him, but it's not the press of his cock that leaves Jaskier breathless. </p><p>"Why not?" he asks, hoping his voice doesn't come out as breathless as he feels right now. </p><p>"I don't need to," Geralt huffs, "I have you."</p><p>Warmth floods his chest and for a second, it feels like he can't breathe, but he's quick to tamp down the feeling. As much as he hates her for it, Anise is right and he shouldn't allow himself to get close to his customers. But Geralt is so soft and gentle and <i>caring</i>  that Jaskier wonders how anyone could resist him. </p><p>Jaskier pushes any and all thoughts from his mind, wrapping his arms around Geralt's shoulders and tugging him up over him. He presses his nose into his neck, kisses him, lets his lips hover over his pulse point, feeling the steady even beat of Geralt's heart as Geralt fucks him. </p><p>Geralt makes him come again without any effort whatsoever and while Jaskier is trying to remember how to breathe, Geralt follows. They settle against each other, Geralt with his head on Jaskier's chest and Jaskier softly running his fingers through his hair. He feels oddly content in a way he hasn't in a long time but beneath that there's a buzzing anxiety, reminding him that he shouldn't let this continue for too long. </p><p>Most of his customers get off and get out, but Jaskier would wonder if he'd done something wrong if Geralt left right away. In fact, he can count the number of times he's left that night at all. And if he's honest with himself, he likes cuddling with him, even if it doesn't happen every time. So Jaskier takes advantage of it while he can, running his hands over Geralt's shoulder and combing his fingers through his hair. The first time Geralt came to him, he'd said it had been a  long time since he'd shared a bed with someone and Jaskier had gotten the impression that it was something he'd wanted. One of the many things Geralt refused to ask for - at least in the beginning. </p><p>Now, Geralt's breath is hot against his shoulder and his fingers slip softly over Jaskier's skin. It's too close to intimacy, too close to something neither of them should want and Jaskier knows if Anise saw him right now, she'd have a whole lot to say about it. Sometimes that's the only thing that keeps him from fully crossing that line into <i>too much</i> - imagining what she would do if she saw them together. And right now he knows he has to do something to get this back on track. </p><p>"I'm gonna be no use to anyone today," he hums, resisting the urge to press his nose into Geralt's hair. He feels Geralt stiffen against him and feels guilty about the reminder, but it's best he remembers this is just a transaction. Jaskier huffs a laugh and shifts under Geralt, readjusting himself. "Maybe I'll take the day off."</p><p>"You should," Geralt murmurs, "you deserve time to yourself."</p><p>Jaskier's heart flutters and he shuts his eyes. Geralt really is so soft. "Spend the day with me," he blurts before he can think better of it. Decidedly <i>not</i> what he should be suggesting. </p><p>"My brother," Geralt mumbles and Jaskier can feel embarrassment creeping up the back of his neck. He's a whore, of course Geralt wouldn't choose him over his brother, even for the day. </p><p>"Right. Of course-"</p><p>"I promised him I'd work a contract with him before-"</p><p>"Before you got drunk and stumbled into my room?" Jaskier offers.</p><p>"Hmm." Jaskier shuts his eyes and tries to will away the red flush he can feel in his cheeks, but Geralt tips his head, pressing up to kiss the underside of Jaskier's neck. "Next time," he says and every one of Jaskier's defences drops. </p><p>He watches as Geralt pushes himself up and disentangles himself from the blankets. <i>Fuck</i>. Jaskier is usually so good at keeping his work life professional; he's never once allowed himself to think about his customers as anything but what they are. But as Geralt raises his arms in a stretch, Jaskier's chest tightens and he realizes no amount of professionalism can save him now, he's already in too deep. </p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Geralt says and Jaskier's eyes snap up to his, suddenly aware that he's been staring. "The girl Eskel was with was very... enthusiastic."</p><p>"Of  course she was, darling, it's her job."</p><p>"They nearly threw me out the first time I came here. Because I'm a Witcher."</p><p>"Ah. Well. It might have gotten out that a certain Witcher is actually very good in bed."</p><p>"Might have?" Geralt asks, lifting an eyebrow as he approaches the edge of the bed again. He's dressed again, but he could be covered in pond scum and still be absolutely stunning - he's witnessed it, in fact. </p><p>"The walls are thin and I make a point of not faking it."</p><p>Geralt leans over him, pressing his mouth against his neck, kissing over his pulse point. "You should put something on, we have to go find him if you want to get paid."</p><p><i>Ah</i>. In the heat of the moment, Jaskier had almost forgotten about payment. Best not tell Anise about <i>that</i>. </p><p> </p><p>The other Witcher is similar to Geralt in almost every respect, though he's broader and bears a terrible scar down the right side of his face. He pays as Geralt said he would, casting first a dubious look at Geralt then one of almost calculating confusion at Jaskier before thanking him and turning away. Geralt goes with him and Jaskier watches from his window as they make their way toward the inn together. He waits until they're out of sight, a part of him hoping Geralt will turn and look back at him, but he doesn't. </p><p>It's the first time he's had a glimpse of any part of Geralt's life outside the brothel and it leaves an odd sort of feeling in his stomach that he can't quite place. Jaskier sighs to himself as he pushes away from the window. Geralt already has so little and gives so much, how can he still want <i>more</i> from him? Before he can think too much of it, there's a knock on the door and Jaskier opens it to the servant boy with water for a bath. </p><p>It's fine, he thinks, he shouldn't dwell too much on Witchers and feelings anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a hunt gone wrong, Geralt turns to Jaskier.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: mention of child death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>You won't save everyone</i>. He remembers the words clearly, spoken with certainty, finality. He remembers Vesemir saying them first, then Eskel. Even Lambert on the odd occasion they took a job together. Geralt knows the words well, but they provide no solace when someone doesn't make it out. They don't prepare him for the backlash when that person is a <i>child</i>. </p>
<p>Geralt had barely made it out of the village unharmed, blamed for the death of the miller's son, despite risking his life to bring the boy's body back to his family. He had taken down the cockatrice he'd been contracted for, unaware of the second one lurking in the forest until it was too late. The boy had wandered too close, curious about the new man in town - and Geralt had been too slow. Despite his best efforts, the second cockatrice had gotten away with the child and by the time he'd retrieved the boy's body, Geralt had been too exhausted, too injured to take on the second beast. </p>
<p>Not that he'd gotten any thanks. Upon his return, his payment had been withheld and the villagers had made it clear that he was no longer welcome - some even going as far as to follow him out of town. Which, all things considered, is one of the better ways he's been kicked out of town. But it doesn't ease the guilt that crashes over him in waves and it doesn't change the fact that he'll be sleeping outside tonight. </p>
<p>He’d left without a fuss, leading Roach to the edge of town before hoisting himself up into the saddle and turning her onto the main road. Now he's halfway to Hagge because he doesn't know where else to turn and the prospect of spending the night alone thinking about that boy is overwhelming. Halfway there, it starts to rain and Geralt isn't even surprised at the turn of the weather. Just his luck. </p>
<p>He's soaked through to the skin by the time he arrives and his coin purse seems lighter than he remembers as he contemplates spending the night with Jaskier. It's a bad idea, especially after losing out on the pay for his last contract, but there's something in him that aches for companionship, for the soft patience Jaskier has with him that so few others seem to share. </p>
<p>He doesn't actively make a choice one way or the other before he finds himself walking down the hall to Jaskier's room. The door is open but he knocks on the frame anyway, peeking around to see if he can spot him. Footsteps approach from behind and he turns to find Jaskier coming toward him, the frown on his face only increasing with proximity. </p>
<p>"Geralt, you're soaked," he says and Geralt flinches, waiting to be berated for making the floor dirty or something, but Jaskier just presses a hand to his back and leads him into the room. He's holding a mug in one hand which he hands to Geralt once they're inside, turning back to shut the door.</p>
<p>"It's just tea," he says, "but you look like you could use it more than me. Where are you coming from?" Geralt grunts as Jaskier unhooks the buckles on his armour with ease. </p>
<p>"Doesn't matter."</p>
<p>"Okay," Jaskier says slowly. He comes around to Geralt's front, lifting the chest piece over his head. "Everything alright Geralt?"</p>
<p>"Fine." </p>
<p>Jaskier sighs but keeps quiet after that, ridding Geralt of the rest of his armour, then his clothes after. It's been some time since Geralt has worried about Jaskier seeing his body, his scars, but standing naked in the middle of the room feels uncomfortable tonight in a way it hasn't before. He stands awkwardly, not quite sure what to do with himself as Jaskier hangs his wet clothes to dry.</p>
<p>Once he's finished with the task, Jaskier comes up to him, taking Geralt's hands in his. </p>
<p>"Why don't you go lie on the bed?" he suggests, "tell me what you want." His hands are warm, Geralt focuses on that. </p>
<p>"I didn't come for anything like that." Undeterred, Jaskier smiles up at him.</p>
<p>"Then what can I do for you?"</p>
<p>"You're not my servant, Jaskier," he says quietly. Then, considering what it is he <i>does</i> want, "I just wanted some company." He lifts his eyes just high enough to see Jaskier's and he can pinpoint the moment the words he doesn't say hit him. He looks devastated and immediately, he steps forward, pulling Geralt into his arms and bunding him up close to his chest. </p>
<p>Jaskier says nothing but he holds him close and Geralt surrenders. He lets himself be held, shuts his eyes and rests his head on Jaskier's shoulder. Hands are on his back and in his hair, holding him steady, grounding him to the here and now; to this room where he's welcome and safe and maybe even wanted. </p>
<p>He doesn't know how long they just stand there like that, but Jaskier is shaking when he finally pulls away. </p>
<p>"What did they do this time?"</p>
<p>"Nothing you need to worry about."</p>
<p>"Bullshit." Jaskier seethes and Geralt doesn't know how else to fix it, so he tells him. </p>
<p>"A child died," he says, "they forced me out of town, refused to pay."</p>
<p>"Blamed you," Jaskier guesses and Geralt nods. "Bastards! I hate the way they treat you." Geralt shakes his head slowly.</p>
<p>"They were upset, Jaskier. They lost a child, they had no one else to blame."</p>
<p>"What about the thing that killed it! That's no excuse not paying you, for running you out of town - injured and in the rain! And maybe if it was a one-off, but it's not is it? How many times do people find the lamest excuse not to pay you? To be rid of you as soon as they can? How many times do you come to me with stories of people who spit at you in the streets-" </p>
<p>Geralt reaches out to him, sliding a hand against the side of his neck. "Relax, Jaskier. Don't get so worked up over them, they're not important."</p>
<p>"<i>Fuck</i>," Jaskier mutters, dropping his chin then tipping it back up to look at Geralt. He reaches up, brushing his fingers along his cheekbone. "I'm sorry. You came here to relax and here I am- come to bed, darling, stay the night." He leads Geralt to the bed, ensuring that he's settled before wandering off somewhere. </p>
<p>Geralt doesn't follow, doesn't pry. He knows how it feels to be so full of rage on behalf of someone else; he's seen his brothers stoned and shot at, chased out of town more times than he can count and the fury never fades. He doesn't understand why <i>Jaskier</i> is so upset about it, but he understands the feeling well enough. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jaskier returns, he curls up next to Geralt, brushing a tentative hand down his side. "Are you still awake?" he asks and Geralt shifts, pressing back against him. </p>
<p>"I am now."</p>
<p>"Oh. Sorry." </p>
<p>Truthfully, Geralt is exhausted - probably the only reason he fell asleep in such a short span of time - but Jaskier's breath is warm and comforting against his neck and if he's going to be woken up, he doesn't really mind being woken like this. The memory of the day is still fresh in his mind, but he focuses on the brush of Jaskier's fingers, the press of his chest as he closes the space between them. </p>
<p>"Geralt?" he asks and Geralt hums his acknowledgement. "Why do you do it? Why do you risk your life for people who don't appreciate you?" He cuddles closer, curling his arm around Geralt's middle and that’s when Geralt smells it - the salty tang of tears. </p>
<p>Everything in him aches to turn and pull Jaskier into his arms, to find out what hurt him and destroy it. But his affections would likely be mistaken for lust, so he just presses back against him, offering what comfort he can manage. </p>
<p>"What else can I do?" he asks, "I'm a monster, who would have me?" Jaskier huffs a bitter laugh and presses his face into Geralt's neck. The scent of salt in the air increases.</p>
<p>"What do I do?" Jaskier asks, "just wait for the day when you don't come back? When you take on a contract that's too much for you or the villagers decide actually, they've had enough of Witchers? And I'm just sitting here, waiting for you to come back - only you never will?" He chokes on his words and Geralt moves without thinking, rolling to face him and wrapping his arms around Jaskier. </p>
<p>He's thought about it, too. Because one day he will lose and there will be no one to tell the few people who linger in his life. His brothers will understand when he doesn't return to Kaer Morhen. Vesemir will understand. Anyone else who cares enough will hear it from them. But no one knows about Jaskier, no one would think to tell him even if they did. To them, Jaskier would just be another whore from a nameless city and Geralt's chest tightens at the thought. He shuts his eyes, so caught up in the moment that he forgets for a moment that Jaskier asked him a question.</p>
<p>"I don't know," he says. "Word would travel, eventually. Though I suppose it would depend on <i>where</i> it happened. If I died in Cintra, you would probably never know." Jaskier shudders against him.</p>
<p>"I hate not knowing. I hate the way they treat you. I hate knowing you're out there somewhere fighting something that would make a knight flee in terror. And this is all you get for it? Blame for a child's death?"</p>
<p>"It's just the way things are for us-"</p>
<p>"That's bullshit, Geralt. You were <i>made</i>. They took you and turned you into this and never gave you a choice and you're just expected to be okay with it?" He's looking up at him now, eyes blue and watery and Geralt can't stand it. He huffs a humourless laugh.</p>
<p>"You sound like my brother."</p>
<p>"Well, at least one of you realizes how brutally unfair this all is."</p>
<p>"I've never known anything different, Jaskier. I barely remember the days before I was taken to Kaer Morhen."</p>
<p>"It still isn't <i>fair</i>. You deserve love like anyone else - more maybe considering what you do to keep people safe every day. You deserve somewhere safe at the end of the day, somewhere and some<i>one</i> you can return to who will take care of you."</p>
<p>Distantly, Geralt thinks that <i>this</i> - having a soft body pressed against his own, having <i>Jaskier</i> pressed against him - makes it worthwhile. At least most of the time. There are days when he feels hopeless when he submits to the emotions he's not supposed to feel, but having one person to turn to makes it better. He doesn't know how to express that, how to tell Jaskier that <i>he</i> is the one who eases his suffering, so he ducks his head, pressing their foreheads together and shuts his eyes. </p>
<p>He's not sure how they got here, how he somehow feels like he's the one doing the comforting now, but it doesn't matter. The child, the hunt, the village are at the back of his mind now, replaced with a need to reassure Jaskier that he's <i>fine</i>. He knows it's futile, has had countless similar conversations with Lambert about the inevitability of a Witcher's life. But he hates seeing Jaskier worked up like this, has never witnessed someone cry on his behalf and he doesn't know what to do with it all. If he can just convince him that this is normal, that he doesn't need to worry about him because he'll be fine and if he's not, well, that's inevitable. But when he pulls back to look at him again, all he sees in Jaskier's eyes is sorrow and helplessness and something clicks for him.</p>
<p>"Is that why you want to come with me?" he asks. Jaskier exhales, shrugs. "There's nothing you could do that would stop them, Jaskier. It would be like telling a horse not to neigh. It's the way they've been raised."</p>
<p>"Then I could be the one to take care of you," Jaskier snaps and for a moment everything in the room is still other than the frantic thudding of Jaskier's heart. His words are so sharp that Geralt nearly misses their meaning, but it registers after a moment and he frowns in confusion. </p>
<p>Why anyone would want to join him on the Path for the sole purpose of picking him up after a bad contract, he can't know. But it seems to be what Jaskier is suggesting. </p>
<p>"Jaskier, I couldn't. No one is safe with me. This is proof of that."</p>
<p>Jaskier sighs and Geralt can feel the fight leave him. "I know, darling. It's just a dream, nothing more. But I wish there was something I could do to make them see who you really are." Geralt quirks an eyebrow at him and Jaskier smiles sadly. He runs a hand down Geralt's arm, tracing soft lines across his forearm. "You're a lovely, wonderful man, Geralt. They don't deserve what you do for them. I only wish they could see you the way I do."</p>
<p>Geralt wants to ask what he means, but Jaskier shifts, wiggling so he can pull Geralt close again, press his nose against his. Like this, Geralt can feel his breath against his lips and all thoughts of their prior conversation leave him. He focuses on the soft puffs of breath, how if he tipped his head up just so, he could kiss him; if there was ever a time for it, it's tonight, but it still feels wrong. He shifts to press a knee between Jaskier's, arms wound around his waist and Jaskier squeezes him tighter.</p>
<p>"Let's not think about it anymore," Jaskier whispers, "they don't deserve our time and they've already taken enough of yours." He presses Geralt's head against his chest and runs his fingers through his hair, humming softly. </p>
<p>Geralt listens to the sound of his heartbeat, the hum of his voice and he breathes in Jaskier's scent. It's worrying how something so simple can calm him and he thinks about what Jaskier said to him instead. </p>
<p>"Why are you always so kind to me?"</p>
<p>"Because everyone deserves love, my darling, and I've learned the people who need it most are usually the ones who ask for it the least."</p>
<p>Geralt shuts his eyes and doesn't ask any further questions, but he thinks about that for a very long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier isn't as good at controlling himself as he thinks he is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys I'm so sorry, but he next few chapters may be delayed. The last couple of weeks have just been A Lot and I'm struggling to get more than 100 words written in a session. I have another fic I'm working on on and off so I might have that finished. I promise I'm still working on this and I will never abandon it, it just might be a little later than expected ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a festival in town and initially, Jaskier had wanted to attend; festivals draw everyone out so the brothel has been quiet today and no one would really miss him. But when he'd headed out, he'd found Vivienne sitting out on the porch and found her invitation of wine and company too good to refuse - there will always be other festivals. So now he's lounging in the sun with her above him, sitting on the railing and they're watching people go back and forth toward the festivities. He takes a sip of wine and shuts his eyes, basking in the sun's rays. </p><p>"Who wears a cloak in the dead of summer?" Vivienne scoffs and Jaskier chuckles, slowly opening his eyes to see who she's talking about. His heart gives a little thump of excitement as he recognizes the silhouette. </p><p>"Oh! That's Geralt."</p><p>"Your Witcher?" she asks, just a touch condescendingly. </p><p>"Yes," Jaskier snarks back. "I wonder what he's doing in town. Gods, but he is magnificent, isn't he?" </p><p>"You're drunk," Vivienne accuses. Jaskier doesn't take his eyes from Geralt as he speaks. </p><p>"I'm not. I'd never let myself get drunk while I'm working. It's bad practice. It just so happens that Geralt of Rivia is the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on. Plus, he's the kindest man I’ve ever had in my bed. And thoughtful and actually quite charming once you get to know him."</p><p>Vivienne just gives him a look that clearly says <i>Jaskier, don't</i> and he laughs it off. </p><p>"He's just a customer, Viv." But even as he says the words, he silently prays that Geralt can't hear him. In the moment, he's not sure which is worse, Geralt thinking Jaskier only thinks of him as another customer or the fact that that's a blatant lie.</p><p>"<i>Jaskier</i>."</p><p>"Listen," he says, rising to his feet. "I've been looking forward to this. Geralt is an incredible fuck and I can't remember the last time someone actually made me come. Don't ruin this for me." He winks as he steps down the stairs and thinks of anything to steady his heartbeat. </p><p>It doesn't matter what Vivienne or Anise or anyone else at the brothel thinks about his relationship with Geralt, but he certainly doesn't want to say or do the wrong thing with the man himself. Geralt spots him and his lips twitch just so, completely undoing all the hard work Jaskier's done keeping himself calm and collected.</p><p>He pushes himself up from his seat, crossing to meet Geralt halfway to the steps. </p><p>"Hello darling," he hums, wrapping his fingers around the folds of Geralt's cloak as Geralt's hands settle on his hips. There's something intensely satisfying about that and he hopes Viv is watching.</p><p>"Who is she?" he asks, looking over Jaskier's shoulder. </p><p>"Vivienne. A friend."</p><p>"She doesn't seem too pleased to see me," Geralt muses. Jaskier turns back to find her scowling at him.</p><p>"Ah, no. Decidedly not. Don't worry about her, though, are you coming with me?"</p><p>"Of course." Geralt gives him that little half smile and Jaskier's stomach flips over itself. </p><p>He leads Geralt into the brothel, every bit as aware of Vivienne staring at them as he is of Geralt behind him. But he's not worried about her or whatever she's thinking about him - most of which is probably correct anyway. Because Geralt is here now and he's tense but talkative and usually that means he's very pent up or already hard. And while Jaskier mourns the chance to get him hard himself, his blood rushes at the thought of Geralt getting worked up for him. </p><p>They get up to his room and Jaskier shuts the door and locks it. It isn't that he doesn't trust the girls, but his relationship with Geralt has become something of a... talking point amongst the other courtesans. He's fairly certain there's even a betting pool of sorts - he's overheard chatter - but he's not sure what for exactly and not entirely sure he wants to know. So locking the door is just a precaution - more for Geralt's privacy than his own. And it doesn't go unnoticed. </p><p>"Just a friend?" he asks, eyeing the door. "She really doesn't want me here, does she?"</p><p>"Just a friend," Jaskier assures him, "she's not fond of my ongoing involvement with a Witcher. She's jealous," he adds with a wink. Geralt drops into the chair in the middle of the room, looking to Jaskier with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.</p><p>"I find that unlikely."</p><p>"Yes, well..." Jaskier slips around to Geralt’s front, unclasping his cloak and draping it over his own shoulder before undoing the buckles of Geralt's armour with ease. It's funny, he thinks, how accustomed he's come to Geralt's armour - and this is new for the third time since they met. It was difficult the first time, but even with the new pieces, Jaskier quickly became speedy at removing them. Another thing he could prove useful for, he thinks, if Geralt would ever allow him to join on his journeys.</p><p>He tries not to think too much about that or about Geralt's outright refusal to let him come with him, despite their continued closeness. But if Jaskier has learned anything about the man over the past couple of years, it's that Geralt is very closed off and getting him to open up is a slow and arduous process. Which is maybe why no one has bothered to do it. But Jaskier is patient. </p><p>Geralt smiles up at him as Jaskier's fingers slip under his chin, tipping it up. It's one of those rare genuine smiles that Jaskier has learned are saved for people Geralt feels at ease with - and one of the more prized rewards of Jaskier's patience with him. </p><p>He returns the grin, pushing Geralt's knees apart with his own and moving to stand between them. He aches to lean down and catch that smile with his own lips, to feel Geralt's fingers through his hair as they kiss, to feel that wicked tongue between his lips. But he laid down the rules that first night and won't break them now; his rule about kissing is the firmest line between them now, keeping Jaskier from tumbling headfirst into a love that would certainly consume him.  </p><p>So he restrains himself, bends to kiss Geralt's neck the way he always does, moving up his jaw as he lifts the final piece of Geralt's armour over his head. He ducks down again, kissing Geralt's shoulders, his neck, his jaw - anything close enough to his mouth that he can pretend. He shouldn't even allow himself this, but Geralt is always so soft and needy under his touch and he can't help himself. </p><p>Jaskier gets him out of his shirt and pulls Geralt to his feet, slipping his fingers into his waistband. Geralt is aroused already, his cock pushing against the front of his trousers, and Jaskier wants to touch, but he knows how much better it is - for both of them - if he can hold out a little longer. </p><p>He draws back, smiling coyly as Geralt groans his protest, and walks back to the bed. He drops onto it, tugging his own shirt over his head and tossing it aside. Geralt's eyes remain on him, looking him up and down, and even after so long, Jaskier's body heats under the attention. He smirks, crooking a finger in a gesture for Geralt to come to him. And he does. </p><p>Geralt crosses the room and stands between Jaskier's thighs, resting one hand on his cheek and tipping his head up to meet his eyes. The urge to kiss him returns stronger than before, and Jaskier's hands fly to Geralt's trousers to occupy himself. He gets them undone in a moment, shoving them down around Geralt's thighs and running his hand along the underside of his stiff cock. </p><p>Jaskier slips a hand around Geralt's hip, smoothing over the curve of his ass and pulls him close enough that he can get his mouth on him. He wraps his lips around the head, flicking his tongue against him and Geralt groans, leaning into the touch. </p><p>Jaskier's fucked and sucked more people than he could possibly count, but this is something he never gets tired of - especially when it's Geralt on the receiving end. He likes the weight of a cock on his tongue, the way his lips stretch around it, the musky scent and almost bitter taste. And he loves the way that, when they're really turned on, they'll drool against his tongue. And <i>gods</i> Geralt does not disappoint in any aspect. </p><p>He loves the taste of them, of Geralt, and he takes him down as well as he can. One of his greatest achievements of late is how much of Geralt's cock he can fit in his mouth at once - something both of them enjoy if Geralt's stuttered moans are anything to go by. His hands are on Jaskier's shoulders, his face, his neck. In his hair. All over him, and always moving. And <i>gods</i>, Jaskier doesn't think he's ever wanted someone as badly as he wants Geralt all the time. </p><p>Eventually, Geralt's hands settle on the back of his head, tangling in his hair but never pushing. Jaskier's never had a customer so gentle as Geralt and he doesn't know how he ended up lucky enough to wind up with him at all. He presses up into Geralt's touch as he sucks him down and moans around him. His own cock throbs in its confines, pressing firmly against the front of his trousers and as much as he tries to put it out of his mind, to focus on Geralt, he can't. He's weak when it comes to Geralt, prone to doing and saying things he should probably regret. But he finds it hard to regret anything when Geralt continues to indulge him. </p><p>Geralt's hips stutter as he presses forward and Jaskier runs his tongue under him as he pulls off. He presses a kiss to the head of his cock, then another, letting himself get distracted by Geralt's little pants and groans before drawing away completely. </p><p>"Do you want to come like this?" he asks and Geralt's eyes flick down to his, lidded and dark. Fuck, he's sexy. </p><p>"You're hard," he breathes, tilting his head to one side like that's an answer. </p><p>"Not what I asked, darling." </p><p>Geralt pulls up, lifting Jaskier's hands off of him so he can climb up into his lap. "I want you to fuck me," he breathes and Jaskier's breath catches at the tone of his voice. He wraps his arms around Geralt's waist, slipping his hands up his back. </p><p>"Anything you want, beautiful, but we have to get you out of these first." He pushes Geralt back to his feet, following after and pressing his lips against his throat. </p><p>He gets Geralt's trousers open and shoves them down thoughtlessly, eager to have him naked. He moves to remove his own trousers and Geralt brushes his hands away.</p><p>"Let me," he says, leaning in to breathe against Jaskier's ear, and Jaskier can't deny him. He lets Geralt get his trousers undone and pushed down before Jaskier slips from his hold and drops to his knees again. But this time he barely gets his mouth around him before Geralt's hands are under his arms, pulling him back to his feet and then he's lifted right off the ground and plopped onto the bed. He tips his head up and Geralt steps out of his trousers and climbs into his lap. He rocks against him and Jaskier groans at the press of his cock, wrapping an arm around his waist to haul him forward. </p><p>He lets his fingers wander, slipping between Geralt’s cheeks as his mouth finds his shoulder. Geralt’s breath shudders as Jaskier presses a little more firmly and he smiles to himself, pleased that he can have that effect on the Witcher. <i>His</i> Witcher, he thinks absently. Only Geralt isn't his, not really, he's just borrowed for a little while. And if their time together is brief, Jaskier will do whatever he can to make it worth Geralt's while. </p><p>He wraps one arm firmly around Geralt's waist, holding him against his chest as he leans over to find the bottle of oil he keeps next to the bed. It would be easier if Geralt would keep his mouth off of him for more than five seconds at a time, but he doesn't really mind the delay. Geralt's mouth is hot where he kisses him, soft and eager in a way that always makes Jaskier's heart flutter and his blood rush. And besides, they have all night - Geralt almost always stays the night.</p><p>When he locates the bottle, Jaskier straightens up, using his teeth to pull the cork out so he doesn't dislodge Geralt. He slicks his fingers up, impressed with his ability to not spill oil all over both of them as Geralt wriggles in his arms. He reaches back again, pushing between Geralt's cheeks and pressing against his hole. There's little resistance but there rarely is with Geralt; he's always soft and welcoming to whatever Jaskier presents him with and this is something Jaskier <i>knows</i> he likes. And so he makes it as quick as he can, but Geralt is still too impatient. </p><p>He bats his hand away, mumbling that he's ready after only a few moments and when Jaskier's hands slide away, Geralt shifts forward, rising onto his knees and sliding onto Jaskier's cock with ease. He's quick about it and Jaskier holds him, fingers digging into Geralt's skin as the tight heat overwhelms him. </p><p>Geralt immediately rocks in his lap and it takes Jaskier a second to adjust to the intensity of it. </p><p>Jaskier's clientele consists of men who want to fuck him, men who get off on watching but want nothing to do with touching him and Geralt. No one else ever wants Jaskier to fuck them and even with Geralt, it isn't every time. But when he does, <i>oh</i> the sounds Geralt makes - it's enough to drive anyone insane. Jaskier can hardly be blamed for being so affected by him.  </p><p>Geralt rocks onto him, squeezing around his cock and rutting against his stomach. He's eager for it tonight in a way he hasn't been for a while now and Jaskier doesn't ask why. Geralt doesn't spook as easily as he used to, but it has been a while and Jaskier isn't in the habit of prying - least of all with someone as reserved as Geralt. So he wraps his arms around Geralt's waist, grabs his hips and holds him down, fucks him hard. For a little while, Jaskier can pretend that this thing he feels is mutual and that he's not just a pathetic child who went and fell for the first person who was genuinely nice to him. </p><p>Then Geralt shifts in such a way that he squeezes hard, pulling up on Jaskier's cock and Jaskier's breath catches, his head dropping onto Geralt's shoulder. </p><p>"<i>Oh gods</i>," he groans, "Geralt you feel so good. Fuck, I-" he bites down on the confession, his heart hammering as he realizes what he nearly said. He tamps down the feeling, but it's too late. Geralt pauses, sitting back on Jaskier's thighs, and looks at him.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he asks and Jaskier curses himself for the slip-up. </p><p>"Nothing for you to worry about." Jaskier offers up a soft smile and snaps his hips forward as if to convince him. But Geralt is not convinced.</p><p>"You smell different all of a sudden."</p><p>"I'm just excited to see you."</p><p>Geralt frowns at him. "I know what your arousal smells like," he hums, "not like that." Jaskier just groans at him because honestly? that's kinda hot. </p><p>"Don't worry about it my darling, just let me make you feel good." He keeps one hand on Geralt's waist, snaking the other one between them to wrap around his cock, pumping him slow and steady. Geralt's eyes flutter shut and he tips his head forward but he doesn't seem to want to argue anymore. </p><p>"See?" Jaskier hums, "I'm fine. It's fine." </p><p>Geralt hums and his head drops to Jaskier's shoulder, his nose pressing in against his neck. It means they're done talking about it for now, but Geralt won't drop it entirely. After so long, Jaskier's learned to read his Witcher, knows what every little gift and groan means and he knows how to take him apart with ease. He also knows Geralt is still thinking about it so he leans into his neck, bites his earlobe gently. </p><p>"Stop worrying about me," he breathes. He moves and Geralt goes with him without much difficulty, shifting up the bed so Jaskier can lean against the wall. But he doesn't. He rolls his hips and watches the way Geralt's cock slips between his fingers, hot and hard and practically begging for his mouth. And Jaskier is flexible. And Geralt needs a distraction. </p><p>Jaskier presses Geralt back gently, leaving just enough space between them to allow him to bend over. If Geralt was smaller, it might not work, but Jaskier bends over him, flicking his tongue at the head of his cock. Geralt groans, leaning back on one arm and wrapping his other hand around himself. </p><p>He moans as Jaskier gets his mouth around him, mumbling something Jaskier can't quite understand. He presses up into his mouth and when he drops back onto his cock, he lets out another stuttered moan. Jaskier takes as much of him as he can and it's not a lot but Geralt doesn't seem to mind when there's a hot mouth around the head of his cock, a tongue winding its way around him. </p><p>He's close already, his hips stuttering and his little moans and groans becoming less restrained. When Jaskier sucks hard, Geralt's hips buck hard and his cock throbs against Jaskier's tongue. Heat sears through Jaskier's body and he pushes harder despite the discomfort, taking Geralt deeper and pressing his tongue against the underside of his cock. </p><p>It doesn't take long after that before Geralt is stuttering, his thrusts shaky and uneven as he spills onto Jaskier's tongue.</p><p>Jaskier wraps both arms around him, steadying him as Geralt rides through the aftershocks of his orgasm. As soon as Jaskier pulls off his cock, Geralt flops back against the bed, still shifting his hips. Jaskier runs his hands down Geralt's thighs and rocks into him gently. </p><p>"You're so beautiful," he whispers. "Look at you, darling, you're so good for me." He keeps touching him, rubbing his thighs and thrusting lightly into him. Geralt is always most sensitive right after he comes and Jaskier is gentle with him, breathing praise into the air as his fingers slip over his skin.</p><p>He comes quickly with Geralt squeezing around him, laid out so bare and open before him, and it's hardly a surprise when Geralt tugs him down on top of him, wrapping his arms around Jaskier's middle. </p><p>"Hello," Jaskier grins, pulling back just far enough to look at Geralt. Geralt looks at him for a moment before pressing his nose under Jaskier's jaw. He inhales slowly and Jaskier shuts his eyes as Geralt nuzzles against him. Jaskier forces down the swell of emotion as Geralt's lips press into his skin and he presses his head against the mattress, working his hips slow and steady. He's not quite ready for it to be over. </p><p>These moments he gets with Geralt are brief and fleeting and while Jaskier knows he can't ask for more than Geralt already gives him, he wants to. He wants, for once in his life to be greedy, to ask for things he knows he shouldn't want. Because he suspects, at times, that Geralt might give it willingly. </p><p>Jaskier slips a hand around the back of Geralt's neck, drawing him closer as his thrusts deeper until he's rutting into him, holding Geralt's body close against his own. A second orgasm creeps up on him and he comes just like that with Geralt's nose pressed into his cheek, teeth slightly grazing his jaw. His hips stutter and Geralt's hands slip up to his shoulder, holding him close. </p><p>For a few minutes, he lets himself linger against the warmth of Geralt's chest, before prying himself away. But he's barely disentangled himself when Geralt sits up and looks at him almost sadly. </p><p>"Do you ever not want to have sex?" he askes, dropping his gaze to the mattress. </p><p>"All the time," Jaskier admits, "but I can hardly say no to someone who's paying me for it."</p><p>"You can and you should," Geralt huffs and Jaskier realizes with a start that maybe he thinks that was the problem tonight. He reaches out, cupping Geralt's cheek in his hand.</p><p>"I choose who and when. If it was really bad, I would say no."</p><p>"If it's with me I want you to tell me."</p><p>Jaskier huffs a soft laugh, ducking his head. He knows he shouldn't say the words, but they come out anyway. "It's never with you.</p><p>"But if it was-"</p><p>"Geralt, are you worried that I didn't want you tonight?"</p><p>"No, I can smell it on you."</p><p>"Then why the sudden worry, love?"</p><p>"Something about you was different tonight."</p><p>Jaskier shuts his eyes, wishing he'd had more control over himself. "It's nothing," he whispers, "I'm fine, just a momentary lapse. Lie down and I'll fetch a washcloth."</p><p>"Not yet," Geralt mumbles and when Jaskier looks at him, he looks almost worried. "Stay for a moment?" Jaskier smiles and lays back down, slipping an arm over Geralt's hip. He draws him close, breathing in his scent as Geralt tangles their legs together again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt worries about Jaskier's sincerity. Jaskier does what he can to convince him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as he arrives at the brothel, Geralt gets the feeling that something isn't quite right. He can't put his finger on it, but it doesn't take long for someone to approach him and that's definitely out of the norm. He has only just come through the door, starting toward the stairs when a fiery-haired woman comes up to him. Most of the other courtesans have adjusted to his presence, but this woman seems less than impressed to see him. When she opens her mouth, Geralt realizes he's met her - so to speak - before. And not even that long ago. </p><p>"You may as well go," she says, "Jaskier's busy.”</p><p>"I don't mind waiting," Geralt shrugs, but she seems more irritated by this. </p><p>"He's not really into you, you know. You pay well and you keep coming back and I know what he's like, but he's a good actor. You have to be when you charge as much as he does."</p><p>Geralt's chest tightens, but he says nothing. It's exactly what he's been afraid of this whole time, and what he shouldn't have let himself forget. Jaskier seems genuine, but Vivienne knows him better than Geralt does. Maybe he is just a good actor and Geralt has deluded himself into thinking Jaskier is anything more than just a whore who's incredibly good at his job. </p><p>Apparently, his lack of response is not what she's looking for because Vivienne interrupts his thoughts.</p><p>"He's with someone else. They'll be a while, you should just go."</p><p>Geralt's throat is suddenly tight and he wonders if he's been imposing on Jaskier this whole time. He certainly made a decision to keep welcoming Geralt back, but he knows prostitutes sometimes take customers they don't want if the coin is good. He feels nauseous at the thought of it and turns without a word to leave. He <i>likes</i> Jaskier - or, at least, the character Jaskier presents to him - he doesn't want to hurt him, doesn't want to force himself on him if Jaskier doesn't want it. </p><p>He wants to leave Hagge and never come back, but something he can't explain forces him to stay. He doesn't want to be in the city Jaskier calls home - what if he sees him? What if, outside of the brothel, Jaskier pretends not to know him? Turns away and ignores him? The thought plagues him, yet he can't just leave the city without knowing one way or the other so he heads for the tavern. He'll get drunk tonight and go back to the brothel tomorrow to see Jaskier. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt is six drinks in. None are nearly strong enough to have him drunk yet, but his senses are dulled somewhat - enough that he doesn't notice immediately when someone slips up from behind. He reacts too slowly and Jaskier is already sitting across from him before he can do anything about it. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Geralt mumbles. Jaskier stares across at him, wide-eyed.</p><p>"I could ask you the same. Didn't want to come see me?" he asks and if Geralt didn't know better, he'd say he sounded almost teasing. </p><p>"Don't see why you'd care."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Jaskier frowns, visibly retracting, "what are you talking about, Geralt?"</p><p>"Said you didn't want me," Geralt shrugs. Jaskier nods along, but when Geralt looks up, his expression shows genuine confusion.</p><p>"Who did?"</p><p>"The woman."</p><p>"Very clear, darling. I work almost exclusively with women, which one?"</p><p>"Vivienne." As soon as the word leaves his lips, clarity washes over Jaskier's face. "Because I'm a Witcher, right?"</p><p>"That's bullshit," he says, "I thought you would know by now that I don't care about any of that."</p><p>"I'm a monster," Geralt grits, "I’m not even human."</p><p>"That’s not true. Viv doesn't know what she's talking about."</p><p>"Would you even have touched me if I didn't pay you?"</p><p>Jaskier smiles at him softly, almost sadly, and he rises from the table. Slipping up behind Geralt, he presses his hands to his shoulders and leans down over him.  "Why don't you come with me and find out?" He pushes himself back up and takes a step away, holding a hand out to Geralt.</p><p>Jaskier seems genuine and Geralt wants so badly to believe that he means the things he says. Before he can think too much about it, he takes Jaskier's hand, letting himself be pulled to his feet and led toward the door. He's still feeling a little shaken, but he knows that this isn't a relationship, knows that Jaskier isn't mean to be in love with him or treat him differently than he does his other customers. It's just a transaction, albeit of a more intimate nature than he's used to. And yet. Sometimes Jaskier looks at him in such a way that Geralt wonders.</p><p>Like right now; the way Jaskier smiles at him and the way their hands fit together as Jaskier leads him from the tavern makes him wonder if maybe there could be something more. Or maybe Jaskier is just very good at pretending - he is very good at every other part of his job, after all. </p><p>But then Geralt is led behind the tavern, pushed up against the side of an adjacent building and nothing else seems important anymore. They're mostly hidden back here and it's late enough that most people won't be out and about anyway. So when Jaskier presses up against him, Geralt is unconcerned about being spotted. Jaskier's lips press against his neck, both hands tugging at Geralt's waistband, slowly pushing the buttons open as he kisses his neck. </p><p>"Does it feel forced when I'm with you?" he breathes? "Don't you think you'd smell it on me if I was afraid or disgusted?" He licks a stripe up the column of Geralt's throat and presses his nose under his jaw. His fingers slip into Geralt's trousers, wrapping around him and Geralt tips his head back with a soft groan as they work over him. "How many times have you made me come twice? That's not something I can fake, darling. Until recently, I didn't think it was even something I could do with a customer."</p><p>Jaskier leans back and gives Geralt a soft smile before dropping to his knees in the dirt between his feet. He slides his mouth over Geralt's cock with no hesitation, impressive considering Geralt is already half-hard. It doesn't take long to bring him to full hardness and Jaskier slides over him with ease, moaning like <i>he's</i> the one enjoying himself. It could be for show, he realizes, but Jaskier seems genuine when he presses his nose into Geralt's abdomen and when he draws back again, he looks up at him as he winds his tongue around the head of Geralt's cock. </p><p>Geralt's entire body shudders and he leans back against the wall to keep himself steady. He pushes his hips forward and Jaskier just groans louder, enthusiastic as Geralt's cock slips over his tongue and bumps against the back of his throat. He slips a hand up the back of Geralt's thigh, squeezing his ass and pushing his hips forward. </p><p>"Sure?" Geralt asks. He's breathless already and Jaskier seems intent on taking him all the way. He nods around the cock in his mouth and Geralt tips his head back with a groan. He slips his hands to Jaskier's head, pushing his fingers through his hair, tentative at first, but as Jaskier presses into the touch, he relaxes a little. </p><p>He gives a short, sharp tug and Jaskier's eyes flutter shut. The sharp scent of lust hits Geralt's nose and he gives another tug, careful not to pull too hard. Jaskier sinks onto him, taking his full length and holding him just like that with the head of Geralt's cock pressing into his throat. It's hot and tight and Geralt's fingers tense in Jaskier's hair, his legs barely holding him up. </p><p>Jaskier's mouth is always a sinful thing, but tonight he's got a point to prove and Geralt's not sure he'll survive it. He rocks his hips slowly, careful not to push too hard but Jaskier consistently surprises him, taking him easily and encouraging more every time. So Geralt moves more quickly, pushes a little harder and when Jaskier continues to moan around him, Geralt relaxes into it. </p><p>He's pushing between Jaskier's lips, thighs shaky with pleasure and exertion, when he realizes that no one could possibly fake enthusiasm about this. Many men and women, including professionals, shy away at the first glance at his cock, but Jaskier acts like it's a gift, something to be appreciated. His hands come to settle on the front of Geralt's thighs and he squeezes hard as Geralt's hips stutter forward hard. </p><p>A raindrop lands square in the center of Geralt's forehead and he looks up at the sky. Jaskier doesn't shift, knees planted in the dirt even as the rain becomes heavier. And Geralt is so close. He wants to leave, to get them somewhere warm and dry but Jaskier's mouth is so damn good and he doesn't let up. </p><p>"<i>Please</i>," he whispers, fingers twitching against Jaskier's scalp, "please, I'm so close." Jaskier groans around him and hollows his cheeks, making soft little sounds of approval with every thrust of Geralt's hips. </p><p>The clouds break above them and it pours down. Geralt shifts to pull away, but Jaskier stops him, holding him close and pressing his hips forward. It doesn't take long after that. Something about the rain and Jaskier's determination to bring him off despite it, knees slipping in the mud with every thrust. </p><p>Geralt works his hips a little quicker, pressing down against Jaskier's tongue. He bumps the back of his throat and Jaskier pushes onto him. He looks up, catching Geralt's gaze and that's all it takes before Geralt is shuddering under his hands, spilling down Jaskier's throat. </p><p>He shuts his eyes and lets out a stuttering moan as Jaskier pulls off of him, keeping his lips firm around him and sucking hard at the head. He's smirking as he rises to his feet, a little shaky himself. He tucks Geralt's cock back into his trousers, buttoning them up around him and as he comes closer, Geralt can feel how hard he is against him. </p><p>Jaskier leans in, breathing against his neck. "Fuck it's hot when you know what you want." He tries to press closer, but Geralt wraps a hand around his arm and pushes him back. Jaskier relents and lets Geralt tug him along behind him. </p><p>The rain comes down in sheets as they hurry toward the inn and Geralt leads the way upstairs to his room, despite the unimpressed looks from the innkeeper as they drip all over his floor. His room is small and dark but Geralt makes no attempt to light a candle before stripping out of his armour. He's mostly dry underneath, but he can hear Jaskier shivering across the room. </p><p>Without thinking, Geralt crosses to the bed, digging through his pack to find the spare shirt at the bottom. He pulls it out and passes it to Jaskier, and even in the darkness he can see the way Jaskier's face morphs into something like shock and confusion, but he takes the shirt with a soft <i>thank you</i>. </p><p>Heat creeps up the back of Geralt's neck and he pulls away quickly, tending to the fire before hanging his armour up to dry. For good measure, he removes his shirt and trousers, hanging them both as well before climbing into bed. </p><p>Jaskier sets his own things to dry next to Geralt's then looks at him from the center of the room, seemingly unsure of what to do. For a moment, Geralt's entire world is focused on the way his shirt hangs from Jaskier's shoulders. It fits him surprisingly well, though the sleeves are a little loose and it falls just below his hips, just long enough to preserve his modesty. Not that he believes Jaskier has been modest a day in his life. He smiles at the sight of it and something warm spreads through his chest, piercing through the cold and the damp. </p><p>"You're welcome to stay," he says and Jaskier's lips turn up in a smile. </p><p>He scurries over to the bed and slips under the covers, shuffling close to Geralt. He presses one knee between Geralt's thighs and lies close enough that Geralt's only option is to wrap his arms around him, not that he minds much. It's nice having someone to share a bed with, even if it does feel a little strange having Jaskier here in his space for once. But he's soft and warm and it's not until Geralt shuts his eyes and inhales deeply that he considers the problem here. </p><p>Jaskier smells like him. Well, Jaskier smells like <i>them</i> and something about it curls up in Geralt's chest and makes itself at home. He presses forward instinctively, readjusting them so he can press his nose into Jaskier's throat. <i>Fuck</i> if he doesn't smell incredible and Geralt isn't an inherently possessive person - a lot of that was trained out of him as a child - but Jaskier is wearing his clothes, smells like him and that does something to him. </p><p>He feels bad for thinking such things when he's already gotten off once tonight and Jaskier has not. He tries not to think about it, but Jaskier shifts in his sleep, pressing closer, and that scent engulfs him. So for a little while, Geralt just lays there, eyes shut and staring at the ceiling, suffering. Jaskier makes these soft little sounds in his sleep and it's not helping in the slightest. </p><p>After a little while, Geralt can't handle it anymore. His cock is hard, uncomfortable in his shorts and his skin feels like it's alive, tingling all over with every little shift from the man beside him. So careful not to wake him, Geralt detangles himself from Jaskier's limbs and crosses to sit by the fire. It's still burning low and Geralt puts another log on, not expecting to go back to bed any time soon. </p><p>He watches as the flames lick at the new piece of wood, growing larger as they engulf it. It's silent in the room, other than the crackling of the fire and Jaskier still breathing softly and snuffling in his sleep. In other circumstances, it might be cute, but Geralt needs to relax right now and it's too easy to slip into listening to Jaskier instead. </p><p>Until abruptly, it stops. </p><p>There's a shuffling of blankets and then footsteps coming toward him, stopping just behind him. Gentle hands set on his shoulders, but it's the scent that hits him first, curling around him and engulfing him. Geralt shuts his eyes against it.</p><p>"Can't sleep?" Jaskier asks and Geralt tilts his head.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Jaskier slips around his side, dragging his fingers along Geralt's shoulder as he comes around and climbs into his lap. He settles against him and it's clear as he shifts forward that he realizes Geralt is aroused. Jaskier makes a little tsking sound and presses a hand down Geralt's stomach, curling a hand around him and stroking upward. </p><p>"Why didn't you wake me?"</p><p>Geralt’s eyes flutter shut at the slide of Jaskier’s hand on him. "You seemed so peaceful,” he breathes, “I didn't want to disturb you."</p><p>Jaskier leans in, tugs a little more firmly on his cock and Geralt can't help the groan that slips from his chest. He's been hard for so long now, trying to avoid that intoxicating scent and here Jaskier is pressing up against him and getting it all over him. </p><p>"Next time just wake me up, darling." Jaskier nips at his jaw and Geralt's hands rise to his hips, tugging him close until Jaskier is forced to withdraw his hand, wrapping both arms around his neck instead. </p><p>Jaskier rocks in his lap, pressing up against his cock. He presses his forehead to Geralt's, shifting so he can work his hips more easily, can press closer and Geralt holds him, moves against him. Jaskier's cock swells against him, his breath comes heavier and Geralt presses his face into his shoulder. </p><p>"There's oil," he mumbles, "in my pack next to the bed. Will you get it?"</p><p>Jaskier hums and pulls away. Geralt is reluctant to let him go, but the thought of what comes next is what has him releasing Jaskier's waist and watching him go. He looks over his shoulder, watching as Jaskier crouches next to the bed, running his eyes over the firm lines of his back, the soft curve of his ass. </p><p>As he rises back to his feet, Jaskier sees him watching, smiles as he holds the bottle between his fingers and saunters back toward him. He moves to sit, but Geralt stops him, hands on his hips. Jaskier's trousers - <i>his</i> trousers - are rough against his hands they feel out of place against Jaskier's smooth skin. The contrast makes Geralt's blood rush and a part of him wants to keep Jaskier dressed but his hands work quickly, getting him out of the trousers before he can change his mind. Jaskier's fingers curl around the hem of the shirt and Geralt stops him, glancing up to meet his eyes as he lifts the fabric just high enough to be able to wrap a hand around Jaskier's cock. </p><p>Jaskier lets out a breathy exhale and Geralt slides a hand up his side to steady him as he shudders. Jaskier's hand slips down to cover his, squeezing as his hips twitch forward, pushing between Geralt's fingers. He moans softly and his other hand slips into Geralt's hair.</p><p>"<i>Oh, Geralt-</i>" he rolls his hips and Geralt tips forward, pressing his mouth against the jut of Jaskier's hip. He sucks at the skin, inhaling the scent of himself on Jaskiers skin, mingling with Jaskier's own scent and the spice of his arousal. Geralt shuts his eyes, letting it overwhelm him as he continues mouthing at Jaskier's skin. </p><p>"Geralt?" Jaskier asks softly, "can you- will you use your mouth?" </p><p>A low rumble breaks through the silence and Geralt realizes belatedly that it comes from him. He doesn't hesitate before wrapping his mouth around Jaskier's cock and taking him deep. Jaskier immediately gasps, hips twitching forward, and Geralt makes no attempt to stop him. He likes being able to please him like this, to be able to give something to him that he knows no one else does. </p><p>Geralt takes the bottle from Jaskier's hand, keeping one hand on Jaskier's hip as he opens the bottle and slicks up a couple of fingers. Jaskier moans as he rubs against him, fingers slipping through Geralt's hair. Geralt looks up at him, fascinated by the little shifts in Jaskier's expression as he pushes against him, the way Jaskier squeezes around him as he sucks at the head of his cock. He loves the way Jaskier reacts to him, and he increases his efforts, pressing deeper into him and taking his cock all the way down.</p><p>Jaskier's mouth drops open and he squirms, rocking back onto his fingers and forward into his mouth. His legs shake and when Geralt adds a third finger, Jaskier groans loudly and drops his head against Geralt's. </p><p>"<i>Gods, darling</i>. Fuck." </p><p>Geralt draws back, running his tongue along Jaskier's cock as he pulls off. He slides a hand down Jaskier's back, and Jaskier is quick to understand, stepping out of his trousers and kicking them away as he settles himself back in Geralt's lap. </p><p>"I want you," Geralt hums. Jaskier kisses his neck and Geralt adjusts his own shorts, pushing them just far enough to free his cock. He gives a short squeeze before Jaskier takes both of Geralt's hands and setting them on his hips as he adjusts himself, reaching back to position Geralt's cock against him. </p><p>And when he sits back on him, it's hot and tight and perfect and Geralt can't help the way his eyes flutter shut. He no longer knows how many times they've come together like this, but it's evident that this is different. They're not in the brothel - whether or not Jaskier was ever working tonight is up for debate. There's no transaction, no worry about who is just down the hall or what they might think. </p><p>They're alone here - Geralt and Jaskier - and something shifts in Geralt's mind. This <i>isn't</i> just a job for Jaskier, if it was he would never have come here, would never have woken up and come to check on him. He doesn't know <i>what</i> this is, but tonight has proven that it's something - even if that is just a very skewed friendship. </p><p>Jaskier groans as he sinks all the way down on him, drawing Geralt back to the present. There are hands on his shoulders and he notes the way Jaskier's thumb brushes against his neck almost in time with the rock of his hips. Geralt shuts his eyes to focus on the soft touch and the heat of Jaskier's body around him. He tips his head up just as Jaskier looks down and their noses bump together. </p><p>They're both breathing hard, moving together smoothly and Geralt has to bite down on his lip to keep from kissing him. He can feel Jaskier's breath against his mouth, coming in hot quick puffs like a taunt. So close and yet so far. But Jaskier has one rule and Geralt isn't about to break his trust, no matter how often he thinks about it. </p><p>Jaskier's breath comes quicker as he sits back, grinding against Geralt's lap. His moans grow louder then cut off almost completely as Jaskier's eyes flash open. Geralt can't look away, drowning in blue as Jaskier rides him hard, squeezing around him and snapping his hips back.</p><p>He comes with a soft cry, rutting against Geralt's stomach and burying his face in his neck. He has his arms around Geralt's neck, his hands pushed up into his hair and Geralt comes shortly after pulling Jaskier against him. </p><p>They sit together for a little while until Jaskier yawns against his neck and slips away from him. They make a brief effort to clean up before Jaskier flops down on the rug before the fire, rolling onto his back to tug Geralt down with him. He goes without complaint, curving his body around Jaskier's and pressing his nose into his neck. Jaskier still smells intoxicating, even more so now with the sweet unfamiliar scent that creeps up to mingle with the rest, but Geralt is exhausted and after tugging a blanket up over them both, he quickly drifts off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt arrives at the brothel to find a rather pleasant surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guyssss. This week Good as Gold hit 1k kudos and I don't even know where to begin to say thank you. That's an insane number for me, especially for an incomplete fic and I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with it!</p><p>That being said, next week's chapter may be delayed because I only got the idea for it a few days ago and there's nowhere else it fits (plus, if you follow me on tumblr, you know I'm doing a prompt challenge which is keeping me busy af). This has to be the last add-in chapter because after this everything flows together so nicely. That's not to say I won't add more than I post separately...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been some time since Geralt visited Jaskier because he really felt the need to fuck. There are still those times, of course, but mostly he longs for the closeness he feels with him. He feels safer with Jaskier than with almost anyone else and Jaskier’s room at the brothel is one of the few places he can really let down his guard. But most of all, he likes the way he <i>feels</i> with Jaskier. He likes having his hands on him, likes being able to feel him in return; the soft give of warm skin under his hands and delighted reciprocation. With Jaskier there's no fear, no hesitation, just genuine desire and Geralt shouldn't, but he revels in it. </p><p>This time, when he arrives, Vivienne is in the main room lounging but she scowls at him as he walks in, angry but resigned to see him. Geralt makes a point to ask Jaskier about it considering their interaction last time but when he gets to his room the thought is far from his mind. </p><p>Jaskier is standing across the room wearing thigh-high boots, Geralt's shirt, and nothing more. Something hot and urgent rises in Geralt's chest and before he knows what he's doing, he's across the room with Jaskier in his arms.</p><p>"Is that mine?" he growls and Jaskier leans back, smiling coyly at him. </p><p>"You left it last time," he breathes, slipping his arms over Geralt's shoulders. "Do you like it?"</p><p>A rush of possessiveness overcomes him and Geralt says nothing, walking him back against the wall. Jaskier gasps softly as his back hits the wall and Geralt presses his nose under his chin, breathing in their combined scents as Jaskier relaxes under him. He gets a hand between them sliding up the inside of Jaskier's thigh and- <i>oh</i>, it really is the only thing he's wearing. </p><p>He presses closer, mouthing at Jaskier's neck as he wraps his fingers around his cock. Jaskier is already half-hard and he swells rapidly under Geralt's touch, rocking into his grip. Geralt presses him back against the wall, reaching around with his free hand to remove the plug. Jaskier's head drops to Geralt's shoulder and he kisses his way up his neck, nipping at his jaw as Geralt's fingers slip inside him. </p><p>Jaskier rocks against his thigh, and Geralt groans at the feeling of his cock against him. Geralt has been hard since he walked into the room, but knowing how quickly he gets Jaskier worked up makes him impatient and needy. He wants to fuck him quick and hard, to press against him and make him come. But he takes his time, thrusting into him and stretching him despite Jaskier being quite ready for him already. He likes to feel him around his fingers and he works into him until Jaskier is slick with his own pre-come and Geralt can't think of anything but putting that cock in his mouth. </p><p>He flicks his eyes up to meet Jaskier's and drops to his knees, sliding his hands down Jaskier's sides. He noses against his hip and presses his lips to the base of Jaskier's cock, sliding up the length of him before sliding over the head and taking him deep. </p><p>The taste of him is intoxicating and Geralt groans around him, sucking him all the way to the base. He presses his nose into the thick curls at the base of his cock and breathes him in, humming as Jaskier moans and twitches above him. Practiced fingers slip into his hair and Geralt shuts his eyes, pressing up into the touch. He loves being able to do this for Jaskier, to be able to give him something in return for everything Jaskier does for him. And <i>gods</i>, Geralt has never been so turned on by another person. </p><p>He could come just like this, if he wanted to but Jaskier starts babbling above him, wriggling and moaning that he's close so Geralt pulls off immediately and spins Jaskier around, sliding up his back until his cock presses against his ass. He groans, bending to bite at his shoulder as he adjusts and fumbles to free his cock from his trousers before pressing into him. Jaskier groans and drops forward, bracing himself on the wall and Geralt huffs against his skin. </p><p>He fucks him quick and hard, flush against his back. He's never felt quite this desperate, but not to come. He wants to be closer, to <i>feel</i>, to have Jaskier's scent all around him. He buries his face in Jaskier's neck and drowns in him, lets his guard down as he breathes in their mingled scents and doesn't hold back. </p><p>Jaskier arches off him and Geralt reaches up, sliding his hands over Jaskier's against the wall. His mind goes blank to anything but the feeling of Jaskier against him, the mix of their scents combining into something heady and potent. Geralt presses deep, rutting into him, and when he comes, he comes so hard he doesn't realize Jaskier is too, spilling all over the wall before him.  </p><p>It's their briefest encounter to date, but Geralt can barely breathe as he recovers from his orgasm. One of Jaskier's fingers slips around his own, rubbing softly until Geralt legs give out on him and he drops to his knees with Jaskier in his lap. For a moment, they're both silent before Jaskier drops his head back against Geralt's shoulder.</p><p>"Oh fuck," he breathes, "that was incredible." Geralt hums in agreement and lets his eyes drop shut again, measuring his breaths. After a moment, Jaskier's lips find his neck, kissing and sucking softly until Geralt pulls out, rising to his feet and lifting Jaskier into his arms. </p><p>He crosses to the bed, climbing up onto it even as Jaskier protests. </p><p>"Bath," he says. Geralt just grunts at him and Jaskier laughs as he's dropped onto his back. "For someone who enjoys baths so much, you always seem to want to skip them."</p><p>"Rather sleep," he grumbles. </p><p>"Bath first."</p><p>Geralt frowns. He's tired and a bath means Jaskier won't smell like him anymore, but he's weak against Jaskier and inevitably relents. </p><p>Once he's gotten into the bath, he appreciates the warmth of the water and when he lets his mind wander, he remembers the woman from earlier. He leans back against the side of the tub, drawing Jaskier against him.</p><p>"Your friend," he says, "I saw her again today. She seems upset whenever I'm around."</p><p>"Who, Vivienne?"</p><p>"Mmm.”</p><p>"She's upset with me today, it's not your fault."</p><p>Geralt slides a hand up his chest, tangling his fingers in Jaskier's chest hair. "Why is she upset with you?" </p><p>"She thinks I'm getting too close to you, that I'm ostracising my other customers but wearing another man's clothes-" he says something else after that, but Geralt hardly hears it, much less understands the words. Jaskier's colleagues - his <i>friends</i> - think he's getting too close. </p><p>Geralt doesn't dare to consider what that means, but it makes his heart beat too quickly. </p><p>"And what do you think?" he asks. </p><p>"I think I'd rather see you and let the rest of them find someone else to fuck if they're so concerned about it."</p><p>He shouldn't ask, but he's already in so deep and he craves Jaskier's validation, his affection. "You'd rather see me?" Jaskier hums a soft laugh, laying back against him and nosing under his chin. </p><p>"Do you think I get to bathe with all my customers?" he asks, "that I have someone to fall asleep with? Someone who takes care of me? No. Geralt, the days you show up at my door are the very best days because I know I'll go to bed warm and satisfied and there's no one I'd rather share my bed with than you."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Jaskier arches off him in a stretch, reaching his arms back to loop around Geralt's neck. "One day, darling, you'll realize how much I truly enjoy our time together."</p><p>Geralt finds himself at a loss for words once more, so he slides his hands around Jaskier's sides, lets them slip up his stomach and back down to slip between his thighs. Jaskier hums his contentment, pressing damp kisses against Geralt's neck. This is what he truly wants, to be able to sit with Jaskier, undisturbed by the rest of the world. To be able to touch him and give back for everything Jaskier gives to him. He has no way to tell him how truly thankful he is for the safe space Jaskier has provided for him, so he settles with giving him this. And knowing it's well-appreciated makes him happy. </p><p>He continues touching, just mindlessly letting his hands roam over Jaskier's body, enjoying the little stutters and shivers he draws from him. Jaskier squirms in his lap but makes no attempt to stop him, pressing back against his chest with soft sighs and mumbled words of praise. When his sighs turn to quiet moans, Geralt ventures further, slipping a hand between his legs.</p><p>"You're hard," he whispers and Jaskier lets out a soft laugh, mouthing at Geralt's jaw.</p><p>"Can I tell you something?” he asks, “I find you incredibly sexy, Geralt, so having you naked in the bath makes me hard. Everything about you darling just makes me want you more."</p><p>"Do you want to come?" Geralt asks, nosing against his cheek and sliding his fingers around Jaskier’s cock..</p><p>"Not yet," Jaskier hums, "I like this. Just keep touching me?"</p><p>Something like pride swells in Geralt's chest and he nods. He can do that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier struggles with performance issues and worries he won't be enough for Geralt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this took so damn long to get out. October prompts took a whole lot of energy and then things have been A Lot. I'm hoping to get back to my regular schedule because I miss this fic :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not the first time Jaskier has struggled to get an erection; it’s not an uncommon problem in his line of work and most of his clients couldn’t care one way or the other. If he can get hard to fuck them, they’ll fuck him. Simple. Few of them care what is going on with his body, so it’s never really bothered him before. It hasn’t happened for a long time and he’s come to be able to predict when it’s going to happen - usually shortly after Geralt visits.</p>
<p>This time, Geralt hasn’t been around in a while and Jaskier assumes his body is just exhausted. He doesn't mind much. The man under him has a very different opinion, but there’s nothing for it. After three failed attempts to get hard, including the most irritable blowjob Jaskier’s ever received, the man angrily tugs his clothes back on and stomps out of the room, demanding to see another whore and Jaskier flops back against his bed. </p>
<p>He can still hear the man - not a regular - outside in the hall making demands and he feels surprisingly… bad. He rarely feels anything with his clients - Geralt notwithstanding - but he feels guilty today, as though he has any control over what his body is doing. </p>
<p>When the noise dies down, he peeks out into the hall and the first person to walk by is Jakob, one of the few other men working there. Jaskier smiles at him before ducking back into the room. Problem solved then, he’ll just have to turn his customers away for one day - no huge loss in the grand scheme of things. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of hours later, he's lounging on the bed, with a glass plug in his hand, watching the way the light reflects off of it when someone comes to the door. Jaskier sighs to himself, he had made it clear to everyone that he wasn’t seeing customers today, but the knock comes again and he sighs. He’ll just have to turn them away himself. </p>
<p>Sighing, he lifts himself from the bed, setting the plug down on the table and tying his robe around his waist but when he gets to the door it’s Jakob standing in front of him. </p>
<p>"Sorry," Jakob says, "I know you're not seeing customers today, only your Witcher is here." He says it with a little smirk and Jaskier's stomach churns uncomfortably. </p>
<p>He groans and earns himself a questioning look from Jakob. He would never send Geralt away, but he doesn't want to disappoint him either.</p>
<p>"How did he seem?" Jaskier asks and Jakob's smirk turns into a full-on grin.</p>
<p>"Seemed eager to see you."</p>
<p>"Fuck."</p>
<p>"That's bad?"</p>
<p>"Today, it is," Jaskier huffs. He exhales dramatically. "Send him up. I certainly hope he's feeling patient." </p>
<p>To his credit, Jakob doesn't ask and he flashes Jaskier an enthusiastic smile before starting toward the stairs. For the first time, Jaskier is anxious to see Geralt and he wonders if Jakob would be willing to see Geralt if he can’t please him. The thought sits uncomfortably, but he'd rather it was Jakob than anyone else and he certainly doesn't want Geralt to leave unsatisfied. </p>
<p>It isn't long before he hears the telltale footsteps and the soft knock on the door. He shuts his eyes and inhales deeply, bracing himself for the worst. His stomach turns over itself and he remembers a cousin describing the feeling as butterflies once. It's certainly an accurate metaphor. </p>
<p>Jaskier pulls the door open and Geralt smiles at him. He tries to remain calm, but the second Geralt's expression falls, he knows he's failed.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Nothing," he says brightly, "come in, darling, make yourself comfortable." <i>Fuck</i>, he's really fucked now. </p>
<p>He shouldn't have let Geralt come up, he should have told Jakob to keep him company for the afternoon, as much as the thought makes him nauseous. But this isn't about him and his misplaced feelings, it's about Geralt and helping him get what he wants. It’ll be fine, it’s Geralt. He can get through one awkward day. Jaskier gestures for Geralt to sit on the bed, but when he turns around to compose himself, warm hands settle on his hips. He stiffens immediately and Geralt withdraws. Jaskier shuts his eyes and silently pleads that Geralt doesn't leave when he finds out. </p>
<p>Usually, he loves the feeling of Geralt's hands on him, especially like this, the way he holds him and pulls him close, but today he just feels like a failure. Like Geralt is going to walk out as soon as he realizes what's up. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Geralt whispers, "if you don't want me-"</p>
<p>"No," Jaskier says a little too quickly, a little too harshly. His chest is tight and he feels like he can't breathe. It scares him and he's so focused on trying to pull in air that he doesn't realize Geralt is touching him again until he's facing him and Geralt's palm is against his cheek. Geralt looks anxious and it doesn't help with the pressure in his chest. </p>
<p>"Jaskier?" Geralt's thumb brushes over his cheek and Jaskier realizes it's wet. Fuck, he's crying. "Jaskier, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Nothing," he chokes. He worms his way out of Geralt's hold, wiping at his eyes, and turns to prop himself up on the dresser. Geralt's hand slides up his back, settling between his shoulder blades and Jaskier can feel the heat from his body. He shuts his eyes and focuses on that. </p>
<p>"You said you'd tell me if you didn't want it," Geralt says softly, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."</p>
<p>"It's not that. I want to be able to please you, but-" he chokes and Geralt presses closer, moving both hands to slide down Jaskier's biceps. "I'm just... having some trouble rising to the occasion, so to speak." Which is actually terribly frustrating right now when he'd like to push Geralt down to the bed and fuck him until they both forget what an idiot he's being. </p>
<p>Geralt is a customer. Sure, he's a hell of a lot different than the others and Jaskier may have a little bit fallen for him, but he's still a customer. And in this context, he'll never be anything else unless Geralt makes the first move. Jaskier had tried and he had been so close. He even thought Geralt was going to kiss him that night. But here they are now and Jaskier shouldn't be thinking these things anyway. </p>
<p>"Oh," Geralt says and Jaskier is expecting a follow-up <i>is that all</i> to just further affirm how stupid he's being, but Geralt hums softly and presses his nose to the back of his neck. "You don't have to fuck me," he says, "we don't have to do anything, but-" He seems uncertain and Jaskier turns back to him, stepping forward so Geralt's arm can slip easily around his back. </p>
<p>"Could I stay?" Geralt asks and Jaskier nods quickly, not trusting his voice despite the relief that floods through him. Geralt smiles and lifts his free hand to wipe away the remaining tears, using the other to guide Jaskier back toward the bed with him. </p>
<p>Geralt only lets him go when they reach the bed and he climbs up, pulling off his gambeson and tossing it to the end of the bed as he lays down. When Geralt looks up at him, it's all Jaskier can do not to climb on top of him and kiss him stupid. Carefully, he gets up and lies down next to him, propped up on one elbow. </p>
<p>For a few moments, they lay in silence and Jaskier settles knowing Geralt still wants him. He shuts his eyes and lets himself relax, sinking into the mattress, basking in the warmth radiating from Geralt’s body. Then, seemingly out of the blue, Geralt shifts and looks up at him. </p>
<p>"Can I touch you?" </p>
<p>Jaskier smiles softly, eyes still shut. "You know you can, darling. Just don't be too disappointed if nothing happens."</p>
<p>"I don't mind," Geralt says almost bashfully, "I just want to make you feel good." He moves slowly, rising up to his knees over him and Jaskier doesn't have a chance to consider just what this means before Geralt is curling an arm around his waist and turning him onto his back. </p>
<p>From here, his only view is Geralt, soft and cautious. But, Jaskier notes, not as cautious as he once was, not even as much so as he was the last time they were here. It prods at something in his chest that Jaskier tries not to focus too hard on and he shuts his eyes to block it out. </p>
<p>Geralt's lips press against the inside of his calf and he lets out a little gasp at the unexpected contact. </p>
<p>"Is this okay?" he asks and Jaskier nods.</p>
<p>"Yeah, can I-" he brushes his fingers against Geralt's forehead and Geralt presses into the touch, pushing Jaskier's finger through his hair. </p>
<p>Jaskier runs his fingers over Geralt's scalp and Geralt lowers his head, returning to his task. He mouths at Jaskier's skin, licking and sucking his way up his legs and if it was anyone but Geralt, Jaskier would think he was still trying to get him hard. And any other night, it wouldn't even be difficult. </p>
<p>For someone who is so quiet and stoic in his regular life, Geralt is incredible in bed - and Jaskier would know, he's been fucked by half of Hagge. His tongue alone is enough to get him off most nights, which only makes tonight all the more frustrating. </p>
<p>Geralt's hand slips up, pushing up the hem of Jaskier's robe and he knows he's exposed, that his traitorous cock is in full view and for the first time ever, he feels anxious about it. But Geralt's fingers brush over his hips and his breath is hot and damp against his skin, comforting in an odd sort of way. Or maybe it's just Geralt, soft and sweet as he is, that puts Jaskier at ease. </p>
<p>He tangles his fingers in Geralt's hair, tugging lightly as Geralt moves up his thigh. There's a moments' hesitation and then Geralt's mouth is on his cock, kissing up the length of it. Jaskier tenses up, but Geralt wraps his mouth around him, pressing his nose into Jaskier's skin before pulling off with a soft smack.</p>
<p>"'S not gonna work," Jaskier mumbles. Geralt's lips drag along his skin where it's most sensitive and Jaskier shudders. </p>
<p>"Did it feel good?" Geralt asks and Jaskier could laugh. What a stupid question.</p>
<p>"Having your mouth wrapped around my cock? Of course, it did." </p>
<p>"Then let me?" Geralt asks, "I want you to feel good."</p>
<p>Jaskier nods. Geralt tips his head down and immediately his mouth is wrapped around Jaskier's cock again, hot and wet and so frustratingly good. He lets himself relax under Geralt's hands, delighting in the warmth of his cock around him, even if his cock can't properly appreciate it. Heat and affection swell in his chest and Jaskier runs his hands over Geralt's shoulders, up the back of his neck and into his hair.</p>
<p>He knows the reaction he'll get when he tugs on it, so he pulls near the base of his skull, expecting the vibrations of a moan around his cock, but Geralt <i>whines</i>, arching off the bed. His forehead presses against Jaskier's stomach and Jaskier tugs again, delighting in the little high-pitched sounds that spill from Geralt's lips. </p>
<p>He'll never get over Geralt, not the way he's always so eager to please or the way he falls apart when he finally allows someone to take care of him.</p>
<p>Before he can think better of it, Jaskier hauls him up against him. He only realizes what he's doing when Geralt's lips are inches from his own, slick and swollen and too tempting for his own good. Geralt's eyes drop to his mouth and Jaskier's breath catches.</p>
<p>He slides a hand down Geralt's chest, intent on distracting him, but when he finds Geralt's cock, he's already fully hard. Jaskier knows Geralt would never press him for anything he thought would make him uncomfortable and moreover, would deny himself satisfaction to make Jaskier comfortable. Jaskier doesn’t want that tonight; he can feel how badly Geralt wants this and he wants to let him have it, even if he’s not feeling it himself. </p>
<p>He promised Geralt he’d tell him if he didn’t want it, but that’s not what this is. He’d give anything to be able to fuck him properly tonight and it’s only his own anxieties holding him back from fully enjoying it. </p>
<p>He brushes his fingers up the length of Geralt’s cock, slipping up to unbutton his trousers. When he gets them open, he slips one hand inside, stroking slowly as Geralt huffs against his shoulder. Precome beads at the head and Jaskier slides his thumb through it, wrapping an arm around Geralt's waist as he shudders.</p>
<p>"What do you want, darling? I can't let you fawn over me all night, hm?"</p>
<p>"Mm, but I want to." Jaskier shuts his eyes with a soft groan.</p>
<p>"You like to, don't you? <i>Fuck</i>, is that what's got you so worked up like this?" he runs his fingers along the underside of Geralt's cock for emphasis.</p>
<p>Geralt groans and presses his face into Jaskier's neck, biting gently. His cock presses into Jaskier's thigh and he gives a quick little thrust of his hips, grinding into the meat of his leg. Jaskier groans in frustration, rolling Geralt's hips against him and kissing his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I want you," he breathes. <i>Gods</i>, he wants him so badly. </p>
<p>"Can I fuck you?"</p>
<p>Jaskier groans and wraps his arms around Geralt's waist, bringing him close for a moment before tipping him backward. He crawls up over him, letting Geralt's hands brush his thighs and eventually settle on his hips. He keeps his eyes on Geralt, taking in the flush of his cheeks and the soft curve of his mouth. </p>
<p>Reaching back, Jaskier removes the plug and strokes Geralt's cock, not even hesitating before pulling his cock from his trousers and sinking back onto him. He needs this tonight, to be able to give something to Geralt, to make him feel good. He shuts his eyes and focuses on Geralt beneath him, desperate to do what he can, to prove he can still be good for him. </p>
<p>He loses himself in the motion, hands pressed to Geralt's chest until he realizes abruptly that he's treating Geralt like anyone else, like the only thing that matters is getting him off. His stomach turns at the thought. This isn't what he wants and more importantly, this isn't what Geralt wants. He's said more than once that if Jaskier doesn't want something, he doesn't want it. But he'd gotten so caught up in making sure to please him, that he hadn't thought of it that way. </p>
<p>At some point, he must have stopped moving because Geralt runs a hand up his chest and it startles him. </p>
<p>"Hey," Geralt whispers, "what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"I'm-" Jaskier starts, but he looks down into Geralt's eyes, still wide with arousal, and he sighs. Geralt doesn't want this. "I can't do this right now. I just- I wanted so badly to make you happy so you'd stay-"</p>
<p>"Why would I leave?" Geralt asks softly. He lifts one hand to cup Jaskier's cheek and Jaskier climbs off of him, flopping down on the bed beside him. Geralt shifts, sliding up behind him. "Can I?" he asks and when Jaskier nods, a warm arm slides around his waist. "Why do you think I would leave?"</p>
<p>"What good is a whore who can't get it up?"</p>
<p>"Jaskier," Geralt breathes. His nose presses into his hair and he hums softly as he curves around him. </p>
<p>"I can find you someone else if you want. One of the others, Jakob-"</p>
<p>"I don’t want someone else." Jaskier falls silent, not quite sure what to say. "I can go."</p>
<p>"Could you stay?" Jaskier whispers, just barely. He can feel Geralt's smile as warm lips press against his neck. </p>
<p>"Of course." </p>
<p>Warmth spreads through Jaskier's chest and he remembers how to breathe. He settles back against Geralt and shuts his eyes, revelling in the warmth of the body against him. He might be a disaster and he might be making mistakes left right and center, but at least, for now, he hasn't fucked it up. At least he has Geralt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When a hunt goes wrong and Geralt finds himself on the wrong end of an aphrodisiac, he goes to Jaskier for help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone for your patience with me and your continued support as I struggle to do anything productive. I was absolutely overwhelmed with all of the lovely comments on the last chapter! (tbh I kinda thought everyone would just forget about this because it took so long for me to update).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt stumbles into the brothel, doubled over and breathing hard, sure that this is the time they'll toss him out for good. But by the grace of some unknown god, he makes it up the stairs without being stopped, his control still intact - if only just. He knocks on the door and it's opened before him quickly, but as soon as it is, Geralt is assaulted with Jaskier’s scent and he groans as the burning need claws at him. </p>
<p>"Geralt?" Jaskier asks, "are you okay?" He reaches out to touch him, but Geralt knows better than to let him. Not when he’s like this. </p>
<p>"Don't," he warns, waving an arm for Jaskier to stay away without touching him. Jaskier is undeterred, the frown on his face deepening as he steps closer. "Stop fucking around Jaskier." Geralt growls, shoves Jaskier back. Even the light tough rips through him and Geralt curls that hand into a fist, dropping it to his side. "I need your help." </p>
<p>"Anything, darling, just tell me what it is." Jaskier’s voice is light and just this side of panicky. Geralt hates to hear him like this.</p>
<p>He shuts his eyes and takes a breath, which proves to be a mistake when the scent of citrus and cloves fills his senses once more. He steadies himself. </p>
<p>"I don't know how to explain.”</p>
<p>“Try, darling.”</p>
<p>“There are certain plants that serve, in small doses, as an aphrodisiac. They're mostly harmless if you avoid them, but in large doses, they can be-" he takes another steadying breath as arousal sears through him "-overwhelming. I was fighting a fiend, got thrown into a field of the damn things."</p>
<p>"So you're-" Jaskier starts and Geralt can feel his eyes track down his body, settling low with a soft gasp before snapping back up to his face. "<i>Fuck</i>." The smell of arousal curls up between them and Geralt grinds his teeth against it. </p>
<p>"It'll work through my system eventually, but if I don't submit to it, it will become excruciating. I don't know how long it could last, sometimes you just need to come once and it eases up, sometimes it's <i>hours</i>." </p>
<p>Jaskier's lips twitch and Geralt is expecting some snarky response, but he gets none. He takes a step forward and Geralt moves back.</p>
<p>"Jaskier, I need to hear you say it."</p>
<p>"Melitele's sake Geralt, of course, I'll help you!" He rolls his eyes as he steps toward him. The second Jaskier's hands are on him, Geralt lets out a low moan, letting himself be walked backward. His back hits the wall and Jaskier drops to his knees, quickly undoing Geralt's trousers and freeing his aching cock. </p>
<p>Geralt whines as Jaskier's mouth wraps around him. He drops his head back against the wall, sliding his hands through Jaskier's hair and trying not to push too hard. But Jaskier's mouth has never felt so fucking good and he needs more of it. His whole body burns with the need for more, to fuck, to come. And Jaskier does his best to offer that, sucking hard and taking Geralt's cock deeper than seems possible. </p>
<p>Geralt comes, remarkably quickly, just like that, both of them still dressed with Jaskier's mouth wrapped around him. He shudders through the aftershocks, rocking into Jaskier's mouth until he's spent. Jaskier rises to his feet, presses up against him.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure."</p>
<p>Jaskier hums thoughtfully as he pulls at the straps of Geralt's armour. It's such a practiced motion that he hardly even looks anymore and Geralt stands patiently as Jaskier removes each piece with care. He moves onto his clothing after that and there's a constant buzz under Geralt's skin, but he doesn't know if it's the affliction or just Jaskier, not that it matters much either way. </p>
<p>"It's okay," Jaskier says, taking in the frown on his face, "we'll get through this." He dips his head to kiss Geralt's shoulder where his shirt pulls away and lifts the shirt over his head before dropping to remove his trousers. Geralt's pulse spikes at that, but it's still not so urgent as it was when he arrived. </p>
<p>Jaskier rises back to his feet, kissing up Geralt's stomach as he presses him back toward the bed. He presses him down and smiles encouragingly at him before turning away. But the second Jaskier's hands aren't on him, the urgency returns like a storm, racing through his veins. Geralt groans at the intensity of it, dropping onto his back and wrapping a hand around his cock. </p>
<p>It feels... better. Not great. but better than the desperate ache when he's not touching himself. Not as good as Jaskier's hand. Not as good as his mouth. </p>
<p>He's not even aware of Jaskier's return until soft fingers slide around his wrist, pulling his hand from his cock. Hr groans at the loss but a moment later Jaskier's palm presses against him, slick with oil and so, <i>so</i> good. Geralt arches off the bed with a moan, barely aware that Jaskier is talking to him. </p>
<p>"If we're going to be at it all night, you're going to get sore just using your hand like that."</p>
<p>Geralt's breath catches as Jaskier slides over him and he reaches down, brushing his fingers over Jaskier's.  He slips further, pressing back between his legs and Jaskier breathes a low fuck. </p>
<p>"Okay, darling, let's get you up on the bed properly, alright?" He slips off the bed himself and Geralt moves as quickly as he can, forcing down the rising heat in his skin. Jaskier arranges the pillows under his head as Geralt takes hold of himself again, getting him settled. </p>
<p>But after even a second, it's not enough and Geralt drops his free hand between his legs again, pressing against his hole. It feels good, better, but it's still not enough and he pushes further, grunting when it's too dry. Jaskier helps, tipping the bottle of oil onto his fingers and Geralt is quick to press deeper into himself. Jaskier's fingers slide in next to his and Geralt rolls his head back, breathing hard. </p>
<p>"Oh fuck," Jaskier breathes, "you're already ready." His eyes flick up to Geralt's and Geralt can't bring himself to speak. He can't tell Jaskier that he barely made it here or that he spent half an hour fucking himself on the plug before realizing that wasn't going to be enough. </p>
<p>Jaskier gets him off again just using his hands, stroking and fucking into him until Geralt is breathless and limp beneath him. But his cock remains firm, aching. </p>
<p>Jaskier ducks, nosing at the base of his cock and working his way up, mouthing at Geralt's skin. It's not enough, not nearly enough to satisfy the need, but it does feel good and Geralt doesn't want him to stop. Jaskier's knees come up under his thighs and Geralt reaches for him, slipping his hands around the back of his neck. He wants to touch as much as he wants to <i>be</i> touched and Jaskier is more than happy to allow him. </p>
<p>He ducks down into Geralt's hold and his cock nudges against Geralt's hole, pressing into him even as he shifts positions. Jaskier drops onto his elbows and Geralt presses his nose into his neck, breathing in the familiar scent of Jaskeir's skin. He rocks his hips down and Jaskier doesn't hesitate any longer, pushing steadily into him. </p>
<p>He pauses when he's fully sheathed and Geralt rolls his hips slowly, revelling in the way Jaskier fills him. And he gives this so easily, so readily, drops everything to help him. Geralt wraps his arms around Jaskier's shoulders, kissing and biting at whatever bit of skin he can reach with his mouth.</p>
<p>Jaskier picks up his pace, rocking a little quicker, a little harder and Geralt moves with him but doesn't let him get far away from him. The ache is lesser with Jaskier inside him, but he still needs more than he's getting, more than is likely possible, he realizes. Because this isn't arousal, this is some sort of magic at work that makes him need this. And Jaskier does his best to give it to him. </p>
<p>He doesn't last long when Jaskier starts talking in his ear and he comes hard, squeezing around Jaskier’s cock and pulling him over the edge with him. Geralt remains still under him, arms still wound around Jaskier's body. He's exhausted, but his body isn't satisfied unless Jaskier is touching him, so he holds him close for as long as it's comfortable. </p>
<p>As soon as Jaskier starts to shift, Geralt releases him, and almost immediately the need returns. He's still rock hard, his cock having refused to give up even after three orgasms. Jaskier flops onto his back next to him.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" he asks and Geralt can hear the exhaustion in his voice. </p>
<p>"Okay," he says, "better." It's a half-truth, but Jaskier looks and sounds exhausted and Geralt would like nothing more than to lie down and sleep beside him. </p>
<p>"Sure?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." </p>
<p>“Mm, good.” Jaskier rolls onto his side, shifting back until he bumps against Geralt and he settles with a soft sigh. Geralt takes the opportunity to curl around him, shutting his eyes and breathing in Jaskier's scent. Most nights it's comforting, but today it's like a goddamn aphrodisiac itself and Geralt doesn't need any encouragement. Already, he's struggling to get comfortable, trying to shift into any position that doesn't have his hard prick sliding against Jaskier's ass with every little movement. </p>
<p>Eventually, Jaskier tires of it and reaches around, grabbing Geralt's hand and pulling his arm over him. He gives a little tug, just hard enough that Geralt moves without consideration and his cock presses up between Jaskier's cheeks. Jaskier doesn't seem to mind, apparently ready to roll with whatever this night brings, but the heat of his body is overwhelming.</p>
<p>It picks away at Geralt's composure even as he settles in to rest and he's already so fucking hard. He doesn't need the reminder of what it feels like to be inside him, doesn't need the reminder of how ready and willing Jaskier always is for him. Heat zips up his spine and Geralt groans with the restraint it takes to not just rut against Jaskier's ass until he comes. Fuck, but it would feel so good and he can practically feel it already... His hips shift unbidden and he freezes immediately, but Jaskier isn't convinced. </p>
<p>"It’s still bad," he realizes. Geralt winces at the sound of his voice, thick with exhaustion, but he knows he can't lie to Jaskier. It wouldn't do him any good anyway. So he says nothing. "Geralt," Jaskier says, already turning around to face him, "you don’t have to lie to me. You asked me for my help, let me give it."</p>
<p>Geralt is about to insist that he can hold out a little longer, but then he's rolled onto his stomach and subjected to the wet heat of Jaskier's mouth, pressing a line of kisses down his back. Jaskier shifts to straddle his thighs and Geralt is surprised to find him already half hard. Jaskier rocks against him and it doesn't take much encouragement to bring him to full hardness again. Beneath him, Geralt just moans, pressing his face into the pillow and breathing in Jaskier's scent as the head of his cock presses into him. As soon as he's inside, the painful need stops, replaced by a different type of want that feels much more natural. </p>
<p>Jaskier fucks him slowly, kissing Geralt's shoulders. Like this, Geralt can hear every little moan and groan that spills from his lips and he presses his hips back to try and push him deeper. Jaskier appeases him, pushing harder with the next thrust as his teeth graze Geralt's neck. </p>
<p>"Good?" he hums and Geralt just whines. </p>
<p>There's a soft laugh against his ear and Jaskier's hand works its way beneath him, wrapping around his cock and squeezing hard. Geralt's breath catches, but his hips snap forward instinctively, fucking into the heat of Jaskier's fingers. He grinds forward, muffling a moan in the pillow as Jaskier's thumb rubs over the head of his cock. </p>
<p>Trapped between Jaskier's cock and his hand, Geralt is helpless to do anything but rock between the two, and it's good, <i>fuck</i> is it good. But after a few minutes, the pleasure plateaus and Geralt whimpers as he grinds harder against Jaskier's fingers and works his hips quicker, to no avail. </p>
<p>"What do you need, love?"</p>
<p>Jaskier's voice is low and thick with sleep and what he's sure is supposed to be an encouraging question only makes him feel guilty. Jaskier is having none of it. He pulls out and rolls Geralt onto his back, crawling up to lie against him. Geralt suspects it's a ploy to keep him from looking away, but right now he doesn't mind because he likes having Jaskier pressed up against him. Jaskier brushes his hair back, rocking his hips against him and it keeps the need away but doesn't get him any closer to coming. </p>
<p>"Geralt," he hums, "tell me what I can do, darling. I want to help."</p>
<p>"I don't know," Geralt groans. He's hot and sweaty and so fucking horny but his godsforsaken body won't cooperate with him. Jaskier runs a hand through his hair, looking down on him and Geralt groans in frustration. </p>
<p>"If I'd had more time to prepare, I'd tie you up," Jaskier murmurs, dipping down to kiss his neck, "you seemed to like that last time."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Geralt agrees. Jaskier's teeth press into his skin and electricity zips through him. He tips his head back, giving him more space and Jaskier hums thoughtfully before doing it again. </p>
<p>Geralt lets out a low groan and his cock throbs against Jaskier's, hips pushing up into him. It's ridiculous that he should have such a reaction; he's been taught from the beginning that a Witcher needs to protect his neck, volunteering it to be bitten is about as far from that as he could get. But Jaskier's teeth sink into the skin under his jaw and he whimpers as the lust that rushes through him. </p>
<p>"<i>Oh</i>," Jaskier breathes and Geralt almost misses it as nimble fingers tangle in his hair and tug. He's vaguely aware of Jaskier talking to him, mumbling against his skin, but Geralt sinks into the pleasure, unaware of anything until Jaskier's cock nudges against him again. </p>
<p>As he presses in, Jaskier tugs his head down and licks a stripe up his throat, letting his teeth graze over the cooling skin. Geralt sinks into the mattress, letting Jaskier take full control over him as he rocks into him, quick and hard. His head is foggy and he feels like he's floating, like Jaskier's mouth and hands are the only thing tethering him here and it feels <i>good</i>. </p>
<p>He knows he shouldn't want to give someone control over him, but he can trust Jaskier and aside from the other wolves, he's never felt as comfortable with someone. </p>
<p>Jaskier's cock bumps up against his prostate and his eyes nearly roll back in his head. Mindlessly, he reaches for his own cock, jerking himself quickly as Jaskier grinds into him, angling his hips to hit that spot with every thrust. It doesn't take long after that, with Jaskier's fingers in his hair and his mouth against his neck. Geralt spills between them, arching off the bed with a desperate cry and Jaskier follows seconds later, collapsing against him. </p>
<p>They both fall back to the bed, still tangled together and Geralt hums as Jaskier tucks his head under his chin. He reaches one hand up, slipping his fingers into Jaskier's hair and his eyes fall shut. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt doesn't know how many hours have passed, but he awakes to something hot and wet around his cock. He moans as he blinks awake and leans up to find Jaskier halfway down the bed with his mouth around him. Any other day, he'd be overjoyed to be woken up like this, but he'd hoped he was finished with this damn curse. Evidently not. </p>
<p>Before he's even awake, his body jerks and he only realizes he's coming when Jaskier pulls off and it splatters against his chest. He blinks as Jaskier slips up against him, wiping his stomach with something soft. </p>
<p>"You were hard again in your sleep," he hums, "didn't want to wake you."</p>
<p>"Why were you awake?" Geralt mumbles, wrapping an arm around Jaskier's shoulders as he curls against him. </p>
<p>"Unimportant." He kisses Geralt's chest and Geralt knows it's a diversion. When he scents the air, Jaskier's regular scent is tinged with something sour. </p>
<p>"You were worried."</p>
<p>"I've never seen you like this," Jaskier whispers. </p>
<p>"Hopefully you never will again."</p>
<p>"What does it feel like?"</p>
<p>"Awful," Geralt mumbles, "hot and like I need it to survive. If I hold out for too long, it feels like I'll lose control, like I can't stop myself. You shouldn't worry though. I won't hurt you."</p>
<p>"Geralt," Jaskier scoffs, "I'm not worried about <i>myself</i>. I know you'd never do anything to hurt me." </p>
<p>Something shifts in Geralt's chest and it's overwhelming. To think that even like this, Jaskier trusts him so blindly is nothing short of incredible. He shifts onto his side, pulling Jaskier up against his and presses his lips into his hair. He doesn't know what to say in the face of such trust, so he just holds him close and shuts his eyes.</p>
<p>As they lie there, the nagging urge creeps up on him again and Geralt doesn't realize his hand is drifting until it slips around Jaskier's soft cock. He strokes him slowly and Jaskier lets out a little shuddering gasp as he presses back against Geralt's chest. He's only vaguely aware when his strokes become quicker, more focused on the sound of Jaskier's breath and the way he squirms against him, grinding back against his cock. </p>
<p>"Geralt," he breathes, hushed and strained, "I don't think I can come again, but I want you to fuck me."</p>
<p>"You're sure?"</p>
<p>"Completely, love. Let me help you through this." Geralt grumbles against his neck, but Jaskier just huffs another soft laugh and reaches back to thread his fingers through Geralt's hair. "I'm here for you."</p>
<p>Geralt slides his hand back, dragging his fingers between Jaskier's cheeks and he's surprised to find the plug missing, but Jasker is slick and ready for him anyway. </p>
<p>When Geralt presses into him, it takes every ounce of control not to just shove his cock in and fuck him hard, but even from the beginning, something feels different. Jaskier must be exhausted, but he still rocks back onto him like he's desperate for it, keeping one hand firmly in Geralt's hair. It's quick and hot and this time, Geralt comes quickly, burying his face into Jaskier's neck as he ruts into him. </p>
<p>He's tired, afterward, but the bone-deep exhaustion doesn't return and once Jaskier has cleaned them both up a little, Geralt settles. He's sweaty and sticky and <i>sore</i> and they'll probably both be feeling it for days, but he feels calm. The burning itch under his skin is gone and he sighs softly as he turns away from Jaskier. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he mumbles and there's barely a second's hesitation before Jaskier's fingers slide against his arm. </p>
<p>"Don't be sorry darling, no one keeps things interesting like you do." It's meant as a joke, Geralt knows, but it doesn't stop him from tensing up immediately. There's a soft <i>fuck</i>, and Jaskier presses up behind him, kissing his shoulders. "I'm sorry," he whispers, "I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean to upset you, this is different for me, too."</p>
<p>Geralt doesn't know what to say to that because this <i>is</i> different, has been different for a long time, but neither of them has ever brought it up before. Geralt wouldn't trust anyone else to see him like this and he knows if another Witcher came in, unable to control his lust, Jaskier wouldn't welcome him so easily. </p>
<p>"Geralt?" Jaskier shifts behind him, lifting his chin to rest it on his arm. "Geralt, you know you're important to me right? This isn't just... you're not just someone I fuck because you pay me." He leans into him, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder and Geralt nods.</p>
<p>He does know. He's terrified of it and he doesn't know what to do with it, but he does know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt runs into Jaskier at the tavern and is invited to stay the night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys once again for being excellent and for all your lovely comments and messages ❤︎❤︎❤︎<br/>I am in a place now where I will be able to post once a week consistently again, though I'm not sure it will always be Saturday because my work schedule is a mess. Thank you all for your continued love and support of this fic. ilu❤︎</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's not in town, not really. Technically, he is in Hagge, but he's only passing through on the way to Wyzima. There's an important contract there and Geralt is in a hurry to reach the city. These are the things he continues to tell himself, even as he walks up to the brothel doors. It's a little later than he would normally show up, but Jaskier had said he's always welcome and Geralt has learned that Jaskier rarely offers things unless he means it. </p>
<p>The madame is in the front room when Geralt enters which isn't ideal. She's never been shy about her dislike for him but Jaskier seems to have some sort of sway over her, so she doesn't say anything. It doesn't stop her from scowling at him now, but Geralt is feeling good tonight and he approaches her anyway, ignoring her irritability. </p>
<p>"Jaskier," he asks, "is he-"</p>
<p>"Julian isn't working tonight," she says abruptly, her lips curling into a cruel smile. </p>
<p>Geralt doesn't let it bother him. Neither her expression nor the fact that he won't be seeing Jaskier tonight. He really shouldn't delay anyway and he can stop by on his way back. He could use a drink though and he's already stabled Roach, so he heads to the tavern, offering a pointed <i>thank you</i> to the madame as he turns toward the door.  </p>
<p>The tavern, unlike the brothel, is bustling and Geralt hears the music playing before he enters. He generally avoids rowdy places, but the longer he lingers in Hagge, the better chance there is of running into Jaskier. He wants to see Jaskier, so he stays. And the music is loud but it's familiar somehow and Geralt finds himself relaxed rather than on edge as he orders an ale and takes a seat in the corner of the room. </p>
<p>The crowd blocks his view of the makeshift stage, but Geralt shuts his eyes to listen to the music and when he focuses on it, he realizes why it sounds so familiar. He's heard it before. It's one of the songs Jaskier sang to him when he thought he was asleep. He smiles to himself, suddenly acutely aware that the performer is Jaskier. As Jaskier's voice fills his senses, he thinks back to that night and to Jaskier curled around him, fingers slipping through his hair. </p>
<p>When he opens his eyes again, a couple of men in front of him have moved and he has a full view of the stage where Jaskier is grinning broadly and prancing around. He looks entirely in his element, happy to have a captive audience, and Gerlt wonders if he didn't get into the wrong profession. Geralt finds himself transfixed, watching how Jaskier moves as he sings, so nimble and lithe. </p>
<p>It's the first time Geralt has seen him like this and Jaskier is stunning. He's dressed in pale blue that brings out his eyes and he looks damn good. It's hardly Geralt's fault if his mind wanders and he imagines stripping him out of those clothes. </p>
<p>Jaskier is four songs in when he catches sight of Geralt in the back and his smile brightens. As soon as he finishes the song, he swings his lute around to his back and slips into the crowd, picking his way toward Geralt's table. When he reaches him, he plants both hands on the table, leaning over it in Gerlt's direction. </p>
<p>"Here all alone?" he smirks. "Can I join you?" </p>
<p>His eyes flick down and back up, giving Geralt a very obvious once over and even if Geralt was planning on saying no, the gesture alone would be enough to change his mind. He gives a little sideways nod and Jaskier slips into the seat across from him, calling for a drink. He orders one for Geralt too, but at first, Geralt doesn't even notice. He's too preoccupied with... everything else. </p>
<p>Jaskier is bright and cheerful and he smells like sweat and glee and the low, ever-present scent of arousal. It's a heady combination and Geralt finds himself leaning across the table to be closer to him. </p>
<p>When the barmaid returns with their drinks, she leans further over their table than necessary and bats her eyelashes at Jaskier. If he notices, he doesn't react. He tips her generously and thanks her and turns back to Geralt, much to her apparent distress. Geralt is more than a little smug about it as she leaves. </p>
<p>"You're not working tonight," he comments, pulling the tankard toward him and raising it to his lips. </p>
<p>"Didn't know you were in town," Jaskiser grins, "would've made other arrangements." </p>
<p>A very large part of him wants to ask if that's still an option, but he occupies his mouth with his ale instead, not wanting to say the wrong thing. He doubts anything he suggests could offend Jaskier, but they've only seen each other outside the brothel once before and these are different circumstances. </p>
<p>"Just passing through."</p>
<p>"Shame," Jaskier mumbles into his drink, "but, you have time for a drink with a friend?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure a short delay won't make much of a difference."</p>
<p>"Good," Jaskier grins. "What did you think of the song?"</p>
<p>"I liked the slower version you sang to me," Geralt hums and Jaskier stares at him. </p>
<p>"You were awake," he realizes. </p>
<p>"I shouldn't have listened," Geralt says softly. "I didn't want to disturb you, you seemed so peaceful while you sang."</p>
<p>"No, it's fine, I just- didn't expect you to like it."</p>
<p>"Jaskier," Geralt says softly, "I understand love as a concept."</p>
<p>"Right." Jaskier looks up at him uncertainly, as though expecting him to say something more. When he doesn't, Jaskier speaks again. "I could use some fresh air," he says, "will you join me?" Geralt is standing before he can remind himself that he has to be in Wyzima soon and Jaskier smiles at him. </p>
<p>Geralt follows him out the door and down the street when Jaskier starts away from the tavern. He stops in the middle of the road and turns back to ensure Geralt is following. </p>
<p>"So," he asks, "where are you headed?"</p>
<p>"There's a lord in Wyzima, who thinks one of his servants is a werewolf and he wants me to look into it before the next full moon."</p>
<p>"That's only ten days from now, are you sure you'll make it?" Geralt nods, but Jaskier gives him a suspicious look. "If it's so important that you get there on time, what are you doing here at all?"</p>
<p>"I wanted to thank you for the last time I was here."</p>
<p>"You don't have to thank me for that, darling. You needed help and you should know I'm more than willing to assist where I can."</p>
<p>"Thank you anyway. I didn't know who else to turn to."</p>
<p>"You're most welcome. Did you go by the brothel then when you were looking for me?"</p>
<p>"Mm." </p>
<p>Jaskier is silent for a moment before leaning into Geralt's shoulder. "Were you disappointed when I wasn't there?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Geralt admits, "I was hoping to see you before I left." Jaskier is quiet for a moment and Geralt thinks he's said the wrong thing. They continue onward in silence, but at the bend in the road, Jaskier stops and turns toward him. </p>
<p>"Can I show you something?" he asks and Geralt nods. Jaskier reaches out, taking his hand and he's so surprised that he doesn't pull away. </p>
<p>Jaskier leads him off the road to the fence at the edge of town. Only then does he release Geralt's hand and he misses the warmth of it, but then Jaskier hops the fence and Geralt watches after him. </p>
<p>"Are you coming?" Jaskier asks. </p>
<p>Geralt remembers himself with a start and follows him over the fence and into the bordering field. It's right on the edge of the forest, the field the only thing separating the town from the trees. Jaskier walks right into the middle of the field and plops himself down in the grass, looking up at Geralt expectantly. Geralt sits, setting his swords to the side and Jaskier lies down on his back and smiles up at him. </p>
<p>Geralt follows suit, looking up at the sky above them, bright and speckled with stars. </p>
<p>"I like to lie here sometimes," Jaskier hums, "to think. Or to wonder what you're doing, where you are. Whether you ever think of me when you're away."</p>
<p>"Mm," Geralt hums, "I do." Jaskier shuffles closer to him, pressing his head against Geralt's arm. </p>
<p>"Tell me what it's like out there when you're on your own." </p>
<p>"It's quiet," he sighs, "but not always peaceful. For a long time, I didn't think anything about it, but now it feels... lonely. Sometimes."</p>
<p>"Is that when you think of me?"</p>
<p>"Hm." </p>
<p>Geralt shuts his eyes and Jaskier presses up closer, sliding a hand up his chest. Without his armour or the familiarity of the brothel to shield him, Geralt feels the light touch all the way through him. And Jaskier keeps touching him, slipping a hand up to the side of Geralt's neck and pressing his fingertips into his hair. </p>
<p>Geralt's eyes flutter shut and he sighs softly as Jaskier's lips press against his neck. It's strange to feel him like this in an unfamiliar setting, but he thinks back to their night together at the inn and hums. He liked having Jaskier all to himself, away from the brothel and everyone else who knows what they're doing. Not that it's ever bothered him much, but he likes the thought of having Jaskier alone out here where it’s just the two of them.</p>
<p>Jaskier mumbles against his skin and when he presses closer, Geralt gets an arm around his waist, pulling him up against him. Jaskier grins against his skin, kissing him again as he rocks his hips forward. He's half-hard and Geralt just draws him closer as Jaskier presses his nose into his neck. </p>
<p>It devolves quickly when Jaskier's hand slips to Geralt's ass, squeezing firmly. He wraps himself around him and Geralt just groans as Jaskier mouths at his skin. Then abruptly, he's rolled onto his back and Jaskier sits up, straddling his hips. Like this, Geralt can see the jut of his cock where it presses against his trousers and he squirms, pressing his own cock against Jaskier's ass. It earns him a little gasp and then Jaskier bends low over him, bumping their noses together. Geralt can feel his breath against his lips and it takes all of his self-control not to just lean up and press them against Jaskier's. </p>
<p>"Come home with me tonight," Jaskier breathes, "it's already late, you can leave in the morning."</p>
<p>Geralt knows he should say no; he made arrangements, he's supposed to keep going until he reaches Wyzima, but Jaskier feels too good against him. He rolls his hips slowly, dragging his cock against Geralt's and it's too much. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Geralt whispers, "okay."</p>
<p>Jaskier is quick to his feet, leaning down to pull Geralt up behind him. He presses in close, nosing under his jaw and then takes a step back, wrapping one hand around Geralt's to lead him away. </p>
<p>They don't even make it to the edge of the field before Jaskier shoves him up against the side of a barn. Geralt's breath catches and it's a little uncomfortable with his swords pressing into his back, but when Jaskier cups him through his trousers, he rolls his head back with a groan. Jaskier's mouth finds his throat, humming against him. </p>
<p>"Gods," he whispers, "I'd like to have you right here, but if you have to leave in the morning, I'd rather have you in my bed." Geralt finds he’s partial to either option. Jaskier lingers a little longer before pulling away with a laugh and tugging Geralt with him. </p>
<p>By the time they arrive at the large house on the edge of town, Geralt is too riled up to realize just how extravagant it is. They stumble through the front door and Jaskier fists a hand in his shirt, hauling him up the stairs. It's a display only; Geralt could easily overpower him if he wanted, but he likes when Jaskier takes control and he likes the pretense of being manhandled. </p>
<p>When they make it upstairs, Jaskier walks him backward, reaching around him to open the bedroom door and push him through it. Geralt hums but then his back hits the wall and Jaskier's hands are on him instantly, tugging his trousers open and sliding a hand inside to wrap around him. Geralt's hips push forward almost instinctively, seeking the heat of Jaskier's hand. </p>
<p>Even his rings are warm and Geralt likes the way they slide against his cock, satiny smooth in contrast to the friction of his skin. Geralt’s eyelids flutter shut and as Jaskier's thumb presses against his bottom lip, he groans.</p>
<p>"You're beautiful," Jaskier huffs, already breathless. Geralt leans back against the wall, spreading his legs so Jaskier can step between them, gripping around the base of his cock. </p>
<p>When he presses up against him, his breath is hot and damp against Geralt's skin, tauntingly so, and Geralt drops his head to Jaskier's shoulder to keep from throwing caution to the wind and kissing him. Jaskier works him over quickly, pressing in so his cock digs into Geralt's thigh and he rocks against him in time with his hand. His mouth works over the small patch of skin where Geralt’s shirt has slipped down. </p>
<p>He mumbles against him, but Geralt can't focus on his words when Jaskier's hand is around his cock. Then Jaskier drops to his knees in front of him and Geralt's breath stutters as Jaskier's mouth closes around the head. He rocks his hips forward and Jaskier pushes onto him, taking him all the way to the hilt and sliding one hand up under his shirt. </p>
<p>His fingers slip against Geralt's skin and he slides his hand around his side, rubbing his thumb against his skin. Geralt loses himself in the sensation, thrusting lightly between Jaskier's lips. Jaskier pulls forward, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and he does something obscene with his tongue that is equal parts exhilarating and maddening. Geralt's legs shake under him and he rocks his hips forward, but Jaskier doesn't let him. He holds him steady, the hand on his side slipping to press flat against his stomach, effectively keeping him still. </p>
<p><i>Gods</i>, Geralt thinks, it's a good thing no one can see him like this, completely under Jaskier's control like this. And the worst part is that he likes it. He likes letting Jaskier hold him down, even if it's a sham and he likes when Jaskier gets overeager and pushes him to bed. He doesn't realize he has his hand over Jaskier's until their fingers twine together. He squeezes as Jaskier's tongue drags along the underside of his cock and his hips snap forward hard. </p>
<p>He'd been so wrapped up in thinking about Jaskier he hadn't realized how close he was. Jaskier, on the other hand, is apparently fully aware and he pulls off Geralt's cock with a final flick of his tongue that has Geralt's thighs trembling. </p>
<p>He groans and drops his chin to look at Jaskier and his cock throbs at the sight of him. Jaskier's got his knees spread wide, trousers undone, and his cock is thick and dark where it juts out from between his fingers. He slips his fingers up over the head as if he knows Geralt is watching, pressing his thumb hard against the head. And Geralt squirms. </p>
<p>He knows what it's like to have those fingers on his cock, knows exactly how Jaskier is feeling right now. And it drives him crazy. Jaskier reaches up, cupping his jaw and smiles at him.</p>
<p>"I wanna see you," Geralt mumbles and Jaskier quirks an eyebrow at him. </p>
<p>"Yeah?" Jaskier asks and Geralt nearly whimpers as he stokes up to the head of his cock, rings sliding against the sensitive head. "Alright then, love," Jaskier rises to his feet, stroking Geralt's cock a couple more times before dropping it. "Let's get you to bed." </p>
<p>Jaskier takes his hands and pulls him away from the wall, slipping up close to lift Geralt's shirt over his head. He gets his own off as well before reaching for Geralt's trousers. He wraps his fingers around the waistband, tugging him close as he walks him back toward the bed. And when Geralt's knees hit the mattress, Jaskier pulls his trousers down and presses him back onto the bed. </p>
<p>Geralt lets Jaskier undress him, watching his every movement with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. He'd like nothing more than to get his mouth around him, but as Jaskier comes closer he shoves Geralt playfully against the mattress and Geralt obeys. He moves further up and lies back, watching with delight as Jaskier strips out of his own clothes and climbs up over him. </p>
<p>Jaskier settles on his thighs, lightly running his fingers up the length of Geralt's cock as he takes himself in hand again, stroking slowly. </p>
<p>"Is this what you wanted to see?" he asks and <i>gods, yes</i>, but Geralt seems to have lost control of his mouth. </p>
<p>The only thing that comes out is a tiny whine and he fists his hands in the sheets to keep from touching. He knows Jaskier wouldn't deny him anything, not at this point, but he wants to watch him this time. He wants to see the way Jaskier pleasures himself, to take note of each little movement so he can recreate it. </p>
<p>Jaskier works himself slowly and Geralt knows he has his eyes on him, but he can't keep his own off Jaskier's cock. There's something beautifully obscene about the way Jaskier's delicate fingers curl around himself, picking up speed as he settles into it. He's well-practiced, even the briefest touch drawing little groans from his lips and Geralt knows better now than to assume it's an act; this isn't the brothel where Jaskier's enthusiasm is his livelihood. </p>
<p>His cockhead slips between his fingers and Geralt whines with the urge to touch him. He wonders if this is how he looks when he takes care of himself after a client, if when he's left wanting he takes his time and enjoys it. Or if he's quick and precise just to get it over with. </p>
<p>When he gets his hips into it, Jaskier's eyes drop shut and he leans forward, bracing himself on Geralt's hip. Jaskier's fingertips press into his skin and Geralt tenses beneath him, trying as hard as he can not to wrap a hand around his own cock. He wouldn't last long, not like this, not with Jaskier above him, panting and moaning. Normally, Geralt prides himself on his control, but Jaskier has a way of getting under his skin that makes him weak to resist and already arousal sears through his veins. </p>
<p>Jaskier's thighs twitch around him and Geralt's eyes snap up to his face, groaning at the sight of him. Jaskier huffs a soft laugh as Geralt's hands rise to his hips, thumbs pressing into the meat of his thighs. He rubs the sensitive skin there and Jaskier releases his cock, leaning low over him. </p>
<p>Geralt whines at the first brush of fingertips against his nipple and he squeezes harder than he means to around Jaskier's thighs. It does nothing to prepare him for when he does it again and then Jaskier's shifting, his cock sliding up against Geralt's as he pinches both nipples between his fingertips. Geralt groans, his cock throbs, he feels like he could come undone just like this, but Jaskier persists. </p>
<p>He rubs and squeezes and little groans spill from Geralt's lips without him meaning them to. He works his hips slowly, pressing his cock up against Jaskier's and Jaskier presses down hard against him, trapping his cock between their bodies as his mouth wraps around a nipple. </p>
<p>He licks and sucks and Geralt arches into the touch, rolling his head back. Jaskier's fingers slip against his skin, fitting between them to slip around the head of Geralt's cock. When Geralt whimpers, Jaskier releases him which is almost worse and then Jaskier is pulling away and sitting back on his heels. He takes in Geralt before him, running his hands up his thighs. </p>
<p>"Fuck, you're beautiful."</p>
<p>A warmth spreads throughout Geralt's chest and he wants to hide away because he's not beautiful and he can't figure out why Jaskier thinks he is. </p>
<p>"Roll over, love," he whispers and Geralt complies. </p>
<p>It's not uncomfortable; the bed is soft and the sheets slip enticingly against his overheated cock, but it's still trapped under him, still achingly hard. But Jaskier's lips are soft against the back of his neck, his shoulders, down his spine. He settles himself again on the back of Geralt's legs, rubbing his thighs as he continues pressing kisses into his skin. </p>
<p>Geralt shuts his eyes as Jaskier's mouth moves lower, pressing into the cleft of his ass and he shudders. Jaskier chuckles against him, pressing one final, comforting kiss to his lower back, before pressing in. </p>
<p>His tongue is warm where it slides against his hole and Geralt inhales sharply. He forgets to breathe entirely as Jaskier licks over him, pressing the tip of his tongue against him. One hand slides over his hip and Geralt pushes his hips back encouragingly, finally releasing a breath as Jaskier soothes him. </p>
<p>"Is that okay?" he asks, spreading Geralt's cheeks and dipping to kiss his skin. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Geralt breathes, "yeah. Feels good."</p>
<p>"Good," Jaskier purrs and with that, he returns to his task, licking a stripe up his ass and nipping at the soft skin. </p>
<p>When he presses back in, Geralt whines. He doesn't mean to, but the sensation is unfamiliar and so surprisingly <i>good</i> that he doesn't know what to do with himself. Jaskier's tongue presses against his hole and he squirms, his cock already dripping onto the smooth sheets. He's already worked up, already aching for release, the only thing keeping him from rutting against the sheets and taking it is Jaskier's hands holding his hips above the bed. It's easier access for him, but it drives Geralt up the wall. </p>
<p>Eventually, Jaskier takes pity on him or grows impatient himself. The first press of his fingers is overwhelming and Geralt pushes back against it hard. Jaskier presses one spit-slick finger into him and Geralt pushes his face into the bed, moaning loudly as Jaskier pushes deeper. </p>
<p>It's a little rough, but Geralt has had worse and it still feels good. He catches Jaskier's wrist as he tries to pull away, holding him still. </p>
<p>"Jask," he whispers, "<i>please</i>." </p>
<p>Behind him, Jaskier hums and presses close again, pressing back into him. He doesn't hesitate this time, burying his finger inside and rubbing into him. It still burns a little, but Geralt's so overwhelmed with arousal that he can't even care. He needs it and he'd rather withstand a little discomfort than wait any longer. When Jaskier finds that spot in him, Geralt is oblivious to anything but all-encompassing lust. </p>
<p>Vaguely, he's aware of Jaskier speaking to him, but he can only hear his voice, not his words over the pounding of his heart. Jaskier presses in again, licking around his finger to ease the way as he thrusts into him and Geralt is helpless to do anything but let him. He comes with a well-aimed thrust, shouting into the mattress as Jaskier releases him and climbs up over him. </p>
<p>"Fuck," Jaskier breathes, "gods, Geralt that was so hot." Geralt just hums weakly, smiling as Jaskier brushes his hair out of his face. </p>
<p>Geralt just mumbles and hums. He's too tired to say anything more and when Jaskier's lips press against his skin again, he sinks into the mattress, folding his arms under his head. </p>
<p>Jaskier slips up over him, running his hands up his back and pressing his nose into his neck. Geralt can feel his cock against the back of his thigh </p>
<p>"Gonna fuck me?"</p>
<p>"Want me to?" Jaskier asks, rocking his hips against him. Geralt doesn't need the encouragement. His cock has barely softened beneath him and already it's swelling again. </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>"Oh, Geralt, what did I do to deserve you?" Jaskier presses his nose between Geralt's shoulder blades, moving back down his body. </p>
<p>When Jaskier's fingers slide against his hole, he groans. He can feel Jaskier's desire, smell the overpowering scent of his lust and it's a lot to have all of that turned on him. To know that Jaskier wants him, <i>chose</i> to bring him here to his own home- something cold drips against his skin and Geralt turns to look over his shoulder. </p>
<p>Jaskier grins, slipping his fingers through the oil with purpose and he leans up, pressing his forehead against Geralt's. Like this, Geralt can feel the damp heat of his breath on his skin and it makes the ever-present urge to kiss him all the stronger. </p>
<p>"You like this, don't you?" As Jaskier speaks, he circles Geralt's rim with one finger, slowly pushing in again as Geralt breathes out an affirmative. Jaskier pushes deeper and Geralt's breath catches. He's not sure how after so long Jaskier still has him completely at his mercy with only a touch, but a part of him - one that seems to be growing within him - likes it. </p>
<p>He squirms as Jaskier pushes deeper, pressing a second finger in alongside the first. Geralt's eyes flutter shut and Jaskier hums happily. </p>
<p>"Good?" Jaskier asks and Geralt nods weakly, pushing his hips back into the touch. "Gods, Geralt, look at you. Fuck, I want you." He shifts and his cock presses into Geralt's thigh, hot and slick and hard. "You see what you do to me?" Jaskier hums, "see how badly I want you?"</p>
<p>"Mmph," Geralt mumbles and Jaskier chuckles softly. </p>
<p>"Can you take more?" Jaskier asks. He pushes his fingers deep as he speaks, brushing that spot inside him and Geralt digs his fingers into the sheets with a brief nod. "Good," Jaskier breathes, pressing their noses together, "I don't know how much longer I can wait."</p>
<p>He withdraws his fingers completely, rubbing over Geralt's hole before pushing three into him. He meets Geralt's eyes as he presses deep, and for a moment, Geralt forgets how to breathe. Jaskier's eyes are so bright, even through lust-blown pupils and heat swells in Geralt's chest. He ducks his head, unable to bear the intensity with Jaskier's fingers buried inside him. </p>
<p>“Still good?" he asks and Geralt breathes out a Shaky yes as Jaskier's fingers press impossibly deeper into him. </p>
<p>“You don't have to be so gentle with me," he says, "I want you and you know I can take it."</p>
<p>“I do know that my darling, but why would I risk it?”</p>
<p>Jaskier turns and his nose presses into Geralt's cheek. His lips are parted, his breath damp against Geralt's own lips and he can't do much but lie there and measure his breaths. If he tipped his head up he could feel Jaskier's lips against his own. And he wants to. </p>
<p><i>Gods</i>, he's been thinking about it for weeks now. Months, maybe. Having those soft lips against his own, that wicked tongue slipping between them and exploring his mouth. Fuck, he's never wanted to kiss someone so badly in his life. He bites his lip to stave off the urge and rocks back onto Jaskier's fingers. </p>
<p>"Any time," Geralt groans. </p>
<p>Jaskier pulls away with a huff of a laugh and Geralt immediately misses the closeness, but Jaskier readjusts himself to straddle Geralt's thighs. His cock presses between Geralt's cheeks, already slick and thick with desire. For Jaskier, it almost seems an afterthought as it presses between Geralt's cheeks. He's otherwise occupied, mouthing at the back of Geralt's neck. </p>
<p>"Mmm," Jaskier hums, "you're certainly eager for someone who's already come tonight." His hand slips down Geralt's side, appearing from nowhere, and works its way beneath his hips, curving around his cock. "<i>Oh, you are eager</i>," Jaskier purs, "hard again for me already love? How could I ever deny you?"</p>
<p>Jaskier presses his hips down, slipping his cock against Geralt's hole and it's intentional this time, followed up by a short, sharp thrust against him. Geralt spreads his legs, accommodating for Jaskier. It earns him a pleased groan and a quick squeeze of his cock as Jaskier resists himself between his thighs. </p>
<p>Jaskier withdraws his hand, using it to press Geralt's hips down and Geralt does his best to keep calm but then Jaskier's planting his other hand next to him on the bed and slowly sliding his cock against him. </p>
<p>The friction is delicious torment, only a fraction of what he wants but simultaneously too good to let him stop. His cockhead catches and Geralt is already slick and loose enough that it presses <i>in</i> and Geralt's eyes roll back in his head. His fingers grip the sheets as he and Jaskier groan in tandem and then Jaskier pushes forward just a little. </p>
<p>"Okay?" he asks and Geralt pushes his hips back with a grunt.</p>
<p>"Yes, fuck Jask, <i>please</i>-" he sounds needy and impatient, but Jaskier's cock is a tease, barely pressing into him. He needs more. And Jaskier gives it to him. </p>
<p>He sinks in slowly, moaning as Geralt squeezes around him. When he's fully sheathed, he pauses, shifting his hips and rutting forward to ensure Geralt is still okay. </p>
<p>"<i>Jaskier</i>," he whispers and apparently that's all the persuasion Jaskier needs. </p>
<p>He pulls out and thrust back in again, working up to a steady pace. Geralt moves with him, rocking back to meet every thrust and grinding forward against the bed with every forward motion. He moans and groans and Jaskier is relentless, pressing his hips into the bed and fucking him hard. </p>
<p>With his cock trapped beneath him, Geralt can hardly help the way arousal swells and curls in his gut. He won't last long if Jaskier doesn't let up because his cock drags against the soft sheets and Jaskier fucks him like he's dying for it. </p>
<p>The pleasure builds and Geralt's cock smears pre-come against the sheets. It's too hard to try to hold back and he groans as he folds his arms under his head. </p>
<p>"Jask," he whines, "Jask you gotta stop- I'm gonna come if you keep doing that."</p>
<p>"Fuck, already?" </p>
<p>"<i>Jaskier</i>," Geralt grits and he gets a soft nose pressed into his back. </p>
<p>"I'm not teasing," Jaskier breathes, kissing the skin beneath his mouth. "I think it's incredibly hot." Geralt just groans weakly and Jaskier pulls out, running his hands down his thighs. </p>
<p>He gets a hand under him, guiding his hips up and Geralt complies, shifting so his ass is in the air. He should feel exposed or embarrassed, but Jaskier's hands on him only make him feel appreciated, <i>wanted</i>. Soft fingers press into the flesh of his ass and Jaskier kisses the base of his spine, pressing lower until his tongue slides against his hole again. </p>
<p>He thrusts into him without hesitation and it's all Geralt can do not to collapse under him. His knees slip, thighs spreading so his cockhead bumps against the sheets. It's damp from coming earlier and the friction sends a shiver up his spine. He shifts his hips, gasping when he presses too hard against the sheet; his cock is still a little sensitive, but it feels too good to stop. </p>
<p>Geralt rocks forward again and Jaskier's hand comes down, curling around the base of him and stroking him as he continues fucking him with his tongue. When Geralt whines, Jaskier withdraws, turning to huff a soft laugh into his skin. </p>
<p>"Oh, Geralt, my sweet," he hums, "you are so fucking beautiful." He licks a stripe over Gerlt's hole, prodding at the ring of muscle before straightening up and sliding his cock between his cheeks. "Gods, and you feel so good." </p>
<p>Jaskier leans over him, one hand still wrapped around his cock as he thrusts against him. Geralt tries to shift so Jaskier's cock will press into him, but to no avail and he whines as Jaskier makes no attempt to help him. </p>
<p>When he does eventually slide in again, the angle is different and Jaskier's cockhead slides right against his prostate, nudging at it as he adjusts himself. </p>
<p>"Fuck, you feel good," he breathes, bending over him to kiss his spine. </p>
<p>"'S good," Geralt mumbles, pressing his face into the pillow. He groans as Jaskier's hands slip to his waist and he thrusts harder, setting a quick pace that has Geralt panting in no time. </p>
<p>He wraps his hands around the blanket, tugging it closer as he presses his face into the sheets. Jaskier groans above him, muttering as his fingers brush over Geralt's skin. <i>Beautiful</i>, he calls him and Geralt wants to be for him. </p>
<p>When Jaskier's hips snap forward, slamming against his prostate, Geralt goes limp, held up only by his knees and Jaskier's hands on him. Heat sears through him and he bites down on the sheets to keep from moaning too loudly, but Jaskier reaches down, brushing his fingers against the side of his neck and kissing his shoulders. </p>
<p>"There's no one here to hide from, love. You don't have to be quiet." </p>
<p>Geralt nods, but Jaskier doesn't let up and he can barely think straight with Jaskier's cock in him. He moans around the sheets and pushes his hips back, relieved when Jaskier lets out a stuttered groan. It means he's close too. </p>
<p>Jaskier drapes himself over Geralt's back, whispering against the back of Geralt's neck and kissing his shoulders. He keeps his hips working hard until Geralt is shaking beneath him, so fucking close but still just unable to reach the end. </p>
<p>"What do you need?" Jaskier asks. Geralt groans. </p>
<p>"Touch me."</p>
<p>Jaskier hums as he reaches back, wrapping his fingers around Geralt's cock and stroking quickly. </p>
<p>It's good, too good, and when Geralt comes, he arches against the bed. It's overwhelming and Jaskier just continues fucking into him, stroking his softening cock. Jaskier flops against him, hot and sweaty, just barely rutting into him. </p>
<p>"Fuck," he breathes, "gods Geralt, you're incredible, my darling." He huffs a soft laugh as Geralt flops onto the bed and drops onto him, pressing lazy kisses into his skin. </p>
<p>"Hmm."</p>
<p>"Oh, but you are, love." He runs a hand across Geralt's shoulder, brushing his fingertips against his skin. "We have to get up though."</p>
<p>"Not yet," Geralt mumbles and Jaskier laughs softly. </p>
<p>"You're going to be upset if you fall asleep sticky and if you don't get up now, you're going to fall asleep."</p>
<p>Somewhere in the back of his mind, Geralt knows he's right, but his body feels heavy and Jaskier is a comforting weight against him. He decides he'd rather go to sleep and deal with the stickiness in the morning, but then Jaskier rolls off of him, pulling out carefully, and rolls Geralt onto his back. </p>
<p>He slides off the bed and reaches out. Geralt begrudgingly takes his hands and lets Jaskier guide him to his feet and across the room toward the washbasin. He cleans himself up and despite Jasker's assurances that he is perfectly capable, wipes down his chest and abdomen as well. Jaskier shudders when Geralt wraps the cloth around his cock, but he leans into his body, whispering a soft <i>thank you</i> when they're both sufficiently clean. </p>
<p>As Geralt lies back down, Jaskier curls up behind him, kissing his shoulders. Geralt huffs a soft laugh as Jaskier's arm winds around his hip.</p>
<p>"I'm not gonna be able to ride for a couple of days after that," he mumbles and Jaskier hums smugly against him. </p>
<p>"You could stay here with me. I have space." </p>
<p>And oh, how tempting that prospect is. Geralt shuts his eyes, imagines waking up next to Jaskier in the morning and not having to leave. But the pleasant warmth of the fantasy is quickly dashed by a reminder of reality. He has to get to Wyzima. People's lives depend on it. </p>
<p>"You know I can't," he whispers, hoping Jaskier understands how badly he would rather stay. </p>
<p>"At least stay for the night?" Jaskier asks and Geralt agrees. Even if he didn't want to stay, it's too late to travel now so he may as well stay and indulge himself for once. "Wish you were around more," Jaskier whispers, "we've got monsters in Hagge, too."</p>
<p>"I can't work for free, Jaskier, and no one's putting out contracts in Hagge. If they were, I'd be the first to claim them." Jaskier huffs petulantly against his back and Geralt smiles softly. "Do you fuck people who don't pay you for it?</p>
<p>"Only if I really like the guy." </p>
<p>Geralt shuts his eyes. He knows what Jaskier's saying, knew what he was getting into the moment the question left his lips, but he wasn't expecting this. And he does want to stay, but how could he? </p>
<p>He doesn't know what to say, so he falls silent, reaching back to trace the lines of Jaskier's fingers with his own. For now, this will have to be good enough. </p>
<p>For once, Jaskier falls asleep first. Geralt waits until he hears the soft, steady rhythm of his heart and gently extracts himself from Jaskier's arms, turning over so he can face him. His expression is soft in sleep and Gerlt reaches out, brushing his hair back off of his face. Gently, he traces the shape of Jaskier's face and his stomach turns at the thought of leaving him in the morning. But it's what he has to do. </p>
<p>He's always known this wouldn't last forever, that Jaskier would eventually find someone to love and they would make a life together here. Or maybe he would leave like he always talks about. Geralt's stomach drops and he realizes with something not unlike terror that he doesn't want that. He doesn't want Jaskier to be unhappy, but he doesn't want him to find someone else. He wants him to be with <i>him</i>. </p>
<p>
  <i>Oh. Fuck.</i>
</p>
<p>He <i>loves</i> him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh, you guys are so incredibly lovely! Thank you so much for all your comments &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Wyzima, Geralt almost doesn't go back at all. Last time was... not normal and Geralt can't let himself slip any further. Setting aside the fact that Jaskier wasn't working or that they fucked in his bed in a house he owns, it was just <i>different</i>. The sex was different - more intimate in a way Geralt doesn't know how to deal with even days later. The only thing he understands now is that it can't happen again; something has changed and Geralt can't continue under the circumstances. It isn't fair to Jaskier and he'll only end up hurting both of them in the long run. </p>
<p>He's become attached. As hard as he tried not to, something about Jaskier wormed his way under his skin and settled in and now he's here. He could never ask Jaskier for anything, could never expect a whore from Hagge to want any of the things Geralt longs for, so he has to end it. And he has to do it today or he'll lose his nerve. Winter is coming and he'll be heading up to the keep soon. He'll have his brothers to keep his mind off the lingering loneliness and in the spring he'll just have to find a different brothel. Maybe he'll wait until he gets to Novigrad and visit the Passiflora. Whatever he decides to do, he needs to finish this first. </p>
<p>Geralt approaches slowly, rehearsing what he wants to say over in his head. The building looms up in front of him and he ducks his head, refusing to acknowledge it. With any luck, Jaskier will be free and Geralt can just go up to his room and they can talk privately. He'll tell Jaskier what he came here to tell him and then when he leaves he'll go into the forest and find something to hunt to work off the excess energy. </p>
<p>The plan falls apart almost instantly. Geralt is so focused on getting upstairs and to Jaskier's room that he doesn't notice the man sitting on the other side of the room. Not, at least, until Jaskier slips up behind him, hands on his waist. Jaskier hums as he presses up against him and Geralt barely refrains from sighing in frustration. </p>
<p>"I missed you," Jaskier purrs and Geralt has to steel himself against the swell of emotion. It rises up through his chest and threatens to drown him. </p>
<p>"Don't say that."</p>
<p>"I did."</p>
<p>"I don't believe you." Geralt pulls away and when he turns, Jaskier is looking at him skeptically, his lips twisted in concern. "It's your job, I get it and that's fine, but don't tell me that." Jaskier's frown deepens and his shoulders slump.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should talk upstairs." He speaks with certainty, but his expression is still worried and Geralt doesn't bother with a response before heading for the stairs. Jaskier follows. </p>
<p>He slips ahead of him on the landing, entering the room ahead of Geralt. It's late and the light is dim enough that Jaskier crosses to the dresser, lighting the lantern that sits on it. He proceeds around the room, lighting candles as Geralt shuffles in and shuts the door behind him. Now that he's here, he's beginning to regret letting Jaskier bring him up to his room. </p>
<p>Geralt doesn't have a home and there are few places he feels comfortable but over the past years, Jaskier's room has become something of a haven to him. The prospect of leaving and never returning sits heavily in his stomach. He's going to change his mind if he doesn't say something soon. But he’s made a decision. He can’t ask Jaskier to leave the comforts of his home to travel the wilderness with him; the Path is no place for anyone but a Witcher. Jaskier deserves love, deserves a family and someone who will return home to him every night and Geralt can’t offer him that. </p>
<p>Jaskier finishes with the lighting and comes to stand in front of Geralt again. Neither of them has spoken and his expression is carefully schooled into something neutral but Geralt can hear the way his heart beats just a little too quickly. He can't imagine why - Jaskier has never been afraid of him. Geralt can't find the words to say what he wants, so Jaskier sighs and speaks instead. </p>
<p>"You know I don't charge so much just so I can trick people into coming back to me. I've never lied to you, Geralt. I've never misled you. I did miss you.”</p>
<p>"Hmm."</p>
<p>"Geralt, what's going on? I thought-" he cuts himself off, looking away and up to the ceiling. "Have I done something? If you want- If I've done something to upset you I'll be happy to refund you but I'd like to know what it was."</p>
<p>"Nothing," Geralt mumbles. He had this all planned out, knew every word he wanted to say and had a counter for any possible dissuasion. But now that Jaskier is in front of him, looking small and soft and <i>hurt</i>, he can't remember any of it. </p>
<p>"Right." </p>
<p>He has to say something. If he doesn't this is going to get worse or Geralt is going to leave without saying anything and Jaskier doesn't deserve this - even if it is just a business agreement. He can’t bring himself to do it. </p>
<p>"I have to go."</p>
<p>Jaskier sighs but he sounds resigned, not frustrated. "You just got here." </p>
<p>“I know, but I- I shouldn’t stay. I should leave you to it.” His stomach feels like it's in his throat and he struggles to find the words. They’re right there on the tip of his tongue and he can <i>hear</i> himself saying them, but he can’t make them come out. </p>
<p>"Why?" Jaskier speaks so softly Geralt nearly doesn't hear him over the beating of his heart and the deafening silence between them.</p>
<p>"It's for the best."</p>
<p>"Geralt, tell me what I did. I tried to be good for you, I tried to give you everything you wanted. I don't understand what I did wrong."</p>
<p>Geralt can’t even look at him, can’t face the sheer devastation in his face. Jaskier doesn’t understand that this is what’s best for them. Eventually, Geralt will adjust to being alone again and Jaskier will find some lovely young thing to make him happy. They’ll have a couple of kids, grow old together, and Jaskier will forget about the Witcher he once knew. </p>
<p>"You did nothing wrong," Geralt breathes and he can feel something clench tight in his chest and not let go. "I should go." He makes to leave but Jaskier's hand brushes against his forearm. </p>
<p>"Just... stay for tonight? It's late and it's getting cold." He sounds sad and while Geralt knows he should leave, every part of him is screaming to stay, to wrap Jaskier in his arms and never let him go. He can't - for both their sakes. But he can stay for once last night. </p>
<p>"Okay," he agrees, "just for tonight."</p>
<p>Jaskier relaxes somewhat at that and turns to tend to the fire. Geralt watches as he crouches before it, surprised at how quickly he gets the wood crackling. He pulls the grate across once it's burning steadily and crosses to sit on the bed. Geralt hasn't moved from his spot in front of the door, but he shuffles over when Jaskier beckons him. </p>
<p>"Tell me then, what can I do for you tonight?" he tries to sound enthusiastic but it doesn't quite land. </p>
<p>"Nothing. I don't want anything tonight." Jaskier's sadness spikes and Geralt shuts his eyes. "It's not anything you've done. I just- can we just rest?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Jaskier says, "you must be tired. Come," he holds out his hands and against all his better sense, Geralt lets Jaskier take his hands, rubbing his thumbs against the palms of Geralt's hands. </p>
<p>He pulls him forward and when Jaskier releases his hands, Geralt curls his fingers into fists, unsure what to do with himself. He lets himself be guided to the bed and reluctantly lets Jaskier undress him. He struggles to keep his hands to himself, struggles to keep from pulling Jaskier into his lap. To keep from kissing him. </p>
<p>If things were different, he thinks he might have had a chance at something more with Jaskier, but that's not his life. The life of a Witcher is dark and solitary; too dangerous for anyone else. Jaskier had said he wasn't unloveable, but that doesn't mean anyone <i>will</i> love him. The capacity for something doesn't necessarily ensure it's existence. And Geralt is better off on his own anyway - this dalliance with Jaskier has only proven that. </p>
<p>When he's been stripped down to his smallclothes, Geralt lays on the bed, shifting toward the wall to leave space for Jaskier to join him. He does after a few moments, pulling a thick wool blanket over both of them. He faces Geralt, avoiding looking him in the eyes, but maybe that's for the best. </p>
<p>Geralt will never forget the colour of his eyes, the soft slope of his nose, any of it. Jaskier will be as clear as this in his mind until the day he dies. Geralt isn't sure if it's better or worse than forgetting about him altogether. </p>
<p>Neither of them speaks and after a short while Jaskier's breath evens out and he relaxes into the bed. He shifts in his sleep, turning over so he's facing into the room and Geralt aches to slip an arm over his hip, pull him closer. And why shouldn't he? What could it hurt when he'll be gone soon anyway. </p>
<p>So he tugs Jaskier close and curls around him, sliding his hand up his chest and holding it there. He can feel the beat of Jaskier's heart through his hand and he shuts his eyes, pressing his nose into his hair. Because it's just for tonight. When morning comes, he'll leave for good, so what's the harm in giving in one last time?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The road to Kaer Morhen seems longer this year than ever before. Geralt doesn't pretend not to miss Jaskier; he aches for him with every fibre of his being, but he knows this is for the best. Whatever Jaskier thinks he feels for him is fleeting, once Geralt is gone for a while, he'll forget about him altogether. </p>
<p>He doesn't want Jaskier to forget about him, but it's the only way either of them can return to some semblance of normalcy. Well, Jaskier anyway. Geralt will remember him for the rest of his too-long life. </p>
<p>He regrets making Jaskier feel the way he did, especially knowing he won't see him again, but he didn't know how else to make him understand. It's been a while since he's been away this long between visits and Jaskier must realize something is up by now. Perhaps Vivienne or Astrid has brought it up, they're probably telling him it was inevitable because Witchers just use people and move on. Because they're unfeeling monsters. </p>
<p>For the first time, Geralt almost believes the stories about Witchers being uncaring. Emotionless, no, but maybe uncaring. </p>
<p>As he approaches the gates, he clears his head and as he tends to Roach and gets her settled, he tries to think forward to what the winter holds for him. He's happy to have the company of his brothers but he wishes he could delay it just a little longer. Already, he's held off for a few weeks, not wanting to be around anyone in this state, but the weather is starting to turn and it won't be long before the snow starts and the pass is closed off entirely. So here he is, thoroughly miserable and doing his best not to show it. </p>
<p>He approaches the front doors with apprehension, pushing them open and stepping through into the large, empty hall. There's a fire lit and it appears to be well-tended so someone else must be around somewhere. </p>
<p>He's barely set foot in the room before Eskel comes barreling into him, throwing his arms around him and hauling him into a crushing hug. And from there, everything quickly falls into place. </p>
<p>For a few days it feels good to fall back into his old routine; no brothels, no Jaskier, just him and Eskel like they've always been. Then Lambert arrives on the fourth night. Lambert arrives with a cat. </p>
<p>The past few years it's only been the three of them and Vesemir, so having a guest is a big deal and having a guest who's a cat is flat-out unheard of. Geralt and Eskel watch from above as they approach, trading theories on how this happened and what Vesemir will do when he finds out. Geralt likes knowing he's not the only one making stupid decisions this year and he gets a smug sense of satisfaction knowing Lambert is the one fucking up now. </p>
<p>He and Eskel hurry down to the door, ready to greet Lambert and his companion. When the door flies open and Lambert spots them, he frowns initially before Eskel steps forward and pulls him into a hug. It's Geralt's turn next and as soon as Lambert has wriggled out of his arms, he stands back and smirks. </p>
<p>"Who is she?" he asks and Geralt stares blankly at him. Eskel frowns at him and turns to Geralt with an apologetic look on his face.</p>
<p>"I wasn't gonna mention it."</p>
<p>"Who is who?" Geralt asks, looking between his brothers and the cat still standing awkwardly in the doorway. </p>
<p>"The girl," Lambert says like it's obvious, "the one you're longing for. I can smell it on you." Geralt steels himself.</p>
<p>"There is no girl."</p>
<p>"Fine, the guy then." Lambert shrugs. Something like realization dawns on Eskel's face and Geralt has to turn away from him. </p>
<p>"Lambert quit it." The new voice comes from behind Lambert and Geralt's head snaps up to look at him. "Sorry," the cat says again, "he's grouchy from the trip up and worrying about Vesemir. I'm Aiden." He holds out a hand and Geralt accepts it, glad to have at least one person on his side. </p>
<p>"Geralt. Always good to meet a friend of Lambert's. 'Specially one who can put him in his place." He smirks and he can already hear Lambert's retort, but Eskel interrupts, introducing himself. Lambert quickly gathers up Aiden and hurries him out of the room. For the time being, both Geralt's unbearably loud longing and Lambert's cat are forgotten, but he knows it's only a matter of time. </p>
<p>The latter is addressed later that evening, or at least that's what Geralt assumes when he hears Lambert and Vesemir shouting at each other somewhere downstairs. </p>
<p>He dreams about Jaskier that night for the first time since he arrived in the keep. He dreams of warm, gentle hands on his skin and soft lips pressing against his neck. When he wakes, he's alone in a cold bed that feels far too big with an ache in his chest that he tries not to think about. </p>
<p>It's not until a few nights later that Eskel approaches him. Geralt has been dreading this moment since Lambert opened his big mouth, but it's inevitable so when Eskel comes up to his room late one night, Geralt has already resigned himself to it. </p>
<p>He's sitting in the centre of his bed, watching the fire burn low when the door creaks open. He smells Eskel before he sees him and he doesn't even lift his head. To his credit, Eskel shuts the door and crosses to sit next to him wordlessly. Then,</p>
<p>"Can't believe the guy Lambert's been going on about all this time is a cat, huh."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Geralt hums. He'd still rather fall for a fucking cat than Jaskier. At least a cat would understand what it's like to be a Witcher. A cat wouldn't have to give anything up to be with him. </p>
<p>They talk a little and Eskel pulls out his deck of Gwent cards, offering a distraction from the increasingly loud moans coming from down the hall and the thoughts Geralt can't quite clear from his mind. He accepts the offer gratefully, and Eskel finds them drinks while Geralt digs out his own deck. </p>
<p>They play a couple of rounds, all of which Geralt wins and he's just pleasantly drunk when Eskel broaches the subject of Jaskier. He does it abruptly, so Geralt can't get out of it, but he manages to side-step, diverting Eskel's attention for approximately ten seconds. </p>
<p>"Geralt," he says softly, "it's the guy in Hagge, right? The whore?"</p>
<p>"Eskel-"</p>
<p>"I thought something seemed off about you when we ran into each other there. You were happier than I've seen you in a long time."</p>
<p>"It's not like that. I was drunk."</p>
<p>"Tell me about him," Eskel presses, entirely ignoring Geralt's denial. </p>
<p>"Eskel-"</p>
<p>"Come on," Eskel grins, "humour me. We've got a long couple of months ahead of us and I need something else to listen to besides those two fucking all winter."</p>
<p>Geralt manages a little smile and he snorts at Eskel's responding grin. "Alright," he relents. </p>
<p>He starts from the beginning, how Jaskier wanted him when he was about to be kicked out - again - and Eskel sympathizes. They've all been there, but not all of them have been defended by the workers. Once he starts, Geralt finds he can't stop, running through the entire three years of their relationship, detailing all the little ways Jaskier goes out of his way to make him feel comfortable and wanted. </p>
<p>"He really asked to join you on the Path?" Eskel asks, turning around to look at him as Geralt rises to prod at the fire. </p>
<p>"He didn't know what he was asking, doesn't realize how dangerous it is."</p>
<p>"I don't know," Eskel muses, "he's patched you up a fair number of times, by the sounds of it. And you went to him under the influence of sex pollen? Seems like the guy's pretty into you." </p>
<p>Geralt stares blankly into the flames, picturing Jaskier's face the last time he saw him, soft and relaxed in his sleep. He regrets sneaking out without saying goodbye. He regrets not going back before he came up here for the winter. </p>
<p>"Geralt?"</p>
<p>"I love him," he admits, to no one in particular. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Eskel whispers, "I gathered that."</p>
<p>"I love him and I left him without even saying goodbye."</p>
<p>"Oh.” Eskel says and then after a moment, “how come?"</p>
<p>"I couldn't- he wouldn't give up his life to come with me. Eventually, he'll find someone who loves him who he wants to spend his life with."</p>
<p>Eskel comes up behind him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Hate to break it to you, Geralt, but I think he already has."</p>
<p>Geralt turns, looking at him. Despite his best efforts, his heart pounds in his chest and he finds it hard to breathe. Jaskier cares for him, but he couldn't <i>love</i> him, could he? He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. </p>
<p>"That day at the brothel, he reeked of it."</p>
<p>"I couldn't-" Geralt chokes but Eskel just closes a hand around his shoulder and smiles at him.</p>
<p>"What? Take him away from Hagge? Let him join you? That's not your choice to make, Geralt. It's late, I'm gonna turn in. But think about it. I'd like to see you happy like that again."</p>
<p>When Eskel's gone and Geralt is left alone with his bottle of vodka and the fire, he slumps down on the end of his bed. He's drunk enough to consider what Eskel said and he considers it long into the night before coming to a startling conclusion: <i>maybe Jaskier loves him, too</i>. </p>
<p>Maybe Jaskier would be willing to leave Hagge and the brothel and his friends. He can't fathom why, but just <i>maybe</i>, Jaskier would want to come with him. He's not sure, but there's only one way to find out and that means going back to Hagge and back to the brothel. </p>
<p>As he lies awake, staring at the ceiling, the winter seems too long for the first time in Geralt's life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt returns to Hagge after a long winter away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh my god you guys. thank you for your patience while i was off being a disaster, it's been a rough winter my dudes. here's to an early spring and some gd sunshine </p>
<p>Thank you so much for all your comments and words of encouragement &lt;3 I will try to have the next one up in less than a month this time 😬</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the snow starts to melt, Geralt itches to be on his way. The others must notice it, but the only one who brings it up is Lambert. He's constantly smirking and asking what's so important back in the real world, despite knowing exactly why Geralt is so eager to leave. </p>
<p>He holds out until it's warm enough to sleep outdoors, but he's still the first to leave and it doesn't go unnoticed by the others. Geralt doesn't mind much because Lambert is, again, the only one who speaks of it and Aiden smacks him on the arm when he does. Geralt says his goodbyes to his family and heads out onto the Path once more. </p>
<p>As soon as he reaches the end of the valley, Geralt makes for Hagge. </p>
<p>He makes good time, travelling through the night whenever he's able, and he gets to the city much sooner than expected. It's early evening when he arrives, still early enough that he doesn't feel bad about visiting Jaskier. A little voice in the back of his head reminds him Jaskier is usually happy to see him whenever he visits, but he's still relieved that it's not too late. He's certainly not patient enough to wait until morning. </p>
<p>His stomach churns and his skin prickles with anticipation and the only thing that keeps him from bursting apart completely is the knowledge that he has to apologize to Jaskier. Even if he doesn't share Geralt's feelings, Jaskier deserves better than his behaviour before he left for the winter. </p>
<p>He's nervous for the first time as he steps into the brothel. </p>
<p>immediately, he's approached by Vivienne, hands on her hips and the scent of fury surrounding her. He can't even blame her; Jaskier told him he was important to him, Geralt knew that and still left for almost five months without saying anything. Five months when the longest it's been in over a year was <i>weeks</i> and then Geralt just... disappeared. </p>
<p>"Oh no," Vivienne laughs humourlessly, "you're not welcome here."</p>
<p>"I just want to talk to him. Briefly." It's not all he wants, but it's the least Jaskier deserves. </p>
<p>"You're not seeing him ever again if I have anything to do with it." she stares him down, hands firmly planted on her hips, and it's easy to see why she and Jaskier get along so well. He tries to apologize, but he's interrupted as the madame comes over, clearing her throat pointedly. </p>
<p>She's never been happy to see him and she takes delight in kicking him out now. The worst part is, he can't even blame her. If someone had treated his brothers the way he did Jaskier, Geralt would be furious with them. </p>
<p>He walks aimlessly through town because it's too early to turn in for the night, but he doesn't want to leave, either. Roach is stabled and fed and she'll be fine for the night now, so he has a lot of time to think about what he wants to do. And what he should have done already, all the things he should have said. He's not about to give up just because they won't let him into the brothel, but he does wish things had been different, starting with the way he left. </p>
<p>Firstly, he wishes he'd told Jaskier he was leaving, that he wintered in the north, <i>anything</i>. It seems so easy with time and distance between now and then. </p>
<p>He wonders if Jaskier thought about him. </p>
<p>As he considers and regrets, Geralt wanders, and it doesn't take him long to wind up at the field Jaskier took him to before. It's not an intentional choice, but he's not disappointed either. The sun is beginning to set and Geralt has spent enough time in Hagge to know the locals don't take kindly to people out and about after sundown, so he climbs the fence and plops himself down in the middle of the field to watch the sunset. He'll still have to return to the inn later, but for now, he can relax in peace. </p>
<p>He lays his cloak out on the grass and lies down with his arms folded behind his head and he considers how to fix this. The easiest option would be to go to Jaskier's house, but he's not sure Jaskier would even want to see him right now and he understands that. So he sits and contemplates and just before the sun slips behind the mountains, he hears footsteps coming toward him in the grass. </p>
<p>Geralt looks up with a sigh, expecting someone coming to shoo him away, but as he turns his head, he catches a whiff of perfume - <i>Jaskier’s perfume</i> - and his heart stops. The scent is suddenly overwhelming and he wrinkles his nose against it as Jaskier approaches. At first, the intensity of the scent was confusing, but when Jaskier gets closer, Geralt realizes the perfume is a mask against his own scent. But Geralt can still pick it up, even smothered in lavender. </p>
<p>Jaskier drops down on the grass a couple of feet away and Geralt’s fingers twitch against his stomach, eager to reach out to him, but Jaskier is justly angry and he holds himself back. </p>
<p>"So," Jaskier says slow, short, "you were just going to stop by to what? say hello and fuck off again? Pretend like nothing happened?" Geralt winches at the sharpness of the words, but he knows it's what he deserves. He doesn't know how to respond, so he keeps quiet. Evidently, it's not the right choice because Jaskier lets out a heavy sigh. "Right," he says, "guess I'll be doing all the talking then."</p>
<p>"You left me here," Jaskier says, "and I know you've said again and again that it's too dangerous or whatever, but you didn't even-" he pulls in a breath and Geralt clenches his hand to keep from reaching out to him. As much as he wants to comfort him, he's sure it wouldn't be appreciated. "Fuck, Geralt, I thought you were dead. You couldn't have even mentioned the last time that you wouldn't be back?" </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Geralt whispers. It's not enough, not nearly, but he doesn't know what else to say. </p>
<p>"Yeah. I just-" Jaskier pulls his knees up to his chest and Geralt hates himself for doing this to him. The scent of anger dissipates, and Jaskier's pulse quickens as he speaks, the mingling scents of fear and anguish rolling off of him. Geralt grits his teeth against it. He owes Jaskier a chance to speak - among other things. "I thought that I- I thought that <i>this</i>-'' he inhales sharply and Geralt feels very small. Jaskier has a way with words unlike anyone he's ever met, so for him to not be able to finish a sentence is... worrying. "If it wasn't worth coming back, If I wasn't- Geralt, what the <i>fuck</i>?"</p>
<p>"You are," Geralt says quickly, "I didn't intend to hurt you. I don't deserve you."</p>
<p>"For fuck's sake, Geralt," Jaskier snaps. He shifts and turns his body to face him and for the first time, Geralt brings himself to look at him properly. Jaskier's only in his robe and smallclothes, presumably having left the brothel in a rush. And he looks sullen. His skin is pale, his eyes dull and yet too-shiny - the cause of which Geralt hates to even acknowledge. "I thought you knew that I want you? That this is more than just a godsdamn transaction for me. So what if you don't think you deserve me? You had me anyway." </p>
<p><i>Had</i>. Geralt winces at the word. He sits in silent contemplation for a moment before Jaskier lets out a shaky breath. </p>
<p>"Geralt, the least I deserve is a godsdamn explanation. I didn't know where you were, if you'd been hurt, or-"</p>
<p>"You're right," he breathes and Jaskier seems a little taken aback at that. His eyes go wide, but he remains quiet, expectant. Geralt sits up and shifts over a little, making space on his cloak for Jaskier. Surprisingly, Jaskier gets up and comes over to join him. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Geralt whispers. He wants to touch, to feel, to hold Jaskier and promise him everything will be okay from now on, that he'll never hurt him again - but he doesn't think he's allowed. "We- my brothers and I winter up at Kaer Morhen, a keep in the mountains northeast of Kaedwen. It's where I was trained, where I grew up. I- I should have told you."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you?" to his credit, Jaskier doesn't sound angry any longer, only disappointed or maybe sad. </p>
<p>"I was afraid." Geralt hesitates, hating the way the words feel on his tongue, but he doesn't know what to follow them up with. "I didn't think you'd really want me coming back."</p>
<p>Jaskier sighs softly and shifts to settle on his side next to Geralt. "You're an idiot," he says softly, his tone just edging on fond. Geralt's heart soars, but he tries not to get his hopes up. </p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"And a dick."</p>
<p>Geralt huffs a laugh and when he turns, Jaskier is looking up at him, a faint smile on his face. "And a dick," Geralt agrees. Jaskier's eyes drop to the space between them and he picks at the hem of his robe. </p>
<p>"I was afraid you were dead," he whispers, "I didn't know what to do. I had no one to ask, no one to send word, to make sure you were okay-"</p>
<p>"I know," Geralt says and he can't help but lean forward, cupping Jaskier's face in his hand. </p>
<p>He runs his thumb softly over his cheekbone, relishing the softness of Jaskier's skin under his palm. He's missed him desperately and now he aches to think he ever could have jeopardized this. </p>
<p>"Whatever it takes, I'll make it up to you if you'll let me."</p>
<p>"They won't be happy to see you back at the brothel," Jaskier mumbles, "but I'm sure I can sway them. Viv’s overprotective and she’ll get the others on her side, but she'll get over it. And the madame will let you in if I ask her to-"</p>
<p>"I don't care about them," Geralt interrupts, "just you. If you'll have me."</p>
<p>"Geralt," Jaskier breathes, low and exasperated, "of course I'll have you. You did a stupid, thoughtless thing and scared me half to death when you didn't show up for months but that doesn't stop me from caring about you. I was only worried because I do care about you."</p>
<p>Geralt shuts his eyes against the ache in his chest, wishing there was some way to make everything better. "I'm sorry," he whispers, brushing his thumb over Jaskier's cheek. "I never wanted you to suffer."</p>
<p>"I know, love." Jaskier leans up, pressing a soft kiss to Geralt's forehead before settling down against him. "Let's not talk about it any longer, alright?"</p>
<p>"Jask-"</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're back, Geralt and I'm happy to see you again. And I don't have the energy to think about the rest of it any longer. Why don't you tell me about your winter?" </p>
<p>"Okay," he says slowly, considering his words carefully. "But it's just the four of us most of the time. There's not much to tell." Not, at least, that he would be willing to share just yet.</p>
<p>"Sounds lonely."</p>
<p>"It's not that bad. No lonelier than the Path."</p>
<p>"Geralt," Jaskier huffs, "I'm sure you can find something interesting to say. You were gone for five months." There's a humour to his voice, but the wariness hasn't subsided and Geralt hates it. He'd do anything not to hear it again, but he doesn't know what else he can say.</p>
<p>"I..." he shuts his eyes and lets his fingers press into Jaskier's skin. "I thought about you while I was gone."</p>
<p>"Oh? Tell me?" </p>
<p>"I dreamt about you."</p>
<p>Jaskier hums and when Geralt opens his eyes, he's wearing the first genuine smile he's seen tonight. Jaskier props himself up, running a hand up Gerslt's chest, fingers slipping under the fabric of his shirt to trace along his collar bone. Geralt drops his head back and relaxes into the touch, relishing the soft brush of Jaskier's skin against his own. He's missed this, missed him, more than he should. </p>
<p>It's not until Jaskier's leaning into him, nosing against his neck, that Geralt comes back to himself. He gently curls a hand around Jaskier's wrist, lifting it off of him. </p>
<p>"I can't," he says, "I don't have the coin."</p>
<p>Jaskier doesn't hesitate, even for a second. "I don't care," he breathes and when Geralt meets his eyes, there's nothing but soft sincerity and something that looks like hope. "Geralt, all winter all I wanted was just for you to come back. Don't think I'm going to let anything stop me from being with you now." </p>
<p>Jaskier shifts and Geralt can't take his eyes off him. He knows he doesn't deserve any of this, but he wants it and he wants Jaskier to know that. Without thinking, he reaches out, curling his hand around the back of Jaskier's neck and tangling his fingers in his hair. Smiling softly, Jaskier shuts his eyes and leans into the touch. </p>
<p>Geralt draws him close, pressing their foreheads together and Jaskier hums softly. The overwhelming scent of perfume has partially worn off and Geralt can better detect Jaskier's natural scent beneath it. He focuses on it, breathing it in as Jaskier's hand slides up his chest. He can feel his own heart thudding heavily and Jaskier's is just as frantic and Geralt tips his head, lightly brushing his mouth against Jaskier's.</p>
<p>He stops breathing entirely but it hardly matters because as soon as Jaskier's realized it, he’s pushing him over onto his back and kissing him hard. Jaskier shifts so he's above him and Geralt's free arm slips around his waist, pressing him against him and Geralt's entire world narrows to Jaskiers lips on his own, just the soft press of his mouth and the little moan that escapes him as Geralt deepens the kiss. </p>
<p>His lips are soft and taste of wine and something sweet and Geralt commits the taste to memory. He tries to focus on everything, but it's too much all at once. Jaskier shifts to straddle his hips, reading his elbows on the grass and pushing his fingers through Geralt's hair. He grips tightly like he's afraid Geralt might pull away, but Geralt is just as unwilling to let go. </p>
<p>Geralt raises one knee, sliding one arm around his lower back as his other presses upward, fingers tangling in Jaskier's hair. <i>I love you</i>, his body screams, but his mind isn't cooperating and his mouth is otherwise occupied. </p>
<p>Jaskier only breaks away to breathe, holding himself up on one hand as the other continues running through Geralt's hair. He's flushed a deep red that carries on all the way down his chest and he's entirely breathless, but to Geralt, he has never looked more beautiful than he does now. </p>
<p>He's overwhelmed by Jaskier's scent, the thick spicy sweet of his growing arousal but there's something else there, too. It's a softer scent, sweet and flowery and it’s somewhat familiar, but Geralt can’t place it.</p>
<p>He lays panting for only a moment as the realization of what he’s done settles over him and as Jaskier's lips curve into a smile, Geralt drags him back down. There's a soft groan of surprise, but Geralt nips at his bottom lip and Jaskier goes limp against him, the scent of lust erupting like a cloud. </p>
<p>"Oh," he breathes, muffled against Geralt's mouth, "oh, Geralt." His hips give a little twitch Geralt slips his hand lower, coping Jaskier's ass and encouraging the gentle roll. </p>
<p>Any misgivings he may have had about fucking Jaskier outside at the edge of the forest are silenced with a quick flick of Jaskier's tongue against his own. He feels it all the way down to his toes and his responding whine only encourages Jaskier further. </p>
<p>When he shifts forward into Geralt's touch, Geralt can feel the way Jaskier swells against him, pressing his hips down against Geralt's. He gets a knee between his thighs, steadying himself as Geralt's hands pull back to cup his face. </p>
<p>Geralt kisses him again, quick and hot, but even as Jaskier rocks against him, it turns slow and heady. His eyes drop shut as Jaskier's weight settles against him, his fingers running lightly over his skin before tangling in his hair once more. </p>
<p>They find a steady rhythm and Geralt's body sings with lust and relief and love, his skin tingling with every minor touch. And Jaskier barely takes his hands off him for a second. He's aware of his own arousal - and of Jaskier's - but it's almost a background thought to the warmth of Jaskier's mouth on his own, the absolute thrill of it after what feels like centuries of deprivation. </p>
<p>When Jaskier moves, he has to stretch to keep from breaking the kiss, lifting himself off of Geralt and settling between his legs instead. He keeps one arm on the ground as the other slides down Geralt's chest, eventually reaching the hem of his shirt and slipping beneath it. Jaskier's hands are warm and he maps out Geralt's body like it's the first time, fingertips sliding into the valleys of his chest. </p>
<p>Jaskier hums against him and his fingers slip downward, fiddling with the buttons on Geralt's trousers. It's only playful, but when Jaskier's knees nudge under his thighs, he presses up close and Geralt can feel the thick line of his cock pressing into him. All at once, he's overcome by the need to have him closer and he wraps his legs around his waist and hauls him closer.</p>
<p>Jaskier is jostled in the process and he laughs lightly as he presses his face into Geralt's neck. Soft kisses are pressed into his skin and Geralt squirms, far more affected by it than he reasonably should be.</p>
<p>But that's Jaskier, isn't it? That's why he's here right now instead of on the Path where he was supposed to be. Jaskier is different. He takes things and flips them on their head without a second thought. Jaskier cares for him when no one else will look at him. Jaskier <i>loves</i> him.</p>
<p>The thought nearly breaks him and Geralt tugs him back up, kissing him deeply. When he pulls back, he's breathless and Jaskier is staring back at him with the softest, most beautiful smile Geralt has ever seen.</p>
<p>"I want you," he breathes and Jaskier's grin spreads as he leans up.</p>
<p>"Here?" he asks, "Geralt if I didn't know better, I'd say you were becoming a romantic, wanting to make love in a field under the stars." Yeah, he thinks, that's exactly what he wants, but he doesn't say it.</p>
<p>"Jask," he prompts and Jaskier smiles down at him, dipping to kiss the tip of his nose.</p>
<p>"Of course, my darling, anything for you." </p>
<p>He hovers barely an inch above Geralt's lips and knowing he's allowed to kiss him, the urge is too strong to resist. Jaskier laughs as he's tugged down again, but he quickly regains control, pushing Geralt's arms above his head. He draws back just enough to speak, the words a soft echo on Geralt's lips.</p>
<p>"Let's get this off, hm?" He curls his fingers around the hem, dragging his knuckles over Geralt's skin as he lifts the shirt up and over his head. It's tossed to the side, forgotten, and Jaskier returns to Geralt's neck. "I did miss you, you know," he breathes, lips dragging hot and wet against Geralt's skin, "when you were gone."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Geralt breathes, lifting his hands to tangle in Jaskier's hair. "I didn't want to leave you." Jaskier's only gotten as far as his collarbone when he stops and looks up at him. </p>
<p>"Then stay, next time," Jaskier hums, "if you need somewhere to stay, you can stay with me." Jaskier sits up pushing his knees under Geralt's thighs and he runs his fingers down Geralt's chest to the hem of his trousers. He gets them undone swiftly, tugging them open and folding the fabric back on itself to give himself room to touch.</p>
<p>Jaskier slips his hands down, pressing his thumbs into the vee of Geralt's hips and Geralt groans. He's been trying not to let Jaskier's touch affect him, but the lower he goes, the harder it is to keep from getting hard. After everything they've been through together, it shouldn't matter but this feels important somehow and Geralt isn't sure this is totally appropriate.</p>
<p>Not, at least, until Jaskier's fingers slip inside his trousers. Geralt gives in as soon as Jaskier's fingers brush his cock, groaning as they slip around him and tug gently. He drops his head back, looking up and as soon as Jaskier's eyes catch his, their mouths crash together again. Geralt grasps at him, pulling him closer as Jaskier strokes him.</p>
<p>The angle is awkward, but Jaskier shifts to make it easier for them both and when he's kissing him, Geralt can hardly think of anything else. He keeps his hands tangled in Jaskier's hair, keeps him close because he can't bear the thought of losing him, of even coming close again. The thought of it is too much to bear after coming so close already. Jaskier eases back, pulling from Geralt's mouth to kiss his jaw. </p>
<p>"Relax, my love," he breathes, humming against his skin. "I want this just as much as you do." Geralt tries to relax, but there's still the lingering fear that afterward, Jaskier will leave him here alone again. </p>
<p>Jaskier sits up and it's enough of a shock to bring Geralt back to his senses and he reaches for him again. Jaskier just smiles and dips to kiss his nose before shifting so he can tug Geralt's trousers down. As soon as they're off and out of the way, Jaskier pulls off his own shorts and slides back between Geralt's thighs. </p>
<p>He's hard already, his cock peeking through the split in his robe, and Geralt can't keep his eyes off him. Jaskier's hands smooth up his thighs and he presses closer until his cock settles in the vee of Geralt's hip. He rocks forward gently and Geralt's hips twitch up to meet him. It's been so long and he's wanted him so badly, but he doesn't want to fuck this up - not if Jaskier is willing to give him another chance.</p>
<p>Jaskier slips a hand into his pocket and produces a familiar corked bottle. Geralt isn't one to be presumptuous, but either Jaskier was anticipating this, or he always carries a bottle of oil around with him - he's not sure which is more likely. Geralt watches his hands as Jaskier pours a little of the oil into his palm, spreading it around with his fingers. He wraps the same hand around Geralt's cock, stroking him steadily. Geralt's head drops back against the ground with a dull thud as he groans softly as Jaskier's fingers curve around the head of his cock. </p>
<p>"Fuck," Jaskier breathes, "that's it darling, relax for me." The words have barely left his mouth before a slick finger presses back behind Geralt's balls, slipping between his cheeks. Geralt tenses for a moment, but as soon as Jaskier presses against him, he settles. </p>
<p>Jaskier's touch is warm and familiar and Geralt's legs spread involuntarily to give him space. Jaskier hums approvingly and presses further. His other hand moves to Geralt's hip, fingers slipping gently against his skin. </p>
<p>Under his touch, Geralt goes limp, relieved to know that for now, at least, Jaskier is still happy to be with him. </p>
<p>Jaskier presses into him tentatively and Geralt does his best not to tense up again. He needs this, wants this more than he ever has before and yet he's terrified of fucking it up. Jaskier's hand moves against his skin and Geralt's only half-aware of it until Jaskier is on his knees leaning over him, smiling down at him. </p>
<p>"You're in your head, love. Tell me what's bothering you."</p>
<p>"I don't want to fuck this up," he breathes, his words catching at the end as Jaskier brushes against that spot within him. </p>
<p>"Don't leave me again and we'll be fine." He smiles down at him and as Jaskier's lips brush against his, Geralt can't help the little smile that tugs at his lips. </p>
<p>"Never," he whispers. He groans as Jaskier presses deeper and Jaskier drops his head, bumping his forehead against Geralt's. </p>
<p>"Okay?" he breathes. Geralt nods. "You're very sensitive." He bumps his nose against Geralt's and shifts to breathe against his ear. </p>
<p>"Five months," Geralt mutters and Jaskier huffs a quiet laugh. He works into him, letting Geralt adjust to the intrusion before rubbing around his rim with a second. </p>
<p>Geralt rolls his head back, groaning at the stretch. Jaskier touches him gently, steadies him with a warm palm against his hip. Without it, Geralt feels like he might explode. He can't breathe with Jaskier's fingers inside him, can barely think straight. Somehow, over the winter, he'd forgotten how exceptionally talented Jaskier is with his hands and he's been missing this for <i>months</i>. </p>
<p>"<i>Please</i>," he whispers and he doesn't even know what he's asking for, but Jaskier crooks his fingers, rubbing against his prostate, and Geralt arches off the ground. </p>
<p>He's already pushing dangerously, embarrassingly close to the edge. Clearly, he's been more desperate than he thought. And he knows Jaskier can feel it, knows he'll do what he can to bring him off first, but tonight he wants Jaskier inside him, wants to wrap around him and never let him go. Not that he's going to argue with this, but-</p>
<p>"Not yet," he says, but his voice comes out rough and needy, clearly giving away his desperation. </p>
<p>"Oh darling, if you think you're only coming once tonight, you're mistaken," he leans down, letting his lips brush the shell of Geralt's ear. "It's been months for you and I've been stuck here with ancient farmers who can barely get it up and stable hands who come too soon and fuck right off. No darling, I think you and I are both deserving of a good fuck."</p>
<p>Jaskier thrusts into him again, shifting so his cock slides against Geralt's and all it takes is one well-aimed thrust before Geralt is coming. His eyes nearly roll back in his head and he bites down on his lip as he works through it, Jaskier's fingers still working slowly into him. </p>
<p>"Oh," he breathes, reaching up to lace his fingers through Jaskier's hair. He tugs his head up, earning him a cheeky smirk that's quickly wiped away as Geralt kisses him. Hard. </p>
<p>Jaskier moans into his mouth, slipping his tongue between Geralt's lips and dropping so he's pressed against his side. He doesn't let up, thrusting steadily into him even as his cock digs into Geralt's thigh. He's clearly wanting, and yet he's still giving Geralt pleasure first. Part of him wants to soak it all in, to bask in his continued affection, but he wants to give it more. He wants Jaskier to know he's repentant, to know exactly how he feels without having to stumble over the words to say it. Because words he's bad with, actions he can do.  </p>
<p>Wrapping both arms around Jaskier's waist, he pulls him up onto him, lifting one knee to hold him in place. Jaskier chuckles softly, nipping at Geralt's bottom lip before drawing back. </p>
<p>"Impatient, darling?" he teases. Geralt just hums, reaching up to curl a hand around the back of his neck. </p>
<p>"Let me make you feel good."</p>
<p>"Oh, Geralt, you do." Jaskier dips, kissing down his chest until he's forced to readjust. He smiles up at him and Geralt grabs him again, hauls him down against him. </p>
<p>He gets a hand between them, wrapping around Jaskier's cock and stroking him gently. He's slow, steady, pressing his fingers into Jaskier's shoulder and squeezing around the head of his cock. Jaskier's breath is hot and wet where he buries his face in Geralt's neck and Geralt has fought soldiers and monsters alike, but he's never felt as powerful as he does with Jaskier in his arms, panting and moaning into his skin. Not as powerful and certainly not as wanted. </p>
<p>Jaskier shifts against him, bringing one hand up to tangle in Geralt's hair. He tugs lightly, apparently pleased with the guttural groan he gets in response, even if Geralt is embarrassed by his own neediness. Jaskier rolls his hips, pressing himself between Geralt's fingers with soft, muted moans. But when Geralt let's free his hand slip, cupping Jaskier's ass and encouraging the roll of his hips, Jaskier stutters to a stop. Geralt's head jerks up as Jaskier rises up off his chest, but Jaskier's expression is still soft when he looks down on him. </p>
<p>"Darling I appreciate that you want to make me feel good, and you do - <i>gods</i>, do you - but," he whispers, shifting onto all fours love him. Jaskier tips his head down, just low enough that his nose bumps Geralt's and Geralt could kiss him if he tilted his head just so. He doesn't, even when Jaskier's lips brush his own. "I want to fuck you tonight. I've been thinking about this for <i>weeks</i> and nothing is going to take you away from me now." He presses the softest kiss to Geralt's lips before drawing away and straightening up. </p>
<p>Knees press under his thighs and Jaskier lifts them, settling so Geralt's legs are draped over his own, spread wide and open for him. Even after so much time, he feels like he should be embarrassed to be seen like this, but Jaskier just makes him feel warm and safe and comfortable. </p>
<p>It feels like an eternity that Jaskier touches him, brushing his fingers along the insides of his thighs and slipping his fingers in and out, driving Geralt to madness. Then, just when he thinks he can't take it any longer, Jaskier relents. His cock is thicker than his fingers, smooth and hot and so fucking good after months of denial. </p>
<p>He presses in slow but steady, holding Geralt's hip with one hand and soothing him with the brush of his thumb against his skin. It's sweet and much-appreciated, but entirely unnecessary. Geralt is needy and wanting, desperate for Jaskier to just get on with it. His skin prickles as Jaskier sinks into him. He reaches up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and drawing him closer. </p>
<p>As Jaskier settles, he shifts his hips, pressing against Geralt's prostate as he adjusts. Geralt's breath catches and there's a flash of something in Jaskier's eyes. He does it again. This time, Geralt groans loudly and when he arches off the ground, Jaskier slips an arm around the small of his back. </p>
<p>He lowers himself, holding Geralt close as he rolls his hips, slowly at first, but as Geralt reaches for him, grabbing at his shoulders, Jaskier picks up speed. He presses closer, kissing Geralt as he rocks into him and it's so <i>good</i>. </p>
<p>Geralt draws him close, hooking one knee over Jaskier's hip and wrapping his arms around him. Jaskier's body is warm despite the cool night air, soft under his hands, and Geralt's chest swells with an emotion he still barely recognizes in himself. </p>
<p>"Oh, love," Jaskier breathes. He kisses Geralt's jaw, nips at his lips. His breath is hot against Geralt's skin and it's what he focuses on to hold himself together. He feels like he's floating, so overwhelmed with emotion that he's not quite sure what to do with it. And when Jaskier whispers, "<i>I've missed you</i>," so soft and sweet and genuine, Geralt shatters. </p>
<p>He kisses him then, wrapping both legs around Jaskier's waist and pulling him against him. It doesn't matter if Jaskier can move or not, Geralt just wants him close, wants to be able to feel Jaskier's body against him, to know he's there. </p>
<p>They stay like that for some time, Geralt wrapped as tightly around him as he can be and Jaskier still rocking into him slowly. He's resting on his elbows now, fingers tangled in Geralt's hair as he kisses him all over. His cheeks, his jaw, his nose and, eventually, his lips. Jaskier moans as Geralt kisses back rough and desperate, the sound of which only serves to deepen his arousal. </p>
<p>He's already nearing the precipice again and when Jaskier pushes back up to his knees, the new position has him bumping up against that spot with every thrust. Geralt rolls his head back, hair tangling as he bares himself to Jaskier. He keeps one hand around Jaskier's neck, loathe to let him get far away and the other drops to clench around his cloak, groaning with each of Jaskier's thrust as pleasure zips up his spine. </p>
<p>Jaskier's fingers dig into his thighs and Geralt slumps back against the ground. Fuck, he'd forgotten how good it could be with someone you care about - not that he's been with anyone else. Jaskier slips one hand up, bracing himself on Geralt's chest with the other stays on his hip, squeezing and holding Geralt steady as he pounds into him. </p>
<p>He's mumbling, muffled by the way he bites at his bottom lip and drops his chin against his chest, but even through the buzzing in his head, he catches little bits of it. It's nothing out of the ordinary; just Jaskier telling him he's beautiful, that he missed him, that he's  <i>so fucking good, darling</i>. But it hits differently tonight, knowing how close he was to losing this wonderful man and fucking up everything they've been through. </p>
<p>When he realizes Jaskier is close, Geralt reaches up to him, cups Jaskier's face in his hand with the last of his remaining strength. Jaskier lets out a little whine and turns into the touch, kissing the palm of his hand. </p>
<p>"<i>Fuck</i>," he groans and his hips stutter. Jaskier presses deeper, leaning over him, and their eyes meet for the briefest moment before he drops to kiss him. </p>
<p>It's rushed and sloppy and Geralt can feel the way Jaskier comes down from the rush as his kisses become slower, more precise. Geralt's fingers slip up through his hair and Jaskier hums as he eventually draws away. He settles against Geralt's chest, pressing his nose into his throat. </p>
<p>The warmth of his breath is calming and Geralt finds his eyes dropping shut. He slips an arm around Jaskier's waist, holding him a little more firmly against him. He won't let himself take this for granted again, he won't let himself do anything more to jeopardize whatever this is - even if it never goes further than this. Geralt is right on the verge of sleep when Jaskier slips away from him, chuckling lightly when Geralt groans at the loss. </p>
<p>"I know my love. As lovely as this is, the nights are still quite cold and the chill will set in soon." Geralt groans softly, making a half-hearted attempt to pull Jaskier back down. "Not yet, love. Come back home with me." He presses a kiss to Geralt's shoulder. "It's warm there and we can relax."</p>
<p>"You're not supposed to be back at the brothel?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure they'll get by without me for one night."</p>
<p>Jaskier rises up to his knees and Geralt shudders as the silk of his robe slides against his skin. His cock gives a twitch of interest and his eyes flutter shut again. </p>
<p>Despite his resistance, Geralt lets Jaskier coax him to his feet and he dresses quickly, picking his clothes out of the damp grass. Jaskier is already half-dressed and he watches Geralt closely as Geralt tugs his trousers up and struggles to get them laced up around his still-hard cock, the intensity of which does nothing to make Geralt's task any easier. </p>
<p>Once he's dressed again, albeit sloppily, Jaskier slips up close again, kissing him softly as he takes Geralt's hand. Jaskier leads him from the field through the streets, but Geralt could find his way around blind by now. He's spent more time in Hagge than any other city on the continent and he hardly needs to be given directions. But he likes the warmth of Jaskier's hand in his and he likes being able to step back and let someone else take the lead. </p>
<p>Jaskier is oddly quiet on the way there, but his scent and his demeanour tell Geralt that he's not upset, perhaps thoughtful. When the house rises up before them, Jaskier pauses and Gerlt halts with him. He waits as Jaskier comes around to face him, twisting the fingers of their free hands together. </p>
<p>"I want to make something clear," Jaskier says, meeting Geralt's eyes in a gesture that seems difficult for him. Geralt remains silent, fighting back a creeping fear that seeps into him. "I know you're a smart man, Geralt, but I also know that sometimes certain feelings stop us from thinking clearly. And after the winter, I-" he exhales slowly and looks up at him with more conviction. "This isn't about sex for me Geralt and it certainly isn't about getting paid. I- I've put aside every mark you've paid me. I haven't spent any of it in case you ever changed your mind about taking me with you."</p>
<p>Geralt's head swims. It's not about the sex for him, either. It hasn't been for ages if he's honest. He <i>loves</i> Jaskier, cares more deeply for him than he has for anyone in a long time. He wants to take him with him. But he doesn't know how to say any of this to Jaskier, so he lets his actions speak for him. </p>
<p>He surges forward, wrapping his arms around Jaskier's waist, and kisses the little <i>oh</i> of surprise from his lips. Jaskier laughs against him and winds his arms around Geralt's neck, using him as leverage to bring himself closer. He lingers for a long time before walking backward up the path and pulling Geralt with him. </p>
<p>They finally break apart just inside the door and Geralt's chest swells when he sees the flushed grin on Jaskier's face. </p>
<p>"It's not for me, either," he breathes and Jaskier seems to understand because his grin only broadens and he tugs Geralt close enough to shut the door behind him. </p>
<p>They stumble upstairs together, still wrapped up in each other, and the only reason Geralt lets go is because Jaskier's hands wander to his trousers and Geralt is eager to be rid of them again. He does his best to relax, but it's difficult with Jaskier's hands all over him. By the time Jaskier has him naked again, Geralt is fully hard again. He squirms as Jaskier presses up from behind, resting his chin on Geralt's shoulder. </p>
<p>"I hate to be the one to ruin the mood, darling, but I can't feel my toes and I'd very much like a bath right now." He kisses his shoulders and slips away. He shoves his shorts down over his hips tauntingly as he steps away and Geralt turns to watch him. </p>
<p>Jaskier is elegant, even when he's being a tease and he makes a show of filling the bath, bending low so that his robe slips up over his ass. It takes all of Geralt's control to keep from picking him up and taking him to bed immediately and he still finds himself drawn close before Jaskier is finished, winding his arms around his waist and bending over him. The robe has slipped from one shoulder and Geralt hums as he kisses the bare patch of skin there. </p>
<p>He moves one hand down, slipping beneath the hem of the robe to run up Jaskier's thigh and he gets a laugh in response.</p>
<p>"Okay," Jaskier grins, turning around to slide his hands up Geralt's chest, "come on then, impatient, let's get you into that tub."</p>
<p>Geralt doesn't need any more convincing than that and he climbs into the bath, sloshing the water as he sits down a little too quickly. Jaskier gets in after him, settling between his legs and leaning back against his chest. It's all Geralt can do not to rock up against him, especially when Jaskier leans back and kisses his neck, but he restrains himself. Instead, he slips his hands between Jaskier's thighs, running his fingers along the smooth skin there. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry I left you," he mumbles. "Really."</p>
<p>"I know," Jaskier says, "It took me a while to realize it, but when I saw you tonight... Don't leave like that again."</p>
<p>"I won't."</p>
<p>"But I suppose you'll be leaving again soon."</p>
<p>"Shortly, yes. I have to take care of something important for a friend. I'll be heading to Skellige."</p>
<p>"Oh wow, that's... far," Jaskier falters. There's a hesitancy in his voice that Geralt dislikes more than he should. </p>
<p>"Yeah, but I- I don't have to leave right away. If you like, I could stay? If you'd have me?" Jaskier pushes off of him and for a moment Geralt thinks he's overstepped, that he's said too much. But then, when Jaskier looks at him with big, shining eyes, he realizes that for once he might actually have done something right. </p>
<p>"My darling," Jaskier whispers, wrapping one hand around the back of Geralt's head. He tips forward, letting their lips brush just lightly before leaning into it and Geralt lets him despite his eagerness to know what he has to say. When he finally pulls away, he's smiling again. "My darling Geralt," he tries again, "it would be my absolute pleasure to have you stay with me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt makes a decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh god you guys. Chapter 24/25. I don't really know what to do with myself right now. This is it, the final stretch and I owe every single word to your love and enthusiasm for my silly little idea. Thanks for sticking with it for so long and thanks for being wonderful 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time, Geralt leaves Hagge feeling good. He's not overjoyed about leaving Jaskier behind so soon but having spent a week waking up next to him, Geralt is feeling hopeful for what's to come. And increasingly impatient to find out what's in the letter at the bottom of his bag. He's been given strict instructions not to read it until he's alone, but he hasn't thought of anything else since Jaskier gave it to him. </p>
<p>He manages to hold out the entire trip to Skellige, though he's called on his distracted behaviour more than once. It's hardly his fault, he's impatient. Spending a week with Jaskier was incredible, but leaving him again afterward was even harder than parting before winter.</p>
<p>Even before then, it was getting harder and harder to leave without him and Geralt has found himself wondering more often what it might be like to have a companion. Not that he thinks Jaskier belongs on the Path, but he'd rather have him close where he could protect him, even if bringing him along puts him at risk.</p>
<p>Geralt shakes his head, leaning his swords against the wall. He's been granted a room within the citadel and now, his task completed, he's ready to take his letter and head down to the hot springs to relax. Tomorrow he'll head back over the sea and back to Hagge, but for tonight, he gets to relax. Jaskier would be pleased.</p>
<p>As he makes his way down through the corridors, celebrations are still going on around him, but they've moved inside and he's no longer needed. Which is surprisingly nice for a change. He slips out into the night air without being noticed and makes his way toward the springs. Once upon a time, he spent days and weeks on Skellige, but not anymore, and despite his urgency to return to Jaskier, he'd like to have more time here. Though, if it's a choice he has to make, there's no question where he'll be come morning. </p>
<p>When he reaches the springs, Geralt strips out of his clothes, fishes the letter out of the pile, and steps into the water. It's hot, especially in contrast to the cool evening air and he sinks into it quickly, careful to keep his letter above the surface. </p>
<p>He shuts his eyes as he settles, leaning back against the rocky edge of the spring and letting the heat of the water seep into his skin. It's been a long time since he's felt this relaxed; even at the nicest inns and bathhouses, the water is never quite warm enough. This is a luxury not often found on the Path. </p>
<p>He stretches one arm out along the edge and spreads his legs, shifting to get more comfortable. Water swirls suggestively between his legs and a shiver runs through him. But this is no time for him to get carried away, he has a letter to read. But <i>oh</i>, it's tempting. He thinks about the springs back at Kaer Morhen, about taking Jaskier up there with him next winter, sitting Jaskier on the edge and sucking him off as the warm water swirls around him-</p>
<p>Geralt groans and his eyes snap open. Later, maybe. </p>
<p>He brings the letter up, tugging it gently from its envelope and unfolding it with care. It's still bewildering to him that Jaskieer would think to write, even without sending the letter, and he owes him his full attention now. The letter appears ordinary from the outside but Jaskier's handwriting is tidy and delicate, much like the man himself. Geralt smiles down at the scrawl and starts from the beginning. </p>
<p>
  <i>My darling Geralt,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I realize your work is important and takes you far from me, but you should know I haven't stopped <br/>thinking about you since the last time. I miss your hands on me, miss the slick of your mouth, and <br/>the weight of your cock on my tongue. This may come across as inelegant, but you make me so, my <br/>dear. I find myself wanting more with every passing day, imagining the stretch of your cock inside me. <br/>If only you were here, darling, the things I would do to you.</i>
</p>
<p>Geralt tears his eyes from the words. His heart beats too quickly and the head already simmering in his gut from the water only increases. The hand resting on his thigh has slipped slowly inward and it's not quite brushing against his cock, but it's close. Something tells him he shouldn't, but Jaskier would appreciate it. Jaskier would probably be thrilled to find out he jerked off to his letter. Maybe it was his intention. Knowing Jaskier, that isn't even a stretch. </p>
<p>He turns back to the letter and if he lets his hand slip further between his legs, he can hardly be blamed for it. Jaskier is... blatant about his desires, detailing every little way he'd make Geralt come - every way he <i>will</i> when he returns. It's the filthiest thing Geralt's ever read in his life and while he's glad no one else will ever see it, he finds himself loving Jaskier all the more for it. Jaskier may be a horny idiot, but he's <i>his</i> horny idiot. And right now Geralt would do damn near anything to have Jaskier here, in his lap. </p>
<p>His hips roll up against the emptiness and Geralt reaches out, slipping his fingers around the length of his cock. He's hard already, unsurprising given the combination of hot water and the suggestive letter. He groans at the touch, squeezing a little tighter as he takes in Jaskier's words. </p>
<p>Geralt strokes himself slowly, imagining Jaskier's hands on him instead. He’s never seen masturbation as anything more than a necessity when sex isn't an option; he just makes quick work of it and moves on. His goal is release and nothing more, but he knows Jaskier sees it differently. Jaskier sees every touch as important, not just a means to an end. He would touch Geralt with care, with intent to pleasure rather than just to bring release. </p>
<p>Geralt has spent countless hours thinking about those hands on him, the way Jaskier would touch him. He does his best to mimic it now, slipping his fingers around the head and underneath to where it's most sensitive. He lets each touch linger, drawing or out where he normally wouldn't and he shifts to sink further into the water, submerging himself so only the very top of his cock breaches the surface.</p>
<p>He doesn't put the letter down, but the words become harder to focus on as arousal spreads through him, tingling down to his toes. Jaskier has always had a way with words, but Geralt has never felt it quite so viscerally as when he's detailing pinning him to a bed and making him come again and again and again. Geralt's cock throbs, aching for attention but he's enthralled in the fantasy. It feels like ages ago now, but he remembers Jaskier bringing him off over and over again, how even through the ache and the overstimulation, Jaskier made him feel amazing. And gods, if that's what he wants, Geralt is more than willing to indulge him.</p>
<p>His hips shift unbidden and Geralt groans as his cock pushes between his fingers. He knows it's needy and desperate, but he pushes down the discomfort knowing Jaskier would love him like this. He lets himself spread, imagining Jaskier's eyes on him, appraising him but refusing to touch and something about that hint of denial sends sparks right through him.</p>
<p>Geralt shuts his eyes and arches off the side, rocking into his fist as he imagines Jaskier standing at the other side. In his mind, he can hear each command and he abides by them, touching only where and when Jaskier tells him. But even the illusion of him is overwhelming and Geralt isn't going to last long like this.</p>
<p>He drops the letter beside his clothes, dipping his other hand beneath the water. He smoothes up one thigh and back down, reaching between his legs to press against his hole. He curses as he slips the tip of his finger inside himself.</p>
<p>It feels good, <i>really good</i>, and he understands why Jaskier is so set on taking things slow. But he wants Jaskier's cock, Jaskier's hands, Jaskier's mouth. Gods, he'd never realized how something so simple as kissing could make sex so much better until he'd been denied it. Now that's all he wants, Jaskier's mouth and body against his own, claiming him, loving him.</p>
<p>He presses deeper into himself, bringing a second finger up to brush against his hole and he lets out a low moan, working his hand quickly over his cock. The second finger pushes in and Geralt's panting, gasping for breath. It's like this, imagining Jaskier's fingers inside him, that he comes.</p>
<p>Geralt shudders through his orgasm, increased by the warm water still swirling around his cock. His thighs shake and his muscles ache from the tension, but as he comes down he goes limp, slouching against the side of the pool. He knew he was lost the second he laid eyes on Jaskier, but he never expected it to be like this.</p>
<p>Geralt lets himself linger in the warmth of the pool, but as the night air begins to grow cold, he gathers his things and returns to the citadel. In the morning he'll board the first boat back to the mainland and make his way directly back to Hagge. There are things he can deny himself and things he can withhold from others, but he's beginning to realize none of those apply to Jaskier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt barely sleeps, though not for a lack of trying. He's warm and comfortable, but he can't shut his mind off. He thinks back on the past few years and Jaskier's influence on him. There's no denying the way he's wormed his way into Geralt's life or that Geralt has had an effect on him as well, but he's struggling to come to terms with the extent of that. </p>
<p>He's been playing with the idea of inviting Jaskier along for weeks - <i>months</i>, even if he's honest with himself, though he's been growing more serious about it since staying with Jaskier. He's never given much thought to domesticity because it isn't an option for a Witcher; dwindling as they are, there will always be monsters to hunt, people to protect, and who would Geralt be to ignore their need in favour of a cottage on the beach?</p>
<p>But waking up next to Jaskier each morning, sharing his bed and bath and all the hours of the day, it's... not something he will soon forget. And since Jaskier has more than once broached the subject of travelling with him... Geralt wonders if he might still be amenable to it. He doesn't want to take Jaskier from his life of comfort, but there’s a selfish part of him that grows with every moment they spend apart. </p>
<p>So he lies in bed, staring at the ceiling and rehearsing what he might say if he does ask. He smiles to himself as he thinks about it and, as he shuts his eyes, finally drifts off to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's a market down by the harbour and Geralt has time to spare waiting for his ship. He picks up some herbs and ingredients and just as he's about to turn back toward the dock, he spots a vendor near the end selling weapons. Geralt doesn't need much in the way of protection, but there's no harm in taking a look. </p>
<p>Only the first thing that catches his eye is a dagger - gold and green and pink with a jewel-encrusted scabbard. Geralt lifts it from the cart, turning it over and weighing it in his hand. It's got a decent weight and when he removes it from its scabbard, it's functional and surprisingly well-made despite its extravagance. </p>
<p>It's mostly decorative, but it could be a decent starting weapon and something is better than nothing. And Jaskier would surely appreciate both the thought and the adornment. Geralt's pulse quickens at the thought of giving it to him, of the meaning behind it, and he isn't certain whether it’s the right decision. But there's a shout from behind that the ship is coming in and he makes a spur of the moment decision. </p>
<p>As he boards the ship, he keeps the dagger tucked close to his chest. The weight of it is comforting somehow and before they even leave the dock, Geralt has realized there is only one way this is going to happen. Now that the dagger is in his possession and Jaskier has all but begged him to let him come along- </p>
<p>The thought terrifies and delights him in equal measure, but he thinks about Jaskier's face and there's no other option. He'd do anything to make Jaskier happy and this, he's surprised to find, he's sure will make him happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt gives Jaskier a gift and they begin the next chapter in their new life together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am feeling some kind of way today, guys. Remember 7 months ago when this was just a tiny little idea? I can't believe it got to be this long and honestly, it wouldn't have without all of you &lt;3 Thank you guys for all your love and support, whether you've been here since the beginning or just started reading today. ilu and this fic wouldn't be here without you. Thanks for all the love, my darlings, it's been a wild ride 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Geralt arrives at the brothel, there's some sort of commotion going on and he's glad for it, relieved to have something to think about other than the anxious pit in his stomach. Even his legs are shaking as he steps through the door and he holds his breath as he passes the madame, but she's obviously too riled up about something else to even notice him. As Geralt slips past and up the stairs, he briefly hears the word <i>Julian</i> hissed under her breath and it takes everything in him not to laugh. It almost distracts him from what he's actually here for. </p>
<p>He has been trained to have control in life-threatening situations and somehow a human man has gotten under his skin enough that he's almost shaking. He's glad for the distraction. </p>
<p>Geralt climbs the stairs and knocks on Jaskier's door and he can hear him muttering to himself as he comes to open the door. Whatever happened downstairs, Jaskier thinks they're overreacting about it. He's not looking when he opens the door but when he tips his head up, he beams and flings his arms around Geralt's neck. </p>
<p>"Geralt," he hums, burying his face in his neck, "you have no idea how happy I am to see you." He draws back as Geralt's arms wind around his waist and kisses him deeply. </p>
<p>Geralt sinks into it, forgetting about everything else but the warmth of Jaskier's body and his mouth against his own. It feels like an eternity that they stand there in the doorway, but when Jaskier draws back it feels like it’s only been seconds. Jaskier's smiling and he runs his hands up Geralt's chest, sighing softly. </p>
<p>"What have you done that's upset them?" Geralt smirks.</p>
<p>"I turned away an important customer this morning," Jaskier shrugs, slipping his hands under Geralt's jacket to haul him close again. "I didn't want to see him." Jaskier's eyes flick up and he smiles softly as he shuts them. "I wanted to see you. And here you are."</p>
<p>Jaskier's lips brush his own and something hot and possessive rises in Geralt's chest. As fingers tangle in his hair, he surges forward, pinning Jaskier between the wall and his own body. It's only been a couple of weeks since he was here last, but it feels like forever. Something has changed irrevocably between them and rather than be afraid of it, Geralt is elated. </p>
<p>He presses forward as Jaskier's hand falls to his waist and it's not until he's crouched down, pulling Jaskier up into his arms, that he remembers the bundle at the bottom of his bag. With his heart suddenly pounding in his chest, Geralt carries him across the room, though he's given a rightfully confused look when he plops Jaskier down on the dresser, rather than the bed. </p>
<p>"Mm, darling as much as I love trying new things with you, I don't know if this old thing will hold up."</p>
<p>"I have something for you," Geralt blurts and the smirk on Jaskier's face morphs into confused interest. "I picked it up in Skellige," Geralt mumbles, ducking away to grab his bag from the floor. "It's... well," he shrugs awkwardly, producing the small bundle and crossing back toward Jaskier. </p>
<p>He slips between Jaskier’s knees, resting one hand on his thigh, more to steady himself than anything, and holds the bundle out to him. Jaskier takes it with a gentle hand, eyes still on Geralt's face. </p>
<p>Geralt holds his breath as Jaskier pulls back the layers of silk wrapping. He freezes as soon as the handle is revealed and Geralt swallows hard, desperate to know what he's thinking. </p>
<p>"I thought it suited you better than a sword or-" Geralt shrugs. He's only talking to fill the silence, he doesn't even really know what he's saying.</p>
<p>Jaskier uncovers the dagger with shaking fingers and Geralt aches to cover his hands with his own, to twine their fingers together and pull Jaskier close again. The few inches between them feel like a chasm and time seems to stretch on as Jaskier stares at the blade in his hands.</p>
<p>"Is this-" he starts, "Geralt do you- are you asking me to come with you?" he barely catches the words, so softly spoken and drowned out by the sound of blood rushing in his ears. </p>
<p>"If that's still what you want."</p>
<p>Jaskier blinks at him as if trying to decipher his meaning then all at once his bottom lip quivers and he reaches out to him. Geralt presses a soft hand to his chest, sliding it up to the side of his neck when Jaskier stills. </p>
<p>"You asked me once who I think of when everything seems hopeless. I think of you." Jaskier lets out a soft little laugh and he shakes as he swats at Geralt. </p>
<p>"You can't just say that to a person, Geralt." Jaskier huffs, but his voice is uneven, his eyes glossy and when Geralt makes to lean forward, Jaskier reaches out first, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. </p>
<p>He's trembling, even as Geralt pulls him forward and holds him close and if it wasn't for the overwhelming scent of affection pouring off of him, Geralt might think he'd made a mistake. But he knows better than that now, knows that this isn't the one-sided thing he feared it was for so long. </p>
<p>When he draws back, Jaskier chokes on a sob, but he's smiling as he looks up at Geralt. </p>
<p>"Of course I want to, my beautiful, wonderful Witcher." He runs his thumb over Geralt's cheekbone, still grinning madly even as he draws him back into another kiss. </p>
<p>Jaskier doesn't draw back again until he's breathless, staring up at Geralt with flushed cheeks. "I love you," he whispers.</p>
<p>Geralt freezes and his chest tightens. He knows. Logically, he knows Jaskier loves him, but to <i>hear</i> it... He doesn't quite know what to do with himself. Before he even realizes what he's doing, he's leaning in, pulling Jaskier closer and kissing him. His fingers dig into Jaskier's skin, slipping under his robe as Jaskier's legs wrap around his waist. <i>Gods</i> it feels good to have him here again and this time, Geralt knows he won't be leaving alone. </p>
<p>In a rush of emotion, he hauls Jaskier into his arms, and deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue between Jaskier's lips. Jaskier moans against him, tangling his hands in Geralt's hair and tugging gently.</p>
<p>The wave of scent that wafts off Jaskier is overwhelming, a combination of love and lust and all-consuming <i>want</i>. Geralt is dizzy with it. He holds Jaskier against him, sliding one hand up Jaskier's back to keep him steady as they remain like that for some time. But as Jaskier shifts, Geralt can feel the press of his cock, swelling within his trousers, and he hoists him up to get a better grip and crosses to the bed. </p>
<p>He gets Jaskier laid out on his back and crawls up over him, kissing his lips, his jaw, down his neck. Jaskier is soft and pliable, content to slip his fingers through Geralt's hair and down his arms. Geralt takes advantage of it, trailing soft kisses down Jaskier's chest and stomach, pausing just above the hem of his trousers. Jaskier whines softly but makes no attempt to stop him or take control, so Geralt proceeds. </p>
<p>His fingers fumble with the fastenings, but he puts it down to eagerness and the lingering anxiety of Jaskier's response and pushes through. When he gets them open, Jaskier lifts his hips, eager to assist in their removal and Geralt huffs a soft laugh against his skin. He presses his nose into Jaskier's hip, inhaling the scent of his skin as he tugs the trousers down and shoves them away off the bed. Above him, Jaskier mumbles softly, tangling his fingers in Geralt's hair as Geralt noses as his cock. </p>
<p>He tugs as little as Geralt's lips wrap around the head and his hips give a twitch, pushing up into his mouth. Geralt lets him, sinks down on him as Jaskier groans, and takes him deep. He knows how Jaskier likes to fuck his mouth and Geralt wants to give him everything, wants to prove that he's worth giving all of this up for. His own cock aches under him and he shifts against the bed, moaning around Jaskier. </p>
<p>As he pulls up, he wraps his tongue around the head, paying special attention to the underside. It gets a positive response, so Geralt doubles down, slipping off the head to suck at that spot. Jaskier's knees draw up immediately, pressing in on either side of Geralt's head and he whines as he arches off the bed. He groans and pleads and Geralt gives in to every whim, humming against his skin even as Jaskier tugs at his hair. Pre-come pools at the head and Geralt is quick to lick it away, dragging his tongue along the slit. Before he can take him down again, Jaskier pushes himself up, tugging Geralt up to meet him and kissing him urgently. </p>
<p>It's sloppy and rushed but Geralt gives in to it immediately, letting Jaskier gain control over him. Jaskier goes immediately for his shirt, undoing the buttons blindly with practiced fingers and tugging until the shit comes untucked. He yanks it over Geralt's head and it's forgotten about, but Jaskier's lips don't leave his once, not until he tries to shrug out of the robe and Geralt pulls away. </p>
<p>"Leave it on?" he breathes and Jaskier beams, surging forward to kiss him again. </p>
<p>"Anything for you, my love." He grins as he shoves Geralt back against the bed and keeps his eyes on him as he nuzzles against his thigh. </p>
<p>Geralt is already visibly aroused, but he feels himself swell under Jaskier's touch. Shivers run up his spine as Jaskier makes his way up and mouths at him through his trousers. But his patience runs thin and he quickly unbuttons Geralt's trousers and tugs them down his legs. Geralt groans as he pulls away, but as soon as his trousers have been removed and tossed aside, Jaskier's mouth is back on his skin. </p>
<p>He works his way up slowly, nipping at the inside of his ankle. By the time Jaskier reaches his thighs, Geralt is squirming under the touch and the little nips Jaskier gives him aren't helping. He knows they have time, that they don't have to rush, but he <i>wants</i>. And when Jaskier sucks at his skin, it sends jolts of pleasure straight through to his cock. Geralt rolls his hips encouragingly, but Jaskier is more concerned with his thighs and making sure everyone who might see him knows Geralt belongs to someone. And that thought does nothing to quell the rising need within him. And Jaskier <i>knows</i>. Geralt can feel it in the way his hand slips up just shy of his cock, and the way he sucks <i>harder</i> the more Geralt squirms. And then, just as he thinks Jaskier is about to relent, Geralt is rolled onto his stomach. </p>
<p>His thighs are nudged apart and Jaskier settles between them, pushing his hands up the backs of his thighs. He squeezes his ass and leans down to press a kiss to his lower back. </p>
<p>"Do you have any idea how happy you make me?" he breathes and Geralt whines. He can't imagine it, can't possibly consider that he makes Jaskier anywhere near as happy as Jaskier makes him. "<i>Gods</i>, Geralt." </p>
<p>Jaskier hums against his skin, hands framing Geralt's hips and as he moves down, Geralt shuts his eyes, focusing on the press of Jaskier's lips. He moves lower, nosing at the swell of Geralt's ass before pressing between his cheeks. His breath is hot and Geralt shudders against it, pressing his hips up. </p>
<p>"That's it, beautiful."</p>
<p>The first press of Jaskier's tongue has him squirming again, but then Jaskier's fingers press into his skin and he settles. Jaskier has a wickedly talented tongue and he's never been afraid to prove it. He runs his tongue over him and Geralt buries his face in the sheets, fingers tangling in the smooth fabric. He groans as Jaskier works his tongue into him and pushes his hips back off the bed. </p>
<p>His cock hangs heavy beneath him, but Jsskier takes advantage of the new position, slipping a hand under his hip to hold him up as he pushes deeper, thrusts quicker. Jaskier's free hand brushes up Geralt's thigh and then his fingers press in next to his tongue, slipping around his rim. </p>
<p>Jaskier draws away for a moment, but Geralt doesn't even have a chance to catch his breath before he's back, sliding slicked-up fingertips against his hole. He teases around the edge before pressing against him and Geralt only barely holds back from pushing back onto him. He knows Jaskier will make him feel good and he folds his arms under his head, giving Jask full control. </p>
<p>"Okay?" Jask asks and Geralt just nods. "Sure, love?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," he breathes, "Jask, please." Immediately, Jaskier's finger slips into him and Geralt groans, tugging the bunched sheets under his face. </p>
<p>"I've missed it too, love. Let me take care of you."</p>
<p>Geralt huffs and slumps against the bed, whining as his cock drags against the sheets. Jaskier gets a second finger into him, spreading him open and thrusting in deeply. He shifts so he's straddling Geralt's thigh, his cock slick and hot pressing into his skin. He rocks gently in time with his fingers and by the time he adds a third, there's a smear of pre-come just below the swell of his ass. </p>
<p>Jaskier moves again, settling back between his thighs. He presses his cock between Geralt's cheeks, sliding against him before pressing in and he slides a hand down Geralt's back, tangling in his hair. He tugs lightly as he rocks forward, giving a couple of thrusts before letting go and pulling out. </p>
<p>Gently, he rolls Geralt onto his back again, pressing his knees under his thighs and leaning up over him. He kisses Geralt's jaw as he pushes back in and Geralt wraps his legs around him, pulling him in close. The laugh he gets in response tickles and he squirms as Jaskier nuzzles against his neck. </p>
<p>When Jaskier pulls back, he pauses to look at him, hips still rocking forward steadily, and Geralt is at a loss. He never thought he'd find someone to love him, never even considered it and Jaskier just came into his life and didn't let go. Now he's here and he's <i>his</i> and Geralt never has to worry about letting him go again. </p>
<p>Without thinking, he leans up and wraps his arms around him, drawing Jaskier back down with him. He kisses him deeply, brushing his fingers through his hair and when he pulls away, he's breathless. </p>
<p>"I love you," he whispers and the little whimper Jaskier lets out almost undoes him. </p>
<p>"Oh, Geralt," he breathes, "I love you so much." </p>
<p>He tucks his head into Geralt's neck, kissing under his jaw and mumbling softly. Geralt tips his head back for him, relishing in the press of Jaskier's lips and the weight of his body against him. </p>
<p>When Geralt comes, it's almost as an afterthought, so wrapped up in Jaskier's touch and his mouth against his own that he doesn't notice it creeping up on him. Jaskier works him through it, following shortly with his face pressed into Geralt's shoulder. </p>
<p>He laughs as he catches his breath, slipping out and dropping to the side to curl around Geralt. </p>
<p>"You're amazing," he whispers and it's Geralt's turn to huff a laugh. </p>
<p>"You don't have to keep praising me," he hums, tipping his head to kiss Jaskier's temple. "You've already got me. I'm already yours." Jaskier lets out a happy sigh and stretches up to kiss him. </p>
<p>"I know that, my darling. But you know I've always been honest with you, darling. I've never once exaggerated my feelings for you, you were different right from the beginning."</p>
<p>"Okay," Geralt agrees. He settles, wrapping one arm around Jaskier's shoulder to run his fingers through his hair. </p>
<p>"How was your trip?" </p>
<p>"<i>Long</i>. And once I read your letter I couldn't wait to get back here." Jaskier hums, self-satisfied. "I have to say it wasn't what I was expecting."</p>
<p>"I wrote it over the winter." Jaskier twines their fingers together, holding their joined hands to inspect them. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."</p>
<p>"You thought about fucking me all winter? Locals not keeping you busy enough?" Geralt smirks. He's expecting a snarky response, but instead, Jaskier falls silent, running his thumb up the side of Geralt's index finger. </p>
<p>"There's another letter. I... wasn't sure how you'd react to that one, so I didn't mention it before."</p>
<p>"Could I read it?"</p>
<p>"If you promise not to take back what you said about me coming with you."</p>
<p>Geralt wraps his hand around Jaskier's, pulling it down between them as he rolls onto his side. "I'm sure I'll regret it later," he grins, "but nothing could make me change my mind."</p>
<p>Jaskier swats at him but smiles as he disentangles himself and slips off the bed. He crosses to the dresser, pulling the top drawer open and reaching beneath the rest of the contents. He pulls out a letter in an envelope, turning it over in his hands before shutting the drawer again and returning to the bed. He sits near the end and passes the envelope to Geralt, folding his hands in his lap and looking up at him expectantly. </p>
<p>"I wasn't expecting you to read it when I wrote it, so it might be a bit... much."</p>
<p>Geralt's suddenly overwhelmed by nervous anticipation. He puts it down to Jaskier's own nervousness rubbing off on him. He opens the envelope and unfolds the letter inside and at first glance, it's almost identical to the one he read on Skellige, but when he reads the first lines, his breath catches. </p>
<p>
  <i>Geralt, </i>
</p>
<p><i>I miss you. I don't know how else to say it. I thought you'd be back, that last time was just a bad day or something, but the more days pass the more I realize you're not coming. I knew from that first day that I should have stayed away, but I couldn't. Everyone told me you'd be bad for me, but I didn't listen. I didn't care. I went ahead and fell in love with you anyway. Viv and Anise are sympathetic in their own way but I know they're only one wrong word away from</i> I told you <i>so at any moment. I didn't listen.</i></p>
<p>There's a break in the letter and it's obvious the next part was written later on. The print is thicker, messier and it makes Geralt feel something he doesn't want to look too closely at. He knows he hurt Jaskier and he doesn't want to think about that again. </p>
<p>
  <i>The worst part is that most days I just miss your voice. I don't want your money, I don't even want to fuck you. I just want to listen to you talking, the low light of the evening spilling in through the window. And I want to hold you, to run my fingers through your hair while you sleep. To not have to give you up every time you return. </i>
</p>
<p>The letter goes on, but Geralt can't focus. He re-reads the same line four times before setting the letter to the side and rising up to his knees. He reaches out wordlessly, pulling Jaskier up into his lap and leaning back against the wall. </p>
<p>"I don't know what to say."</p>
<p>"You don't have to say anything, love." Geralt kisses him again and Jaskier grins against his lips, arching forward into him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's with great reluctance that Geralt leaves the brothel that afternoon. His heart aches, but he knows it won't be long before he sees Jaskier again, that this ending is rather the beginning of something new. But he'd grown attached to this room, to the brothel itself, and even this shitty little town he once wouldn’t think twice about. </p>
<p>Jaskier sees him off on the front porch and Geralt can feel his eyes on him long after he turns away. He doesn't dare look back because he knows he wouldn't be able to resist asking Jaskier to come with him now. But Jaskier needs time. Time to get his things together. Time to say goodbye. The thought leaves an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he reminds himself that Jaskier wants this. He's said it again and again and Geralt is still hesitant to take him away from his life here. </p>
<p>When he asks for a room at the inn, the innkeeper seems surprised to see him. It makes sense; Geralt used to be a frequent customer (although he rarely returned to his room other than to collect his things), but he doesn't stay often anymore. He'd rather spend his nights with Jaskier and if Jaskier's willing to have him there, there's not any reason to leave. </p>
<p>It's an upstairs room for him tonight, one he's stayed in before, though he's stayed in most of them - if not all - at this point. Geralt lays his things out like he normally would, but this time he takes inventory, making a mental list of everything he needs to buy before they head out. Because now he has someone to look after. </p>
<p>He checks and double-checks and grinds herbs and checks his armour, but he still doesn't feel prepared. This is what he wants, this is what they both want, but it doesn't stop him from being terrified. </p>
<p>Halfway through sharpening his swords, there's a knock on the door and Geralt nearly jumps out of his skin. He's too distracted, not focused enough on his surroundings. He'll have to get back in the habit if he's going to take Jaskier out on the Path with him. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Geralt sets his sword down next to the chair and pushes himself to his feet. He doesn't have time for any problems tonight, nor for anyone wanting to catch a glimpse of a Witcher, but when he opens the door, it's neither. </p>
<p>Jaskier is standing before him in trousers and a fancy doublet. Geralt's eyes follow the embroidery all the way down and he huffs a soft laugh as he catches a glimpse of a cloak that could only be described as decorative. Perhaps it will warm his shoulders, but not much more. He smiles to himself as he meets Jaskier's eyes again. This is going to be a phenomenal disaster, but <i>gods</i> does he love this man. </p>
<p>"That's awfully fancy for travelling clothes," he hums, reaching out to run a hand down the front of the doublet. Perhaps not ideal travelling garb, but he does like the feeling of it. Jask reaches up and for a second Geralt thinks he's going to stop him, but his fingers settle on the delicate buttons, undoing them one at a time until the doublet falls open, revealing a lacy undershirt beneath. </p>
<p>"Better?" Jaskier asks, "or should I take it off altogether?"</p>
<p>It's a joke, Geralt knows, but the way Jaskier's eyes sparkle makes him want to take him up on the offer. And if he loses a couple of extra layers at the same time, well? no one else is around to worry about that. </p>
<p>"Come in," he says and Jask beams up at him, already pulling his lute case from his back as he passes. </p>
<p>Geralt just watches silently as Jaskier piles his things in the corner and crosses to sit on the bed. </p>
<p>"Can I stay tonight?" he asks and Geralt lifts an eyebrow at him. "Only I told Lorelei I wasn't coming back and she didn't seem too pleased with me when I told her <i>why</i>." </p>
<p>He flashes a grin up at him and Geralt crosses to stand between his knees, cupping Jaskier's face in his hands. He kisses him, soft and sweet and Jaskier hums like he's been waiting for <i>months</i> for this. He winds his arms around Geralt's neck, trying to pull him down and Geralt wants to let him, but there is so much left to do. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, with Jaskier around him constantly, very little actually gets done. Because Geralt has him now. He can just touch him whenever he wants, kiss him whenever he wants. And it's hard to do much else with that kind of temptation. </p>
<p>Inevitably, he gives in and after putting his swords away, he tugs off his boots and flops onto the bed behind Jaskier. Wrapping an arm around his waist, he tugs him down next to him. Jaskier shrugs out of his doublet and kicks off his own boots, shuffling closer to kiss him. </p>
<p>There's something odd about the way Jaskier fits against him, the same and yet somehow different. Better. Like he might actually belong there now. Geralt swallows back a lump in his throat and presses his nose into Jaskier's hair, inhaling the scent of him. It's calming, familiar, and he shut his eyes and holds him a little closer. </p>
<p>Geralt drifts off to the sound of Jaskier's breath, the soft huff of it against his neck. He thinks vaguely that bringing Jaskier with him is a terrible decision, but he can't imagine making a different one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://witcher-and-his-bard.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> for more ramblings about this and other fics!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>